Freeway
by whiterosenova
Summary: Bella is shipped to Forks, taken away from her need for speed in Phoenix. She meets Alice and Edward, and thrown into their world of racing and mystery. What happens when she gets too far into their world and uncovers things she shouldn't know?
1. Moving back

**Hello all! This is my very first FanFic, so play nice. I am posting the first chapter only (at first!) although I have several more chapters written. I want to see how it's reviewed, so please comment!!! *AM***

**D/C: I do not own Twilight, nor do I own any of the characters portrayed in the novel.**

* * *

I sat in my car, afraid to leave the driveway. Rain pounded onto the windshield, creating a curtain of protection from the world. I sighed, glancing into the rear view mirror. Chocolate brown eyes stared back at me, blatantly telling me that I needed to suck it up and go.

School. An unfamiliar hell, in an unfamiliar building. I took a deep breath. _Bella, you can do this._ I'd been mimicking my mother's words as I had gotten off the plane just two weeks ago. I had cursed Renee for putting me on that damn plane and sending me away. I'd then heard those same words yesterday when my father, Charlie, said the words to me over dinner.

My anger towards Charlie wasn't as intense as the waves of animosity that radiated from me when Renee called to check on my progress. Since she had accepted a job in Germany, I had denied that any change was happening. I ignored her when she told me I wouldn't be coming with her. I called her a liar when she told me she had called Charlie and they were arranging my move. I cried when I packed my bags of clothes and boxes of belongings. And I told my mother I hated her when he all but deposited me at the airport gate in Phoenix. She and I both knew I wasn't telling the truth as I uttered the three words no mother wanted to hear come out of their child's lips.

But now, as I was encased in my new, drizzly, rainy life, I felt empty. Anger and animosity had subsided and I was only left with a dull feeling in the pit of my stomach.

Beside me, my cell phone beeped and my mouth twitched in the corners when I saw 'Kaiden' appear. _One new message._ My thumb was already pressing onto the track ball, lighting the screen in the gloomy confines of the car.

'_U could always just get in the car n drive. Itd be hrs be4 they knew u were gone._'

Such advice from the peanut gallery. Kaiden had been my boyfriend in Phoenix. He had also been the one who caught my attention in a blue Toyota Celica, igniting my true love for speed. But I had to leave him behind, thus ending our relationship of danger and breaking the rules.

I threw my phone onto the passenger seat, not bothering to respond to the idea of running. No, I would face my 'punishment' like an adult. No matter how much my mother thought that keeping me here while she rode out her contract would help kick me back into the little girl shoes I had once occupied, I would not buckle. I would not admit defeat. And when my mother called me at the end of the day, to check if I had actually shown up to school, I would put that fake smile on my face and say 'Yes mother, I went and it was great. Everyone was very nice.'

I reached over to turn the key in the ignition, letting the V8 engine of my Mustang Cobra come to life. It was my pride and joy, my reason for living. When I moved to Forks, the car was shipped soon after. It was the final the condition of my moving. I would have thrown myself off a bridge if I hadn't been able to bring her. Dramatic, yes, but it defined who I had become, and the trip to school would be the first time I would be able to drive it. Yesterday I had spent a majority of my time fine-tuning the red machine, and changing the oil and fluids.

Charlie had already left for work, the long hours a necessity of his job title—Chief Swan of the Forks Police Department. I rolled my eyes before slamming my left foot into the clutch. My luck. I had gotten myself in trouble in Phoenix for being involved with street racing, and now I'm in a town small enough that if I were to go over the speed limit, my father (the Chief!) would know about it immediately.

Throwing the shifter into reverse, I flew down the driveway, turning my car towards the school. The rain beat steadily on the road before me, and the waves of water my tires kicked up created the soundtrack I needed for the ride.

I'm not sure where my mind was. Maybe in Phoenix, when I would drive to school every morning, passing the cars I would sometimes see on the weekend nights when we would race each other. Maybe it was remembering the familiar terrain of my hometown, and becoming accustomed to it now that I would be living there full time. After all, I had been born here, and as long as I was still in high school and my mother was overseas, I would be living here.

Damn Renee.

I can't remember exactly what was on my mind when I rounded a corner about five miles from the school. But I remember the feeling of my heart entering my throat when I had to slam on my brakes, narrowly missing a collision with a silver Volvo.

"What the fuck!" I screamed into the confines of my car. I slammed my fist into the center of my steering wheel, listening with satisfaction as the horn blared through the quiet morning air. I expected the Volvo to slow, maybe a hand to exit the window and wave in apology. Instead the car straightened itself on the road and sped away. My eyes were wide open, wondering where the vehicle had come from. But as I stepped on the gas, I looked to my right and saw a half hidden driveway, obscured from the normal traffic by trees and bushes.

Had the car seriously just whipped out onto the road going that speed? My mind pulsed with realization and I cursed under my breath when I saw just how fast the silver car had been going. Looking down at my speedometer, I saw that my gauge was reaching fifty, and with annoyance I saw the silver blur in front of me speed away. I knew for a fact that the speed limit was thirty five; I had to listen through a grueling two hours as Charlie had explained everything about the roads and car safety the moment my car had arrived in Washington.

I glared at the back of the Volvo, shifting in anger as I tried to gather speed. Turning the corners of the road, I felt the familiar ache in my chest. The speed, the exhilaration as the engine vibrated beneath my body. The knowledge that I could go faster and faster with each passing second made a small smile tug at the corner of my lips.

The windows of the silver car were darkly tinted, and I wasn't able to see anything- not even the outline of the driver. Squinting through the rain on my windshield, I grew agitated that the person remained a mystery. The voice in the back of my head told me to slow down, that driving in the rain like this was a huge mistake.

But did I listen? Nope.

Instead I rounded the next corner and slammed through the gears into fourth. A small gasp escaped my mouth though, as I saw that the silver Volvo was nowhere to be seen. Instead, the flashing of blue and red appeared in my rear view mirror, signaling the arrival of a new contender in the personal race.

A slur of words left my mouth, all of them inappropriate to say in front of parental units. But I shifted down as I pulled over to the side of the road, feeling the idle of the engine as the police cruiser pulled onto the gravel behind me. I automatically reached for my purse, pulling out my wallet. Sliding my new Washington driver's license out, I grabbed the registration for the Mustang, rolling the window down. The long legs of the officer, clad in the same brown material as my father's uniform, were already standing next to my window. Was he really that rushed to give me a ticket? My stomach plummeted with the fact that a ticket may cause Charlie to revoke my driving privileges.

"Bella?" the voice asked. I sighed and looked up, expecting to see my father's friends from the station staring down at me. But instead I was met with the inquiring eyes of Jacob Black.

"Jake?" I said incredulously. Standing in the rain was the six foot six statue of a man, friend of the family, and apparently newly turned police officer, Jacob Black.

"I knew your dad said you moved back, but I didn't expect to run into you while pulling you over for _speeding_." He spit out the last word with a laugh, and I grimaced in embarrassment.

"Sorry about that, I was…" Dare tell him that I was chasing after another car? A car that was no longer in sight, even though I could easily see a mile up the road.

"I was on my way to school," I finished. "I guess I wasn't paying attention. You know, anxious and all." Jacob looked down at me with the dark brown eyes I remembered from when I was a child. I remembered vaguely the summer days I spent at my father's house, playing in the yard with Jacob while the adults remained indoors watching the latest baseball game. His black hair had once been long, longer than mine. But now it was cut in a cropped style, most likely a requirement of the police force. But the brown eyes that I had once swooned over when I was twelve, were now looking down at me, filled with the same laughter as he exuded when we were younger.

"Well, you were going pretty fast there. Normally I would be giving a ticket for that." His words hit my chest with a piercing stab. My father would take away my keys, take away my car, and force me to ride to school in his police cruiser. _No way_.

"Jacob, how about this be that one free card you give me? A warning of some sort?" I didn't want to beg him, and I knew that I wouldn't. My mind drifted back to the hours I spent on the Reservation with the Black family. Jacob was my age, but I couldn't fathom why he would be out of school and occupying a police car.

"Wait, how are you a cop?" I asked before Jacob could say anything about a ticket. He laughed and looked around the forest that surrounded us on the side of the road.

"Well, I graduated early and your dad offered me a job. I'm surprised he didn't mention it to you." So was I. The select words that I wanted to say aloud would have to be saved for some other time when Charlie would be able to hear them.

"I'll let you go with that warning," Jacob was saying. I sighed with relief, glad that my registration was still sitting in my lap and not being entered in the computer system as a traffic violation.

"Thanks Jake," I mumbled. Jacob tucked his hands into his pockets in an awkward stance and gave me a nod.

"I'll see you around, Bella. Drive safe." And with that he was getting back into his brown and black police cruiser and driving away. Rolling my window up, I revved the engine before continuing towards the school. I made sure to look around as I approached campus, wondering where exactly my racing opponent had gone, or even if they had realized that they had almost crashed into me.

But as I drove into the parking lot of my new High School, I rolled my eyes when students turned their heads to find the cause of the noise. _Yes people, that's the sound of an engine. _I made sure to park towards the back of the lot, my old habits settling back in. In Phoenix, I parked as far as I could from anyone. Not because I enjoyed walking, and not because I was a difficult person, but because I absolutely loathed people parking next to my car. Once I had parked in the first spot at my old school, right in front of the flag pole. And after school I watched in horror as a 1980 Oldsmobile Cutlass' door was slammed into my cherry red paint. Dents like that don't come out easy, just for future reference.

I grabbed my bag and umbrella out of the backseat of my car, keeping my sunglasses in tact. If people were going to stare at me like I was the new mysterious girl, I was going to _act_ like the new mysterious girl.

The campus was small, not what I was used to at all. But vaguely I remembered being younger and driving on the school bus towards the elementary school, passing the high school buildings and dreaming of the day where I would be cool enough to go there. But now, as I stood in front of the gray building with unease in my stomach, I realized in the past ten years it hadn't changed at all.

_Suck it up._

Words of wisdom, I suppose. And I did. I took a deep breath and trudged forward, pressing the 'lock' button on my keychain for my car. With each parking spot that I passed, new faces turned towards mine. Senior year was already two weeks into play, and I was upset that I couldn't start with everyone else. Would this make me more of an outcast? No, I don't suppose it would. The fact that these people had grown up together, and been in every grade together, and that I was the new person jumping into the mix, would make me the outcast.

I sighed. I had successfully left the parking lot, careful to avoid the curious gazes of the other students, and made it to the front office. The orange carpet that greeted my shoes made me grimace, but I tore my eyes away from the awful floor and smiled at the woman behind the counter.

"Miss Swan I presume?" The woman spoke sweetly. My smile dropped. Did everyone know who I was?

"Yes ma'am. My father told me to stop by the front office to pick up my schedule," I said in a monotone voice. The woman nodded and fished through the papers that were strewn over her desk. Minutes later she was handing me a crinkled paper, covered with my classes. I didn't look at it there, afraid the woman would speak more to me, and I turned to leave.

"Miss Swan, may I be so bold?" My eyebrow went up in question as I turned back to the plump red haired woman.

"Ma'am?" She let her eyes glide over my outfit and I felt my heart beat furiously.

"The students who dress in such a way are usually the ones who are in detention and getting in trouble with… well, your father." I looked down at my black jeans and white and black shirt. My rain coat was, of course, black. I dressed this way because of a style choice, not because I wanted to create trouble. And I told the woman this, happy to see an ashamed look cross her face.

"Presumptuous bitch," I muttered to myself as I walked back out into the drizzling rain. I pulled my jacket hood over my already damp hair, glad I didn't try to do anything fancy with it. The weather in this God-awful town would destroy any sense of fashion I would attempt to have.

"New girl…" I heard the whisper seconds later. My head remained down, but I let my eyes wander up. They met the blue eyes of a blonde haired boy, and he gasped when he realized I was watching him. Today would be full of stares and whispers. I wondered briefly if anyone would actually talk to me.

I glanced down to the schedule again, and I saw that my first class would start in ten minutes. _History_. Really? Would I really have to endure an hour of talk about events that had happened a hundred years ago, this early in the morning? I sighed again, and removed the sunglasses that had shielded me from the prying eyes of others. Tucking them into my shoulder bag, I looked around for an indication of which direction to go. The front office was not attached to the other classrooms, and I saw quickly that there were several buildings sprawled across the campus. The illusion that the school was bigger than it actually was.

"What's your first class?" a voice spoke behind me. I fought the urge to ignore the female's voice and turned. Standing to the side was a small girl, no more than five feet tall. She had golden eyes, wide as can be in her curious state. Her hair was black and short, a small pixie cut framing her face. I smiled to myself when I saw that she was dressed like me—black rain coat and all.

"History with Palmer," I answered. The girl smiled and started walking away.

"You'll have that class with me then. Follow." I laughed aloud and did what she said, matching her pace as she led us through the crowd, all eyes seeming to be on us.

"I love your car," the girl said. Had she been watching me?

"Thanks. She's my baby." She turned and smiled when I said this, nodding as if she understood my feelings towards the red Mustang in the parking lot.

"I'm Alice. Alice Cullen," she continued as we walked along the sidewalk. I memorized the name immediately.

"Bella Swan," I answered. Alice looked at me and smiled. I knew then that she had already known my name, but I didn't question it. It would be happening all day, I knew this. Again, the inevitable.

"So did your dad give you the car?" she asked. I laughed louder this time, holding my shoulder bag closer to me as we got closer to the building our History class was held in. The volume of students grew, and I felt claustrophobic.

"No, that's all mine. Paid for it on my own." It was true. I had held a job when I lived in Phoenix, using just about every cent of my paycheck towards the upkeep of the car. What my mother and father didn't know was that the car was already paid off because of the money I had earned in my races. The brief memory of my last win flashed through my mind, and I wished that I was home, parked at the start line of a freeway, waiting for the flag to drop.

"Sweet," Alice said. I became very aware that she was appraising me with her eyes, as if trying to decide if I was worthy of being associated with her. "Just don't get caught racing her. At least in Forks anyway." The last statement was left hanging as we entered the classroom, and I stared at the pixie cut as its owner went to sit down. Did she mean to tell me that there were races? Did the people in this town actually have suitable cars to race me with? I immediately thought of the silver Volvo from just the hour before, and I knew the answer was 'yes'.

"Miss Swan, thank you for joining us," the teacher said. Mr. Palmer pointed towards the open seat in the back of the classroom and I slumped in my seat with a grunt.

"Class, this is Isabelle Swan. New to the school, but not to the town. Make her feel welcome." I cursed Mr. Palmer and his balding head. Now people would be approaching me, making me feel 'welcome' in my new school. That was the _last _thing I wanted at the moment. I wanted to be left alone to wallow in my self pity.

"Bella," Alice whispered to me from her seat diagonal from me. I raised my eyebrow and acknowledged her.

"After third hour meet me in front of the lunch room. You're sitting with me." I didn't get the chance to nod. I had to accept the demand from the small girl due to the whispers dying out and the teacher beginning to talk. I leaned back in my chair, glad to have the corner desk. No prying eyes invaded me here, and if anyone turned to stare and I would return the look that forced them to glance away.

Alice was odd, I could tell right away. Her clothes were much like mine, but as I sat in the class I had already studied in Phoenix, I let myself look closer. Her black boots were designer, I could tell. They spiked at the end, and were a glossy leather material. Her jeans were in fact leggings, and she had a white sweater that hung to her knees, buckled around the waist with a silver belt. When I studied her jacket, I felt my heart skip when I saw that it was in fact Armani. I remembered seeing the jacket in a magazine, and envied it from the confines of my room. I was jealous because it was a three thousand dollar jacket, and I would never be able to afford it.

What did this girl do for her money? Were her parents rich? The envy struck again as I realized I might have to get a job here in Forks like I had back home. Charlie had given me the speech of watching how I spent my money, and I refused to have to do that every time I wanted to purchase gas for the car or go out to eat. I made the mental note to hit up the classifieds when I got home from school.

I let my attention drift back to the class, pulling my eyes off of Alice's attire and attitude. She was a great girl it seemed, and I suddenly felt nervous about meeting her for lunch. But I had a feeling that she wouldn't let me feel awkward around her; this made things a lot better.


	2. Revelations

**

* * *

**

Welcome to the second chapter! I was pleased that people read the first chapter, and it gave me more motivation! I love it!!

**D/C: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters portrayed in the novel (as much as I would like to own Edward.....)**

* * *

My morning blurred. Well, maybe 'blur' was not the correct term for it. Because 'blur' is at least a term for seeing _something_. If I were to look back on the first three classes of my day, I would not remember them at all. It should have worried me, but I was a robot, clearly hoping that my day would end within minutes rather than hours.

I left my third period class, glad that the teacher didn't call on me to answer any of the math problems she had written on the board. If she had, I would have had to use brain cells and figured them out. Instead I looked out the window, watching the rain fall into oblivion. I wondered briefly how much of the substance could actually fall from the sky before we would all drown in the grey liquid.

I walked to the lunch room after class, nervous about eating the meal with strangers. I didn't have any of my other morning classes with Alice, and I hadn't had the chance to talk to her after History. Only given five minutes between each class, everyone dispersed immediately to head their separate ways. I didn't want to question the invitation thrown at me, and I laughed for a moment when I replayed the words Alice had said to me in my head.

_After third hour meet me in front of the lunch room. You're sitting with me._

It wasn't an invitation. It was a demand. And now, standing in front of the cafeteria, I was left glancing around, wondering if she was going to meet me there or not.

"Bella, over here!" I turned and saw the pixie girl standing next to a soda machine, waving her Armani clad arm. I threw her a smile and approached, keeping my eyes on her. Students passed her easily, and I wondered who of them were her friends. Would it be the blue eyed boy that had stared at me in the parking lot? No, I shouldn't have asked myself that to begin with. Alice seemed a certain… type. If that made any sense at all. And the blonde haired guy did _not_ fall into her category.

"So, did you meet anyone worth talking about?" Alice asked. I followed her into the lunch line, peeking over the crowd in blind nervousness.

"No, not at all. To be honest I don't remember my classes all that much to remember anyone." She laughed and I looked over the food choices. Nothing like Phoenix. At home I had sandwiches and tofu. Here… pizza and French fries.

"I'm going to get acne," I muttered to myself. Alice heard me though, and she smiled.

"Actually, you're right. Try to steer clear of the hot foods and aim towards the salad bar. It's nourishment, but I usually bring my own lunch to avoid moments like these." I understood, and I grabbed a small salad from the fridge, paying the woman at the register. I followed Alice towards the back of the lunch room, suddenly nervous of her friends. Would they be like her? Or was she just the odd ball in a group of preppy cheerleaders?

My silent questions were answered when she led me to the corner booths (plural because the kids there had taken two of the tables and shoved them together, giving them twice the room than the one).

"Guys, company," Alice called over the noise volume of the cafeteria. My eyes grazed over the crowd and I felt calm at once. All of them were wearing similar outfits to Alice and I, and I immediately knew that the woman in the office was referring to them as the trouble of the school. This brought me right back in the same group type I had back in Arizona.

"This is Bella. Bella, this is Emmett, Rose, Jasper and Edward." I lifted my hand into a wave and tried to smile. Emmett was clearly the largest high school student I had ever met in my entire life. He was sitting in the corner of the large makeshift booth, and towered easily over the blonde he had tucked under his left arm. His hair was short, but curled slightly at the tips, creating a dark pool that deemed worthy of anyone's fingers to run through. The blonde attached to him was Rose, and she was beautiful. Her clothing matched Alice's and I became even more self conscious of my no name brand jacket and shoes. Her eyes were a piercing blue, and eyed me with skepticism as she smiled hello.

Next to the now seated Alice was Jasper, clearly her boyfriend. Alice's hand had settled on Jasper's knee, and he had thrown his free arm around her in a hug. He was frightening to look at for more than a second at a time, his green eyes digging through your soul in just a moment's glance. His hair was brown and blonde streaked, wild and wind blown. Had he suffered the same thing as me? Was he not able to do anything special with his hair because of the rain? Or was this style on purpose?

I slid in next to Alice and looked at the person sitting across from me. No, not _person_. Man. My heart stuttered, skipping through my chest and lodging in my throat. Edward was leaning back, staring at me with the same golden eyes as Alice, and I had to blink twice not to get caught in the depths. The bronze hair that adorned his head was as wild as Jasper's, only his looked intentional. Each lock was styled a different way, creating the sex hair girls dreamed of. I wanted desperately to lean forward and touch the locks of hair, to see if each strand was covered with gel, or if it was all natural. He was wearing black jeans like everyone at the table, white shirt and a white jacket. The pale fabric gave his skin a gleam that made me want to reach out and see if it was real or if someone had painted the abnormal beauty onto a different man. Overall, I wanted to touch everything about him. Bury myself into his arms and feel him hold me as close as he would a lover.

I looked away, forcing myself not to blush, glancing back and forth between Alice and Edward. I noticed again how their eyes were the same color.

"Are you guys…?" Edward nodded and Alice spoke.

"Twins. You're quick to notice." She was right. The only thing they shared were the eyes, the other features such as hair and height being completely different. I wouldn't have guessed even siblings if I had been looking from afar.

"Interesting," I muttered. Jasper leaned around Alice and smiled at me.

"So where did you move from, Bella?" I tried to smile, but found that under the intense scrutiny of the table, I was unable to do so. Instead I stared directly into his eyes so I wouldn't see the other eyes locked onto me. The cool depths of green invited me in and I felt warmth spread through me.

"Phoenix. I moved here to live with my dad while my mom and her husband moved overseas, to Germany. Job opportunity." Rose seemed most interested at this, and she leaned forward out of Emmett's embrace.

"Do you think you'll ever visit? And if so can I come?" I laughed aloud at her interest.

"Let me guess, shopping?" I was right, and the table laughed. All but Edward. He remained leaning back in the table, eyes not wavering from my face. I wanted to say that it made me feel uncomfortable, but I believe I would be lying to myself.

Gradually everyone began talking again and more questions were thrown my way. They pried, asking if I liked living here, and how long I would be staying. If it were up to my father, forever, I told them.

"What does your dad do?" Alice asked, nibbling on a slice of cucumber.

"He's Chief Swan." Emmet's hand slammed down on the table, and I jumped. Alice and Rose looked startled as well, but all three guys were laughing. I let my eyes graze wildly over the table, looking for an answer to the joke I had missed.

"What?" I asked. Edward let his hand cover his mouth, eyes crinkling in amusement. Jasper was hiding his face in Alice's shoulder, but Emmett was leaning over the table to get closer to me.

"Hun, your dad is the fucking _Chief_!" I waited for the point of his statement, but when he didn't continue, I sighed, frustrated.

"Okay, so?" Emmett winked at me and laughed again.

"Let's just say you don't want to tell your dad that you sat with _us_ on your first day of school." The guys all laughed again, and this time I looked to see Alice doing the same.

"So it's true then? Are you guys the trouble makers or something?" I asked. Rose looked offended instantly.

"Is that what people are telling you?" she asked. I didn't know how to answer, and I didn't want to pin point the administrator in the front office as the culprit. After a moment of my pausing, Rose rolled her eyes.

"Everyone's just jealous because we won't let them ride with us. Just because people have a fart pipe on their Civic doesn't make them a racer. And just because I don't want them trailing after us in embarrassment, doesn't mean we're troublemakers." Her words stopped my heart and I leaned forward.

"You guys race?" I asked excitedly. Alice was shaking with laughter when the guys all stared at her in annoyance.

"Great Rose, why don't you just go straight to the Chief himself and tell him that we'll be racing tonight? Hell, why not pinpoint all of our spots?" Emmett seemed ticked off, and I felt a blush creep into my scalp. A nark was something I definitely was _not_.

"No… I wouldn't say anything," I muttered.

"Guys she's cool," Alice spoke up for me. I turned to her and gave her a small smile, appreciating her defense. "She owns the Mustang." The small sentence, the few words, made everyone's eyes turn back to me with appreciation.

"You own the Cobra?" Edward asked. It was the first time he had spoken to me, and I instantly felt lightheaded. His eyes were intently staring at me, only two feet away from my own face. Excitement was evident in the gaze, and I wondered how such a devilish face could house such a smooth, velvet voice.

"Yeah, it's mine," I whispered. Emmett slammed his hand back down on the table.

"Dude, you have to stop doing that!" Jasper said. I agreed silently, not wanting to tear my eyes away from Edwards face. He was paying attention to me, not something that I would have originally set out to accomplish. But being this close to him was setting something off in my head, something lying dormant and it all seemed so new.

"I only asked if you raced because that's one of the reasons my mother sent me here with Charlie," I admitted. Everyone seemed interested in this, so I continued. "I was part of a group in Phoenix, and we raced weekly. I miss it, I miss the speed." Jasper was nodding and he leaned forward again.

"We can't do it here," he whispered so that only the people at our table could hear, "so we go to Port Angeles most of the time. They have great meets there." I smiled, suddenly realizing that living here may not be as bad as I thought.

"Forks doesn't suck as much anymore, does it?" Edward asked. I turned my attention to him, watching as he gave me a smirk. No, definitely it did not.

"We'll have to bring you with us this weekend," Alice said, getting a silent nod of approval from everyone else at the table. When I got the okay, she nodded and squeezed my hand under the table. It sounded like heaven. I was so upset leaving Phoenix because I thought I would never be able to feel the way I did before. I was scared that I would never feel the wind rush through my hair as freely as it did when I was on that freeway. Even that morning, before Jacob had caught me speeding, I had felt the familiar tug in my chest, telling me to go faster. And now… things might be okay here.

"Definitely," I said with a smile, "I will be there."

School had passed quickly after that lunch hour. After Rose had spilled their 'secret', everyone opened up a little more than originally. Except for Edward. He remained sitting across from me, silently letting his golden eyes roam over my face slowly. I tried to keep my eyes away from him, wanting to avoid the awkward moment of staring him down. Under any other circumstances, I would have let my own eyes drill into his until he looked away, but I suddenly felt naked under his watchful eye.

Everyone went their separate ways after we had eaten, and I watched as Jasper and Edward headed towards the gym, pushing each other jokingly.

"So I have this theory," Alice said, "that if you stare at someone for as long as you did Edward, you can spontaneously combust." I jumped and the head that filled my face was definitely turning my pale skin a bright crimson color.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I muttered, walking towards Biology. Alice shook her head and kept pace with me.

"I'm just saying…"

"I don't know what you're talking about," I repeated. I would deny it all. Every damned bit of it.

My remaining classes were shared with Emmett and Rose, one class with Jasper. Only in the last hour of the day, Music, did Edward show his face again. I sat in the back of the classroom, hoping at first that no one would address me, and I would be able to breeze through the class unnoticed.

Back in Phoenix, Renee had coerced me into learning to play the violin. At first it was tedious, and being a child I didn't like it. But as I grew older it became a release for my stress and anger. I wanted to laugh at myself: Musician by day, racer by night. I signed up for the Music class, hoping that I would be able to blend in and be invisible throughout the year. No exceptional playing, just enough to breeze.

But when I entered the class that day, I was told that I was the only violinist. Of course. But the teacher, Dr. Float, seemed ecstatic. I was given the only violin that the teacher had, and was glad that it was the correct size. Did this mean that I was going to be made to perform more? Would I be put in the spotlight?

The class filed in, some carrying their own instrument cases. One by one, I watched as a flute emerged, a cello, two violists, and then a drummer sit down in front of a drum set in the corner. I wanted to roll my eyes: this was a weird music class. How would we all harmonize? But as I sat in the last music stand in the class, the windblown Edward made his way through the doors, smiling at Dr. Float and then sitting down at the bench of the large piano in the corner.

_He played piano_. I smiled to myself, cowering behind the black metal stand that held different pieces of music. It would only shield me for so long, I knew, but until my presence was announced, I would be in hiding.

"Class, I want you to meet Isabella Swan," Dr. Float smiled to everyone. Looks like there was my announcement - no more hiding for me. The eyes drifted from her to me, and I felt the red creep back into my cheeks. "Miss Swan here plays the violin, and will be joining our little group!" She seemed so excited; I hated to burst her joy-filled bubble. So I lifted a hand in a gesture of 'hello' and returned to my post of hiding behind the music.

Dr. Float continued to speak to the class, mentioning the music that was in front of everyone. I sighed and sat up straight, bringing the violin to my knee. I had played the piece before, with no trouble. I wondered briefly if the teacher just wanted to test my abilities. Should I outshine? Or blend?

As I listened somewhat to the instructions, I glanced around the room, admiring the fact that there were many awards mounting the walls. Did they belong to the kids in the class? Or were they something the teacher brought from somewhere else? As my eyes wandered behind the desk in the corner, and over towards the piano, I felt my heart stop.

Edward was sitting on the black piano bench, ignoring the teacher as much as I was. And he was staring straight at me with a small smile on his face. I felt my pulse quicken as I returned the smile, and our gaze remained locked.

"Okay everyone, on three," Dr. Float said. I tore my eyes away from Edward's gaze and lifted the violin chin rest under my chin, raising the bow to the strings. Glancing down to the music, I matched the beat the instructor counted out and I closed my eyes. I had long ago memorized the music to 'Canon in D' and did not need instruction on which notes to play.

I heard the drum count out beats, and then began to play. I felt the notes float through me, and I felt the familiar tug of peace pull me into the music. It was my reverie, my place to be when I wanted to ignore the world. And here, in that small class, I let myself fall back into my old rhythm. My hand moved the bow over the strings, my fingers pressing into the strings, carefully letting the sound float from the center of the wood instrument.

As the song came to an end, I let the last note drift to a quiet trill. I sighed and opened my eyes, surprising myself that I didn't have to look at the music at all. But what surprised me more was the teacher staring at me with awe in her eyes and a smile on her face.

"Looks like we found the missing piece to our little group here," she said. I ignored the compliment and glanced back towards the piano. Edward was staring at me again, head leaning slightly to the side. It was like he was just realizing something about me, but couldn't put a finger on it. It clicked in my head then that I had tuned out everyone but the tapping of the drum in the background. I didn't remember Edward playing the piano, and I cursed myself for it. I wanted badly to watch his fingers float over the keys, and listen to the music he created. I looked away from Edward then, not wanting to stare too long, and turned back to the teacher. She was pointing out to everyone that their slurs weren't smooth enough, and they needed to work on the notes blending together. I nodded, even though I didn't think I had a problem with them.

That is how I remained until the last bell rang—quiet in my seat and staring only at the conductor and the music. Edward's eyes were still bearing down on me; I could feel them on my face. But I wouldn't look up. I wouldn't let his eyes undress my soul.

The bell rang, and I packed the violin in the case carefully, setting it onto the rack beside a viola and flute case. I grabbed my bag and headed towards the door, wanting badly to climb inside my Mustang and feel the rumble beneath my legs.

"Bella," a voice called. I turned to see Edward grabbing his jacket, running towards me. His white shirt was actually long sleeved, and hugged his arms in just the right way so that I could see his biceps tighten as he approached me. Did his heart beat as fast as mine? Did I dare think that way, or was I getting myself into trouble? He approached my side, falling into stop with me as we approached the parking lot.

"I'm glad you're in this class," Edward continued, and I looked at him in confusion. "Half the class is weirdly untalented, and breeze by without challenging themselves. Maybe having another person with real talent will raise the stakes this year."

"Wow…" What did I say to that? "Thanks Edward." We continued to walk across the grass, my eyes trained on the parking lot as it grew closer.

"So how long have you been playing?" Edward asked. I breathed a sigh of release. I wasn't sure what to say, and I was suddenly glad that he would be the one to press further into the conversation.

"About ten years," I estimated. "How long have you been playing piano?" The more information I knew about him, I realized, the better. Edward seemed thoughtful, and he looked up to the sky as if it would give him an answer. The gray rain had gone, and the sun actually poked around the edges of the remaining clouds. Rays of light reflected off of Edward's bronze hair, giving his eyes the look of being spun with golden thread.

"Probably since I was five," he finally answered, "my mother played when she was younger, and hoped that it would stick with me. Needless to say, it did." I nodded, tucking the offered information away into a drawer labeled 'Edward' that I had started to put together after I had met him that day at lunch.

It all seemed so silly, I knew it somehow. A month ago I was sitting with Kaiden, telling him good-bye. My heart had broken, and I promised myself it would not mend. Did I lie to myself? Was this new man going to steal my heart? Edward stood by me, a statue of sex… a man I wanted to just stare at. But it didn't make it all okay.

"Bella!" Alice's voice interrupted my thoughts, and I looked up at Edward one last time, memorizing the way he was looking down at me before I turned to his sister.

"Hey Alice," I called. The pixie haired girl had left Jasper's side and bounded towards me. I then felt the pressure of Edward's hand on my back, almost bidding farewell to our moment together before we were joined by his sister. I turned to him again, my eyes wide with confusion that he was touching me. But he wasn't looking down at me, only towards Jasper. His fingers slid off of the material of my jacket and he left my side. What did that mean?

My mind was overreacting, and I yelled at myself when I let the imagination run wild. Thoughts of me throwing myself into Edward's arms and him pressing me against my car floating through my head. Instantly I felt the heat and pressure grow in my abdomen. _Attraction_.

I sighed. Why oh why did this happen?

"Hey, did you want to come over to my house for a while? Jasper and Emmett are coming too so we can hold a study group." I looked into Alice's eyes, so much like her brother's and felt happiness. Alice was becoming my friend, and welcoming me into her life and her friends' lives with ease. Nightmares of not belonging with anyone had plagued me following my arrival in Forks, and I had hoped that I wouldn't be the odd man out. Instead, Alice was there for me.

"I would love that," I said sincerely. "Let me just call Charlie and let him know I won't be home for a while." Alice and I continued to the parking lot as I withdrew my cell phone, dialing Charlie's number at the station. Pressing the phone to my ear, I followed Alice to where Jasper and Edward were standing. Not paying attention, I listened as the dispatcher answered the phone.

"Forks Sheriff's office, Roberta speaking, how can I help you?"

"Hey, this is Bella, is my dad there?" I asked. I could hear the woman smile through the phone, and I rolled my eyes.

"Of course dear! Hold on one second!" The line clicked as she put me on hold, and I stopped next to Edward as he and Jasper started talking about their Math class.

"Bella, what's wrong?" My father's rough voice came through the phone and I had to pull the receiver away from my ear.

"Nothing is _wrong_ dad, just wanted to let you know that I am going to a friends' house to study. She's going to help me catch up on work." Here we go, I thought.

"Friend? Which friend?" I heard my father's question, but as I watched Edward back away from the circle we had created, and watched as he approached his car, I saw red.

Edward reached out the keys to the car, pressing the remote lock. The lights of the silver Volvo flashed, signaling that he was able to climb in now. The silver Volvo. The same car that had cut me off that morning, and the same car that had caused me to get pulled over.

"Dad, gotta go," I muttered, closing my phone as I heard him protest on the other end. I felt like throwing the phone at the shiny car, anger filling me.

"This is your car?!" I yelled at Edward. The smile he had on his face instantly dropped, and he looked from me to the car, and back. His eyebrow rose in confusion as his eyes settled on me.

"Yes… is there a problem?"

* * *

**I know, it was something you already knew :) Please read and review!! I want to know what you all are thinking, if I am going in the right direction or if you all think I'm some idiot who only thinks I can write... I have several more chapters written that I will be posting soon! Again, R&R!!!! *AM***


	3. Old Bella, move aside

**This chapter is much longer than the previous ones, just to pre-warn you! I just didn't know where I could end it, so I kept going. I'm sure you won't mind :)**

**Also I wanted to say thank you to poppy111 for my very first review! It was exciting getting that notification that someone reviewed my story. I give you special thanks! Take this as a hint people lol, please R&R!! *AM***

**D/C: I do not own Twilight, nor any of the characters portrayed in the book/movie!**

* * *

I threw my bag on the ground in anger and approached him, stopping only feet away from Edward. The look of confusion was still on his face, and he took a physical step back from me. In fear? I hoped so.

"Remember this morning when you decided to _throw_ your car in front of mine?" Edward's eyes grew wide and he glanced over my shoulder at Alice and Jasper, hoping for someone to back him up. But no one spoke, so I took the moment to step forward again.

"_Do you _remember?" I asked. Edward's throat constricted as he took a nervous swallow and he tried to smile.

"Vaguely," he said. He opened the door of the silver car and threw his bag into the back seat, slamming the door shut. "Now that you mention it, when I left the house I did have a car try and race me." My hands were starting to shake when I remembered the encounter that morning. I remembered his car whipping into the road, narrowly missing my own. What if he had actually hit me? Would he be so arrogant in that case?

"I wasn't _trying_ to race you," I said slowly, "I was trying to find out who was driving the car that _almost hit me_." Edward approached me again, and I felt the anger seep away. My mind was overreacting, in some ways I knew this. But the anger that I held onto that morning had fueled me for hours, my mind tracing every detail of the other car. I had known that with such a town I would eventually find the car again, and I would have approached the driver. But I had no idea the driver would be the man I was pining after all day. My confidence and anger that had caused me to hang up on my father was leaving me, and I was left staring at Edward's searching eyes. Was the fact that the driver was _Edward_ make it all okay? Was I going to forget everything happened just because the golden eyes were staring at me with amusement?

"Listen, Bella," Edward said softly. "I'm sorry about what happened this morning. I leave the driveway every morning the same way, in the same speed. I have never run into another car before, and I didn't think this morning would be different." He was apologizing, I realized. I raised my chin and looked him straight in the eye, forcing myself to stand my ground. Overreacting or not, I was not the person in the wrong in this situation.

"If it's any consolation, you really do know how to drive!" His attempt at a compliment made me smile, and I quickly caught the reaction and turned my back to him to pull my bag off the wet ground.

"I can't believe you drive that damn car," I said. He was laughing with Jasper now, and I looked to Alice as she rolled her eyes.

"Why, because it's faster than yours?" Edward teased. My eyes grew wide and I stepped towards him in disbelief.

"I don't think so dear," I laughed. "I can beat your ass any day, any time." Did I just challenge him to a race? The way his face lit up, I knew I had. Jasper left Alice's side and approached Edward and me, patting us both on the back.

"Well, as long as Edward here accepts your invite," Jasper said with a grin covering every inch of his face, "then all we have to do is pick a date and time!"

"I accept," Edward said without pausing. The gold weave of his eyes darkened a shade. He stepped forward until the toes of his boots met with my own, and I felt his chest brush slightly against my own. My heart skipped, and my breathing quickened. No, I didn't dare back down. I pressed my body forward, and I reveled in the feeling of Edward touching me. The warmth in the center of my body spread, and I felt the familiar urge tug in my abdomen.

I looked at Edward's face again, noticing how his pink lips were tilted into a smirk. My eyes roamed over the smooth texture, and I let my gaze rest on the golden orbs that were studying my face.

"It's on," I whispered to him. Alice and Jasper were laughing, and I smiled. Edward wasn't backing down from our stance, and I swore I could hear his heart beat between us. Very carefully, I let my eyes graze from his neck to his face, not hiding the fact that I was clearly staring at every inch of him.

"It's not polite to stare," Edward whispered. Jasper and Alice were standing off to the side, engrossed in each other's conversation. I wasn't sure if they noticed that Edward and I hadn't finished with the conversation yet, but I was suddenly glad for that. It made me feel like what I did in front of Edward would only be between the two of us.

"Didn't say I was polite," I whispered back. I leaned forward again, pressing myself against him once more and then stepped back. Edward's eyes closed for a moment, and when he opened them he let out a small whimper. I felt satisfied with that. The confidence I was exuding today was out of the ordinary. Never would I have pressed myself against someone I just met, challenging them to a 'race'. But something about him made me climb out of my shell, and throw caution to the wind. After all, I was a senior in high school, and would be leaving Forks again in just a year. Was I positive that I would know the people in this school then?

I didn't let myself think about that anymore and smiled at the stupefied Edward before I turned to Alice.

"Which car is yours?" I asked. "I'll just follow you to your house. Although I think I have an idea of where your driveway is." I smirked at Edward again. Alice smiled at the two of us and tugged on Jasper's hand.

"I didn't drive today, I rode with Jasper. He's the black Trans Am over there." I looked to where she was pointing and felt all the air leave my chest. There was a black Trans Am WS6, shinning at me with a wink.

"I think I just fell in love with your car," I said to Jasper. They all laughed and I couldn't bear to tear my eyes away from the beautiful piece of metal.

"Thanks," Jasper said with a grin, "but you should see Alice's. I don't know why she makes me drive when her car is the epitome of orgasm." My eyebrow rose and I looked at Alice. How did these people exist? In such a small town, so many people with race-worthy cars were huddled together, practically waiting for me to fall in love with. I felt excited, and I wanted to cry with happiness.

"What do _you_ drive?" Alice grinned.

"Porsche, the 911 Turbo." My mouth fell open and I let out a laugh.

"What the hell!" We all started laughing and I wondered if I would be waking up from this dream any time soon.

"I don't drive her because I don't want to get miles on her. Jasper here doesn't mind driving me, do you honey?" He didn't dare say no, and he smiled. I wanted badly to see her car then, wanting to experience said orgasm that Jasper spoke of.

"Let's go," Edward spoke up. I turned to him and smiled when I saw that he still looked flustered from our encounter. "Bella, you can follow me." Edward turned and opened the door to his car, climbing behind the wheel. Before he closed the door though, he looked at me and winked.

"Try and keep up."

I had followed Edward closely to his home, wanting to show him that I didn't need him to slow any for me to follow. He had sped down the road, obviously showing off to the speed he could go. But I had kept up with him, no problems. When he approached the hidden driveway, Edward's arm poked out of his car window and he pointed it out. I rolled my eyes and followed behind, noticing how it was indeed half hidden to the outside world. Had it not been for my almost collision with him this morning, I would have missed it entirely.

The driveway felt like it as a mile long, surrounded my trees and bushes. If the Cullen residence was indeed buried within this small forest, I wondered what the home itself would look like.

I didn't have to wait that long to answer my own thoughts. The white mansion loomed in front of us, tucked into the corner of a large clearing.

"Wow," I muttered to myself. I was glad that I saw this for the first time alone. I would have felt embarrassed if I had gaped like an idiot in front of Alice or Edward.

I parked next to Edward's car, climbing out of the seat and examining our surroundings closer. To our right was the largest personal garage I had ever seen. Six doors wide, the last one remained open to show an empty bay. I wondered briefly what other cars hid on the other side of the doors, guessing that the empty spot was for Edward.

The house was three stories high, the entire east side of the home seemed to be made of glass. The phrase 'don't throw stones in glass houses' came to mind, and I smiled. Rose bushes lined the walk, blooming white, red, and pink blossoms. I fought the urge to pick one, telling myself that it would only be rude to ruin the perfect plant.

"You seemed to keep up well enough," Edward mused as he left his car, throwing his school bag over his shoulder in a model fashion. I felt my eyes start to wander over his body again, but I mentally slapped myself. The last thing I needed was for Edward to think I lacked the brain cells to function normally. I didn't want to be the drooling new girl who crushed so openly on the gorgeous guy.

"I'm faster than I look," I responded, watching with satisfaction as Edward's cheeks tinged pink.

"Well, this is our home. Alice and Jasper should be here soon, but I can start giving the tour if you'd like." I nodded, wanting badly to have another moment alone with him. Not that I didn't like Alice and Jasper… but something about being alone with the man in front of me unearthed my feminine instincts and made me want to pounce.

Edward took my bag from me, bringing them to the side door and setting them inside the door before heading back to my side. The tour started off with the garage, like I knew it would. I was right in saying that the empty spot belonged to him. I noticed that beside each of the doors, was a small key pad. But a large one was tucked off to the side. Edward approached the larger one, and pressed a few buttons before stepping back. Slowly, each of the doors started to open, revealing the hidden cars. Pointing out each of the opening doors, he enlightened me on what was in each spot.

"This one here," he pointed to the newly emerged car next to his spot, "is Alice's. Her car rarely leaves that spot unless it is being worked on or she feels the need to bring it out and, well, play." I laughed at his cover up for the racing innuendo. My eyes had a hard time tearing away from Alice's car, and I immediately fell in love with the yellow color. It was long and sleek, calling out to any police officer within a ten mile radius.

"Then there is my mother, Esme's car. She drives a Mercedes Benz S Guard." Nothing in the world could have stopped my eyebrows from shooting into my scalp in astonishment. I didn't know what Esme looked like, but I thought of someone like Alice driving such a car to be mildly shocking. The car was a dark blue, graceful and pristine.

"The next two slots are my father's spots. Carlisle has a BMW M3 Convertible, and an Audi A4." My mind was whirling. One family owned all of these cars?

"What does your dad do for a living?" I asked suddenly. Edward smiled and tilted his head to the side.

"He's Dr. Carlisle Cullen, surgeon extraordinaire." It all made sense. Charlie had spoken of Dr. Cullen before, mentioning on several occasions how people were air lifted to Forks so that they could have their near impossible surgeries performed by the man. He was a legend, and from what I could see, a very _rich_ legend.

I looked at the BMW, wanting badly to touch the black paint, and then to the Audi, surprised at the white color. I didn't know many people who would dare to have a white car- the amount of time cleaning it wasn't worth it.

"What's in the last bay?" I asked. When Edward had opened all the doors, this last one had not opened. Instead of just telling me, Edward walked forward, brushing slightly against my arm as he passed. I felt the electricity flow through my body at the touch, wondering if Edward felt the same thing. He walked to the last door, punching a code into the keypad to the side of the metal shield, and stood back. The door started to move upwards, and within seconds I saw what was hidden beneath.

"Oh wow." My words didn't do justice. Lined in a row, were three sport bikes. All of them black, but one had yellow accents, one with red accents, and one with blue.

"These are mine, Alice's and Carlisle's bikes. Yamaha R6's." I stepped forward and ran my finger along the clean paint of the black and blue bike. I imagined the feel of the wind in my hair if I rode on one, wanting badly to tell Alice to take me out on hers.

"You like my bike that much?" Edward's voice was right next to me, and I jumped, dropping my hand from the handle of the bike.

"This one's yours?" I asked. I eyed the blue and black bike again, thinking _'of course it is'_. Edward leaned forward, and I felt his nose brush along my earlobe.

"I'll have to take you out on it sometime," he whispered. I closed my eyes and flicked my tongue out, wetting my lips slightly. The sound of his voice so close to my ear made me shiver.

"Let's get you inside," Edward said, still close to my ear. I turned my face slightly, noticing how close he remained. I didn't step back, instead wanting to lunge forward. But the angel and devil that were camping out on my shoulders that afternoon were having a war, a battle on what I should do. Unfortunately the angel won, and I smiled, stepping around the man that blocked the way to the house.

"Let's see the rest of the house," I said over my shoulder. I heard the doors of the garage close, and Edward's faint laughter float over the humming noise. I had to be careful, I told myself. I didn't want to throw myself into a situation that could label me as 'easy'. But, I realized, Edward was gorgeous. He was the most handsome guy I had ever seen, and he was obviously flirting with me. Did I dare act on the devils' feelings?

Edward caught up to me easily, standing close as he led me through the side door of the house. Immediately I gasped when I stepped into the living room. The carpet was a plush texture, a tan monstrosity as it spread what seemed to be miles in front of me. The room was simple and gentle. All of the furniture was mismatched, yet matched perfectly. There were several couches, sprawled throughout the room, all a different shade of white. Two recliners were tucked into the corner, a dark brown color. On the far wall was a large screen plasma television, mounted high on the wall as possible. Under the TV was an entertainment console, housing what seemed to be hundreds of DVDs and video games. The video game systems were stacked, and I recognized the Wii and Xbox 360. Beyond that I was clueless, not spending much time in front of a virtual racing world—I seemed to prefer the real thing.

"This is the living room," Edward stated the obvious, "and we tend to spend a lot of time in here as you can see." I smiled and felt his hand press against my back again. This time I tried to act natural, not wanting him to think I was either upset or okay with this. I would play it 'cool' per say. Edward's fingers pressed carefully, directing me towards the large archway that led away from the room. I noticed though that even after he knew I was following correctly, his hand did not drop from my back.

"Over here is the kitchen, and when Emmett comes over, he spends a lot of his time here as well." I laughed and heard him do the same. His laughter was musical, and I wished that I could record it and play it back whenever my heart desired.

The tour continued as Edward showed me the dining room and the library on the first level. I tried not to feel like a spectator, in awe of every single room, but I found that to be hard. Then we entered a large white room, and I smiled. In the center of the room, raised on a platform portion of the floor, was a large grand piano.

"Yours?" I asked. Edward nodded and stepped away from me. The spot on my back grew cold at the separation of his hand, but I didn't let the emotion of sadness show on my face. Edward stepped up to the piano, running his fingers along the keys. I watched his face carefully, noticing how he looked absolutely ecstatic as he touched the instrument.

"It was a present from Esme when I turned sixteen." His voice was gentle, and I heard the admiration in his words. "Most kids ask for a car when they turn that age. Nope, I wanted _this_." I nodded and continued to watch him.

"It's beautiful," I commented. Edward's eyes lifted from the black and white keys and met me straight on. The gold orbs sunk into my own and I wanted to melt away. Silence echoed throughout the house, and I hoped that Edward couldn't hear the spike in my breathing. He didn't look away, and I watched as he stepped around the bench and approached me again. His thin body moved with grace, and I wondered how his hips would feel below my hands.

"I'll play for you sometime," he said quietly. I cleared my throat quietly, hoping my voice didn't give away my stray thoughts.

"I can hear you in class," I said stupidly. Edward smiled and shook his head, as if saying 'Bella, Bella, Bella'.

"No, a personal concert," he said. I was done for. My heart had surely stopped, and I was now in heaven, right? But looking into his face, I saw that I was indeed back on Earth, and alive and nervous as ever. Edward's hand went behind my back again, pressing in the same spot as before, steering me back to the staircase.

"And upstairs…" Edward's voice penetrated my thoughts, and I felt my heart skip. Upstairs. "On the second level is my parents' room, as well as one of the guest bedrooms. But I'll show you those some other time." My heart was pounding now as I thought what was on the third level. Surely Alice and Edward's rooms, but did I dare go up there with him?

The front door opened just as Edward and I were lifting our feet to the first step. I turned and saw Alice and Jasper walk through the entrance, smiling at us.

"Hey guys, we brought sustenance!" Jasper held up his arms, adorned with bags of chips and drinks. I smiled, glad that we had been interrupted. There as only so much my heart could take, and I needed a small break.

"Hey, I was just taking Bella on a tour," Edward said, dropping his hand from my back again. I could breathe easier when he wasn't touching me, and I swallowed hard before stepping towards them to help with the snacks. We all walked into the kitchen, putting everything in the cabinets and fridge, and I listened as Alice started talking about her need for shopping.

"You're a handful," I realized out loud, and they all laughed, including Alice.

"Yes, I am, but I am loved. So it doesn't matter as much." She was right. Jasper had his arm around her, looking at her with a look that made me think they should be alone in the confines of her bedroom. Edward walked behind her, patting her on the head with brotherly love before he grabbed his and my bags off the floor near the backdoor.

"When is Emmett getting here?" he asked. Jasper lifted his eyes away from Alice and shrugged.

"He had to drop Rose off at her dad's house, and then he should be right over." Jasper then turned to be in explanation.

"Rose's parents are divorced, and every Monday and Thursday nights she has to eat dinner with her dad and his family." I nodded, understanding how that worked. I just wished that my parents had been close enough mileage wise in order to go between them that often.

"Are we ready to study?" Alice asked us all. Edward rolled his eyes and handed me my bag.

"Let's start now I guess," he said and put his hand back to its position on my jacket, leading the way to the living room. Alice and Jasper followed close behind, and I could hear them whispering something. When I turned though, they were both staring at me with innocent looks. _Yeah, right_. I knew Alice had seen Edward's hand on my back, but I refused to say anything aloud. The touch was too surreal and I didn't want to ruin it by actually acknowledging it.

Edward threw his bag on the floor next to the large glass coffee table in the center of the couches, and motioned for me to do the same. I sat on the end of the sofa, putting my bag on the floor at my feet. Edward chose to sit in the other couch, but I smiled when I saw he sat on the end that was pressed against my own. Alice and Jasper sat on the floor in front of us, and I laughed as Jasper threw a few bags of chips on the table

"Maybe this will get Emmett to sit directly at the table instead of yelling answers from the kitchen," he mused. Alice had explained to me that all liked to get together a couple times a week to hold study sessions at their house. Each one of them held perfect grade point averages, and the only way they could have the freedom of doing what they pleased with their friends and cars was do keep it as such.

"This way we still get to hang out, and this might help you catch up… if needed, ya know?" Alice didn't know, but I had studied a lot of the material the classes were providing, at my old school in Phoenix. But it would be a cold day in hell that I passed up the opportunity to get accustomed to my new friends… and spend time next to Edward.

It was official, I realized. I had a damn crush on Edward. Not a 'maybe, I might, because he's cute but he's not really my type' kind of thing. It was a 'I think he's gorgeous, and I want to corner him in his room and kiss him until he made sweet passionate love to me' kind of thing.

Sad, yes, I knew this. But at that moment, sitting only inches from him, I didn't care. Edward had pulled his history book out of his bag, holding it up for Alice and Jasper to see what we were starting with. I followed suit and stared at the cover of my new book. History wasn't the most interesting subject, and even though I had an 'A' in my class at my old school, I wasn't sure if I would be able to keep the grade in this school. History that day was one of the classes I hadn't paid attention to that morning. Did I even _know_ the material? I sighed. I guess I would find out.

I reached down to take off my shoes, wanting to be comfortable if I were going to sit in the same position for a long time. Setting my boots to the side, I pulled off my jacket and slung it over the arm of the sofa. I looked over and saw that Alice, Jasper and Edward were doing the same. I smiled when Edward took off his jacket again, noting into my memory how I could see his muscles through his shirt.

"Ahem," I heard. I tore my eyes away from Edward's broad shoulders and saw that Alice was staring at me, gold eyes dancing with laughter. I turned red and closed my eyes, laughing softly. She followed in my response, and soon we were both laughing uncontrollably.

"What's so funny?" Jasper asked, confused. He and Edward were both staring at us like we had lost our minds.

"Noth… nothing!" Alice spit out between giggles. It took a few minutes for us to compose ourselves, and soon we were only exchanging looks of laughter. Alice had caught me clearly checking out her brother. And what made me have feelings of hope was that she didn't seem upset about it. I was just glad that Edward hadn't seen me ogling at him. That would have been too embarrassing to stay.

I leaned forward, setting my book on the glass table top. Flipping to the chapter that we had studied earlier that day, I listened as Jasper ruffled through his bag for the study questions.

"I get the teacher to give me the chapter quizzes we don't do in class, that way we can do them at home." I looked at him, bewildered.

"I know," he laughed, "it makes me sound like a geek. But it works." I didn't comment, but listened as he started asking about the French Revolution.

"What caused the French monarchy to fall heavily into debt?" Jasper asked. I smiled instantly. So this is what we were studying? I had this in the bag.

"The War of Austrian Succession," I answered easily. Alice and Jasper looked up at me, smiling.

"So, you're one of _those_ kids, huh?" Alice asked. I laughed and shook my head.

"Hey, you're those kids too, so don't hate on me." Everyone laughed, and when I stared down at my book, skimming over the chapter, I saw that Edward's sock clad foot was inching towards mine. My eyes were zoomed solely on that, the book forgotten. Slowly his foot touched mine, and I glanced up into the golden eyes that were glued into my memory.

Edward was watching me carefully, his foot rubbing carefully against my own. _Oh my God, he was playing footsie with me!_

"Did you guys even hear me?" Alice's voice interrupted. Edward's foot shot away from mine, and we both looked up. Not an ounce of guilt showed on Edward's face, but my own was bright red and I swore the entire room could hear my heart pounding.

"Sorry, what?" Edward asked. Alice rolled her eyes and repeated herself.

"If you guys remain stooped over that, you're going to hurt your backs. Sit on the floor." I nodded and immediately slid to the floor. She was right, my back had been straining, and it instantly felt better. Edward slid to the floor as well, and I smiled when I felt his leg press against mine. I wouldn't acknowledge it to the watchful eyes of the now curious Alice and Jasper, but I didn't react when Edward let his hand fall to my knee.

His hand remained there, not moving, as we all took out sheets of paper and started to take notes from the chapter. Occasionally Jasper would call out a question and we all took turns answering it. This was fun, I realized. Especially the fact that Edward still hadn't moved his hand.

I was carefully writing notes on Louis XVI when Edward's pencil tapped on his sheet multiple times. I slid my eyes towards his paper, wondering if he was having trouble with something, when I saw that he had written a small note to me. I looked up at Alice and Jasper and saw that Jasper was pointing something out in his book, and I heard him explain to her about France. Knowing I was clear, I looked over to Edward's paper, curious as to what he had written.

'_Are you okay with this?'_ My heart was pounding. Edward had not taken the approach of ignoring it like I had. He was going to point it out and embarrass me. I was amused, and I felt my stomach flutter. Looking up to see that the other two were still occupied, I turned to a new page in my binder and wrote on the top.

'_Yes. Although, maybe we should get to know each other a little more before you start groping me in the closet.' _I smiled, proud of myself for being bold. The Bella that had been in Phoenix would have blushed and ignored the note had it occurred. But I supposed that being in a new school, with new people, made me have confidence I didn't know I had. Even around the racing crowd I had been the quiet girl, hiding behind Kaiden while we made the rounds between cars.

Not anymore. Edward tapped his paper again, bringing me out of my thoughts.

'_Okay, I understand. We'll have to stick to the bedroom for now. Closets come later.'_ Edward's hand squeezed my knee, and I jumped. A blush flooded my face with embarrassment and disbelief when my book fell from the table and onto the floor. Edward started to laugh, and I ducked my head down, picking the book up and turning it back to the correct page.

Oh my God, ohmigod. I looked back at Edward, his eyes shinning bright with amusement.

"You okay Bella?" Alice asked. Jasper still had his head down in the book, but she was staring at me curiously.

"Fine," I muttered. I stood and edged around the table. "Thirsty, I'll be right back." I left the living room and headed straight into the kitchen. The hardwood floors felt smooth beneath my socks, and the granite countertops welcomed me. I leaned over the counter, pressing the cool top to my hot face. I felt instant release, and stood to grab a glass. It took a few tries, but I found the right cabinet that held the cups. Filling it with cold water from the refrigerator dispenser, I pressed my stomach against the edge of the counter, my back to the doorway. It was only when I set the glass down and turned did I realize that Edward had followed me into the room.

"Hey," he said with a smile. I smiled back, hoping that the redness of my face had disappeared.

"Hey you," I responded. Edward was leaning against the archway to the hall, staring at me with a look I did not recognize. "What brings you in here?" Edward smiled and stepped forward, each movement slow and deliberate. I could feel my face grow warm again, and I tried to press myself further against the cabinets. But he stopped a foot in front of me, arms to his side.

"Wanted to make sure you're okay," he said softly. I didn't know what to say to that. Instead I nodded, not breaking the hold Edward's eyes had on me. My stomach was the home to a million butterflies, and I tried to remember the last time I felt like this. I couldn't, I realized.

"Fine," I said back. "Just taking a breather." Edward stepped forward again, this time only stopping because his body was pressed against mine. I closed my eyes, feeling every tight muscle of his, blending with my own skin. My breath caught in my throat and I gasped. Edward's chuckle sounded through the kitchen, and I opened my eyes slowly. His face was bent down, studying me carefully.

"It's not the closet or the bedroom, but it can work," he said. I smiled and shook my head.

"Like I said, maybe we should get to know each other before we start groping on each other." I was proud of myself for speaking. Again, it was an improvement from the old Bella. But Edward just smiled, his eyes roaming over my own.

"Well, my name is Edward Anthony Cullen," he started, and I laughed. "I am eighteen years old, born in Chicago and moved here five years ago when my father took a job. We chose here over Florida because my mother loves the nature and small city life." Edward paused, smiling as he watched me sink in the information.

"I love reading, music, and cars. My favorite music is classical, although when I'm behind the wheel of my car, I have to feel the bass beneath me." Edward lowered his voice again. "You know, so I can feel every vibration." I swallowed hard.

"I hold a four-point-oh grade point average, despite hours of hanging out with my friends, working on my car, going into Port Angeles and surrounding cities to race, and despite working at an Optometrist office in town with Alice." _That I did not know._ "I am usually shy, except for when I see something I want, and then I turn into a completely different person. You can ask any of the people who know me, including my parents when you meet them." Edward paused, and I still could not think of anything to say. My breathing was shallow, and I knew he could see the want in my eyes that he would not look away from.

"Now, is there anything else you want to know?" Everything. I wanted to know everything about this beautiful man that held me captive against the kitchen counter. I wanted to know what shampoo he used, the way he brushed his teeth in the morning. I wanted to know what his favorite food was so that I could cook for him, and what he looked like when he slept. I wanted to know what he planned on doing when he left high school, and most of all, my imagination wanted to know if he wore scrubs to his job at the doctor's office. The thought of Edward in the uniform made me want to moan with pleasure.

I nodded finally, letting him know there was more.

"Do you need to know the answers now?" he asked. I shook my head. We would have time I hoped. Edward leaned in to me again, and I moaned aloud.

"Do you want to stop and tell me about yourself?" I shook my head. "It can wait until later?" I nodded. I was officially the mute. Edward accepted that and pressed his weight against me fully. I felt his jeans through my own, and sighed as he ran his hands along my arms. I was glad I had shed my jacket, because the feeling of his hands on my skin made me tingle. Edward bent his face down, running the tip of his nose along my neck. I instinctively wrapped my fingers around the sleeves of his shirt, holding on so that I didn't faint. His breath was cool against my skin, and I stopped breathing when his lips replaced the feeling of his nose.

"Edward," I dared to speak.

"Hmm…" was the only noise that came from him, and he pelted feather light kisses along my collarbone.

"We should stop," I whispered. My hands betrayed what I had said to him, and only gripped him tighter. Edward shook his head and lifted his face away. His eyes were a dark gold I hadn't seen, and he ran his fingers along my cheekbone.

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked quietly. My responsible conscious was saying 'Yes Bella, you need to back up and re-evaluate what you're doing with this man you don't know.' But the tugging in my heart was saying 'throw yourself at him'.

"No," I choked out. Edward smiled and brushed his lips slightly against mine, almost asking permission to proceed. I went against the grain then, telling myself 'fuck it'. I didn't want to be responsible just them. I wanted to throw myself into the arms of the guy I was standing in front of.

I directed my fingers into his short hair, gripping onto what I could and pushed his face forward. Our mouths melted together, and I felt his cold lips contrast with the warm air that surrounded us. I had to hold back slightly, afraid that I would be too rough with him, but Edward pushed me back into the granite, my back arching slightly.

My head was spinning, air becoming scarce. Edward pulled his face back slightly, letting the tip of his tongue run along my bottom lip.

"This is so not what I had in mind when I agreed to studying," I breathed. Kisses trailed along my jaw line, and I felt Edward's lips press into my earlobe.

"Do you want me to stop?" Edward asked for the second time. His voice dropped an octave, and the huskiness of his tone sent a shiver through me. When I felt his tongue swirl into a circle at the nape of my neck, I heard a moan escape my throat. I was crazy, _this_ was crazy.

"We should get back," I whispered into the nape of Edward's neck. His lips made a path towards my mouth, and slowly and deliberately his tongue traced the line where my lips met, gently coaxing them apart. I wanted badly to push him to the ground and ravish him, but with sudden awareness of our surroundings, my eyes popped open. Pulling my hands out of his hair, I set the palms of my hands onto his chest, and I pushed slightly. Edward understood and set his hands on the cabinets above my head. He was still surrounding me, but I allowed him to set his forehead on mine.

"I'm sorry," Edward whispered. I laughed and shook my head.

"There is nothing to be sorry about, Edward," I said softly, forcing my heartbeat to calm down. I believed myself. We had nothing to apologize for. It didn't matter that we were only meeting each other, but hormones ruled above all. And when I looked into those eyes, and felt that body pressed against mine, I would not apologize.

"Yo!" a shout echoed through the house. I hadn't heard the front door open, and Edward and I flew apart, flushed skin and eyes shinning. Emmett had arrived. How long had Edward and I been in that kitchen?

"Where are Edward and Bella?" I heard Emmett ask.

"In here!" Edward called out, eyes still glued to mine. "Coming out now." Edward reached down to adjust his pants, and I realized with a start that he had been turned on. He saw my blush and laughed.

"We talk later," he said. And with that, he turned and walked into the other room, leaving me to compose myself. Yes, later would come, and we would talk. Definitely talk.

* * *

**So... what do you think? I know, what are the odds of Edward jumping on Bella that quick? But oh well, I love it. I would LOOOOVE to hear what you all think, so please R&R!! **

**I'm working on the next chapter already, and the 'M' rating that I originially gave the story will start peeking it's head out. *sigh* I just want to write about Edward's body... caught me :)**


	4. Day one, done

**Here's the next chapter all!! I'm just throwin them at you left and right I know. But I want to say thank you to all the people who are reading the story, and reviewing! It means so much to me, you have no idea. *AM***

**D/C: I do not own Twilight, nor any of the characters portrayed in the book/movie. **

* * *

Studying with the group after the kitchen 'episode' wasn't as calm as it had been before. For one, Emmett was now there, and he had claimed my original spot on the couch as his own, forcing me to move next to Edward. Normally I would have just moved over, welcoming the distance between the sex crazed Edward and I, but everyone had warned me that if I had remained next to the bear of a man, I would have been the object of his torture. So, while Emmett stretched his long legs over the cushions of the couch, throwing handfuls of popcorn towards Jasper in hopes that some kernels would stick in his hair, I picked up my school bag and moved to the floor next to Edward. Next to the man who had felt me up in the kitchen. Next to the man that made my heart skip when he looked at me.

I was immediately glad for the spot on the floor, and ecstatic that Emmett was exceptionally unobservant. From his position on the couch, all he had to do was look down at Edward and me and see that Edward's hand was running slowly up and down my thigh. Alice and Jasper were lost in their world of flash cards- a lightning round of questions had ensued on the history of France in the 1700s, and they were intently staring at each other as the questions flew back and forth. Emmett was lying on the couch, his French book raised in the air above him. I could hear soft words come from his direction. 'Je ma'pelle Emmett. Comment allez-vous. Je vais bien.' My eyebrows rose slightly at his horrible accent.

"Psst," Edward whispered. I looked up from my History book, glad that I was almost caught up with the work I had missed so far. Edward was peeking at me from the corner of his eye, smiling the crooked smile he had shown me in the kitchen.

"Mmm." It was the only acknowledgement I would give him just then, scared that I would draw the attention of the others.

"What are you doing this weekend?" he muttered in an undertone. My head started shaking on its own, the automatic reaction giving in. I was in disbelief. What was happening? I didn't know everyone that well, and I was getting asked on a date? Is that what was happening? I looked around again, making sure that everyone was still occupied, and I ran my pen along the paper in front of me quickly. Edward looked over and watched as my note to him unraveled.

_I don't have any plans as of yet, why?_ Edward smiled and grabbed the pen out of my hand, boldness doing wonders for my outlook on him.

_I know things are somewhat backwards here, but I was wondering if I could interest you in a date. Maybe movie and dinner?_ My heart was soaring. I smirked as I grabbed the pen back from him. I noticed then that Alice was no longer looking at Jasper, but at Edward and me with a look of wonderment. I chose to ignore the stare, too caught up in what was happening between Edward and I.

_I'll say yes if we make it a group thing. You're not the only one I want to get to know after all._ Edward laughed when I set the pen down, not giving him the chance to snatch it from my hand.

"Okay, study time is over!" Alice's voice reverberated though my thoughts, and everyone's attention snapped to her. She was sending me a look of amusement, and I blushed, knowing she had seen the exchange between her brother and me.

"Finally!" Emmett yelled. He sprang from his resting position on the couch and trucked towards the large television.

"We're playing games now," he stated. Edward and Jasper laughed and jumped up immediately. I watched Edward's muscles tighten as he lifted from the floor in one graceful movement, and I smiled when he pointed to the notebook in front of me and nodded. That was his acceptance, I realized. _I had a date_. Well, group date. Now I just had to run it by Alice to make sure her and Jasper, and maybe Emmett and Rose, were game for coming.

The guys surrounded the game consoles, discussing with sudden passion which game they wanted to play. Alice though, grabbed my arm and led me out of the room.

"I'm going to give you the rest of the tour because I know we interrupted you and Edward before." She had a good hold on my arm, skipping ahead of me. I had no choice but to follow her up the stairs, glancing once behind me in hopes to catch a glimpse of Edward.

On the second level of the home, I found a long hallway leading to several different rooms. It was almost a different theme than the first floor, which was full of soft colors and the feeling of warmth. The second floor let off a tropical feel. _Welcome to the jungle_, I thought.

"Over here," Alice motioned to the right, "is my parents' bedroom." She opened the door so that I could see inside. My eyes were wide when I saw that one of the walls in their bedroom housed a large fish tank. Many fish floated throughout the coral, blues and greens emitting off of their fins. The light from the tank was the only light that emanated throughout the room, and I was able to see the deep blues and browns that scattered the upholstery.

"Wow," I muttered as Alice shut the door carefully. Bringing me to the next room, she smiled.

"This is one of the guest rooms, but my father tends to use it as a study." When she opened the door, I instantly understood what she meant. To the right of the large bedroom was a king sized bed, adorned in a deep lavender comforter set. It was almost as if a barrier was set up to distinguish where the sleeping quarters and the office space separated. To the right was a large mahogany desk, covered with stacks of files and papers.

"My father is a doctor over at the hospital, and he tends to bring home a lot of his work." What I knew about the medical field immediately came to my mind.

"Isn't that against the law?" I asked carefully. I didn't want to tread on anyone's toes. Alice laughed though and nodded.

"He doesn't actually bring home patient records," she explained, "he does a lot of surgeries, so he does his research and preparation at home." It made sense, so I didn't say anything else about that. The next room was clearly just a guest room, and I admired the impeccable taste in design.

"My mother is an interior designer," Alice said proudly. "That's why each room seems to scream 'professional'." We laughed as she led the way to the third floor, and I wondered just how many more rooms there were.

"On the top floor is just mine and Edward's room, and then one more guest room," Alice said, answering my silent question. The tour of the guest bedroom went just as it had the others, and Alice mentioned that it could be somewhere I stayed if I ever spent the night. I liked the thought of that, and my imagination started to go wild again. Thoughts of girl nights sprung to mind; movies and ice cream… and Edward. Of course he would join us. He was a friend, and would be here anyway. I blushed.

"That door there," Alice pointed to a door that had been painted a light blue color, "is Edward's room. I don't think he'd appreciate me in his bedroom, so I'll wait for him to show you that." I was disappointed. I was thriving to glimpse a peek into his life, into his room. What would it be like? Would it be a typical boys' room, covered in pinups and pictures of cars? I was left to my imagination as Alice led me into her own bedroom.

"And this is my sanctuary!" she squealed. "It's been so long since someone new has been in here, so this is awesome. I love feedback!" I looked around and my mouth hung open in shock. The entire room was a very light pink color, almost too light to realize it was an actual color. The only reason I was able to decipher was because very large, bright pink stripes ran vertically down the walls. The bed was large, surely a king, even though the petite girl couldn't cover more than a corner of the bed. The comforter was a deep pink, matching the stripes that ran down her walls. All of her furniture was a light wood, blending with the color scheme. It was a fairy tale princess' dream.

"Holy crap Alice," I breathed. My own room, with its light blue walls, suddenly seemed so…_ordinary_.

"You like?" Alice asked. I nodded, not trusting the words that would come out. I immediately wondered if Edward's room was like hers… an unbelievable sight. But then again, Alice was an unbelievable person. The room seemed to match her.

We sat on her bed, and I was afraid I would mess up the ambiance of the room by messing something up. But Alice jumped onto her bed, throwing her feet under her.

"So what's going on with you and Edward," she asked boldly. My eyes grew wide, and I stuttered for the right words. Did she know about the kitchen?

"What do you mean?" I finally asked. She rolled her eyes though, as if I were treating her like an idiot.

"I_ mean_," She said sweetly, "I saw you two exchanging notes while we were studying. What's up?" I breathed a sigh or relief that I hoped she couldn't hear. Just the note, that was all. I cleared my throat and told her the some-what truth.

"Edward wanted to know if I was free this weekend. Something about getting everyone together and seeing a movie." That wasn't so bad. But Alice's reaction _made_ it that bad.

"Oh my gosh, like a group date?" I shrugged, hoping that she would drop it. Please drop it. _Please_.

"So does Edward not have a girlfriend?" I asked her. Alice stopped bouncing and jumped off the bed. She ran for the door, closing it firmly, and then reappeared next to me. All within seconds. The girl could move.

"You like him?" she asked. My eyes were wide again. The stuttering came back, and I was at a loss for words.

"No! I didn… I don't know what… why?" Alice just smiled though.

"Edward is not with anyone, nor has he been for a very long time." I reveled in her statement. My smile broke out across my face, and I could tell my charade was up.

"He usually doesn't date," Alice continued, pondering something in her mind. "He usually just sticks with us. Jasper was just saying last month how he hates the fact that Edward is usually the fifth wheel. Not that we don't mind, but Edward always looks so angry or depressed about it. Bella!" Alice scared me as she lumged a foot away from my face.

"You can be the number six, and everything will be perfect!" What the fuck. Alice was a little _too_ excited about this, and I could feel my skin flush in panic.

"No, no, Alice, I don't want to be set up or anything, so please..." but I was interrupted.

"Trust me dear, I would not be setting you guys up. From the look in both your eyes and Edward's eyes, I wouldn't have to do any of the work." My eyebrows rose in shock, and I leaned forward instinctively. I felt foolish that I was having this conversation in what now felt like a huge bubble gum bubble, but I needed to know.

"What? What do you mean?" I was a silly high school girl then, talking about the possibility of a guy liking me. Sigh. What a sight we must be.

"Don't get me wrong," she held up her hands as if she wanted to fend off any misconstrued words, "it could be that you're just that nice. But I haven't seen Edward smile like that in a long time." My heart was pounding.

"Edward usually keeps to himself. Girls throw themselves at him all the time, you'll see it at school and when we all head to Port Angeles to race, it's funny. Amusing, really." I had the image of a blonde haired, slutty girl throwing herself into Edward's arms, and I felt the pang of jealousy. "But Edward is a loner. He concentrates on his car, school, and music. That's usually it."

"And what exactly is he doing differently around me?" I pressed. I had to know. Alice laughed and patted her hand on my knee.

"Well, first off, he won't keep his eyes off of you. Hell, Jasper is the one who pointed that out." My stomach tightened. "And second, notes? Never ever would he write little notes to someone. He's too _tough_ for that."

"So he likes me?" Alice looked at me and smiled.

"From what I could tell, yes. So cheer up! We have a group date to plan!" Alice tore away from me and threw herself into the hallway, leaving me on her bed in my own thoughts. I could hear her tiny feet stumble down the steps and even her voice as she ran to the guys who were, no doubt, lounging in front of a virtual fight of some sort.

"Movie night on Saturday!" she squealed. I sighed and forced my pulse to slow. Carefully I left her room, closing the door behind me. Descending the stairs, I finally made it to the first floor, and saw that Alice was trying to get the guys' attention. All but Edward were still staring at the screen, forcing two cartoon figures to engage in a brutal fight to the death.

Edward's eyes flittered from Alice's face to mine, and he smiled. I returned the gesture, feeling somewhat bashful that everyone was thrown into this. From what I could tell about Alice, no one would have a choice in the matter – everyone would be attending 'movie night'. But I could hear Alice calling it 'date night' which caused my heart to pound again. Edward stood, setting his controller on the couch cushion next to Emmett.

"So," he said, walking closer to me, "I'm guessing Alice is all for movie night?" I laughed and nodded as I watched him step closer to me. His face had lit up, and he seemed as excited as Alice.

"You're okay with a group?" I asked. What Alice had told me lay fresh on my mind, and I tried to understand the new Edward she had explained. He usually wasn't like this? Part of me was happy about that, knowing that I was different. I wanted to roll with that one thought. I was different, and Edward liked me.

Edward smiled and ran one of his fingers along my forearm.

"Yes, I'm okay with that. Just don't back out and leave me with the four of them. Then I would be upset." We laughed and approached the group, sneaking small glances at each other. This was interesting, I thought.

The night had ended peacefully, and I had waved bye to everyone before heading home. Before I backed out of the driveway, I had snuck one last look at the vast greatness of the Cullen home, and was pleased to see that Edward was still standing in the doorway. He smiled and waved to me, and my stomach jumped.

The drive home was filled with my mental anguish, telling me that today was _crazy_. Day one and I was already sneaking peeks at a gorgeous man, feeling him up in his own kitchen. Day one and I was already falling back into the continuous thoughts of cars and racing. Day one and I was already part of a group, a group of people that accepted me and were thrilled for my arrival in their town.

Dare I call 'Day One' a _success_? I glanced at my reflection in the rear view mirror, noticing the difference in what I looked like now to how I was that morning. Just twelve hours ago, dead eyes stared back at me. Now, the same eyes were flashing with excitement, bright and happy. Would Charlie notice the difference?

I pulled into the driveway, making sure that my car was locked and secure before I trudged through the front door. As safe as everyone claimed this town to be, that was a trust that would be earned, not just given so freely. Charlie was standing in the kitchen, putting a box of pizza into the fridge.

"Bella?" he called. Who else would it be?

"Yes dad," I muttered, throwing my bag at the foot of the stairs. I didn't plan on staying down there long, and hoped that after Charlie's prying questions he would let me go to my room.

"So, where did you end up going? I wasn't able to ask since you so rudely hung up on me," he said. I closed my eyes, telling myself that rolling them was not the best way to express my feelings at the moment.

"Sorry dad, I didn't mean to do that," I said as nicely as possible. "This morning I almost had a collision with a car, and when I was on the phone with you I saw said car in the parking lot at school." Charlie raised his eyebrows and sat down at the table. He motioned for me to do the same, and this time I _did _roll my eyes

"Collision?" I nodded, explaining the incident that morning, but I left out the attempted racing, who the car belonged to, and which one it was. If I ever got up the courage to bring Alice and Edward to my house, the last thing I would want is my father catching on that Edward was a reckless driver.

"So you got pulled over by Jake?" he laughed.

"Surprised he didn't tell you," I admitted. Charlie just shook his head though.

"No, the kid isn't one to tell on the locals. Just be careful not to speed again. A warning around here is somewhat unheard of. After all, how do we make our quota with such a small population?" Charlie's sarcasm actually made me laugh, and I stood to search through the fridge for a bite to eat. All I had eaten that afternoon were some chips and snacks at the Cullen's. Alice had invited me to stay for dinner, but I had explained to her that I had to be home to eat dinner with Charlie. If I had known that he had already ordered pizza, I would have said screw it, and stayed.

"There are some leftovers," Charlie motioned towards the open fridge, and he stood to head towards the living room. I mumbled my thanks, and prodded the containers, wondering if I should just make something from scratch. The clear material that lined the shelves was housing food I didn't remember cooking over the past few weeks. I made a mental note to clean the refrigerator out, and then go grocery shopping for something edible.

"So you made some new friends?" Charlie's voice shouted from the living room as he turned on the television. The latest sports game, no doubt, sounded through the air, and I slammed the door shut.

"Yeah, I was at the Cullen's this afternoon," I yelled back. Opening the cabinets, I removed a can of clam chowder, settling for the easiness of the meal. But before I could remove the can opener from the drawer, the television turned off and Charlie was storming back into the kitchen.

"You were _where_?!" I froze. Didn't Emmett say to me at lunch not to tell my father who I ate with? And _why_ didn't I listen? I set the can down, and turned slowly, a look of fake innocence spreading across my face. Play it cool, I told myself, just play it cool.

"Alice Cullen. I met her today and she was really nice. She offered for me to come over with her brother and their friends and join in on their study group." I tried to give my father a stern look. "They actually helped me catch up on all the homework and studying I had to do in just one afternoon. I thought it was really nice of them." Charlie's face was red, and he was torn between anger and just plain frustration.

"Those kids are trouble," he finally said. There it was— the 'trouble' comment. I sighed.

"And how do you suppose that?" I pressed. Charlie stared at me for a moment and shook his head.

"They have a bad reputation in this town, and I don't like it!" My arms folded over my stomach.

"A reputation for what?" Charlie didn't want to answer me, I knew this. If I was going to call these kids friends, I knew he didn't want to get on my bad side and immediately shun them. Honestly, I was curious as to what the 'outside' world was thinking about them.

"They race. They break laws and are constantly trying to find their ways around the police." I laughed at this. Unbelievable. I took the can of chowder from the counter and shoved it back into the cabinet. I was suddenly losing my appetite.

"Dad," I started as I left the kitchen and made my way towards the stairs, "every one of them- Alice, Edward, Emmett and Rose- hold a perfect grade point average. They study like they're supposed to and they're nice. Alice and Edward even have jobs." I was throwing what little I knew about them towards my father, knowing it would make him feel insecure about his own thoughts. And I was right. Instantly, Charlie was looking at the ground, and I could tell that he felt bad for degrading my choice in friends.

"And if they did race," I added nonchalantly, "how come each and every one of them still has a license? I thought racing was illegal?" I mentally patted my back on that one. Charlie was now red with embarrassment.

"Okay Bells," he said reluctantly as he watched me lift my bag from the floor, "just be careful. If I find out that group, and you, take one step out of line…" I stepped in.

"Trust me, nothing is going to happen." He nodded and walked around me, brushing his hand along my shoulder. He reclaimed his post in front of the television, turning his game back on. I took that as my cue of dismissal, and trudged up the stairs in slight anger.

I didn't know what to say about the friends I had made that day. They all seemed great to me, especially the Cullen's, but I wondered briefly what my father was thinking about when he said they were all trouble. They had admitted to the racing, and I didn't worry about that at all. Charlie was oblivious to the world I came from, and had no idea his precious daughter had the speed gene in her blood. But what on Earth could Charlie be talking about?

I shook my head of the thoughts, blowing through my bedroom door with more anger than I thought. The door hit the wall on the other side, and bounced back in a close. I stilled for a moment, hoping that Charlie didn't hear. When I heard the sound of the game continue on the television below, I threw my bag onto my bed. Looking around, I smiled at my normal blue walls. The contrast of them from Alice's was a lot more calming. How did the girl sleep at night?

My pocket started to vibrate, and I fished through my jeans to look for my cell phone. Pulling it to my face, I saw that I had a text message from Alice. Before I left her house she had grabbed my cell and entered her number, throwing her own phone at me to do the same. It sent a thrill through me to see she was texting me so soon, so I rolled the track ball on my phone to see what she wanted.

_Just heads up Edward stole my phone n stole ur #. Sweet dremz c u 2morow ~ Al_

A squeal left my lips, and I laughed at my sudden noise. Edward had my number. _Edward_ wanted my number. What now? I didn't have time to think though, because my phone vibrated again, and I looked down to see what else Alice had to say.

But it wasn't Alice. Instead a number I didn't recognize came up, flashing to accept a text message. I pressed 'OK' slowly, hoping and praying that Edward's words were on the other side.

They were.

_Did you get home ok? ~Edward_. I smiled, letting my fingers fly over the keys in response.

_Yeah, just got thru the door. Had fun 2nite._ It didn't take long for a response, and I found myself sitting on my bed, legs tucked underneath me, waiting for the words I was longing to read.

_I had fun 2. Hope u dont mind that I stole ur # from Al. Didnt get a moment to ask 4 it myself._ Mind? Nope, I did not mind at all.

_Dont mind at all. _My fingers paused on the keys, and I thought carefully as to what I should say. I usually didn't have problems, especially if I wasn't sitting in front of someone. After all, they can't see my expression, right?

_Still need 2 talk about what happened in kitchen 2day_. I finished the text and sent it, leaning back on my headboard in wait. After a minute I felt my confidence drop a level, and I grew somewhat nervous. Should I not have mentioned that? Was that something we were supposed to forget happened? At least until after the group movie thing this weekend?

But my phone lit up a second later, this time with a call. My confidence was gone then, wishing he would just response in text. What would happen if my voice wavered, and showed how scared I was of this?

"Hello?" I answered timidly. I could hear the soft breathing on the other end, and my heart rate spiked.

"Bella?" Edward's voice was soft, almost whispering. I could hear doors closing in the background, and I wondered where exactly within that house he was.

"Hey," I smiled. I could hear him walking, sounding somewhat out of breath.

"Hold on Bella," he said suddenly. There was shuffling, and I looked around my room instinctively. What was going on?

"Alice, get away from me!" Edward's voice yelled. It sounded distant, and I knew that the phone was not pressed against his mouth anymore. I laughed, picturing Edward running through the maze of a home, trying to get away from the prying eyes of his sister.

"I told her you stole her number Edward!" Alice's sing-song voice trilled after him, and he laughed in response.

"Who the hell do you think is on the phone? I'm not magic Al! I can't pull her number out of thin air!" Alice started shouting at her brother, and I just leaned back and listened to the banter. Finally Edward seemed to be clear of her, and he returned to talk.

"Sorry about that," he breathed, "Alice was becoming my little stalker." I laughed and blushed, suddenly happy that he wasn't able to see how easily I reacted to him.

"It's okay, where did you end up hiding?" I asked curiously.

"I'm on the second floor, in one of the guest rooms. I can hear her upstairs looking everywhere. It'll take forever for her to find me." I laughed again, imagining Edward hiding in a closet, his cell phone pressed to his ear protectively. If Alice was right, and Edward never acted like this, then I felt somewhat special. After all, didn't he always try to be the tough guy?

"Sorry you couldn't stay longer," Edward was saying. I smiled and stood, working to remove my jacket.

"Me too, I ended up coming home and my dad had already eaten. So much for me rushing home just for him." I threw my jacket on the back of my desk chair, setting a mental reminder to hang it up before it got too wrinkled. Kicking off my boots, I crawled back into my posture on the bed, pulling my bag up with me. I only had the desk lamp on, not wanting to blind myself; the darkness was actually inviting, and hearing Edward's hushed voice settled me into a world that I welcomed with open arms.

"Did you want me to come get you? We could go get something?" Edward asked, sounding almost hopeful. I blushed furiously, wondering momentarily what would happen if I left my room, telling Charlie that I was going to go grab a bite to eat with Edward Cullen. Of course, an aneurism would ensue.

"Rain check," I found myself saying. "My dad would die if I drove off again."

"Rain check," Edward repeated. I heart shuffling on his end, and then a sudden 'bang', causing me to jump.

"Edward, what was that?" I could hear his breathing slow, and then there was silence.

"It's Alice," he responded a moment later, very quietly. I laughed, suddenly wanting to be in the house as their little game of hide-and-seek commenced.

"Did she find you?" I asked. Edward was very quiet, and I heard another door open on his end.

"Where _are_ you?" I asked again. Edward let out a small laugh.

"Closet," he whispered. I laughed louder this time, and the image of Edward in that closet reappeared in my mind. Oh, how I wished I were there. A few silent moments later, the door on his end closed again, and I could hear him sigh with relief.

"She's gone," he said louder. I started running my fingers along my throw blanket I kept on my bed, wondering if I should bring up my text.

"So, about earlier," Edward said. My eyes were wide. Could this man read my mind?

"Yes?" I pressed.

"I want you to know that I don't usually corner girls in my home and have my way with them. Actually I never do that." I laughed, nodding to myself.

"Yeah, that's what Alice said." Edward's breath caught in his throat and I could hear him stutter.

"Alice knows?" he asked, sounding very scared. I realized the slip I had made, and how it must have sound to him.

"Oh! No no, no she doesn't know," I rolled my eyes at myself, wanting badly to hit my own head in frustration. "When she took me on a tour of the rest of the house, minus _your_ room, she cornered me about you."

"And?" I felt my heart swell.

"Well, she said she and Jasper noticed how we kept looking at each other, and she told me that you must like me because you didn't act like that way with anyone. That you were a loner of some sort." Edward's laughter echoed through my line, and I closed my eyes at the wonderful sound. It was musical, and I wanted badly to watch his lips as such a sound left them.

"Great, she makes me sound like a loser!" I joined in with the laugher for a moment.

"No, not a loser," I corrected, "I think she just wanted me to know that you may like me. She had great intentions." Edward's laughter died off, but I swore I could hear his smile through the phone.

"She's right," he admitted. And I grinned.

"What are you doing right now?" Edward asked, changing the subject. I looked around the room, at the unpacked boxes that scattered my floor.

"Nothing," I admitted. "I finished homework at your house, so I guess I'm caught up with everything. Maybe unpack?" The question was aimed towards me, but Edward was agreeing.

"You don't want to live out of boxes," he scolded me, "it gives the ambiance of not being settled. After all, you're not going anywhere." Really.

"I'll let you go," Edward sighed, "Alice is going to be making the rounds again very soon, maybe even calling you to get you to tell her where I am." I laughed at the idea of a frustrated Alice.

"That'll teach her a lesson," I smiled. With that Edward laughed, and I could hear him open a door, undoubtedly leaving his hiding place.

"I'll see you tomorrow Bella," Edward said softly.

"Indeed you will, good night."

"'Nite," he laughed quietly. And then the call ended. I stared at my phone for a moment, contemplating what was happening. I used the trackball on my phone to scroll back through my call log, adding Edward's number to my Address Book. After that was done, I smiled, throwing the phone onto the table to charge. I lay in bed for a while after that, wondering what would have happened if I had stayed for dinner that evening. Or what would have happened if I accepted Edward's invitation for him picking me up? I couldn't think that way though, because day one was done, and I was letting my mind wander to situations that could easily get me into trouble.

* * *

**So... what do you all think? Please let me know!! My mind is reeling with ideas for the story, and I am so excited to share them all with you. Again, please please PLEASE read and review, because the reviews fuel my fire, and I thrive to please you all.**

**BTW- I love Edward. *sigh* thought I would let you know that. :) *AM***


	5. Love opportunity

**Sorry it took so long to update and post the next chapter (so much going on!) But this chapter is basically the buffering for the next two-three, which you will love just as much as I'm sure. **

**Remember!! Please Read and Review!! It makes my freaking day to see that people are reading the story and even a better thing when you give me comments!!!!!!**

**D/C: I do not own Twilight, nor do I own any of the characters portrayed in the book/movie. But I would like to own the sex hair and sex look that Edward tends to have... .*SIGH***

* * *

I pulled my car into the parking lot the next morning, claiming the same spot as the day before. Maybe I would be lucky enough to maintain possession of said spot throughout the next year. Before I had time to think about anything in general though, Edward's silver Volvo pulled in next to my car. I blushed right away, glad that the tinted windows of my Mustang could shield me from the prying eyes I knew were trying to peer in.

All in all I knew there was nothing to be embarrassed about. Edward was showing interest in me just as much as I was him, but it was something I was not used to. No one, not even Kaiden, showed such interest in me so openly.

My cell phone vibrated in my hand, and I looked down to see that Edward had texted me. I was confused, and looked up to his car that had not moved since it had pulled in.

_Gonna sit in there all day?_ I laughed and opened my door. The door to the silver Volvo opened as well, and I was met with the smiling face of a gorgeous man.

"Good morning," Edward said. I smiled in return, pushing my door closed. It beeped in response to the lock being pressed, and then rounded the rear to stand next to Edward.

"So did Alice ever find you last night?" I asked. Edward's head flew back in laughter, and my wish of hearing the musical sound leave his lips was granted. He reached out and touched my back lightly, pulling me along beside him as we walked towards the school—it was _his_ spot. I branded it as that.

"Indeed she did," Edward smiled. "After I hung up with you and made my way downstairs, she actually jumped on my back. I guess she still thought I was on the phone with you and tried to grab it away from me." I gasped, shocked at the thought of the small girl attacking poor Edward.

"Seriously? Are you okay?" Edward rolled his eyes, his fingers pressing into my back slightly.

"Alice is a hundred pounds, soaking wet. No, I wasn't hurt. She was, however, thrown off my back and onto the couch. That is how our parents came home to find us." We laughed, and I turned my head as I heard the rumble of an engine enter the parking lot. There was Jasper's Trans Am, windows rolled down. I could see Alice in the passenger seat, leaning out to wave to us. I smiled as I saw them pull into the spot next to Edward. Had I created a little corner just for us?

"Hey guys!" Alice called as she left Jasper behind to run to us. I peeked at her boyfriend and saw that he was laughing, face pink.

"What's with Jasper?" Edward asked. Alice rolled her eyes, removing the Maui Jim sunglasses she had perched on her perfect nose.

"He and I took a little bet this morning, about your race." Race? It clicked in my head as I remembered the challenge I had thrown at Edward the day before.

"That's right…" Edward smiled. I groaned and turned to him, trying hard not to show my restlessness. I had momentarily forgotten our confrontation, but now that it was brought to the surface I had the image of Edward behind the wheel. Window down, shifting hard as he spun around corners. I realized then that I had a female 'boner'.

"Don't tell me you guys forgot about that?" Jasper asked as he walked up behind Alice. "That was the highlight of my day yesterday!"

"And here I thought I was the highlight of everyone's day," I joked. Edward's fingers tightened on my back and I blushed. Everyone laughed and we turned towards the campus.

"So, when do you guys plan on doing this little race? More importantly, where?" Alice was right. Not only did I not know of a place where we could go almost a hundred miles an hour (which is what I would drive back home when I participate in races), but I wasn't sure I wanted to make such a big deal about this.

"Wait, you guys bet on us?" Edward interrupted. Jasper grinned, throwing his arm around my shoulder. The touch was shocking, and I smiled instantly. His mood seemed to shift to me, and his happiness rubbed off.

"Sorry Edward, but I've got five hundred on Bella here." Five hundred. Five hundred? _Five hundred?_

"Five hundred?!" I screeched, the happiness drifting away. No one else seemed uncomfortable about the amount.

"Well," Jasper explained carefully, "Alice here wanted to do an even thousand, but I explained to her that we hadn't even seen you drive yet. We'll have to start off small." These people were hard core, I realized. I lost my train of thought as Jasper's arm dropped off my shoulder, and Edward steered me in the direction of my and Alice's first class.

"We have to work on Saturday," Edward reminded Alice, "but I guess Saturday night we can have this movie night, and then do the race after?" He was asking me permission I realized. I nodded quietly, suddenly nervous. Would they take me seriously if I lost?

"I'll need an excuse," I realized aloud, "otherwise Charlie will expect me home at like ten." Alice nodded easily.

"Just tell him you're spending the night at my house. My parents will not have a problem with that. But I don't know if you're dad will have a problem with it…" I smiled when I remembered the conversation I had with Charlie. I pulled everyone to a stop as we got closer to the building the History classroom was held in, and I smiled at Alice.

"I told my dad where I was yesterday, and it wasn't a problem. I think it's going to be one of those 'too bad for you' things for my father." Jasper and Edward laughed, and Alice looked at me with respect.

"Awesome," she said. I could tell she was happy I had no problem hanging out with them, nor did I have any problems with my father knowing.

"Well boys, we're off to class!" Alice exclaimed. She threw her arms around Jasper, giving him a small kiss on his lips before pulling away. I felt a pang of nervousness when I saw this. Edward's hand was still on my back, but I was scared to look at him.

"See you at lunch." His lips were close to my ear and I turned slowly. Edward was inches away, golden eyes glowing. I felt Alice's hand in my own, and I was tugged away. I had to straighten myself before I face planted into the ground, and I turned to see Alice smiling at me.

"What? Am I that obvious?" I laughed. She seemed to think about it for a moment as we approached our building and held up her fingers, holding them slightly apart.

"A little," she smiled. I looked once more over my shoulder and saw that Jasper and Edward were still standing where we left them, laughing and pushing each other around.

Alice pulled me into the class and I found my seat despite my mind being back with Edward.

"Yeah, scratch that, a lot." I groaned at her change in answer, and let my head fall to the desk. I was done for.

The week went by quickly it seemed. My classes flew by, me looking forward to the hour I would spend at lunch with my new friends, and my Music class spent trying to listen to Edward as he played the piano. I still hadn't gotten my personal concert from him, but I didn't want to press. Instead I watched him in class, listening to his notes rise above the others.

Each afternoon I followed Edward and Jasper to the Cullen house, and smiled as Emmett and Rose joined us for study sessions. I was breezing through my classes thanks to the hours spent with the others, and I wondered if studying with friends made everything so much easier. Apparently, yes.

Several times that week, Edward or Alice disappeared to go to their work. They worked at an Optometrist office next to the hospital that was opened nights and weekends. I supposed it was for the people who weren't able to get out of work and school for appointments. I had asked Edward what he did there, and he tried to explain how he tested each patient the doctor saw. Tested? I had asked. With a smile, he went through the tests he did, explaining each one to me. I was in a daze, hearing 'AR' and 'NCT', but smiled and nodded as if I understood. Edward just smiled and told me he would have to take me in sometime to show me.

It was on Friday night that Alice pulled me aside and asked me about the relationship that was blooming between Edward and me.

School had let out, and study group was a no-go on Friday nights. Edward and Emmett both had to work, and Rose wouldn't be over until later. When I followed Jasper and Alice to the Cullen house, Alice gave Jasper a 'look' and he nodded once. Was that a signal? What was going on?

"Bella, can I talk to you for a second?" I nodded, throwing my bag and keys onto the front steps of the house. We sat down, and I was glad for the first day of no rain in a week. The sun was attempting to peek from beneath the blanket of clouds, and the temperature had actually risen a few degrees. The fifties never felt so good.

"I'm so going to end up walking all over your toes," Alice said quickly, "but I'm kinda curious as to what's going on between you and Edward." I froze.

"Wha-"

"No don't get me wrong!" Alice quickly jumped up. I was baffled. Honest to God _baffled_. "I love the fact that you guys look at each other like you want to hide in a corner and devour the other persons face." The image flashed through my mind of Edward and I doing such, and I blushed.

"I love my brother, Bella," Alice continued. "And I want to make sure you both have the best intentions. Because even though I don't know you that well yet, I think you're fantastic, and you and Edward will do well together." We both stared at each other. The words forming in my head probably weren't the ones she wanted to hear, but did it matter?

"So if I tell you that I have the best intentions with Edward, do I get your blessing? Or is this one of those mob things?" My questions were comical; I saw the reaction in Alice's eyes. But I knew that the group was close and if someone was ousted, than it was the end. I wasn't ready to give any of this up yet…

"Jasper knows some very frightening people." Her voice was dead serious, eyes trained on me. I swallowed hard, and I wanted to bolt for my car. I wondered if she was a fast runner.

"Bella!" Alice's squeal made me jump, and my hand flew to my chest. "Does this mean you're serious about him?" I had no idea what to say, the image of Jasper and a group of intimidating men coming to harm me because my and Edward's poor relationship didn't end properly. Besides, what do you say to the sister of the guy you're… seeing? Tomorrow night would be the date night, and officially our first date. I wouldn't let him grope me again as he had in his kitchen; I forced those images to the side, locked them away in a cabinet that is locked. No, we would do this right.

"Yes, Alice, I plan on being serious with him." There, I said it. The squeals that flew from Alice's lips brought Jasper's prying eyes to the window. Alice shooed him away with a quick movement of her hand, and he disappeared again.

"Is everyone talking about this or something?" I asked. The look Jasper and Alice had exchanged still haunted me and I knew Jasper was aware of the conversation we were having.

"No, just me and Jazz," she attempted to comfort me. It made me uncomfortable, I wouldn't lie about that. But being an only child, I didn't understand the brother-sister love that they shared. And when it came to Alice and Jasper… well he was her other half. So of course he knew.

"So I'm good?" I laughed. Alice joined in and put her arm around me, lifting me from the cold step and leading me inside.

"She's good!" Alice yelled. Jasper's hand stuck out from the kitchen and gave a thumbs-up. He amused me, and I laughed. I made sure to call Charlie then, letting him know that I was at Alice's house. Immediately he wanted to know who else was there, so I sighed and told him the truth.

"What about that Edward boy you were talking to last night?" I blushed as I realized Charlie was indeed standing outside of my bedroom door last night before he went to bed. That was the only way he would know I was on the phone with him.

"Eavesdropping, Chief Swan?" I spat out bitterly. I could almost hear him rolling his eyes.

"No, Bella, I just heard you saying his name when your phone rang. Don't avoid the question." I glanced at the pair of eyes staring at me and it occurred to me that no matter where I went, I would have an audience. Whatever happened to the art of privacy?

"Yes, Edward and I spoke on the phone last night. But he is not here, he is at work." I noticed an odd look drift over Alice's face, and she turned quickly to mutter something in Jasper's ear. He listened intently for a second and then smiled.

"Bella?" Shit.

"Sorry Dad, what?" I had to turn away from the two.

"I _said_, what time will you be home tonight? Billy wanted me to go down to La Push and have dinner with him and the Clearwater's." Score.

"Actually Alice invited me for dinner at her house," I lied, avoiding Alice's eyes. "So I was going to ask if I could stay here for a while." Charlie seemed happy with that. I received his approval, and hung up with him quickly after that.

"Okay, don't be mad!" I turned to Alice, expecting a reprimanding. "I'm not inviting myself to stay, but I don't want my dad hanging around." But they were laughing. My eyes narrowed, and I watched as Alice walked up to me gracefully.

"So, since you're free, how about we head on out and visit … _someone_?"

***

I was captured against my will, thrown into the backseat of Jasper's car and left in the dark as we drove.

"Jasper?" I said sweetly.

"Yes?" He wasn't stupid, but it was worth a try.

"Where are we going?" He laughed. I was right.

"I'm not saying a word. This is the small one's production." I sighed and leaned against the leather seat, glad Jasper had removed the T-tops of his car. The night was perfect, and the few dark clouds that had remained had completely gone now. Looking up, I could see the stars shining down on me and I felt peaceful.

Before I could attempt any more questioning, Jasper pulled into the parking lot of what looked to be an office complex. Looking up, I glanced at the door of the building. A large neon sign showed a picture of a pair of glasses, and in large black letters 'Optometrist' was sprawled over the door.

"Is this your work?" I asked quietly. Alice laughed and nodded, opening the door. It hit me then.

"Edward's here?" I all but screeched at her. Alice leaned down, hitting the switch for the seat to move forward. Unfolding myself from the depths of the bucket seat, I nervously looked around. There were several other cars in the parking lot, one of them including Edward's silver Volvo. Alice approached me and laid her hand on my arm.

"Don't freak. I know you're dying of wonder at how Edward looks in scrubs!" Ohmigod. Was I that obvious? I followed the pair through the front door, and I turned into a tourist. This was Edward's work, and I wanted to know everything about him as possible. And seeing the office that he spent hours a week at, made me feel somewhat closer to him.

The office was quaint, and absolutely fantastic. Immediately entering, I was surrounded by frames. Different designers, different colors, different displays. Even though I didn't wear a prescription, I wanted badly to try the many options. Straight ahead and to the left was a large desk with granite tops. Brochures for contact lenses and how to take proper care of your eyes adorned the counter top, and I smiled at the receptionist who sat at the computer. She was about thirty, her mound of red curls piled on top of her head. It was like looking directly into the sun—the amount of makeup she wore made it hard to stare straight at her. Above the desk was a large plasma television, advertising different options for Lasik surgery.

"Isn't it nice?" Alice asked me. I nodded quickly. The waiting area was fairly large, and I saw that there was a man sitting with his son. Eye exam? The kid looked scared, and I didn't blame him. Eye exams always scared me.

"Alice!" the receptionist spoke up. Alice smiled and walked up to her, a grin glowing on her face.

"Lena, hey! This is our friend Bella." Lena's eyes landed on me and I tried to smile.

"Chief's daughter?" What the hell. Did _everyone_ know who I was?

"Yeah, nice to meet you Lena." Always be polite. Always be polite. Was it bad when I had to remind myself?

"What are you up to tonight? You're not scheduled until tomorrow." I turned to Alice, waiting for the answer I was dying to hear myself.

"Well, you know how we're looking for a contact lens person?" Alice said to Lena. The receptionists eyes grew wide, and she nodded, excited. Then there was silence. Lena gasped and looked at me.

"Oh that's great! Have you talked to Dr. Allen about this yet?" Alice shook her head, and I started becoming nervous. _Me?_ What?

"No, I'm going to grab him when he's done. Is he with a patient right now?" Lena nodded in confirmation, and I started to step away from the counter. But Jasper's hand shot out and pushed me back forward, touching me in the same spot that Edward had all week.

"Traitor!" I whispered to him. He laughed, dropping his hand. Alice said something to Lena, and then pulled me aside. All of the blood in my body was rushing to my head, and I started to panic.

"Alice! I don't know _anything_ about contact lenses, or eyes, or optometrists! What are you _doing_?" The terror was evident, and Alice held up her hands in attempt to calm me.

"Bella, it's okay. We're looking to hire someone, and Dr. Allen loves hiring younger people. It gives you experience, and also you'd be able to spend a lot more time with Edward and me." Edward. My heart sped up again, and I looked around in panic. A grinding noise echoed through the building, and I was immediately reminded of a dentist's office.

"What is that?" I asked. Alice pointed to a closed door on the other side of the waiting room.

"That's the lab for the Optician's. We have an edging machine in there, so that we can cut lenses for the frames here. It saves a lot of time so patients don't have to wait for their glasses." She seemed so smart… so knowledgeable.

"Alice, I don't know about this!" I whispered. Jasper was blocking Lena's view from our conversation, and I sent him mental thank you looks as he stood there, looking oblivious.

"Bella, you were just saying the other day how you needed to get a job." I was? "And you just told me an hour ago that you were serious about Edward." I did?

"Yeah, but I'm going to look like a _stalker_!" Alice and Jasper both laughed, and I jumped when a door opened in the back of the office. I heard the low voice of a man, assuming to be the doctor. Then I heard Edward. The musical voice of Edward.

"Okay, if you'll follow me I'll have Lena get you checked out." He was coming.

"Ready?" Alice asked quickly. I didn't have time to answer. Edward appeared with a middle aged woman, and I felt my heart beat faster when I saw that he was wearing black scrubs. The entire outfit- black top and the pants that hung lose on his hips. The messy hair was combed back in a professional manner, and I smiled. He looked like a gentleman.

"Lena, Mrs. Schwartz here is ready to go. Dr. Allen wants to see her back in three weeks for a contact lens check."

"Alice!" I turned my eyes away from Edward and glued my stare to the doctor. He intimidated me right away. He was easily six foot five, brown hair and bright blue eyes.

"Dr. Allen! How is everything going tonight?" The doctor gave her a small hug and gave Jasper a pat on the back.

"Great, great, and who might this be?" Of course, turn the attention to the new stranger. Because that's exactly what was happening.

"Dr. Allen, this is Bella Swan." Edward's eyes shot from the reception area, and were then glued on me. I blushed.

"Nice to meet you Bella, I'm sure Alice here is treating you well. I heard you just moved from Arizona?" What. The. Hell. The damn _doctor_ whom I had never even met knew who I was.

"Yes sir, Alice is great." Alice glanced towards Edward for a moment and then winked. At me? At him?

"Dr. Allen, I brought Bella here tonight to see if you were still looking for someone for the contact lens area?" The words came out in a rush, and the blush that covered my face only intensified.

"Oh! Yeah, I'm still looking, absolutely." Dr. Allen seemed to be glancing over me, almost measuring me up. It would normally intimidate me, but I felt offended.

"She's a fantastic person, and I think she would be an asset to the office. She doesn't have any experience in the Optometric field, but neither did Edward or me." She needed to shut up.

"So, this interests you Bella?" Might as well lie, I told myself.

"Yes sir. I'm sorry that Alice ambushed both you and I with this, but I can bring in a resume tomorrow if you'd like." I just kept looking at Edward over the doctors' shoulder, and he was smiling. Did he like the idea of me working with him? Would that give us more time together?

"That would be fantastic." Dr Allen stared at me for a moment longer and then nodded. "You know, I'm in a great mood tonight. How about you start on Monday?" Alice yelled out, a grin on her face. The patients in the waiting area looked up curiously, and I had to hold back a laugh.

"Now Alice, because she doesn't have any experience I will need you and Edward to train her so that she isn't behind. Is that okay with you Bella?" I nodded, not believing my luck. Dr. Allen kept talking though, smiling as if this were his idea to hire me.

"And not just with contacts," he continued, "but I want you to learn how to pre-test, which is what Edward does, and maybe learn some stuff in Optical. Ordering glasses and such." Wow.

"Yes sir, absolutely." How pathetic, my voice even sounded excited.

"If it's okay with you, I can bring her in tomorrow when the office is closed and we can go over a lot of things, that way on Monday she'll already be set." I wanted to smack Alice. Give up my Sunday? Really?

"Yeah that's fine," Dr. Allen said. He looked up at the large clock that hung on the wall and took a step back. "See if Edward can come too, Alice. Because you're mostly optical and reception, I need someone to go over the machines in the back. You'll all get paid of course." And he was gone. Dr. Allen called to the patients waiting, leading them into the back.

"I cannot believe you just did that," I muttered to Alice, covering the blush on my face with my hands.

"You can't hate me!" Alice laughed. She gave me a hug, pulling my hands away. "Do you hate me?"

"Of course not," I sighed. Alice seemed pleased with that answer and danced around to give Jasper a hug. I looked up to see Edward leaning against the front desk, smiling at me.

"So, you work with me now?" he smiled. I rolled my eyes and walked to him, stopping a couple feet away. My stomach was jumping, and I felt happy. I didn't know what I was getting myself into, but I had a good feeling about it all. Somehow I would have to thank Alice for this.

"Sorry you've been volunteered to train me Sunday," I muttered. But Edward smiled and shook his head.

"Hey, it's okay. That's a few more hours I get to spend with you this weekend. Also, more money for me. I need new tires." I laughed and saw that Lena was staring at us.

"You guys dating?" Lena blurted out. My mouth hung open, but Edward just laughed.

"Don't mind her, Bella. She's just a ball of gossip, and she's tired of the things that Alice and I throw at her." Edward bantered at her so easily that I had to smile. I had been smiling a lot this week, and I knew it all had to do with the new group of people I had met. Glancing around my new work, I saw that Alice was trying on different glasses with Jasper, letting me have my moment with Edward.

"You'll have to buy some scrubs," Edward was saying to me. I glanced down to his outfit and nodded.

"Do they have to be black like yours or can I have color?" He laughed and shook his head. He pointed at Lena, and I saw that she was wearing a bright blue shirt and pant set. I was okay with that, I realized.

"Edward!" Dr. Allen's voice broke into our conversation, and he looked back to the hallway.

"That's my cue, I'll text you later." And he was gone. I sighed, waving to Lena and walked to Alice and Jasper.

"I'm going to kill you," I smiled at Alice. The smile was a good touch, this way she knew I wasn't serious. I wouldn't admit this to them, but I was on cloud nine. Jasper lead the way out of the office, the door dinging as we left.

"Edward and Bella sitting in a tree…" Alice sang out into the night. I acted on impulse and sprang at her, preparing to run. Alice saw me coming and screamed. We spent the next ten minutes running in the parking lot, dodging the other person's arms as we tried to grab hold of each other. Jasper leaned against his car, laughing. I felt like a kid, carefree and ecstatic about life.

Yes, definitely on cloud nine.

* * *

**Tell me what you think!! Like I said this was a buffer chapter for the next few ones, and things will start REALLY unraveling for all of you. Trust me. So sooner everyone reads and reviews, the sooner I post the bestest chapters ever!**

**Read and Review! It makes me happy!! *AM***


	6. First Date

**Yes, two chapters in one day! This is what happens when I stay home sick. I know the last chapter was a 'filler', but it had to happen to get the ball rolling. But now things start to unravel... PLEASE PLEASE read and REVIEW. I love the reviews I get. They make me very happy. And when I'm happy I write... *AM***

**D/C: I do not own Twilight nor do I own the characters portrayed inthe movie and/or book. **

* * *

Silence. I welcomed it with open arms. I sat on my bed, leaning against the wall and staring at the window on the far side of my room. Charlie had taken a late night shift at the station, and I was counting down the hours until I was due at Alice's house that evening.

Two hours to go…

My stomach was in knots. The movie, the dinner… the race. The hours I would be spending with Edward. Oh God, the hours.

And that is what led me to the silence in my bedroom. My anxiety was starting to mount, and I needed to get my thoughts in order. I think overall I was fine with the dinner, hell even the movies. But what about afterwards? What if I lost the race? What would they all think of me? Back in Phoenix I had raced plenty, and hell I even lost races at time. Once Kaiden and I went against each other and when I lost horribly he would laugh at me. I would laugh, our friends would laugh, and it wasn't a big deal. I think it was because I didn't _care._

I cared what Edward thought. I cared what Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rose thought.

One hour to go…

My phone buzzed with a text message. Alice.

_We r going 2 take ur car and Edwards car 2nite. Is that ok? We can just all climb in and carpool. -Al_

I wanted to laugh at the entire situation.

_R u alone?_ I texted her back. I had to talk to her about what was going through my head. Since I had started school a week ago, she became my _person_. We talked, we shared things.

_Ya whats up?_

_Nervous about 2nite_. I could hear her laugh from across town.

_You had a boyfriend back home, no? Don't be scared. _Ahh… she thought I was scared about the date portion of the evening with Edward.

_No, nervous about the race._ There, I said it. I had nothing to lose now. Alice knew my worries, hell I didn't even have to say anything. Tonight when I pulled in their driveway they would probably all see it in my eyes.

_The race? I think ur going 2 do great!_

I texted her back right away: _And if I lose? Will I be the odd man out?_

_No. Not at all. Hell, I wish I was able to change the bet with Jazz. Im rootin 4 u! _Her words made me feel slightly better.

Thirty minutes to go…

I had already showered earlier, and I suddenly realized I didn't have an outfit for tonight. I left the post on my bed, the sound of my footsteps on the carpet an odd noise after sitting in the silence for so long. I opened my closet door and glanced over the racks of shirts and pants that I owned. What should I wear? Something date worthy, yet okay to drive in. Skirt? No…

_Buzz Buzz._ My phone. I walked over to the bed and picked it up, glancing at the text Alice had sent.

_Wear ur blk skinny jeans and that white vneck shirt u have. Blk boots. Green eyeshadow._

I laughed aloud, wondering how on earth that woman could hear my thoughts. I thought for a moment though… she was right. Digging through my closet, I pulled out the outfit she was talking about and looked through the pairs of boots I had. It didn't take me long to put the outfit together, and I stared into my mirror. I looked decent. But the accessories are what usually made the outfit. That is what Alice told me at lunch earlier in the week (she considered it her beauty tip of the day, welcomed or not).

I pulled two large chunks of hair from the sides of my head, and entwined them into braids, pulling them up in a clip. I added the green eye shadow, light mascara, and Aquaphor to my lips. It was my little secret… my weird lip gloss. Didn't have a taste to it, but kept my lips shinning for hours.

I looked fantastic. My worries were drifting away… and I thought for a moment, 'So what if I lose, at least Edward won't be able to take his eyes off of me!' I grabbed my keys and bag, smiling to myself in the mirror before I flew down the stairs. I grabbed the overnight bag I had packed earlier for the night with Alice. I felt the familiar urge as I revved the engine of my car, closing my eyes as I imagined accelerating through the streets of Port Angeles. I only wish Edward would be there by my side, in the car, touching me as we hit speeds unknown.

The inside of the car was pitch black, but I swore I could see the fire spread through my cheeks. I had to ignore it if I planned on getting to Alice's in one piece. It didn't take long before I was pressing the limits and going faster than I should. I only prayed that there would be no police cruisers on the road that night, and no one to give me another warning. _Or ticket._

I pulled into the driveway, parking my car next to Alice's yellow Porsche. I was surprised to see it out of its home in the garage; Jasper had vouched to the fact that she hardly ever drove it. I left my bag in the car and straightened my hair before climbing into the driveway. My boots made hollow steps on the cement, and I tried to calm my nerves as I approached the house.

The door flew open before I even rang the doorbell, and I was met with an excited Alice. My mouth dropped as I took her appearance in, and I suddenly felt insecure next to her. She was wearing black tights, a black shirt, and a white pea coat over her shoulders. The boots on her feet were a gray color, and seemed to bring the color in her eyes out. I sighed, wondering how she could take such a simple outfit and make it into model material.

"Bella you look fantastic!" I blushed and stepped forward, embracing my friend into a hug.

"Me? You look like a freaking model!" Alice just grinned and grabbed my hand, leading me into her house. Standing against the wall was Emmett and Jasper, both dressed in black jeans and white dress shirts. Emmett was carrying a gray jacket in his arms, with a red scarf. When I looked at Jasper, I noticed his jacket matched Alice's perfectly.

_Oh. My. God._ They all looked like damn models. Every damn one of them, with their outfits, killer good looks, and their ability to _match_.

"Where's Rose?" I asked nervously. Emmett smiled at me and wiggled his eyebrows.

"She's in the kitchen with Dr. and Mrs. Cullen." My stomach plummeted. I turned to Alice and gave her my best glare.

"You didn't tell me I was going to meet your parents!" I rejected the thought of my outfit, and remembering how confident I felt staring at myself in the mirror at home. I thought I looked good, hell even hot. But now I was just going to be the girl who is trying to seduce their son.

"Sorry," Alice smiled, knowing I'd already forgive her, "they were supposed to be out of town until tomorrow. But they came back early. If it makes you feel any better, they won't be here when we get back. They're heading to Seattle for the night. There's a play tomorrow or something." I didn't have time to respond, and Rose walked in the room followed by two gorgeous older people. I shouldn't even say older- they looked like they were in their later twenties.

My eyes fell on who I assumed to be Dr. Cullen. I saw right away where Alice and Edward got their eyes from. Dr. Cullen's gaze pierced into mine, friendly and inviting. The golden color looked like it was dancing from across the room, and I wondered what he was thinking about the tramp that had just walked through his door. He stood about as tall as Edward, blonde hair and a pale color to his skin. Of course he's pale, I mused. He's indoors all day long in surgeries, saving people's lives.

Mrs. Cullen was equally as beautiful, with bronze hair like Edward's. I had to fight the urge to reach out and see if it felt the same. Her eyes were a light green color, kind and gentle. Her smile seemed to draw me in, and I found myself smiling at them despite the unease in my stomach.

"You must be Bella!" Mrs. Cullen exclaimed. I felt my smile grow wider, and I nodded.

"Hi, it's so nice to meet you. I'm sorry I'm not more prepared for this, I was caught off guard." I glanced at Alice pointedly, but she just waved me off.

"Don't listen to her," Alice smiled.

"Bella, please, call me Esme." I paused and smiled again. It would be weird, but if that's what she wanted... I turned to Dr. Cullen and smiled wider. He intimidated me- I wouldn't lie about that.

"Dr. Cullen, it's a pleasure. My father talked about you even before I moved here." His cheeks darkened slightly and I laughed.

"Please, it's Carlisle. Now I know what has Edward so worked up!" Everyone laughed, and my blush darkened to match Carlisle's. And then I saw Rose. My mouth hung open, and I could feel my eyes widen.

_She_ was in black jeans, a red sweater, and red boots. The amount of red that emanated from her made even _me_ want to drool. I turned to Alice and lowered my voice.

"I look like hell, Alice, compared to all of you." Alice just shook her head and leaned forward.

"You clearly don't see yourself dear. You're fucking _hot!_" I blushed, and then realized someone was missing.

"Where's Edward?" I asked.

"EDWARD!" Emmett's voice shouted through the house, and everyone jumped, including Dr. and Mrs. Cullen.

"Jesus Christ." I heard his voice as he came down the stairs, and I felt my heart stop. There, descending into what I was labeling 'Bella's Heaven', was the most gorgeous man I had ever seen. Kaiden had nothing on him. No celebrity in the world had anything on him.

Edward was wearing black jeans, with a dark green shirt on. He held a white coat over his arms, and every strand of that beautiful hair, was hanging in just the right direction. Clearly an art he had mastered throughout his life.

"I can't even get a minute to shower after work! Damn Em, I can hear you even if you _don't_ shout." Edward hit that bottom step and looked up, eyes landing on me. He froze. Alice squealed. Slowly, Edward's eyes drifted from my face, to my chest and waist, to my toes, and back. The room was completely silent, and I swore everyone could see the look in Edward's eyes—desire.

"Bella, wow… you look fantastic." His words brought my confidence back, and I suddenly didn't care what everyone else was wearing. But it did click in my head that everyone seemed to match… especially the splashes of color that each couple had in common. That was the point of the green eye shadow, I realized. It matches Edward's shirt perfectly.

"We all match," I muttered with a laugh. Alice heard me though, and she joined in. No one heard my remark and looked curious, but we just waved them off.

"You look great, too, Edward," I blushed. And then it was like prom night. Esme pulled out a camera and made everyone pose for her. I did it graciously, happy to feel Edward's arms around me as we stood as still as possible. We did this for almost twenty minutes, one couple at a time, and then group photos. Emmett poked Edward in the side at one point, and they whispered to one another. I looked up just in time to see Edward grin and nod. He pointed at Jasper and then trotted over to say something to his mother. The look on Esme's face should have made me feel relief, but the looks the guys were sharing terrified me.

"Um, Alice…" I didn't get the chance to finish. Esme held up the camera and said 'NOW!' and just like that all the guys lifted the girls in the air. I screamed when I felt Edward lift me, and I felt my legs curl in a protective position. Alice and Rose were laughing and the camera was going off. Several times. When we were all set back to the ground, we were laughing. I looked at Edward, and he was grinning. I loved his smile, I loved every inch of his face.

"Sorry!" he laughed. We took our turns looking through the camera and what Esme had captured, and I felt silly. I knew they'd never done something like this before, but then again from what Alice had told me, Edward was usually the odd man out when it came to this stuff before. So there had never been a date night involving the whole group. This _was_ like prom to them in some way. There were several pictures I saw that had Edward looking down at me, a pleased look on his face. But my favorites were definitely the group pictures, in all our matching glory.

"Can I get a copy of these?" I asked Esme quietly. The look she gave me was very understanding, and she smiled.

"Of course Bella. Absolutely." I thanked her, feeling my heart tug. She was a wonderful woman, and clearly wanted her children to have fun.

"Let's go guys! We have a busy night ahead of us!" Alice was going to be the night planner it seemed, and for some reason, I was okay with that. We left the house after saying good night to Edward and Alice's parents, and approached the cars.

"So your car leaves the garage?" I joked with Alice. She laughed and nodded.

"I was thinking about bringing it tonight, but there's no reason to bring three cars with us. Waste of gas." She was right. Without having to express my concern, Alice pointed everyone to their designated cars.

"Edward and Bella, you drive in Bella's car. It's your first date, so you deserve to be alone." I loved her. Edward's hand pressed against my back and he smiled.

"The rest of us are going to ride in Edward's car, there's plenty of room. Jasper is driving." Poor Jasper. He just rolled his eyes and laughed.

"You follow me?" Jasper said to me. I nodded, hoping he didn't drive like a maniac. I nervously held my keys and walked to the car, staring as Edward approached the passenger side.

"This is a little backwards," I mused. Edward raised an eyebrow, climbing into the seat. I fastened my seatbelt and watched as he did the same.

"How so?" he asked. I started the engine, feeling the comfort of the familiar sound.

"The girls aren't supposed to drive on the first date," I laughed. Edward smiled and reached for the radio, pausing for a moment.

"Wait, is it okay if I put something on? I know a lot of people are iffy about their stations." I didn't care either way, so I let him fiddle with the stations.

"Ahhh," he smiled when he settled.

_It's a quarter after one_

_I'm all alone and I need you now_

_Said I wouldn't call_

_But I lost control and I need you now_

_And I don't know how I can do without_

_I just need you now_

I smiled at the familiar song, and I glanced at Edward as he mouthed the words. Jasper was leading the way on the road, and I was glad that I didn't have to pay attention to the direction I was going. The other car would be my guide, and I would allow myself to get lost in Edward for now.

"So, happy first date," I said. Edward reached out and brushed his fingers along my hand. I had to hold back a moan, because just the slightest touch from him made me want to pull the car over and treat him how he did me in his house. Like a prisoner to my charm.

"You have no idea how excited I am about this," Edward said, turning his body so that he was watching me drive. I let myself shift through the gears easily, not wanting the ride to be rough.

"I have a pretty good idea," I said, glancing over. I let Edward steer the conversation to Phoenix and my old school. I had no problem telling him about my friends and how I missed the heat. I would never get used to the amount of layers I had to wear just to be comfortable in this state.

"I remember how cold it used to get in Chicago," Edward said. "There's a picture of me when I was eleven, standing in the snow with Alice and my dad. I swear it was about three feet of snow, and I was wearing shorts and a t-shirt." I laughed, picturing the image in my head.

"I don't remember it being that cold though," he continued. "I think it's so unbearable here though because of how wet it is." I nodded, understanding him completely.

"So where do you plan on going to school after you graduate? Someplace dry and warm?" I asked. Edward seemed thoughtful, and I had the impression he wasn't going to answer.

"Wherever Alice goes," he finally answered. I took my eyes away from the road for a second and stared at Edward.

"That's broad, what if she ends up going to Alaska or something?" Edward gave me a small smile, and I wondered what was going through his mind.

"I know, it's the first thing people think of when I tell them. No one but Alice and I seem to understand."

"Maybe I'll understand?" I countered. We were getting closer to Port Angeles, and Jasper was driving slightly faster. Maybe he had just been testing out how fast I was willing to go. Looking down, I saw that I was already going fifteen over the speed limit. Oh, who cared? I pressed my foot on the gas just a little more.

"Well, Alice is my sister," Edward said, motioning to the car in front of us. "She is my best friend, and we belong together. So we sat down a long time ago and started talking about what we were going to do when we got older. I promised her that no matter where she goes, I will follow." Edward laughed and pointed to his car.

"You want to hear a theory?" I nodded. "I think Jasper gave her the same promise. That's why that small bundle of joy has both him and I wrapped around her finger. We'd do anything for her." The love I heard in his voice made me smile. Such a gentleman, such a wonderful soul.

"You are perfect," I said out loud. When Edward turned to me with a smile, I clamped my mouth shut and aimed my eyes to the road. I cannot believe I just said that _out loud_. But Edward reached over and ran his finger along my hand again, not stopping at the wrist. Instead, he continued up arm, rubbing tiny circles in the crease of my elbow. I wanted badly to close my eyes and concentrate on the feeling of his finger on me. But I stared at the bumper of the silver Volvo, memorizing his license plate and the two scratches that were on the bottom left bumper. I would have to tell him to get those fixed.

Edward's hand moved from my arm to my leg, caressing my knee with care. I felt a chill go through me, and wanted badly to turn the heat up.

"Edward," I sighed. His fingers curled around my thigh, and I swore I could hear him growl. "Is the replay of earlier this week going to happen in the car? Or in a dark alley like it's supposed to after a first date?" Edward laughed and I felt his fingers slide away. That was what I wanted, because I knew I couldn't deny his hands much longer. Just seeing how good he looked tonight made me want to pull the car over and lose the others. Who said we couldn't have our first date in the middle of the woods in the front seat of my car?

I watched as Jasper turned off the next exit, bringing us to the heart of Port Charles. It didn't take long for us to park in a parking garage and start walking to the restaurant. I was thrilled when Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulder, bringing me close to his side. Each couple seemed to follow suit, and soon we were walking like we belonged on the cover of a magazine.

I felt confident, I felt sure of myself, and I felt pretty. I wasn't sure if it was the way Alice had me dress, or if it was the company I was keeping. But being touched by such a gorgeous man and treated as if I were his, made me want to walk with my head held high. I saw from the corner of my eye when people would take a second glance at us, and some people I recognized from school were even gawking. _That's right people, watch and weep_.

I wasn't sure what got into me as we approached the restaurant, but I felt good about myself.

"You look fantastic," Edward whispered into my ear. I could feel his lips on my flesh, and I wished he wouldn't fuel my fire. We walked through the doors of a fairly fancy place, and I noted the name of the establishment. _J'Adore_. My heart fluttered.

"If I have to eat snails, I'll leave," I whispered back. Edward laughed and Emmett approached the hostess stand.

"Yes, we have a reservation for six. Under Cullen." The woman was small and mousey, brown eyes staring at Emmett as if she had just run into a bear. I looked at him closer, seeing how intimidating he could actually be, even if he didn't mean to be.

"Yes sir, one moment and I will make sure your table is ready." Emmett turned to us and grinned.

"Guys I feel so out of place here!" he laughed. We all joined in, except for Alice.

"This place had fantastic reviews!" she said defensively. "And next time you can just pick the place yourself if you don't like it." Next time. I smiled. Jasper held Alice close, trying to comfort her. I wasn't going to complain about anything, I had promised that to myself. I would be absolutely perfect tonight.

"If you'll please come with me," the hostess returned. Edward tightened his grip on me and we followed through the archway into the dining area. I gasped and almost stopped walking. The restaurant was magnificent. All the walls were a cream color, and each table was covered with black tablecloths. Each and every table had candles strewn over the surface, matching the candles that were mounted on the walls. Ivy leaves were growing everywhere, and I felt like I was in a garden. It was absolutely breathtaking.

"Wow…" Edward let out a small laugh and led me to the large table in the corner of the dining room. I was still in awe as I watched each of the guys pull out the chairs for us girls. I smiled when Edward did this for me and squeezed his hand when he sat down. I was in heaven. Quickly I glanced around and saw that all the tables were somewhat secluded, to give everyone the feel of being alone. And each couple that was in the restaurant was indeed looking at each other like they were alone.

"So are you guys still going to complain?" Alice said in a cocky voice. We all shook our heads, and I noticed that Rose was looking around like I was. This didn't make me feel as out of place. Water was delivered, as well as tea and soft drinks for everyone. I stared at the menu though, and saw that most of it was in French.

"Well, I hope you are all psychic, because this is in French," I laughed. But each and every one of them stared at me and smiled.

"You all speak French, don't you?" I asked, no humor evident in my voice.

"Oui," Edward whispered. I rolled my eyes and accepted the help Edward offered to read the appetizers and entrees. By the time the waiter returned to take our orders, Edward had helped me decide on a steak and a type of keish side. My stomach was still jumping through hoops to settle down, and I wasn't sure if I was even hungry. But I sure wouldn't be the weird person sitting out of a dinner that everyone, including myself, was clearly enjoying.

"This is great guys," Rose was beaming. "I'm so glad we can all come out together!" Edward laughed and rubbed his hand along my arm.

"Sorry I had to be the depressing odd man out before. I didn't mean to hold you all back from a group date!" We all laughed and started discussing school and Rose brought up the situation her father and mother put her in.

"You seem to be doing well," Alice said, brushing the other girls hand with her own. I nodded in agreement.

"You're doing a lot better than I did when my parents split and fought over me," I commented. I felt instantly uncomfortable because every head turned to me. But I forged on. "I mean, I know I don't know you that well, but if you're having intense problems with this, you're putting up a fantastic front!" Rose nodded and smiled at me.

"I don't think I would mind the sharing of equal time thing," Rose explained, looking directly at me. "It's just that they seem to be using me as a pawn in their little games, trying to get at each other." I nodded. I knew what she meant.

"Let me guess, always asking if the other one is hanging out with anyone new, or if they're dating? And then throwing in bargaining chips, like new clothes and even a new car trying to get you to like them more." Edward's eyes were wide as he looked at Rose, and I felt a sudden connection to the blonde haired girl I had yet to bond with.

"Yes! You know exactly what I'm talking about! What the hell do I do?" I paused for a moment as our food was brought to the table, politely thanking the waiter. The food looked divine, and I was suddenly famished.

"You ignore them," I offered my advice to Rose after the strangers were gone.

"What?" Rose clearly didn't understand me, and I laughed, cutting into my steak.

"Ignore the hell out of them," I repeated. "When you're mom hands you her credit card and tells you to buy yourself something nice for the weekend, tell her no. Because you know once you buy something and you come home with it, she's going to slip in that fatal question. 'So, is your father going out tonight?' Because if you accept the gift, you'll feel obligated to go along with the whole puppeteer thing." I was suddenly the center of attention, and I forced myself to only look at Rose.

"And when your father throws you the keys to his Mercedes, and tells you to 'have fun', say no. Tell him you already have a ride. Hell if it comes down to it, I'll pick you up and drop you off if Emmett can't. Because once they both realize you aren't accepting the gifts, they'll know it won't work anymore. Then maybe when they give you a gift, they'll mean it and it won't be a ploy to get at the other." Silence. I had been on a roll, reliving the moments I spent with both Renee and Charlie, going back and forth between the two and the questions and the interrogations about the other person's relationships. I had grown tired of it, and had put together my little plan. It had worked.

"Damn," Emmett whispered. They were all staring at me like I was a genius. I realized I didn't offer that many facts about myself, and I had just spoken about my own parents battles in the past. It was okay, I realized, _I _was okay with sharing this information with them. No one ate, and no one moved. They were all just staring at me.

"Thank you," Rose whispered. "I'll do it." I smiled at her and chewed on a piece of steak. Edward's hand came under the table and squeezed my knee. I glanced at him and he winked.

"So, Bella," Rose said, "Alice tells me you're going to start working at their office?" Rose was staring at me as if I were a shiny new toy. I wanted to laugh, but she just seemed so interested in what I had to say now, and I loved it.

"Yeah, I went yesterday and I met the doctor. I was thrown under the bus about it all," I looked pointedly at the pixie haired girl, "but I start tomorrow. Training and then work starting on Monday." Jasper grinned and set his chin on top of Alice's head.

"You're going to love it there. Trust me, Alice doesn't like to work," Jasper dodged a small punch from his girlfriend, "but she loves it there. And it'll look good on your resume." I nodded, smiling.

"And she gets to grope Eddie in the examination chair." I choked on Emmett's words, having to drink water quickly. Everyone was laughing, but I was bright red for sure. I would love to do things to Edward in those back rooms at the office. Dare we approach that area again so soon?

The meal went by fairly quickly once the conversation was rolling. I felt so at ease, with questions thrown my way and our laughing, and Edward's hand on my knee. When the check came, Edward threw down the money for our meal, and I blushed as I watched the other guys do the same. Rose and Alice didn't flinch, and I realized they were probably used to this. Well, I would have to take Edward out sometime, on my dime.

"Movie time!" Alice's excitement was contagious, and we all left the restaurant in the same fashion we entered: one couple at a time. Edward's arm felt wonderful around my shoulder as we walked down the block to the movie theatre, and I leaned into his warmth.

"You're the best," Edward whispered. I looked up in confusion, and he smiled.

"I haven't had this much fun in a long time," he clarified. I nodded, burying my face in his neck. I was letting the direction of Edward's arm be the only reason I could make it to our destination.

"I'm having the best night." I was telling the truth. It'd been… so long since I'd been accepted into a group without drama. I was having a blast.

"Which movie does everyone want to see?" Alice called over the group. Emmett placed his elbow on top of Alice's head and we all watched in amusement as she fought to get him off.

"Either 'Paranormal Activity' or '2012'," Jasper spoke up. I rolled my eyes, not caring about either movie. But the majority vote came to 'Paranormal Activity', and we waited in line for the tickets. When it came to Edward and me, I tried to pay, but he stood directly in front of me and wouldn't let me pass to get to the woman selling the tickets. I just rolled my eyes and listened to Alice laugh at Edward's antics. As we all walked in the doors, Alice pulled me aside.

"Let him pay, Bella." I shook my head, ready to argue. But she silenced me with a look.

"It isn't a trip to McDonald's or something, you know?" Alice's words were very serious, and I could tell she was trying to get me to understand. "Edward doesn't go on dates. _Ever_. There hasn't been anyone he wanted to take out. He works a lot, and spends all his money on his car and puts the rest in his savings. Which honestly, isn't necessary because of our dad. Let him spend the money. It will make him feel good. He's watched Emmett and Jasper do it for a couple of years, and he's jealous. He wants to do that too." By the end of her small lecture, my face was tinged pink and my eyes were wide. I didn't realize…

"I didn't realize…" I said aloud, repeating my thought. Alice nodded, putting her arm around my waist and led me back to the group.

"Just let it happen," she leaned in to whisper. I smiled and joined Edward's side. We approached the concession stand and Edward smiled at me.

"What would you like?" Listen to Alice, listen to her and trust her advice. I smiled back at him and decided on popcorn and a drink. When Edward removed his wallet again, I stood back, smiling. His responding smile was dazzling. _Alice was right. _

Sitting in the theatre was difficult, because for some reason everyone wanted to sit together. We ended up in the very back of the theatre, sitting side by side.

"This is weird," I admitted to Edward. He was laughing.

"Ahh, you wanted the group date, remember? You ask and you shall receive. You get a _group_ date. What made you think you would have me all to yourself this evening?" I felt a twinge of friskiness and leaned forward, pressing my lips to his ear.

"The evening isn't over until you close your eyes." A low moan escaped from his lips, letting me know he understood my hidden meaning. There was a metal and plastic arm rest in the chair between us, and I went to go move it, but before I could it was raised and tucked away. I looked at Edward's hands.

"How did you do that?" He hadn't moved an inch. But his eyes looked curious, and he cocked his head to the side.

"Do what?" I shook my head. I must be losing my mind. The lights dimmed then, and Edward set the popcorn in his lap. I smirked and pressed the right side of my body against his, and set the drink in the cup holder.

"Sure you want to be this close to me? We might do something bad," Edward whispered.

"Shh!" Alice said. I smiled and set my hand on his knee. That was how the movie played out. The film itself was horrible, and we all spent our time making sarcastic comments to the screen and running our hands along each other. I looked at my watch and realized that the movie would be ending soon. What was it even about? I held no interest to it, and completely blacked out. But it was nearing eleven, and I knew the movie would end.

And then it would be time for the race.

My heart was starting to pound again, and I knew Edward could hear or feel it, because he looked at me with a smile.

"What's wrong?" he whispered. I glanced over to the others, and saw that they were all kissing. I sighed and looked back to Edward's gorgeous eyes.

"I'm nervous," I answered.

"About?"

"The race," I admitted. Edward just laughed and drew unnecessary attention to the two of us.

"What's going on?" Rose's voice drifted over the loudness of the film, and Edward turned to look at her.

"Bella's nervous about racing me," he said. I leaned back and smacked him across the head. His hair felt wonderful sliding through my fingers, and everyone laughed.

"Shh!!" This time the demand was from someone near the front row, and Emmett rolled his eyes.

"Let's go, no one is watching this anyway," he said. So we all stood and followed Emmett out of the theatre. When we all reached the bottom step, Emmett turned around and shouted,

"The movie sucks anyway!" And we all ran. By the time we all reached the street, we were laughing, and I was hanging onto Edward's arm. The night was cool, and I shivered once before burying myself in my jacket and into the nook of Edward's arm.

"So where are you guys doing this?" Jasper spoke up. I tucked my face further into Edward's arm and refrained from rolling my eyes.

"Bella?" I shook my head. Peeking out, I mumbled the words they could all hear.

"Nope, you guys are supposed to figure out where and all the details. I'm not familiar with this place. Not my job." They all laughed, and I leaned further into Edward's embrace. I didn't want to race against him anymore. I wanted to spend hours covered with his arms and scent. His scent of peppermint and cologne. Wonderful, manly cologne. I laughed to myself.

"Bella?" I jumped and glanced at everyone. Was I making noises?

"Sorry, what?" Jasper just laughed though and repeated himself.

"I said, there's a neighborhood about five miles from here. More of a neighborhood under construction. Plenty of roads, but no traffic. We can go there." I nodded. That might be better than speeding through the public streets. I wasn't sure how they did things here, but I remembered very vividly my first race involved dodging oncoming cars, and running red lights.

"Let's go!" Alice's enthusiasm was again contagious, and everyone walked briskly back to the parking garage that held the two cars. My heart was pounding, and Emmett was talking loudly with Jasper, making new bets and thinking about the odds. Edward started butting in, so I released his grip and walked over to Alice and Rose.

"Guys, what if I lose?" There was no strong front now; I was nervous as hell.

"Bella, you'll do fine," Rose's hand was on my back, running small circles to soothe me. "And if for some reason you lose, challenge his ass for a rematch." I loved it. The two girls, their arms wrapped around me from both sides, were supporting me. Even though Alice technically bet against me.

"You might just lose five hundred bucks," I whispered to Alice, and her eyes popped open.

"Yes! That is the right attitude!" I was laughing at her as we approached the cars, and we split up like we had before. I pressed the button, unlocking the doors. As I went for the handle, I glanced over to yell for Jasper.

"I'll follow you, okay?" He nodded and I turned back to the car. Edward's fingers were reaching for the handle too, but the door popped open before either of us had touched it.

I froze.

Edward's fingers finally wrapped around the handle, and he pulled it open for me. I looked up at him in complete shock.

"How did you do that?" Edward gave me the same look he gave me in the movie theatre, only this time I saw a touch of panic beneath the pools of gold.

"Do what?" His voice was smooth as velvet, all too believing. I closed my eyes, laughing at myself. Was I tired? Didn't eat enough? No…

"Never mind. Thank you." I sat behind the wheel, throwing my bag into the backseat. When Edward climbed into his seat, I shoved the key in the ignition. It wasn't hard to follow Jasper through the streets to the neighborhood he had mentioned, and I wondered if my nerves were messing with my mind. But I tried to push everything aside as Edward's hand made its way back to my knee and started to rub. It felt so good.

I saw the neighborhood before we entered it, and Jasper was right. It was an entire community, under construction. Portable bathrooms were scattered, ugly and green, throughout the streets. Houses were half built, tarps lying over exposed drywall to keep it away from the rain. There were street lamps illuminating every corner, and I could see piles and piles of dirt everywhere.

"This is perfect," I muttered. And it was. I pulled into the entrance of the community behind Jasper, and pulled my car to a stop. It was mere seconds and we were all piling out onto the dusty road. I was glad for the lack of rain, and started to stare down the street, gazing and the turns ahead of me.

"Well guys," Jasper said to Edward and I. "Welcome to your race track."

* * *

**Remember Read and review! The next chapter is obviously going to be the first race between Edward and Bella (I'm sorry did I just drop a hint? HMMM). I'm going to write it as fast as possible and get that to you ASAP. Thank you for reading! *AM***

**D/C: The song lyrics are from Lady Antebellum- "Need you Now". Love the song. Love love love it. I do not own this song in anyway shape or form**


	7. Race to Freedom

**Sorry it took so long to post the next chapter, things have been crazy. But here it is... THE RACE.**

**I've been thinking a lot of how to lead the story in the direction I want it to go in, and I am very excited about my decisions! Any ideas please feel free to share.**

**Remember: Please read and review (after all it makes me happy) *AM***

**D/C: I do not own Twilight, nor do I own the characters portrayed in the movie and/or book**

* * *

I was staring at Alice, motionless in my car. I couldn't believe this was actually happening. From the corner of my eye I could see Edward behind the wheel of his Volvo. The sound of his revving engine echoed through the deserted neighborhood. Emmett was leaning against a large street barrier, completely quiet for the first time that evening. Rose was standing next to Jasper, as close to my car as possible. Both of them were clapping, whistling and cat calling to both Edward and I. But my eyes were on Alice. Sweet, sweet Alice.

She was standing in front of our cars, direct center—Emmett's red scarf in her hands.

"Okay, rules are very simple!" Alice's voice was loud and confident, and I listened intently. My windows were rolled down, as were Edward's. I glanced over quickly and saw that his eyes were directed only towards the road in front of him. He looked scary, I realized. Possessed even.

_What had I gotten myself into? _He was a predator, looking at his prey. And he was hungry for that road.

I swallowed hard, looking back at Alice as she glanced first at her brother and then at me.

"The entire neighborhood is wrapped by this road. The race is very simple—starts and ends here, without crashing the car." My reaction was what I knew it would be. Pure fear rolled down my spine, and I wanted to turn the car off and go home.

"Do it," I whispered. I revved my engine in time with Edward, and he glanced over at me. Alice raised the scarf into the air, smiling at me.

"On my mark!" Her voice was deafening in the quiet atmosphere.

"Get set!" I held Edward's gaze, feeling the adrenaline.

"Go!" He winked. And we were gone.

I felt my car leap forward, and set my eyes on the road. It was the familiar tug in my center, and I was in heaven. _Shift_. My breathing calmed, and I watched as Edward and I rode side by side. Alice was still standing in the road, screaming at us as we whipped through the night. Houses blurred, and I felt my hair whip around my face.

_Shift_. My left hand gripped the steering wheel tighter as I watched Edward pull ahead slightly. The nose of his car strained to leap ahead of mine.

_Shift_. We approached the corner of the street fairly quickly, and I shifted down to turn. It had been so long since I had felt this—the feeling of danger and the rush of speed. The wind was cold, biting into my face and surely turning my face pink. I could feel the tires beneath me, kicking up dirt and debris into the air behind us. I narrowed my eyes at the nose of my car, urging it to go faster.

_Shift_. I could hear Edward's engine was loud, and I suddenly had the urge to laugh. This wasn't _serious _serious, right? Why were we acting this way? It's supposed to be fun!

I slammed my foot on the clutch, shifting again as I turned the next corner. We were close, drifting back and forth with our leading the pack. We passed a large water fountain, and I let my eyes drift to it for a moment. Any other night, and I would have stopped and wanted to take a picture of it.

_Shift_. There, straight head, was the entrance way to the neighborhood, the others jumping up and down, screaming. I couldn't hear them over the rush of blood in my head, and I decided then to turn to peek at Edward.

He was staring straight at me, while driving in a straight line. I could feel my breath catch in my throat for a moment, and I tried to smile. Waves of relief washed over me when I saw Edward smile in return.

Blue and red lights.

My vision blurred and I whipped my head back to the finish line. Blue and red lights… accompanied by white and black police cars… driving down the road that connected to the development that we were surely trespassing on.

I didn't care about anything after that. It was almost like someone flipped a switch in my mind. The image of handcuffs surrounding my wrists flashed through my head, as well as sitting in the backseat of the police car beside Alice and Rose. My license would get taken away, as well as my car. Street racing was illegal. I wouldn't be able to spend time with my new friends. I would be forced to stay away from Edward. Maybe even move away.

All of these thoughts hit me in the matter of a second, and I was suddenly fuming. There was no way I was giving in to this. I would _not_ give it all up. I forgot about my urge to beat Edward to the line of dirt Emmett and Jasper had put together to resemble a line, and turned my wheel quickly, screeching to a stop beside the brick sign displaying the name of the community. I was grateful that my window was already down, and I turned to the others quickly. Every one of them was staring at the approaching police cars in fear. Next to me, Edward's car came to a stop just as mine had, and I saw the look of horror on his face.

"Get in!" I screamed. They all stared at me, and I watched as Jasper looked at Emmett, then at Alice, and then at me. He looked like he was trying to solve a Calculus problem, and I smiled when I saw the moment he came up with the answer to the equation. Jasper grabbed Alice's hand and headed right for the Mustang.

"Emmett, Rose! Get in with Edward! Let's go!" He was on the same page as me, and I reached over to flip the switch, unlocking the door as Jasper dragged Alice to my waiting car. I glanced behind me at Edward, watching as he ushered Emmett and Rose into his car. Our eyes met, and he nodded, telling me he was okay with what we were about to do. Glancing at my now open door, a scared Alice climbed in next to me, straddling the gear shift.

"Alice, sit in the back!" Jasper yelled. She looked baffled, and literally fell backwards into the small leather seat. Jasper filled the passenger seat easily, turning to me with wild eyes.

"Well Swan, you want to prove to everyone you can race? Now is your chance." My mouth gaped open. To my left the cop cars were getting closer and closer to the road in front of us, threatening our capture with each passing second.

"Bella! _Go!_" Rose was hanging out of Edward's open passenger side window, but I ignored her. Jasper was right. Now was the time to let it all go. I nodded once, slamming the car into first. The development was left behind in a blur, and I smirked when Jasper and Alice flew back into their seats at the sudden burst of speed. _Shift_. I sped into the road, driving right for the oncoming cop cars.

"Bella, do you know what you're doing?" Alice's whisper was right next to my ear, but I ignored her. _Shift._ The speedometer needle flew around the dial, and I felt like I was flying. _This_ was a race. Not driving through a neighborhood with no obstacles. But the paved road that lay before me was my playground. Edward's car was directly behind me, so close I could barely see his headlights. The grace that he exuded as he turned the car with mine left me in awe. He was a master at this, so beautiful. I kept my eyes on the road though, and I finally came to the point where if I turned left, we would run directly into the oncoming police cars. Turning right would give us a good half mile lead in front of them.

"Go left," Jasper whispered. I felt my mouth drop, and looked over at him. He was staring at me intently and nodded. I didn't have time to question him as I came to the intersection. I turned the wheel sharply to the left, listening as my tires let out a high pitched squeal. Only one second later, Edward's tires did the same. The two police cars had spread out in front of us, in a vain attempt to block us all from escaping.

How did they know where to find us? How did they know we were here?

I eyed the distance between the two cruisers carefully and inhaled sharply.

"You two better hold the fuck on!" I yelled. I slammed the car into fifth gear and sped forward. Alice's scream filled the interior of the car, and Jasper's hand smashed into the roof of the car.

Somehow, I grazed my car between the doors of the two police cars. I didn't hit them, I didn't hear the sound of metal upon metal. All I could hear were the sirens so close to my open windows and I flinched at the loud noise. I was clear, but was Edward? I glanced up to my rear view mirror, amused as Jasper and Alice twisted themselves in their seats to watch the same thing.

The silver car was sliding between the two oncoming threats, but wasn't as lucky as me. One of the police cars had jerked to the side, and caught the side mirror of the Volvo. We could hear the crunch of metal as the mirror crashed into the side of the car.

"Fuck!" Jasper's voice was threatening in my ear, and I tore my gaze away.

"Don't worry, it's still attached. No pieces left behind." Alice sounded very calm as she told us this, and I nodded as I slammed my foot further into the gas pedal.

"Bella, when you hit this road here, go left," Jasper was pointing. "About half a mile down there's going to be an old abandoned house. We're going to have to get there as fast as possible so that the police can't find us." I didn't trust my voice. Looking again to see if Edward was still following, I watched in horror as the two police cars were turning to head directly after us.

"They're following!" Alice's voice was no longer as calm. My eyes widened, but I tried to hold my composure.

"Faster Bella!" Jasper was NOT helping the matter at hand.

"I've got this!" I screamed at them. My foot was to the floor as I approached the road I needed to turn at, and I glanced down. Big mistake. 120 mph. Big mistake.

"Fuck this." It took me a second to realize I had said that, and I slammed onto the brakes. Again, I wrenched the wheel to the left, listening as the tires screeched on the pavement. Edward was feet behind me, and when I glanced in the mirror my stomach dropped as the look of horror on his face began to influence me.

What were we doing? Were we really fleeing from the police? I had seen old friends to this, and then sat in the background as they boasted to others about their getaway. What had been on my mind when I listened to them? What had I thought about the people? _Stupid_.

"There's the turn off," Jasper whispered. No need to whisper, I thought, I was already deaf from the sirens. I saw the tiny dirt road to the right of us, and I turned again, happy my tires made no noise. As soon as I buried my car into the small road, I looked up to make sure Edward had followed. What if he hadn't seen us branch off of the road? I couldn't leave him alone to the police!

"They followed." I swore under my breath at Jasper's words.

"Turn off your lights," he said. I didn't doubt him, and turned the switch. I was staring into darkness now, but saw the outline of the house in front of us.

"Turn your fucking lights off Edward!" I wished he could hear my voice, listen to my warning. Did he? Because his headlights disappeared behind me. The darkness was eerie, and I watched as Jasper's pale finger pointed to the bare yard of the home.

"Park anywhere and try to stay to the side." I listened, turning sharply so that the nose of my car was aimed towards the surrounding trees. The trees and thick over brush was protecting us, and I almost expected the darkness to be swarmed with the flashing lights of our hunters. I cut my engine, watching as Edward's car slammed to a stop, and then there was silence. No one moved, no one wanted to breathe. I could see Edward through his open window, gripping the steering wheel in what I could only assume to be fear.

Breathe Bella, breathe.

"Bella," Alice whispered, her voice slicing into the silence like a knife. Jasper shook his head though, cutting her off.

"Someone needs to go back down to the road, on foot, make sure they're gone." Jasper was right. But my hands wouldn't move from the wheel. They would have to send someone else.

There was movement from Edward's car, and I watched as the doors opened and everyone started to pile out. Jasper followed their lead, and I slowly moved my arms in vain attempt to get my muscles working again.

"Bella." Edward was standing outside my door, and I looked up. He looked worried. My door opened suddenly, though I didn't see Edward move, and then he was in my car. My seatbelt was unbuckled and I was suddenly surrounded by everyone.

"That was insane," Rose was saying. Her voice was what I needed to understand the gravity of the situation, but instead of reacting rationally, I started to laugh. Everyone looked at me like I had grown an extra head. I was laughing so hard now that tears were rolling down my face. My body slumped and I let my hands grasp my knees, supporting me.

"Emmett, go down by the road to see if they're gone," Jasper was saying. Emmett took one look at me and nodded. He blurred into the night, and I wished suddenly that he would have stayed. They were all my support system, and with one of them gone I felt abandoned.

"Where is he going?" I asked between peals of laughter. Alice walked to my side and put her arms around me. She must have known what I needed, and I leaned into her side.

"We barely got away," Jasper said. "That was insane." Did he laugh? Edward let a chuckle escape his lips, and I shot him a look.

"Why are you laughing?" I asked quietly. I knew it was hypocritical, because I was laughing just seconds ago, but I didn't know what else to say. Alice rubbed my shoulders, and I immediately looked up again when Rose let her arms surround me as well.

"Bella, do you not realize what we just did?" Edward looked at me in awe. "We actually outran them. And if it wasn't for you, we would be in jail." Me? I didn't do this.

"What do you mean 'if it wasn't for me'?" Jasper smiled and stepped closer.

"Bella, you know how to drive. Trust me, if you hadn't been leading Edward, we'd be calling our parents for bail money." Edward punched Jasper in the arm and everyone smiled.

"Don't freak out over this," Rose said to me. I stood fully and leaned my back against the car. They were all standing there, looking at me.

"Edward… your car," I said. I remembered the side mirror being shattered as it collided with the police cruiser, but Edward just shook off my worry.

"Don't worry about that. Minor damage, I can have it fixed tomorrow." Whatever he said, I guess.

"So who won the race?" I asked with a smirk. My heart rate had returned to its normal state, and I could feel the energy pulse through me. Jasper smacked Edward on the shoulder playfully.

"Sorry man, but Bella won." The girls were laughing and Edward's eyes were open wider than I thought possible.

"No way!" Edward shouted into the night. Jasper was laughing as well, shaking his head.

"Did someone just break the news to Eddie that he lost the race?" Emmett's voice spoke from the night, and I turned to watch as he emerged from the trees with grace. Jasper turned to him quickly.

"They gone?" He was anxious, everyone could tell. Emmett was nodding though, and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Watched them hit the end of the road and then go back towards town with their lights off," Emmett explained. "They won't be coming back." Edward and Jasper let out a yell of triumph and I smiled. We did it, we got away. I was being lifted off of the ground and spun in circles, and I let my hands sink into the bronze fields of hair I had been tempted with all night.

"You are wonderful," Edward whispered into my ear, and I laughed. "But I want a rematch." I pulled back, swatting at his arm. I didn't actually think I had won the race, but hearing Edward surrender the victory and demand the rematch… it made me feel acceptance. Is that what I had been yearning for? I had been spending so much time with this group since I arrived in Forks, that I almost forgot that I was the new girl.

Alice had made me feel so welcome, even getting me a job with her and Edward. Jasper seemed to have a respect for me that was not to be vocalized, and I could see it in his eyes and hear it in his voice every time he was near me. After dinner Rose had seemed to grow attached to me, sharing something with me that none of the others would be able to understand. Emmett had taken the stance of protective older brother, which is something that had always been missing in my life. Parents didn't count when it came to this, and I needed someone who would joke with me, but when it came down to it turned on the protective shield that I needed in life. Edward. Dear, dear Edward. He had his arms around me like I was his lifeline. So many things had been told to me by Alice, telling me that Edward had never had a girlfriend before. Only a few dates with random girls who had asked him out. He never understood how he looked to other people, how truly beautiful he actually was. He was the fifth wheel, the one who stood in the background and waited. For what, no one knew. But according to Alice, when I arrived, something in Edward's eyes changed.

And the change was due to me.

It made me think for hours after Alice had told me I was the reason for Edward's new found happiness. It was a lot of pressure on my shoulders, a lot of new information put in my mind. To be responsible for someone's happiness was a lot to accept, and I didn't know if I was ready for it.

But as I stood there in the yard of an old abandoned house with our friends surrounding us, I started to accept this. As I received hugs from everyone, I accepted myself as part of their group. I made everything even. I seemed to make everything right.

"Let's get going guys," Jasper said, slapping both Edward and I on the backs with a smile.

"I'm driving," Jasper said, looking over at me. I understood what he meant—he would be the one to drive my car. I nodded, giving him permission. I usually didn't let anyone drive my car, but under the circumstances I didn't think I could handle any more.

"Emmett, you drive my car." Edward threw the keys to the surprised man, and I knew then that Edward, too, did not let anyone drive his car. "I'm going to drive in the Mustang with Alice, Jasper, and Bella. You and Rose can drive back alone if that's okay." Everyone nodded, and I immediately smiled at the thought of being in the backseat of my car with Edward.

"The backseat is somewhat small," I told him as everyone split up. He shrugged though, not fazed in the slightest.

"That's okay. Worst cast scenario you can just sit on my lap." I blushed of course, and Edward laughed. I was pulled to my car, and I handed the keys to the awaiting driver.

"Treat her with care," I warned him. Jasper smiled and started to pull his hand away. But I held onto the keys, my eyes bearing into his with intensity.

"I'm not joking Jasper, you get one scratch on her and Alice will have to find a new boy toy." Edward laughed as Alice stuck her head out of the side of the Mustang, looking confused.

"Are you threatening by boyfriend? What are you saying?" Alice's voice was defensive, but I laughed.

"No, just having a little pow wow before the ride back." Jasper snatched the keys away and shook his head.

"You are one ferocious person Bella. Don't worry, your baby is safe with me." I trusted him with driving, I knew I did. But I found my heart pounding in my chest regardless. Was it because someone else was driving my car or was it that I would be incased in darkness with Edward?

It was the later, and as we climbed into the backseat and I felt Edward's hands drift to my leg it was confirmed. Jasper pulled my car out of our hiding place and followed the Volvo onto the main road. No words were spoken, so Alice reached over and turned on the radio. It was not a song I recognized, but sighed as the beat sealed us in an envelope. I couldn't hear anything outside of the car, but felt the vibration of the tires below me.

I attempted to stretch my legs in the backseat of the car, annoyed when I found I couldn't get them very far. I was surprised though when Edward reached out and grabbed onto my pants and pulled my legs into his lap. He slowly removed my boots and let them drop to the floor.

My heart had stopped. Jasper and Alice were in their own world in the front seat, holding hands as we followed Emmett back to Forks. I knew for a fact that even if they tired to turn around and look at us, they wouldn't be able to see more than a few shadows. Edward and I were alone in that backseat.

I tried to breathe as I felt Edward's fingers leave a trail of fire up my leg. Slowly I looked to him and felt the burn in my chest when I saw him staring back at me. His eyes were dark within the confines of the car, and I wondered what he was thinking. Edward's hand lay on my knee, rubbing the tips of his fingers along the fabric of my jeans. I leaned my head back carefully, feeling the cool leather on my neck. I was afraid to look directly at Edward, afraid he would see something in my eyes that would betray my desire.

He didn't need to see that in me though. He knew. I could feel Edward shift beneath my legs and before I could react, his cool lips touched my jaw. My breath hitched in my throat and I opened my eyes quickly to see if Jasper or Alice had heard us. But Alice's head was leaning on the window, her mouth open. She was asleep. Jasper was staring at the road, listening to the music and oblivious to the world.

I turned to Edward, cutting off the contact his lips were making with my earlobe.

"Edward," I whispered. A heart a soft grunt and I laughed.

"What happened to taking this slow?" Edward shook his head, eyes intently staring at the patch of skin below my ear.

"It's been a week Bella," Edward whispered, "and I've been good. I know you want to move slowly, but I can't keep my hands off of you." My resistance was wavering. He was right, and I knew it. Almost a full week had passed and I made sure that the touching between Edward and I was minimal. I didn't want another episode like the kitchen happen, at least not too soon.

"Bella?" He was waiting for an answer? Permission? I heard my own laughter echo in my head, and I leaned in carefully. My lips brushed along Edward's chin and I could feel his grip tighten almost painfully.

"We don't have to jump each others' bones," I whispered. Edward's eyes were closed and he was breathing very harshly. "But I'm only human." There. That was my permission

And that was all Edward needed. His face bent forward and pressed his lips to my temple. It didn't take long for his kisses to trail down my jaw line, hovering over my mouth. The breath that brushed across my face was like heaven, and I dove in. Edward's lips were just as I remembered them, and I moaned in satisfaction. A tremor rocked through my body as Edward sucked on my bottom lip, sinking his free hand into my hair to pull me closer. His lips were soft on mine, almost gentle. Carefully, I let my tongue trail a path along his bottom lip, and I was rewarded with a whimper from Edward. His head tilted to the side, giving us better access to our prize.

My tongue slid into his mouth, and it was a dream. His tongue slid along mine and I smiled. My smile wavered though when I felt his hand drift from my knee towards my thigh.

"Edward," I whispered. He pulled back and looked into my eyes, trying to read my expression in the dark. I didn't know what to tell him, because at the moment I was not thinking rationally. Regardless, with Jasper and Alice in the front seat, we couldn't do much of anything when it came to a full on make out session. But I wanted to feel him touch me, feel his fingers search my body.

"I'll be good," he responded. I smiled again, leaning in to let my lips brush against his once more. I was relieved that he decided this for us. I was nervous, scared about what I wanted to do and about what would actually happen.

"We're almost home," Jasper's voice interrupted my thoughts. I jumped, and Edward laughed. Could Jasper hear what we were talking about back here? I looked up to the rear view mirror and laughed. Jasper's eyes were full of laughter, and I knew the music didn't disguise everything we had been saying. My face turned red, but Edward pulled my face into his chest carefully, chuckling into my ear.

* * *

The night was over, and I lay in Alice's bed waiting for sleep. Everyone had said goodnight over an hour ago, and everyone hugged me in congratulations for beating Edward.

"She didn't beat me!" He had objected, "It was a tie on default." Emmett had laughed though, calling him a sore loser. After showers and an awkward good night to Edward, I was laying next to Alice, glancing at the pale pink ceiling in the dark. Well, dark except for an annoying pink night light in the corner.

After thirty minutes, a loud and obnoxious snore started to escape from Alice.

"What the fuck," I whispered to myself. I sat up and looked over to the sleeping figure, wondering how the sound of a semi truck could be coming from such a small thing.

I didn't stick around after that. The clock read almost three in the morning, and there would be no way I could sleep if I had to attempt to sleep after that. I stood up quickly and made my way into the hallway, closing Alice's door carefully. I remembered when I had gotten the tour of the home just the week before; Alice had said there was an extra bedroom across the hallway that I could use when I spent the night. Maybe she knew she snored and I wouldn't be able to handle it? Who knew? But I wasn't going to try and save feelings. I needed sleep.

I walked to the closed door and started to turn the door knob when I heard a noise coming from behind Edward's door. I froze, wondering what he was still doing up. Thinking about him even for a second had my heart racing, and I let go of the smooth handle of the door. He was up, right? So I technically wouldn't be bothering him, _right_?

I turned and walked silently to his door, knocking hesitantly on the door. I hadn't seen his room yet, and I wondered if he even wanted me near his stuff. My worries hit me like a brick, and I started to turn when Edward didn't answer. But as I took a step in the opposite direction, the door opened.

"Bella?" Edward's voice was low and sounded sleepy. I turned, my eyes squinted together in guilt.

"I'm sorry, I thought I heard a noise and I didn't know if you were okay. I really hope I didn't wake you!" My words came out in a rush and Edward shook his head quickly.

"No, no. I was up. Can't sleep when Alice snores like that." I laughed quietly and nodded.

"Me neither. What's with that?" Edward shrugged and stepped back to open his door.

"Did you want to come in?" he asked. I looked back to Alice's door, realizing that she was the only other person in the house, and she was sound asleep. My heart was pounding, and I shook my head.

"No, I don't want to disrupt you. I was going to go sleep in the guest bedroom. Maybe get a few hours below my belt before morning." Edward smiled. I thought quickly for a second, of how he could hear Alice through their adjoining wall.

"Do you want to join me?" Edward's eyes grew wide regardless of his sleep deprivation. I blushed immediately. "I mean, you're tired and I'm tired. So it's either no sleep, or sleeping somewhere else. And I doubt the couches downstairs are comfortable to sleep on." Edward laughed again.

"Yes, that sounds great." Edward stepped out into the hallway and closed his door, turning to me with his lopsided smirk. My gaze dropped slowly, and I wondered if my blush had covered every inch of my body, because I felt like I was on fire. Edward was wearing a pair of black boxers, hanging very low on his hips. His chest was covered by a tight white shirt, and I could see every inch of his muscular abdomen under that shirt. I swallowed hard, not able to tear my eyes away from his arm muscles that I wanted so badly to grab onto.

"Are you sure you're just inviting me in there to sleep?" I jumped and rolled my eyes at him. He was staring at me while I took in his every inch, and looked somewhat cocky.

"In your dreams Romeo," I laughed. I led the way into the spare bedroom, noticing immediately that we were encased in silence. I sighed as I walked my way to the inviting bed. Sliding beneath the down comforter, I sunk my head into the pillow. I remained still for a few seconds, not feeling Edward slide into the bed next to me. Opening one of my eyes, I peeked out to see that Edward was still standing next to the closed door, staring at me with a look of confusion on his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked, closing my eye again. Edward grunted and I wanted to roll my eyes at him.

"What?" I asked again.

"You have to promise me you won't moan like that again while we're in this bed together." Had I moaned? I didn't even notice.

"Sorry Edward," I whispered with a smile. "It just feels so nice." I heard his footsteps walk across the room carefully, and I had to hold back the grin as he slipped under the covers next to me. We were only a foot apart, and I could smell his scent wash over me. Shampoo and mint wafted through the air, and I sighed again.

"Bella…" His warning. I opened my eyes and rolled so that I was facing him.

"Sorry, I just didn't know how tired I was. The bed is just so comfortable." He laughed and turned his body so that he was facing me. My eyes wouldn't close again, even though they were screaming in protest. Edward, too, looked exhausted, but let his golden eyes remain locked on mine.

"I had a great time tonight," he whispered. I nodded, thinking again of how I would never forget everything we had done.

"Me too. Best date ever," I admitted. Edward let his long fingers snake out across the white sheet and carefully run along my hand.

"So when do we get to do that again?" I blushed, looking down to our hands. I was afraid to look into his eyes, knowing they held a power over me. But there in the darkness, I was reminded of the close to hour long ride we had spent together in the backseat of my car. I wanted so badly for the night to continue, but when we had to part ways (even though it was only down the hall), it was heart wrenching.

"Next weekend?" I offered. I chanced a look into Edward's eyes and my breath caught.

"Wednesday," he counter offered. "The office is closed, so no one will have to work. I want to take you out." Could I say no? Absolutely not.

"Okay," I whispered. Edward grinned, and I squeezed his fingers tightly.

"Good night," Edward whispered. I let my eyes win their fight after that, letting Edward be my last sight before drifting off to sleep.

"Good night," I whispered back. The last thing I remembered was Edward humming to me softly, tracing patterns into the palm of my hand.

* * *

**Well? Did you all like Edward and Bella's FIRST race (again, did I just drop a hint? HMMM)**

**I would absolutely love it if you reviewed my story so far, it makes me happy and I let tiny squeals of happiness escape my lips every time someone does.**

**Up next: How does Bella like working with Edward and Alice? Does it become too much? Also, Bella starts to notice odd things around Edward, and tries to piece things together on her own. Will the return of an old friend cause too many problems, or make Bella realize her new life is so much better than her own? **

**STAY TUNED TO FIND OUT!!!!! ~*AM*~**


	8. Working girl

**First off, I wanted to give a special thank you to 'nashonne'. She gave me the most wonderful review, which pushed me to give you all another chapter so soon! Thank you so much, you have no idea how much that mean to me!**

**Second, I want to explain that there are a lot of boring, technical terms in this chapter that have to do with Optometry. I work in an optometrist office, so I incorporated some of the things that I know into this, which in my opinion makes it sound like it could be real. Hello, Edward, in scrubs, looking hot!**

**D/C: I do not own Twilight, nor do I own any of the characters portrayed in the book/movie. **

**Please Read and review!! It makes me happy!! *AM***

* * *

I was brought out of a deep slumber that following morning, and I will never forget the shock that laced Alice's voice.

"Isabella Swan! What the hell are you doing in here?" I shot up and looked to my left, expecting to see a sleeping Edward. That alone would send incriminating messages my way, but I sighed with relief when I saw that his pillow was bare.

"You snore like a woodsman," I spat at her. Her eyebrows rose, but I didn't care if my words hurt her. I let my head fall back on the pillow, relishing in the smell of Edward in the blankets.

"Well as _wrong_ as that is," she rolled her eyes, "it's time to get up. We have to go into the office for your training, remember?" I did remember, but that didn't mean I wanted to leave the warmth of cotton.

"I'm up," I sighed. With one last deep breath, I slid out of the bed and towards Alice.

"Do I have time to get ready or are you going to drag my in my pajamas?" Alice's eyes raked over my body and she laughed.

"I'm sure Edward would die if I brought you in like that, so change quickly. We'll grab breakfast on the way out." I blushed at the mention of Edward, and headed towards Alice's room. I threw on jeans and a sweater, heading down the stairs with a backwards glance at Edward's bedroom door. When did he leave the bed? Had he stayed all night or leave me as soon as I fell asleep? I had no answers for my questions, and ran to the kitchen to find Alice.

"Edward here?" I asked slyly. Alice glanced at me with a smile, shaking her head.

"Nope, he headed to the office ahead of us so he could set everything up." She tossed me a granola bar and pointed to the orange juice that was already set up on the counter. "It takes a long time to learn this stuff, so we're hoping to shove your brain full of as much information as possible in just one day. Don't panic." _Panic_ was not the word I would use to describe the feeling I was having. I felt stressed, horrified, alarmed, and confused. I knew close to nothing about Optometry, and I was getting a crash course today.

"Let's do this madness," I whispered as I bit into my granola bar. After I finished, I lead Alice to my car, sighing as I sunk behind the wheel. The previous night came flooding back to me, but I had to push the thoughts away. Picturing police cars and broken mirrors was not helping my level of emotions this morning.

"You okay?" Alice pressed. I glanced at her, offering a tentative smile.

"Nervous," I admitted. She laughed and started to talk my ear off about the office and the people we would be working with. I drove straight to the office, proud that I remembered the way. Alice hadn't taken a breath since we left her driveway, and I had to force a pause when I pulled into the parking lot. Edward's Volvo was already there, parked dead center. As we walked to the front door, I did a double take.

The mirror that had been bent and broken last night now looked like nothing had happened.

"How did he get that fixed so quickly?" I all but shouted at Alice. She glanced from me to the car, and I saw her eyes widen just slightly.

"Uh, he probably took it to our car guy this morning. The dude's a genius." I looked at her in amazement. She was lying, I could tell. But without another word, she turned and opened the front door to the office. Everything was quiet, and I glanced around nervously.

"We're going to start off with Edward leading you through the pre-testing," Alice said, "and then I'm going to go over contact lenses with you. I'm not _great_ at it, but with Edward's help we can make you very knowledgeable."

"What happened to the old contact person?"

"She moved. Husband joined the military and got shipped off to Virginia." I nodded, and followed Alice into the back of the office. I hadn't seen this part when we came the other night, and I let my eyes roam around appreciatively. There were several doors surrounding us, along with two small tables to the side.

"These tables right here," Alice pointed, "are the contact lens dispensary area. When patients come in and have contacts in, we bring them here to have them take them out before the exam. Also when Dr. Allen fits them with new prescriptions, we have them sit down here." I was already lost, but listened carefully.

"When it comes time, I will be teaching you how to do classes, or what we call I&R's. Insertion and Removal. Basically teaching people how to put contacts in and take them out." I interrupted her there.

"But I don't wear contacts, I don't know how to do that."

"None of us wear them," a voice sounded from behind me. I turned abruptly and smiled when I saw Edward standing in one of the doorways. He looked delectable standing in khaki pants and a red long sleeved shirt.

"Hey," I whispered. He grinned and stepped forward, placing a soft kiss on my cheek. I blushed and turned back to Alice, who was looking at us in utter excitement.

"Shut up and keep going," I warned her. She couldn't hide the grin, but did as she was told.

"It's okay if you don't wear contacts, Bella. I can still show you what is involved." I nodded and tried to ignore Edward's presence beside me. Alice pointed to the wall behind the two dispensary tables and I saw that they were covered with tiny plastic shelves.

"These are the contacts. They are separated into the brands, and then the base curves." I was lost again. Base Curves? "And then the diameters." _Diameters?_

"We will explain what all of this means when time comes," Alice said, recognizing my facial expressions. I nodded and followed her to the back of the office.

"This is where the exam starts, which is what Edward does." I glanced back to him and saw him smile. "There are four different tests that patients take part of, only two of them mandatory." I nodded again as Edward stepped forward. He led the way into the room and I followed, intimidated by the small machines that Edward was pointing to.

"I'm going to explain what they all are, okay?" Edward looked at me, waiting for confirmation. Alice pushed me forward and stood back against the arch of the door. I understood then that this was Edward's area of expertise and would be the one who taught me.

"This here," he continued, pointing to what looked like a sewing machine, "is the Auto Refractor." I made a mental note, but then shook my head, thinking quickly.

"Should I be taking notes?" Edward smiled at my question but shook his head.

"No, not necessary. I have a study guide for you to take if you'd like. But I think you'll be fine." I shook my head, not believing him, but listened to him as he continued.

"The Auto Refractor, or AR, takes the measurement of the eye for the doctor. Basically gives an estimation of the prescription for glasses or contact lenses. This here," Edward pointed to the next machine, which looked almost identical to the first, "is the Non-contact Tonometer, or NCT. It takes a measurement of the eye pressure. It blows a puff of air into the patients' eyes and measures how fast the air comes back to the machine. Great for people who might have glaucoma and whatnot." Should have taken notes.

Edward led me to the next machines, showing me the Visual Field first and then the Retinal Photo. I nodded, listening to the explanations of each machine. Edward was very patient, and I had to force myself to concentrate on several occasions. After the explanations, I started with the lesson on how to use each one. Alice gladly jumped forward, eager to be the guinea pig. I laughed as she sat in the chair, and again tried to pay attention as Edward showed me how to adjust the table and each machine to fit each patient.

It took longer than I would have liked, but Edward was able to show me how the AR and NCT machines worked. Alice jumped each time I puffed the air into her eyes, and after the third time I did it just to be funny.

"Hey!" Alice was blinking furiously, and I moved with Edward to the Visual Field. I learned quickly that the machine was purely patient run.

"It's there to test their peripheral vision, so they have to press the clicker to show when they can see a light. We just set the machine up and put in their age." I listened to Edward go over the speech we were to give each patient, forcing myself to look away from his lips and listen to the words.

"You are never going to remember this stuff if you don't stop giving my brother the sex-me eyes." I gasped at Alice's words, and turned quickly to slap her. Edward didn't help the situation by laughing, but soon after we were able to gravitate towards the Contact Lens area.

I was tired, brain-tired, about everything. To Edward and Alice, this all seemed so easy. But I tried to remember that they had been doing this for a while, for hours and hours a week. They had to have gone through this stage before, right?

"So you think you have an idea of how these all work?" I nodded, very pleased with myself that I was able to understand such complicated machines, especially how each of them worked. As I followed Edward out of the room, I watched as his hand hit the table and all of the machines snapped back to their starting position. I stopped.

"What did you just do?" My voice was low, but I didn't trust it to rise to a higher octave. Edward turned though and followed my gaze. His eyes widened momentarily but smiled.

"Oh! The machines have to be put back to their original positions after you're done with them. It takes a while to get used to, but you get the hang of it." I shook my head though, wanting to stop him as he began to walk again. He did _not_ make sense.

"No, I mean, all you did was touch the table. What did you do?" I looked to Alice and saw that her eyes were wide again, as they were when we were outside. With his car…

"There's a trick," Edward smiled to me. I could see the smile was forced, and he walked over to me quickly. "See, watch." Edward reached out and pushed one of the machines so that it moved along its base. With a bump of his hand on the table, the machine moved back to its original position. I didn't know what to think.

"See?" I nodded. Alice eyed him and walked out into the hallway.

"How did you get your mirror fixed so quickly?" I blurted out. I wanted to smack myself. Alice's step faltered but kept walking regardless. Edward though, looked after Alice as if he couldn't believe she left him with me.

"Woke up early," he explained. "We have a family friend who fixes cars, so he helped me out." Could I argue with any of that? _Why_ was I arguing with it all? Paranoia?

"Sorry," I whispered. The rest of afternoon flew by as I went through the rest of the pretesting measures with Edward. Alice carefully showed me the different types of contact lenses, glad that I was able to grasp onto that quickly. It was easier than I thought it would be, and just compared all of the measurements for the lenses to my math class in school. Alice loved that I did that, and I couldn't help but smile at her.

"So, do you have any questions? Or do you think you'll be all set for tomorrow?" Edward was staring at me with expectation in his eyes, and I couldn't help but shrug.

"I guess. It's one of those wait and see types of things I suppose." I was right, and they knew that. I helped them close up the office, and we headed out into the setting sun.

"How long were we in there?" I asked. I didn't have a watch on, but fished for my cell phone.

"For about six hours or so," Alice laughed. I glanced over to Edward's car again, eyeing the mirror that had been fixed. I didn't know why, but I felt an odd sensation in my stomach when I heard his explanation to how quickly it had been taken care of. What was I saying? There was no other way, except for someone to sit down and fix it.

"Shit," Alice whispered. I looked away from the silver paint and to her face. She was staring over my shoulder to the road, with wide eyes filled with dread. Looking in the direction, I saw a police car turn its way into the buildings parking lot, heading directly for us.

"Shit," I echoed. I glanced at Edward and saw that he was calm and collected. How did he do that?

"Bella?" I turned back to the police car, eyes wide.

"Jake?" Of course. The tall figure of Jacob Black started to unfold from the drivers' side of the car, and he was eyeing Alice and Edward with a stern look.

"Hey, what are you up to?" His question was innocent, but I felt alarm spread through me.

"I start work here tomorrow and Alice and Edward were just training me before working with Dr. Allen." Jacob nodded and looked to our cars. A wave of confusion seemed to pass over his face, and then realization.

"Were you guys in Port Angeles last night?" Jacob asked. Fuck! _FUCK!_

"No, we were at my house, why?" I refused to look at Edward when he said this, afraid to give away his lie. Edward had lied. To Jake. To the _police_.

"Yeah? Anyone with you guys?" Jacob was in cop-mode now, and I recognized the tone of the questions as the same my father would have.

"Jasper, Rose and Emmett were with us. Does that count? What does it matter anyway?" I sighed, glad Edward was taking charge of the answers.

"There were racers at one of the residential communities last night, description of the cars match yours actually." Shit. Shit. Shit. My pulse was starting to race, and I knew my face was bright red.

"Really? That's a coincidence! Too bad they didn't get plate numbers on them," Alice said, somewhat calmer than I expected. Jacob glanced at her while adjusting his belt. My eyes drifted to the gun in his holster and the handcuffs on his hips.

"Who said we didn't?" Jacob's retort was quick, and I jumped.

"Because if you did you wouldn't be questioning us," Edward said. He had drawn himself up to his full height, a defensive move I hadn't seen him do as of yet. I felt secluded from the real world all of a sudden. There were no cars driving along the side roads, no noise blowing in the breeze. The clouds above were gray, threatening rain upon us any moment now. Looking back to Edward, I saw that he was staring Jacob down. I wanted to warn him not to do that; but no words escaped my lips. The six inch difference in height between the two was noticeable, and though I found Edward to be tall, Jacob would always be taller. His muscles were noticeably a bit larger. He was not someone to stand up against. Jacob had crossed his arms tightly over his chest, staring at Edward as if he knew he was lying.

"Is there anything else we can do for you Jacob?" I asked quickly. He looked at me quickly, crossing past me in just a few steps and then up to Edward's car.

"Can I help you?" Edward spat angrily. Jacob held his hand up and stepped to the drivers' side door. Oh my… he knew. His eyes slid down to the mirror, studying it carefully. A full minute passed before Jacob straightened, shaking his head carefully.

"Just glancing around. You guys have a great day." And with that, Jacob headed back to his car, slid in and started the engine. With one last look at us, he drove away.

"Shit," Alice whispered into the silence. I looked at Edward, seeing how he wasn't breaking down from his defensive stature.

"That's why you fixed the mirror so quickly," I said. Edward didn't look at me, but nodded.

"If that mirror had been broken, we would have been arrested." He was right.

"Let's get out of here," Alice said calmly. Her attitude was already bouncing back from the fear we had been in. I didn't speak, instead climbing behind the wheel. Alice slid into the passenger seat, leaning her head out the window to speak to her brother. I didn't listen, only stared straight ahead. So many thoughts were rushing through my head—the fear and the realization of what had almost happened hit me.

"Follow Edward." I nodded, of course listening to Alice.

I was out of it until I pulled behind Edward's stopped car. Looking around, I realized I didn't recognize where we were. But when Edward opened his door and emerged, I followed his movements.

"Where are we?" I asked Alice over the hood of my car. She grinned and motioned forward. Edward was walking towards a house, very nice proper, set back from the road. I glanced around and noticed how there was plenty of land around that house. Bare land with no trees.

The front door opened and Jasper walked out, giving Edward a manly hug and then heading straight for Alice. She jumped in his arms and let out a laugh as he spun her around.

"Hey Bella," Jasper greeted me. I laughed and motioned around us.

"Hey Jazz, where are we?" He smiled and kissed Alice before setting her down.

"This is my home. Complete with race track in the back." Race track? _What?_

"What do you mean you have a race track? If you have a race track _here_ then why did we go all the way to Port Angeles to race last night?" I was confused. So far beyond confused that I was laughing.

"It's no fun racing around in a circle Bells!" Alice was laughing as well, grabbing Jasper's hand and following after Edward. Her brother had long since disappeared around the side of the house, and I wondered what we were doing.

"Are your parents going to mind that we're here?" I asked Jasper as I followed them. Alice slid a look towards her boyfriend, but all I did was blink and she was looking straight ahead again.

"I'm emancipated," was Jasper's response. I stopped walking, staring at the back of Jasper's head. His hair swirled in the breeze as he turned to meet my gaze, but I didn't know what to say. Alice squeezed his hand and let go, casting one final look over her shoulder as she trotted after Edward.

"Do you have a minute?" he asked. I nodded quickly, following him in the opposite direction as the others. Jasper seemed awkward for a moment, leading me back to his front door. I glanced around and noted how the porch wrapped all the way around the house, giving it an old country feel. A porch swing started to move next to the door, and I followed Jasper as he sat on it.

We were quiet for a moment before Jasper set his hand on mine.

"I know I seem odd to a lot of people, almost too quiet." Jasper's voice was filled with an emotion I couldn't recognize, and I wanted to hold him in my arms even if I was scared of crossing a line unseen. "To some I even seem scary." Jasper laughed at this, but looked me in the eye.

"In order for you to understand how I am, you need to hear some of my story. And don't get me wrong, I don't want to force it upon you, but you're a great person and we all want you to stay around for a very long time." I smiled and tightened my grip on Jasper's hand.

"When I was ten, my father died." All he had to say was that, and I would have taken that as an explanation. But he kept going. "My mother was crushed, but took her grief much differently than most people." The sound of an engine starting from somewhere behind the house made me jump, but I ignored the sound as it drifted from the back of the house.

"My mother started working too much down at the hospital as an RN, too many hours. My father had left behind money, but it was locked away in a trust fund that was meant solely for me for when I turned eighteen. My mom didn't like that, so started almost retaliating. She met someone at the hospital who dealt with narcotic prescriptions, and she started taking them. I don't know what she got out of it, if it was purely for pleasure or for the fact she could pull longer hours at work. But she became a different person." I stared at him in horror, imagining young Jasper so frail and unprotected from the cruel world.

"When I was fifteen, my mother was arrested for stealing prescription drugs from the hospital. I was supposed to be sent away as property of the state after that, but Edward and Alice's dad stepped in. Dr. and Mrs. Cullen let me stay at their home until the trial for my mother was over. That's when I became friends with Edward and Alice." I smiled, seeing the connection between the three. Almost like a family.

"My mother was sentenced to ten years in prison, and talk of me being sent into foster care came around. I refused, and Dr. Cullen helped me to speak with lawyers and I fought to become emancipated. Along with that, we realized there were fine lines among my trust fund from my father. In the case that my mother was out of the picture, either dead or custody of the law, the money is released to me in full." I let my mouth drop open.

"How much…" I didn't know how to phrase the question, but Jasper laughed.

"How much money did he leave me?" I nodded. Jasper glanced around and leaned in. "Six million dollars." I jerked back and gasped.

"You have six million dollars?!" I didn't mean to sound so dramatic, but I was in complete and utter shock. Jasper didn't seem to flaunt around like he was a millionaire and I loved the fact that he didn't parade his misery around to everyone. Or maybe it was because everyone already knew…

"Well," Jasper laughed, "it's more like five and a half million now. I bought this house and my car, set aside my money for college. Not to mention, I try not to be a tight ass. I don't worry about pinching pennies just yet. I'm having fun, taking my girl out and just being a teenager." We sat on the swing for a few more minutes, and I let my gaze run over the land surrounding us. Jasper was a lot different than I thought he was. I never thought badly of him, not even for a moment, but now respect was mixed in with the friendship we had.

"Thank you for letting me understand you a little bit more," I said. Jasper laughed and leaned in for a hug.

"You are more than welcome Bella. It's so good to have you here. Edward seems so happy, and it's nice to have the group complete." I completed them. Did they not know _they_ were the ones who completed _me_?

We stood after that and started our walk around the house. Jasper kept his arm draped around my shoulder, pulling me along with him.

"Now, Jasper, you're not trying to steal my girl from me, are you?" I turned to see Edward and Alice laughing, and I rolled my eyes. Jasper's arm fell from my shoulders as he turned to hug Alice.

"So, I'm your girl, huh?" Edward blushed and I grinned. Alice and Jasper were clearly waiting for an answer, staring at us with open mouths. I crossed my arms, standing two feet in front of him, waiting for an answer. It was something I had been wondering since the night before. Even though we had been talking all week, holding hands and sneaking each other glances every five seconds, I wanted to know where we stood. And why not put him on the spot? It made things so much more fun.

"Uh.. well," Edward was red, embarrassed, and clearly not able to form a coherent thought.

"I'm just playing with you Edward," I laughed, "I do not expect you to answer that." I turned to look at Jasper's backyard, but felt Edward's hand around my wrist.

"If I had an answer for you now, though, would you accept that?" How had his voice become so sure? I turned my gaze back to him, seeing Alice from the corner of my eye. Her eyes were going back and forth between me and her brother, waiting for something epic to happen.

"Yes, I would accept an answer now," I smiled back. Did he really have an answer? The sound of engines roared in the distance, and I wondered only momentarily what was making that sound. But the golden depths of Edward's eyes were drawing me in, smiling at me in his tantalizing way.

"Well," he whispered. Alice leaned in slightly. "I would like you and I to be together, if that's okay with you." My grin widened.

"Is that an invitation?" I was teasing him, I knew this. But seeing the gorgeous specimen in front of me squirm, was worth every teasing word.

"Bella, will you go out with me?" His words were soft and full of an emotion I couldn't recognize coming from him.

"Ohmigod! Edward and Bella are going out!" Alice's scream deafened me, and I moved to cover my ears.

"Alice! She didn't say yes yet!" Jasper grabbed the small girl around the waist and started to walk off with her. She started thrusting in his arms, trying to get free.

"Jasper! I want to hear what she says! Put me down dammit!" I was laughing and listening as the threats started to fly out of her mouth.

"I don't know what exactly I'm saying, I guess, but I want us to try going out. Dates, and see where this ends up." I was thrilled at Edward's words.

"Of course the answer is yes," I said. Edward pulled me into a hug and I smiled into his shirt. I breathed into his scent, letting his hands roam over my back.

"Thank you," Edward whispered into my neck. I laughed, pulling back.

"You're thanking me? It's not like I'm doing you a favor!" His eyes were full of fire, and he lifted me off the ground in one quick movement. My scream echoed through the air, and I heard Emmett's loud laugh match mine. When Edward put me back on the ground, he pressed his lips to my own. My air escaped me, and I melted into the cool touch. Edward's lips were rough against me, passionate to the extreme. I let my lips become captive in Edward's teeth, moaning slightly. Carefully I grasped onto his bottom lip, sucking gently on the soft skin.

"Get a room!" I broke free from Edward's embrace and flipped Emmett my middle finger. Edward laughed and grabbed my hand.

"Come on beautiful." I followed Edward until we reached what looked like a garage, before I looked up to study the race track. My mouth dropped open in shock as I understood the definition of race track. The backyard of Jasper's house stretched into oblivion, what seemed to be miles of land bare of homes or buildings. Green and brown stretched to the horizon, and I felt the pang of jealousy.

"Is all of this yours?" I whispered, knowing Jasper could hear me.

"Sure is," he answered immediately. I shook my head in disbelief, watching as Emmett and Rose folded their bodies into cars I hadn't seen before.

"Holy shit." I knew no one could hear me, but I blushed regardless. There was definitely a race track, and it could easily pass as a somewhat professional course.

"This is Jasper's track," Alice said proudly.

"It's only a mile course, not as big as I wanted. But because of zoning regulations this is all I could do." All he could do? Seriously?

"Ya, I guess it'll have to do," I said sarcastically. They all laughed and I shook my head. Emmett was waving to us from the car, and Alice ran forward immediately.

"Whose cars are those?" I asked. Edward squeezed my shoulder and pulled me to a long bench that sat on the side of the track. I was in awe, staring at the paved track before me. Never before had I seen something like this in front of me, and I wondered if I pinched myself would I wake up.

"Those are the extra cars we got to practice with," Jasper answered. My head shot to him and I let my mouth drop open again. _Extra cars?_

"Don't worry Bella, it's not like we have a million extra cars just sitting around. We all pooled together to purchase these, not brand new or anything, so that we wouldn't put wear and tear on our own personal cars." I glanced at Jasper again, trying to let his words sink in. I suppose because all of them were well off, the spending of the money wasn't out of the ordinary. But coming from the crowd in Phoenix, I hadn't seen something like this before. Especially in a backyard.

"Okay," I muttered. Edward's arm nudged me and I felt myself smiling. Alice went to stand between the two cars as she had the night prior with me and Edward, and I saw that she was laughing at something Emmett was saying.

"On your mark! Get set! Go!" And with that Emmett and Rose were off. I could barely contain my excitement at seeing this, and found myself out of my seat in one swift moment. Alice ran towards us with a grin spread across her face, and I grabbed her to my side.

"Go Rose!" I heard myself scream. It was odd that I already picked sides in their race, not knowing either of them and their racing skills well enough. Jasper went to stand beside Edward, laughing at how Alice and I were jumping up and down.

"Man, we have to cheer for Emmett, just to give him some backup!" I understood the testosterone thing, really I did. But from what I could see on that track, Rose had Emmett in the palm of her hand. She was driving a small red car, what looked to be an older Mustang. Compared to mine it was beat up and used, but I had to understand that it was a backup car. Emmett was in a BMW, black and sleek. I would have driven it any other day, not just here on that track.

Rose was in the clear lead, at least two car lengths ahead of Emmett. I could see her face from where I stood, and she seemed triumphant.

"I had no idea she could drive like that!" I yelled. Alice grabbed my arm tighter and started to scream encouraging words.

"Go Rose!" A minute later the race was over, and Rose was unbuckling herself from the harness, giving her boyfriend a sultry smile.

"Baby! Are you okay?" Emmett was looking at her with disbelief, and then looked to the group watching.

"I think he's in shock," Edward muttered. But Emmett didn't seem to be the sore loser type, and embraced Rose in a tight hug.

"That's my girl!" his voice yelled out. I stood with my friends as we decided who was going to race next. Edward made the decision that he and I would not race against each other until we had a little break. After all, last night was very stressful for us both. I laughed at his explanation, but agreed regardless. I strapped myself into the BMW as I eyed Jasper from the other car. For some reason he wanted to see if I was really that good or if Edward was really that bad.

Revving the engine, I concentrated on the path before me. I was driving a car I was not used to, but tried to calm my nerves by telling myself that it didn't matter. I was a great driver, and good at concentrating. Alice stood before us, arms up in amusement. She wasn't sure who to cheer for it seemed, as she mouthed 'good luck' to both of us. I was happy either way, I realized. If I lost, it would be to a great person. If not, that great person would probably give me a hug. I smiled to the pixie girl and waited for her to release us.

"Go!" And I was off. Within seconds I saw Jasper pull ahead of me, flashing me a toothy grin. I laughed and shook my head, shifting into fourth as I turned around the track. I couldn't hear any of the cheering, but I saw everyone standing on the side of the track, screaming. Without really knowing, I guessed that Edward and Rose were cheering for me, and Alice and Emmett were cheering for Jasper. It was fine, as long as we were having fun, right?

On our second turn of the track, I slammed my foot onto the gas pedal, hoping that I would be able to find a burst of speed lying within the cars' engine. But as we approached the bright yellow line that had been painted along the track, I watched with a sigh as Jasper shot ahead of me, winning our little race.

Carefully I stepped onto the brake, slowing the car to a stop. It didn't take long to park next to Jasper, and when our engines were cut I could hear the cheering.

"That was great!" Alice's voice was getting closer, and I looked through the windshield to see her running to us. I grinned and opened the car door quickly.

_Crunch_.

"Shit!" I looked down and saw a small cement pole, embedded into the door of the BMW. "Shit!" I could feel my face get warm as I turned to the others.

"I am so sorry! I didn't even see this! What the hell is it? Who the hell puts a cement pole on the side of a track!" Jasper and Emmett were laughing loudly, and Alice started to giggle as well. Rose didn't seem to be laughing, but smiling regardless. Edward though, had his forehead creased with worry.

"Bella, are you okay?" I rolled my eyes, shooting him a look.

"Of course I'm fine, but I put a dent into the side of the car!" I felt tears prick my eyes, threatening to spill over. "I am so sorry; I'll pay to have it fixed." I couldn't believe I had dented their car. What was _wrong_ with me?

"Bella, it's fine," Jasper was saying. "That's what insurance is for!" He was right, I knew, but immediately thought of Charlie. What would he think when I had to have the insurance company pay for this? Would he know I was racing? Would the Cullen's get in trouble? Jasper? Rose? Emmett? I started to panic, wondering all of these things.

"Bella, it's fine," Edward echoed Jasper. I shook my head, walking away. I didn't want them to see me break down, and I had to get away as quick as possible. Running around the side of the house, I listened as everyone shouted after me. But I ran to my car and dug through my bag, unearthing my cell phone. Dialing the person I didn't really want to speak to, I waited.

"This is Chief Swan." I sighed.

"Hey dad, it's Bella." I waited, and was not disappointed when I heard him panic slightly.

"Bella? What's wrong?" I slammed my car door shut, turning to see Alice walk around the house with concern etched on her face.

"Everything is fine, but I had a quick question about our car insurance policy." Here we go.

"Car ins—Bella were you in a car accident?" His panic was evident and I breathed deeply.

"No, I'm fine. I was hanging out with the others at Jasper's house and I accidently put a dent in his car door. I figure it has to go through us, right?" I started to walk to Alice, ignoring the questions in her eyes as we walked back to the track. Edward was bending down to examine the dent in the car, and I sighed when Jasper turned to me. I stopped though when I saw panic in his eyes when he saw me.

"Bella, I wish you were more careful," my father said, "but yeah, it would go through us. We have a small deductible, but I have to check with our insurance agent to see how much it is. Are you able to find out how much it would cost to get the dent fixed? Aren't those boys smart when it comes to that?" My dad was right, they were, but I didn't know how to ask them that. I walked around to look at the dent again, and I froze.

"Bella?" My dad was waiting for me to answer. But I was staring at Edward.

"Dad, let me call you back." And I hung up.

"What the fuck," I said. I watched as Emmett pulled Rose and Alice to the side, away from the angry Bella I assume.

"Look Bella," Jasper said calmly, "Edward was able to get the dent out." I shook my head immediately. No, I remembered the dent very clearly. It was the size of a soccer ball, maybe two inches deep. Some of the paint had been scratched off, which I could still see missing. So yes, it would still need a touch up, but the ragged edges of the dent were now smooth.

"No, there's no way." I was in denial, I knew this. But I glared at Edward in question. "What did you do?" Edward stood up and brushed his hands off on his khakis.

"I thought you left Bella," Edward said. He looked at Alice and Jasper quickly, his panicked look mirroring Jasper's.

"No, I was trying to find out if my car insurance covered this. Now, what did you do?" Edward cleared his throat and brushed his hands off on his pants again before raising one of his hands to brush through his unruly hair.

"It wasn't that bad, just needed to be knocked back into place."

"No! Don't lie to me Edward, I saw the dent!" Jasper forced out a laugh, which Alice joined in with. I closed my eyes, sighing when I felt a drop of rain hit the back of my neck.

"Let's get this stuff out of the rain," Emmett interrupted. As much as I appreciated his sentiments to get us out of the rain and stay dry, I wanted to smack him for breaking apart this conversation. I wanted answers, and I wanted them _now_.

But Alice's hand wrapped around my arm, and Jasper started to rub my back. I turned to look at Edward once more before I was pulled away, and saw that he was staring down at the car in confusion.

"Meet you guys back at the house," Edward called over to us, glancing up only once as I walked away. I nodded to him, trying to send silent signals to him that I wanted to talk later. But he just smiled and walked towards the drivers' side door. As Alice and I piled into my car, I heard the roar of an engine. I was sure it was just Edward putting the car away, but it still made me curious.

"What happened?" I asked Alice when it was just her and I in the car. She just shook he head, laughing.

"Bella, you sure do have an over-active imagination! Edward and Jasper were able to knock the dent out. It was fairly easy." I didn't believe her. My mind raced as we pulled into Alice's driveway, and my head started to throb as Alice made small talk over sandwiches and soft drinks. When her phone went off, she excused herself into the other room, while I remained motionless on a barstool.

When I heard Alice's voice rise in anger, I sat up straight. I never heard Alice angry, and it spiked my interest. Carefully and silently I slid off of the wood stool and crept to the archway between the living room and the kitchen.

"You were stupid! So careless!" Alice's voice was low and she was almost hissing into the mouthpiece. I hid behind the wall, straining to hear the one side of the conversation.

"I don't care Edward," she continued to whisper. "I won't accept that excuse anymore. What if she figures it out? I know we're all used to it, so we don't think twice, but Bella is different. You can't do this stuff in front of her." She paused and I wondered if I should run back to my stool. But her anger towards Edward had me intrigued. So what if I was caught? What would she do?

"I've seen you Edward! You're becoming careless! Your mirror, at work, her door. You have to stop!" She paused again, sighing. "Yes Edward, she's here. Just ate dinner with her. I'll make sure she's gone before you get home. Bye." I was in my stool before she could even hang the phone up. When she walked back into the kitchen, I saw that even though she was smiling, it was clearly strained.

"Well, I better get going," I said. "Thank you for dinner." Alice didn't argue with me, seeming relieved that she didn't have to kick me out in any way. I hugged her good night, telling her I would see her at school the next morning. But on my drive home, I ran over her phone conversation with Edward again and again. Something was wrong, and little by little the façade was slipping. As I pulled into my own driveway, I stared at my house through the rain, wondering how in just one week I had gone back to feeling just as lost and confused as I did when I first started school.

* * *

**What will happen next? What is Edward and Alice keeping from Bella? How will she react when she finds out such a secret? When will Bella and Edward race again? Will they get caught?**

**So many questions asked, so many freaking answers. Remember all, please review. I'm working my ass off on this story, and I want more enthusiasm!!**

**~*AM***


	9. Plan in Motion

**Hello everyone! I am SOOO sorry it has taken me this long to update. Work, school, family, the upcoming holidays... and having to go see New Moon... has gotten me so tied up! But here is the next chapter, and I will be posing Chapter 10 soon after! Very exciting!**

**Things are going to be falling into place over this chapter and the next two, and then a LOT of your questions will be answered. Just be prepared that the next few chapters are going to be scary long. So sit back, relax, and enjoy!**

**Also, remember, reviewing makes me happy. *cough* Yeah. ~*AM***

* * *

Somewhere throughout the night I had decided on my approach with Edward. Childish? No, I didn't think so. Manipulative? I wouldn't go that far. Sneaky? Careful? I hated to admit that, but yes, maybe so.

I hadn't slept much after I had left Alice's house. It'd been late when I finally emerged from my car, careful not to slip on the wet ground as I raced to the front door. After showering and changing into my night clothes, I tried to sleep. Honestly I did. But I lay awake, staring at that damn ceiling for hours. When Charlie came home from his late night at the station, he had only stopped for a moment outside of my door. I knew he was just checking if I was asleep, or even home. So I fabricated small snores, tucking myself into the quilt just in case he stuck his head in. But when I heard his door close I sat up with a sigh.

I didn't know what to think. My thoughts were everywhere, erratic to the extreme. No matter what I tried to tell myself, I _knew_ the dent in that car was not easily removed. Time and time again I had gone with Kaiden and Jess back home to the body shop to have dents removed. Even as close friends with the owner, they weren't able to give the car back to us before five hours.

It required tools, care, _time_. Jasper had looked me straight in the eye and told me that Edward had 'knocked' the dent out. No, there was no way. At one point around two in the morning, I felt myself grow to hysterics. The look in everyone's eyes as I walked back to the race track that night had come back to haunt me. Jasper was hiding something, as was Alice. Had Alice gone after me to make sure I had left? Is that why she looked panicked when she saw me grab my cell phone and turn back to the others? Emmett and Rose weren't even looking at us, more at the ground than anything. Edward…

Edward hadn't wanted to look at me.

_I thought you left Bella…_

What had he done in the two minutes I was gone, to work so quickly? And what exactly had he been so careless about, that had Alice in such an uproar?

These were the questions that had haunted me until I was able to drift off to sleep at five that morning. I had no game plan, no answers to the waves of questions that had washed upon me in the darkness of my room. When I awoke at seven, to the insistence of my alarm clock, I had a plan. No force in the world could tell me how I had come up with such a plan, but I crawled out of my bed with such determination that the hours of sleep deprivation did not affect me. In fact, it fueled me.

I thumbed through my closet very carefully, choosing my outfit with such care that Alice would have been proud. I slipped on a pair of black tights, with a short black skirt over them. The fitted black top brought out all of the right curves, which brought back the twinkle in my eye. With the black boots, I grinned.

_It's all about the accessories._

Silver bangles, silver chained belt, silver earrings and silver necklace. I threw a few miscellaneous braids into my hair, and I was finished.

"Knock 'em dead," I muttered to my reflection. I grabbed my bag and headed down the stairs, only stopping when I heard a low whistle escape from the kitchen.

"Damn Bella, where are you going dressed like that?" I knew my father was holding back the real question—'What the hell are you wearing?'

"Dad, let's just say Alice's fashion sense is rubbing off on me." Charlie didn't believe me; I could see it in his eyes. But he didn't stop me as I grabbed a granola bar and headed out the door. I slipped on a pair of sunglasses as I stepped out into the unusually bright morning, grinning as I slipped behind the steering wheel of my car. My plan was set in motion, although I hadn't hammered out the details.

All I knew was that I had to get everyone comfortable again. Act like nothing had happened. I didn't want Edward to be too careful around me, as Alice had warned him to do so. If he would relax, he would slip. Eventually.

I entered the parking lot, a grin brightening my dark ensemble. I pulled into my usual spot, pleased to see that no one had arrived yet. That was fine, I knew I was early. So I checked my reflection once more in the mirror, pleased to see that my eyes looked flirtatious and brave. I grabbed my bag and stepped out into the sun just as Jasper's Trans Am pulled in two spots away. Alice's face was pressed against the window, and I had to hold back the laughter as she all but fell out of the seat.

"Oh my God, Bella! You look _fantastic_!"

"Thank you!" Alice was pleased, I could see it. She had closed the car door, leaving Jasper behind as she approached me. Her eyes were wide, raking in my appearance.

"I'm glad to see that my fashion sense is rubbing off on you," she commented smugly. I gaped at her though, wanting to laugh.

"What on earth makes you think this has anything to do with you?" I smiled at her. She just shrugged, throwing her arm through my own.

"I just know." I could accept that I suppose. Before Alice, any ensemble of black and white would have done me good. I never paid attention to something like fashion, but being around the hyper girl had given me insight.

"Wait until Edward sees you." Jasper's words drifted over to me from his spot next to his car, and I blushed. That was the plan, as sneaky as it was. I didn't know what Edward would say or how he would react. We hadn't spoken since the night before when I had left him at Jasper's house next to that car, but I was dead set on making him believe I had forgotten about the incident all together.

"Looks like we don't have to wait long to find out," Alice whispered. I looked towards the parking lot from my spot next to Alice and Jasper, and grinned when I spotted the familiar silver Volvo pull in behind a dark blue van. I couldn't see him through the dark windows, but I stood waiting, grin in place. Edward's car pulled to a stop and I listened as the engine shut off. There was no movement from within the car, and I nervously glanced at Alice.

"What's he doing?" I asked. She looked towards the car pointedly, and Jasper shrugged.

"Probably having to work on that boner." I gasped and Alice screamed. Her hand flung backwards, smacking Jasper directly in the chest.

"That's my brother you freak!" Alice looked at him in shock. I laughed, holding my bag close to me. The door opened though, and I glanced over to see Edward unfold himself from the small confines of the car. My own breath stopped as I took in his appearance.

How could I even attempt to be mad at something so trivial as yesterday, when he continued to look like _that_?

He was wearing worn black jeans, hanging low on his hips. A gray shirt hugged his chest appreciatively, covered loosely by a dark gray pea coat.

He was sex in shoes.

"Looks like these two need to be left alone," Jasper whispered, and I watched as he pulled Alice away. I didn't let my eyes stay on them, instead stepping hesitantly towards Edward's motionless form.

"Hey you," he whispered, letting a crooked smile leak onto his face. I grinned back, closing the space between us quickly. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. I hadn't expected to act that way so quickly, but being in close proximity with him looking so… _good_… just caused my hormones to kick up in a storm.

Edward didn't move for the first second, but after my tongue brushed along his bottom lip he was quick to respond. His arms wrapped around my waist, letting his bag drop to the grass beside us. A small groan sounded from his throat, and I pressed my hips into his own. I sucked gently on Edward's bottom lip, feeling the texture and smoothness on my tongue. My hands slid into his hair, pleased that the texture of every strand was still as smooth as inviting as when I first met him. I let Edward tilt my head to the side to gain easier access to my mouth, and flicked his tongue quickly with my own.

"Get a damn room!" Emmett's voice invaded my fantasy. Edward groaned and pulled back, setting his forehead against my own.

"Go away Em," I muttered, trying hard to lean forward for another kiss. I was granted my wish, light kisses being trailed along my jaw line.

"Guys, Principal Morris is coming." That caught my attention. I jumped back from Edward's embrace and hitched my bag further onto my shoulder. Accepting Edward's extended hand, we turned towards our class, not wanting to let the Principal see our flushed faces. Public displays of affection were strictly prohibited, besides the normal hand holding and whatnot. I'm sure the man did not want to see two students practically fornicate in the parking lot.

"Let's go," Edward whispered. I let him pull me along to my class, occasionally glancing over to his face. His skin was plan, lips were dark and wet. His eyes seemed to have darkened with pleasure, and I felt slightly arrogant to know I had put that look in him.

"So, ready for work today?" I asked as we neared my classroom. Edward turned to me, letting his lips slide into another smile.

"Spending an additional four hours with you? Absolutely." I laughed, pulling to a spot in front of the class. Glancing inside, I saw that Alice was already seating, staring out the window in a daze. Probably thinking about Jasper, I thought. I turned back to Edward to say bye, but saw that he was staring at me with a look I had never seen before. My heart stopped and I pressed my back against the wall behind me. The hall had completely cleared, beside a few stragglers, and I wondered how close we were to the bell actually ringing.

"Bella…" I swallowed hard when I heard his voice so close to my face. His eyes had darkened to a dark brown, and I let my eyes slide down to look at his lips. I licked my own, mentally preparing myself for another taste. I didn't have to wait long, because Edward had pressed me against the wall, his lips crashing to my own. I moved my hands between us, but instead of pushing him away, I grasped onto the front of his shirt, pulling him closer. Edward's tongue entered my mouth, not asking permission this time to gain entrance. His tongue brushed to the inside of my mouth, caressing the roof of my mouth before snaking its way around my own. I moaned once before realizing that we were in the middle of the hallway, so close to everyone seeing us.

"Edward," I breathed into his mouth. He shook his head, pressing his lips down again. I let him have his way with me for another second before I felt his hand trail down from my waist to around my thigh. I didn't have a moment to think before I felt my leg become hitched around his jean clad thigh. I felt the groan rise in my throat when I felt him. _All_ of him. Such a small movement of my leg had caused him to press into me closer, and I felt the bulge in his pants press into my center.

I didn't know what to do, because I didn't want to stop. But I knew we were not in the privacy of a house. I would kill to be in his room right now. Hell, even my room, or his kitchen. I smiled at the thought.

"Guys." Alice's voice penetrated my thoughts and I felt my leg drop and the cold air come between Edward's body and my own. I looked to the side, knowing that my face was flushed with excitement. Alice was staring at us with a smirk, leaning against the door.

"Teacher's coming." I glanced down the hall, and sure enough, Mr. Palmer was walking towards us with his head down against the coldness that I realized filled the air. When did it get so cold out?

"I'll see you at lunch," Edward whispered in my ear, placing a solitary kiss to my temple. I blushed as I watched him walk away, passing Mr. Palmer without a second glance.

"Come on lover girl," Alice laughed, pulling me into the classroom. I was oblivious to everything as I sat in my seat next to her. A few people turned to stare at us, and I suddenly wondered if everyone had seen Edward and me in the hallway. Did I care? I suppose not. I had never really paid attention to anyone else in the school, not paying attention to their names or what they looked like. If I had passed most of them on the street, I wouldn't have recognized them. Since I had arrived at the school, I had been thrown with my new friends and hadn't looked back. I was content with them, happy with the life they had laid out for me. A wonderful guy that I sure didn't mind kissing, a great best friend who looked after me whenever possible, and great people to talk to and support me.

Maybe this was why I wanted to find out what was going on. I sure as hell wasn't willing to give all of this up that quickly.

The morning flew by so fast, and I was locked in my own brain as I listened to my thoughts spin out of control. Edward, cars, work, Edward, school, Edward….

Lunchtime arrived before I could even get hungry, and I laughed when I saw Edward already sitting in the booth. He was bouncing one of his legs quickly, running his hands through his hands as he picked at the food on his tray. I did a double take when I saw that there was a tray sitting in front of him, filled with the food that I usually got for myself.

"He bought you lunch," Alice said in my ear. I jumped and narrowed my eyes at the small girl.

"What do you mean?" I asked, looking back at the nervous looking man. Alice shrugged, pointing at her brother.

"He bought you lunch," she repeated. "He never does that for anyone, not even me. He must really like you." I rolled my eyes, skipping the lunch line and heading directly for him. He didn't see me as I approached, and he jumped when I stopped next to him.

"Hey you." He stood quickly and grinned, grabbing my wrist and pushing me to slide into the booth. He slid in next to me, which surprised me because we usually sat across from each other. When he comfortable sat next to me, he turned, freezing me with his eyes. I stopped breathing, suddenly scared of what was going on.

"How was your morning?" he asked me. I swallowed hard, looking down to the trays of food before me.

"Did you buy me lunch?" I asked quietly. He nodded, pushing the tray towards me.

"Yeah, I got what you usually did. Is it right? I can go back and get you something else." I shook my head quickly and set my hand on his leg.

"It's perfect, thank you." Edward grinned, not taking his eyes off of my face. It usually would have made me feel uncomfortable, but I just grinned back at him stupidly.

"So, are we still on for Wednesday?" he asked. It took me a second to remember the conversation, but I nodded quickly.

"What did you have in mind?" I asked. I saw Alice and Jasper heading towards the table, and I wondered if Alice was going to say anything about Edward and I in the hallway.

"I was thinking of dinner and maybe a nice walk?" Edward seemed to be asking me permission. "There's a place that I go to all the time, near my house, and I'd love to share it with you." My heart was pounding, and I nodded.

"That sounds great." Edward seemed pleased, and he leaned in to kiss me gently on the lips. I sighed, suddenly wanting to be anywhere but in the middle of a cafeteria surrounded by a hundred kids.

"Now now, we don't want to get a hose for you two." I laughed when Edward glared at Jasper, and I patted him on the knee.

"It's okay," I whispered. I grinned at the two and was suddenly roped into a conversation with Alice.

"You know, Rose is gonna be mad that she and Emmett can't sit next to each other," Alice said. My eyebrows rose, but Edward shrugged.

"Whatever, we can switch off or something." He was right. Why weren't we able to sit next to each other? _Because we weren't boyfriend and girlfriend like everyone else._ The statement was my own, but still hurt. I didn't know what to expect from Edward, and I didn't expect him to get down on his hands and knees and declare his undying love to me. But I wanted _something_ with him. All secrets aside, no matter what happened, I wanted something. Things just seemed right with him. The looks he gave me, the touches I felt, the soft kisses that were now imprinted on my brain. Everything sent my blood boiling.

All secrets aside, I needed to know what was going on. This made me feel guilty. I had to keep reminding myself that I had real feelings for him, and me trying to 'seduce' him into telling me what was going on had nothing to do with that. I wasn't lying to him; I wasn't leading him on, right?

Edward's fingers were tracing patterns in my leggings when Rose and Emmett walked up. I held my breath as they took their seats, and I was surprised when they didn't say anything about the seating arrangement. They must understand that we would want to sit together sometimes, too. Edward's fingers tightened for just a second, and I glanced at him with a smile.

"Bella?" I snapped my eyes back to Alice. Had she been talking to me?

"Sorry, what?" I was blushing, I knew, and everyone laughed at me because of it. Alice rolled her eyes though and just smiled.

"I _said_, I have your scrubs for this afternoon." I all but smacked myself in the forehead. I had completely forgotten that I would need to buy a uniform for my new job.

"Shit! I completely forgot that I had to buy them!"

"It's okay, I got them. Hope you don't mind green." I shuddered when I thought of wearing puke colored clothes, but I forced the feeling down almost immediately. Alice wouldn't force me to wear something completely hideous, no matter what the occasion.

"Thank you so much Alice, you saved my ass."

"I heard your ass belonged to someone else," Emmett muttered. I gasped, and the entire table burst into laughter.

"Alice! You told!" I was mortified. Absolutely and completely embarrassed that everyone knew Edward and I were practically all over each other in the school hallway. I hid my face in Edward's shoulder, trying so hard to force the wave of heat to leave my hand.

"I didn't!" Alice screeched. She glared at Emmett and started waving her head back and forth. I shook my head though, not wanting to hear it. I felt so betrayed. "I swear Bella! I didn't say a word!" Edward started to laugh, and I reached up and smacked his chest.

"You don't get to laugh! You're not the new girl being labeled a whore." Emmett reached over to me and pulled me away from Edward.

"Bella, look at me." I opened my eyes, suddenly wanting to cry. Emmett was staring down at me, trying very hard to hold back his laughter.

"What?" I groaned. I could feel Edward rubbing his hand along my back, but Alice was silent. She was probably just as upset as me, and I knew that I would end up apologizing to her.

"Alice didn't tell me anything. I heard it from Newton. Apparently he had first hour with you and saw everything. He basically has a blog on it now." I growled and whipped my head from Emmett's grasp. My eyes searched the overcrowded cafeteria, searching for the blonde headed idiot that had announced my business.

"Bella. Are you okay?" Edward's words were lost to me. I refused to listen as he and Alice spoke to me. The familiar anger that I thought I had left behind in Phoenix started to bubble up within my chest, and I saw red. Finally my gaze landed on Mike Newton, sitting with his group of friends that I had never bothered to look twice at.

"Edward move," I snarled. He didn't budge an inch, and I was forced to look away from my source of anger to the wonderful eyes staring down at me.

"Edward," I warned. He shook his head and held his hands up slowly.

"Bella, I wouldn't do that if I were you. You don't want to get in trouble. The guys an idiot and doesn't deserve the attention." Really? If that was how he would play this.

"Newton probably watched us in that hall for a good five minutes, touching himself through his jeans. He is making up God knows what, telling everyone in school, and making a mockery out of us. You really want me to sit by while he makes a _blog_ or something about yours and my relationship?" He knew I was right. And he knew that he needed to move before I let my anger out on him.

"Okay," he said easily. And he stood. I pushed my way past him, not looking behind me as I zoomed in to my victim. My anger issues had been one of the reasons why my mother hadn't wanted me to go overseas with her. In Arizona I was easily pushed to seeing red, wanting to yell at people and disobey them at any cost. I thought it was gone since I had arrived in Forks, but knowing that someone as stupid and minute as Mike Newton had splashed my business to the entire school, saying God only knows what, made me want to hurt him.

My shoes echoed throughout the building, and I ignored the stares from the other students as they stopped their conversations and dropped their food back to their trays. Silence followed me, almost like a wave.

I stopped for a second when I approached the table, not sure if I should just slam his head against the wooden surface or just inflict large amounts of pain, but last second I decided to slide into the available spot between him and a snotty, blonde haired girl.

Mike's eyes gravitated to my face and he looked away, quickly doing a double take when he realized who it was.

"Bella!" he sounded surprised. I had never spoken to him before, never given him more than a glance in passing. I had never heard his voice, nor heard him say my name. I suddenly wanted to smack his face for letting my name grace his lips. Instead I snaked my hand under the table, gripping the boys' knee with such force that I surprised myself.

"Hey!" His reaction was what I expected, but he looked slightly frightened when he couldn't undo my grasp.

"So I hear you've been telling a little story to the entire school," I whispered so that only he could hear me.

"What's going on here?" The blonde behind me had decided to speak then, and I turned to her quickly, shutting her up with just a look. When I was satisfied with the amount of fear in her horrible blue eyes, I turned back to Mike.

"Look, Bella, I didn't say anything to anyone!" I tightened my fingers, feeling them sink into his jeans and into his skin.

"So you didn't tell anyone that you saw me and Edward in the hall?" He paused, giving me the answer I needed. I leaned into my grasp, pleased that his eyes widened in pain.

"You listen to me," I threatened in a low voice, "my name is never to touch your disgusting mouth again. Neither is Edward's or any of my friends. Do you hear me?" Mike didn't answer, so I tightened my grip harder, if that was even possible.

"Yes!" he spit out. I leaned in further.

"And if I ever hear you spreading rumors about any one else, I will hunt you down, understand?" He nodded. I let my fingers dig in once more and then let him go. I stood quickly, eyeing everyone at the table before walked away. The entire cafeteria was silent, and I saw that students were standing in their chairs to see what was going on. Why couldn't anyone mind their own business?! I approached my table, my eyes connected with Edward's as he slid in the booth and let me sit in his seat.

"You okay?" he asked. I nodded, smiling at everyone. Slowly the chatter seemed to return around us, and I didn't let myself look back to Mike Newton.

"Remind me not to mess with her," Emmett muttered, and Rose laughed.

* * *

The school seemed to look at us with all new eyes since the incident in the cafeteria with Mike Newton. Some people stayed away from us even more, some dared to say hi. One person, called herself Angela, even shook my hand. Told me that she couldn't stand the oaf and was glad to meet someone he was scared of.

It made me feel good to know that I stood up to the idiot. As much as I told myself to just blend in and not be noticed, the attention we were getting was somewhat satisfying.

After school I grabbed the clothing bag Alice had stowed in Jasper's car with my work clothes in it, and followed Edward's car to the office. I was very nervous, not sure if my training from the previous day would actually help me. Edward and Alice were in the Volvo, and I was free to let my mind wander as we snaked through the roads.

Even though the day was somewhat easy going, I had watched Edward carefully. I was expecting something out of the ordinary, and I was surprised when I saw nothing. I didn't know what I anticipated to happen, if things would start going weird. But there was nothing. Oh well, I thought as I drove, I would just have to keep watching. Besides, if Edward was listening to Alice's warning, he was going to be careful for a while after this past weekend.

I changed into my work uniform, discovering that the scrubs Alice had brought me were a dark green color, very much unlike the color I had originally imagined. I said hello to the doctor, and met the Opticians, Jim and Lori. Our shift was only four hours long, and I knew it would pass quickly. I'd always be with Edward or Alice, working with the patients. Immediately I was thrown into the repetition of bringing patients back, watching Edward test them, waiting for them to finish, and then listening to the opticians talk about glasses. I knew at first I would just be observing, and for that I was grateful.

The hours passed quickly, and before I knew it Dr. Allen was shutting everything down and heading home.

"Bella, you did great today!" he gushed. My face flooded crimson immediately and I shook my head. I had only done some of the tests on a couple of people, Edward watching closely to make sure I did everything correctly. And though I didn't mess anything up, I was still nervous. When everyone was done though, I followed Edward and listened as he explained how to shut down all of the machines.

As we walked out of the pretest room, I looked back and saw Edward hit the table carefully, letting all the machines fall back to where they needed to be. _There_. He slipped. Because they didn't do that on their own. I let Edward go to the front of the office to speak to Alice, telling him that I would just run to the restroom before we left. When he was out of my sight, I ran back into the room, shoving all the machines on their base, positioning them so that when I hit the table they would slide back. I smacked the table where Edward did, waiting for the machines to move, but nothing. I felt like stamping my foot like a child, confused as to how Edward was able to do this and I wasn't.

Again and again I hit my hand on the table, with different pressures to see what made the machines move. But they were heavy, and they didn't even budge. _Whatever_. I moved the machines to where Edward had and then walked out, grumbling to myself. How did Edward do that?

"You ready?" Alice asked. I looked at her excited face, wondering how she had this much energy after a full day of school and then work. But, she was Alice. A damn ball of energy and fire.

"Yeah, let's get out of here," I sighed. Alice continued to go on and on about how well I did, and I watched Edward carefully. He was locking up the office, smiling to himself about something, when my phone started to ring in my pocket.

"Sorry guys, let me get this real quick." I pulled out my phone, glancing at the caller ID before I sighed. Kaiden. What the hell.

"Yes?" I answered. I heard the sound of an engine over the phone, and I knew then that he was in his car.

"Bella? Where have you been? I've been trying to get hold of you forever!" I rolled me eyes at his exaggeration. I stepped away from the prying eyes of Alice and Edward, stepping into the shadows.

"Usually when I don't answer that means I don't want to talk to you, what do you want?" I sounded mean, I knew this. But I was done with this.

"I want to visit my girl." I heard the roar of the engine stop, and I sighed.

"I'm not your girl, Kaiden."

"You were until you moved there! What the hell is going on Bella?" What did I tell him that I hadn't already? I didn't answer right away, so he sighed.

"I want to visit," he said again.

"No. We're not together anymore, and I don't want you visiting." What else could I say without hurting him?

"Are you dating someone?" he asked. Was I? What were Edward and I? The amount of energy that flowed between us when we touched, when we kissed, was undeniable. I might as well walk around with a car battery up my ass and let it shock me all day.

"Bella!" Kaiden screamed. I flinched and shook my head, knowing he couldn't see me.

"Kaiden, I'm not having this conversation with you. Have a good night." And I hung up. I was worried about what Kaiden was going to do. He wasn't the normal guy, this I knew. He had a mean streak, and when things that were 'his' were taken away, he got angry. Although I had clearly broken things off with him when I left Phoenix, he probably thought he had some kind of claim on me.

"Bella? Everything okay?" Edward was standing right behind me, and I spun to see his golden eyes. Even in the dark they shone bright and welcoming. I smiled, instantly pushing the conversation I had with Kaiden to the side.

"Yeah, everything's fine." Edward studied me for a moment before nodding, and he pulled my hand to him with a quick jerk of his wrist. His lips hovered over mine for just a moment, almost asking permission to press down into me. I smiled, knowing Alice was watching every bit of this.

I stood on my toes suddenly, letting my lips graze his just briefly.

"If I keep giving you more, you're going to get spoiled," I whispered. Edward's eyes widened and he laughed. It sounded refreshing to hear the sound in the night.

"What's so funny? Don't make me step in between you guys; I'm not watching another display of sex out here." Alice's voice was loud and obnoxious, and I nodded, pushing away from Edward.

"Okay guys, I'll see you tomorrow." I gave Alice a hug and touched Edward's hand once more before I slipped behind my wheel. I didn't start the car yet as I watched Alice shoot her brother a grin, and I laughed when he held up his hand to point at her. The little devious girl was definitely teasing him about something. I started the car and turned on a CD I had put in earlier. The melodies of Lady Antebellum drifted through my speakers, and I instantly smiled when I remembered Edward singing along to the song the other night.

I rolled down my window, waving my hand into the cool night before I headed home. I had a lot on my mind, and I knew that I had to straighten everything out before I got myself into trouble.

* * *

**Well? Review please! Don't worry, you won't have to wait too long. Chapter 10 is coming soon! **

**~*AM***


	10. Clash

**This chapter is insanely long I think, but there was no way in hell I could break it up. So sit back, relax and enjoy.**

**This is where the 'M' rating really starts to come into play, so be prepared (more towards the end). Not that you mind, I'm sure, imagining Edward half naken and gorgeous!**

* * *

Wednesday night came. I tried as hard as possible to stay out of Alice's grasp, but as soon as school had ended she had me cornered against my car.

"You're mine, Swan," she threatened. I looked over to Edward, upset that he was laughing so freely.

"I'll pick you up at six," Edward smiled to me, sliding in his car and following Jasper out of the parking lot. I had to accept the inevitable, knowing that Alice was going to have her way with me. If it _were_ up to me, I would just wear jeans and a shirt. But of course that would be the death of all fashion. It was the first _individual_ date (Alice said the group date didn't count), and it meant more to both of us.

She was right, and I could feel every nerve in my body sing with anticipation. It would be just Edward and I sitting down for dinner, and then he would be taking me somewhere special. I had been asking since we solidified plans the other night, where we would be going exactly. But Edward had told me not to worry. Dinner was taken care of, and as for our after-dinner plans, just bring walking shoes. So I had set aside a pair of comfortable sneakers to bring with me.

I was a good soldier, sitting very still in a chair in my bedroom. Alice had brought a bag with her, full of cosmetics and curling irons. I only had the courage to look at the mass of torture tools once before I kept my eyes closed.

"If you're going to do this then do it quickly." Those were the only words I could say to Alice before I concentrated on the black color of the inside of my eyelids. Alice had already dressed me in a sleeveless off-pink colored dress that stopped a few inches above my knees. I had complained that I would be cold, but it was quickly remedied when she handed me her white pea coat that would travel to halfway down my shin.

"It'll look classy," she commented. I didn't object the dress itself, but turned a bright red color when she had thrown a tan lacy bra and panties at me.

"You are _not_ picking out my underwear!" I screeched. Alice didn't say anything, but glared at me until I hung my head in defeat before going to the bathroom to put the undergarments on. I wasn't sure why she was making me wear such a fancy pair of underwear; Edward would not be seeing it and I didn't plan on thinking about it at any point of the evening.

So now I sat in a chair in front of my large mirror, concentrating on the darkness as Alice constructed a perfect hair-do. The stereo blared in the background, and I smiled as I heard Alice's high pitched voice sing along with every word.

"_I miss the catch if they throw me the ball. I'm the last chick standing up against the wall. Keep up, falling, these heels they keep me boring…" _I laughed as Alice sang along to the song I didn't know, and sighed when I heard my phone start to ring.

"I'll get it!" Alice sang.

"Hello?" My eyes opened when I realized she had answered my phone.

"Hey! Give me that!" I laughed, pulling the phone to my ear and closing my eyes again. I was surprised Edward would be calling so soon. I knew it wasn't time for our date yet, but maybe he just wanted to say hi?

"Hey you," I smiled. I heard the sound of an engine in the background and my mouth immediately twitched into a frown.

"Bella?" What the hell.

"Kaiden?" I asked, even though I already knew the answer.

"Hey who answered your phone?" he asked. I sighed, wanting badly just to press the 'end' button and not to continue the conversation.

"None of your business. What do you want?"

"To visit." I felt anger boil within me, but didn't move as Alice curled a chunk of my hair around a hot iron stick.

"I said no, what else do you want from me?" I could hear a growl on the other end of the phone, and I rolled my eyes beneath my closed lids.

"Why can't I see you? Who is he? Who won't let me see you?"

"First off, I don't want you to come here, I told you this over and over again. Second, it's none of your damn business. No one controls my life but me, so if I say you aren't coming here than you aren't coming, got it?" I opened my eyes briefly to search for the red hang up button, and was satisfied when I saw 'Disconnected' flash across the screen. I threw my phone across the room, hearing the muted thud as it hit the bed.

"Should I ask?" Alice muttered. I glanced up at her once before closing my eyes again.

"Don't bother. Just an old thing from Phoenix bugging me. Won't take no for an answer."

"Should I gather the troops? I'm sure Emmett and Jasper would love to beat the crap out of someone." We laughed at that, me knowing full well that it was probably the truth. A few minutes later Alice stepped back and I heard her sigh.

"Perfect. You can open your eyes now." I squeezed my eyes even further shut before I let one of my eyelids relax. Carefully I looked into the mirror at my reflection and gasped when I saw that I looked _fabulous_.

"Oh my gosh! Alice!" She jumped up and down, clapping her hands at my reaction.

"You love it?" Of course I did! I nodded my head, looking closely at her masterpiece. The dress hugged my body perfectly, and my hair was artfully wrapped up onto the top of my head, random tendrils hanging around me to frame my face. The makeup she had applied looked radiant, and I was pleased to see that she used light tones, pinks and tans. My eyes seemed to pop out of my face, making me look alert and wide awake.

"I love it," I breathed. The doorbell rang.

"Shit!" I blushed when the curse left my mouth, but when I glanced at the clock on my wall, I realized that it was already six o'clock.

"He's here!" Alice grinned and ran to her bag that she had brought. She started to dig through it, looking for I didn't _know_ what. It reminded me of Mary Poppin's bag and I half expected Alice to pull a building out of it. But instead she unearthed a pair of white suede boots.

"These complete the outfit," she said, pushing me onto the bed. I felt like a princess, letting her put the shoes on. But every time I tried to stick my hand into the mix she pushed me away with unnatural force. When she was done and I stood, I was in awe. The boots stopped just below my knees, letting just enough skin to show between the shoes and the dress. With the coat I was borrowing, I would be covered almost entirely. And that was good, I realized, as I looked out the window and saw that the tree outside was bending slightly in the breeze. It would be somewhat chilly out tonight.

The doorbell rang again, this time with an almost urgency behind it, and I jumped before grabbing my bag and the jacket. I started to turn to the stairs, but stopped when I realized that I would be leaving Alice behind. But when I looked at her, all I saw was a large smile and waving hands.

"Go! Go and have a great night! You better call me when you get home!" I rushed forward and hugged her, grinning like a fool.

"Thank you so much Alice, you have no idea how much I appreciate this!" And with that I rushed out of the room and down the stairs. Before I could pull the door open, I heard Alice yell out to me,

"Don't worry, I'll lock up when I leave!" I laughed, pulling the door open. The laughter died on my lips though when I saw that Edward was standing in front of me, arms full of white calla lilies.

"Oh my…"

"Hello, sweet Bella," he said calmly. Once the flowers were in my arms, I felt all of the breath leave my lungs as I took in what Edward was wearing. He was adorned in white dress pants and a black button down shirt, black loafers shinning in the porch light.

"Does Alice always coordinate our outfits?" he asked with a grin. I nodded.

"Apparently so." And just then I heard the tiny footsteps on the stairs, and the flowers were removed from my hands.

"I'll put those in water, you two get going." I rolled my eyes at Alice and stepped out onto the porch, gladly taking Edward's offered arm.

"You look beautiful," Edward sighed into my ear. I felt a chill roll down my spine and glanced up to the golden eyes that were still locked on me.

"As do you," I responded quietly. When we reached the passenger side of Edward's car, he leaned in and set a gentle kiss on my lips. I didn't expect it, and gasped when his lips left my own.

"We have all night Bella," he whispered, letting his cool breath fan across my face. I nodded, afraid to move. Edward laughed though, kissing me once more before he opened the door for me. I slid in to the warm car, feeling the leather seats beneath my thighs. I set my purse onto the floor and watched Edward as he walked around the nose of the car and opened his own door. My heart was pounding as I felt his presence even closer to me in the confines of the car. I could smell is cologne in the air, and even let myself close my eyes to breathe deeply.

"You okay over there?" I blushed with the realization that I was caught.

"Fine." Edward pulled out of my driveway, steering the car towards the highway.

"So where are we going?" I dared to ask.

"Didn't I tell you it was a surprise? Don't be a nag." I bit my bottom lip, wanting badly to retort with a sarcastic comment, but Alice's warnings were still fresh in my ears. _Don't fight with him, Bella. You want tonight to go perfect._ And I did. I wanted tonight to be smooth and romantic. Not just for us, but I knew that he had to loosen up a little more so that he would 'slip'.

Some part of me felt guilty for watching him so closely when it came to his behavior, but I was still confused when it came to all of the things I had seen. Or not seen for that matter.

"So what are you thinking about?" Edward asked me as we drove out of the city limits. I didn't bother staring down at the speedometer, knowing that he was going well over the speed limit. I was hoping that there were no police around, but Edward didn't seem to care about pushing the limits. The trees whipped by us in the dark, creating a small bubble around Edward's car.

"You," I finally admitted.

"Really now?" I sighed, shaking my head with a smile.

"Don't get an ego," I warned. We talked about a few things, not really staying on one topic too much. But when Edward pulled the car into the parking lot of a restaurant I didn't recognize, I stopped talking.

"Where are we?" I asked softly. Edward made sure the car was parking close to the entrance and reached over to take my hand in his.

"Bella Italia." My eyebrows rose on their own.

"Seriously?" I had heard of the restaurant, heard of the rave reviews, heard of the insane prices. But I had never thought of actually _going_ there. Alice herself was telling me about how Jasper took her there on their one year anniversary.

"We can go somewhere else if you want," Edward started to say. I could see worry etch out onto his face, and I realized that he thought I wasn't happy.

"No, no, I want to stay!" I stared at the building, taking in the thousands of white Christmas lights that were wrapped around the trees and the doorway, giving it an enchanted look. In the darkness, it looked right out of a fairy tale. Edward shifted in his seat, and I could hear the crinkle of the leather as he turned to me.

"Bella," he whispered. I looked away from the lights and focused on Edward, sitting only a foot away. "Thank you for coming out with me tonight." I blushed, looking down at our entwined hands on my lap.

"No, thank you. I really lo- like spending time with you." I had almost said 'love'. Even though it wasn't being used to describe our official feelings, I didn't want to throw the word out into the air too quickly. I didn't want to scare him.

"I love spending time with you too." I grinned at his words, becoming lost in his golden eyes. Silence hung in the air, not uncomfortable in the slightest. I just smiled, continuing to memorize every inch of his face as I openly stared at him.

"Bella…" I shook my head, finding courage that I didn't know existed. I leaned forward, pleased when I saw Edward do the same. He licked his lips, creating a shine across the smooth skin. My eyes flickered down to his mouth and when I looked back up I smiled when I saw that his eyes were still trained on my own. He kept leaning, stopping only an inch away from my face. Slowly I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath.

"Bella," he whispered again, and with that I leaned forward, crashing my lips to his own. There was no hesitation as Edward's hands left my own and found their way to the back of my neck, pressing me closer. Our lips melded together, and I smirked when I heard a moan leave his throat. I tilted my head to gain more access to the soft entrance, and was pleased when Edward opened his mouth to let me have full access. Our tongues slid against each other slowly, no urgency in the touch. I flicked the tip of my tongue against his top lip, sucking gently when I was able to capture it between my lips. I was breathing heavily as he pulled his face back slightly, gazing into my eyes as we tried to catch our breath. With courage, I let my fingers sink into his hair and felt the texture slide along my fingertips. I gave him a small wink as I moved my lips down to his jaw, pleased when I heard a spike in his breathing.

"You taste so good," I muttered against his skin. And he did. He tasted like strawberries and champagne, of cool water and minty freshness. He tasted like _heaven_.

"Bella we have to stop," he groaned from above me. I let my tongue slide along the pressure point on his neck, glancing up at him with questioning eyes.

"Why oh why do we need to stop?" Edward seemed to stutter until he let his words fly out in a rush.

"Because if we don't then we're never going to make it into the restaurant, and our first time is going to be in the backseat of my _car_." I froze. Our first time? _Our first time?_ Did he already have these things planned? I grinned and pulled my face back to the same level as his, searching his eyes for the truth. What I saw were once golden eyes, now darkened with want and lust. I was happy with that for some reason.

"Okay Edward, we'll stop for now." I sat back, removing my hands from Edward's skin and smoothed out my dress and my hair.

"Ready?" I asked. Edward was still frozen where I left him, his hands clenched on his lap.

"You will be the death of me," I heard him mutter. And with that, his car door opened and he stepped out. _There_! My breathing spiked as I watched Edward leave the car. The door had opened without him even touching it. I saw it!

I knew my eyes were wild, and I watched carefully as Edward rounded the back of the car and approached my door. What did I do? What do I say? Did I say anything? What did it mean?

"You okay?" Edward's voice penetrated my crazy thoughts. I jumped and forced my composure to return to normal. I still didn't know what it meant, but I knew that my plan was working because he was slipping up again. But what exactly he was slipping up _on_ was still unclear to me. Things moved around him, with no help from anybody. Did he move things? How was that possible? I felt like I belonged in a Stephen King novel, or in a bizarre sci-fi movie.

"I'm fine, let's eat." I would be damned if I ruined this evening. I would just watch closer if possible. I accepted Edward's outstretched hand and grasped it in my own as we walked to the front entrance of the building. Edward opened the door for me and I walked into the warmth, smelling pasta and tomatoes.

"That smells heavenly," I admitted. Edward smiled as we approached the hostess stand, setting his hand onto the small of my back. _His spot_.

"Reservation for Cullen," he said to the gentleman standing in front of us. The man ran his finger down a list in front of him, smiling when he found what he was looking for.

"Ah, yes Mr. Cullen, if you and the Misses will please follow me." I raised my eyebrows again, grinning at Edward as we followed the man through a small maze to the back of the restaurant. The lights were dimmed, and all of the tables were secluded from one another. I noticed that these were the types of places my friends likes, places with seclusion.

"I hope the table is to your liking," the man said, and Edward nodded graciously. "Yes sir, your waitress with be out with you in just a moment." Edward stepped behind me, setting his hands lightly on my jacket, and I wordlessly shrugged the coat into his grasp. He set it on a hook behind the table, and turned back to me. His eyes grew wide when he saw my dress in full, and I blushed before turning away. Edward reached out and held my hand as I slid into the booth, not moving until he knew I was settled.

"You look beautiful," he said as he sat across from me.

"You said that already."

"Yes, but I need to say it a million times more before I make myself heard." I lowered my face to the table, eyeing the menu without seeing the words.

The dinner went as I thought it would, very peaceful and comforting. The waitress had come to take our orders, only letting her eyes linger on Edward for just a moment before she gained her composure. After all, the way he was looking at me clearly showed off the fact that he was not available.

Twirling the pasta around my fork, I eyed Edward carefully as he remained silent.

"Penny for your thoughts," I whispered. The table was tucked into a corner, away from all the other patrons eating their meal in peace. Candles were covering almost every surface, and white and gold accents splashed across the restaurant. It was very romantic, and I wasn't sure why I even had to whisper. I was sure that no one would be able to hear my words.

"How is your meal?" Edward asked me. I chewed on a mouthful of shrimp and pasta, reveling in the incredible taste.

"Unbelievable," I admitted when I swallowed. Edward was almost done with his chicken, and I eyed it for a moment before I snuck my fork over the bread basket to spear a small piece.

"All you had to do was ask," he laughed. I shrugged as I let the chicken settle in my mouth, and I groaned with pleasure.

"This is absolutely terrific!" I remembered what Edward had said it was when he ordered it: Chicken Rosa Maria. Absolutely fantastic.

"We'll have to come back here often then," Edward laughed. I nodded, not wanting to swallow the food in fear that I wouldn't be able to taste it again.

"I want you to be my girlfriend." The statement hung in the air for a split second before I registered what Edward said. I swallowed the food quickly, ecstatic that I didn't choke.

"What?" I whispered. I had heard him. He didn't _have_ to repeat himself. But the words just sounded so grand coming from his mouth. Edward looked worried but still kept his eyes trained on me.

"I want you to be my girlfriend." I felt the smile grow on my face, not believing my ears.

"Really?" I asked.

"Okay you so can't play with my emotions right now, Bella. You heard me, and I'm not going to say anything else." I laughed at his unease, wanting badly to touch his face and his hair. Wanting badly to hold him closely to me.

"I want to be your girlfriend," I said while he shook his head. But when he heard what I said, he snapped his gaze back to me, and grinned.

"Yeah?" I laughed softly.

"Yeah. I thought you'd never ask." Edward didn't wait for us to leave the restaurant. He stood quickly, reaching down to take my hand in his and pulled me out of my seat. I felt all the breath leave my chest as he crushed me to him, hugging me with a fervor I didn't recognize.

"It's gonna be hard getting rid of me," I whispered into his ear. His laughter drowned me out though.

"I should be saying the same thing to you, love, because it's going to be a cold day in hell that I will want to leave _you_." We held each other for a moment until we heard someone clear their throat behind us. I peaked out from the comforts of Edward's shoulder, smiling at the waitress who stood with a pitcher of water.

"Sorry," I laughed, and I pushed Edward back towards his seat. I wasn't surprised that dinner ended soon after that, and before I knew it Edward was guiding my arms back into my coat, glancing once more at the dress I was hiding.

"Let's get out of here." Edward's voice had dropped an octave, very rough. I swallowed hard as he led me to the door, nodding to the gentleman behind the hostess stand. The cold air bit into me as we walked down the path to the parking lot. The temperature dropped drastically while we were inside, and I grasped my fingers around the lapels of my jacket. I saw the silver glint of the car just seconds before Edward trotted ahead to open my door for me. I smiled graciously at him before I slid inside. The interior of the car was not as warm as I wanted it to be, but when Edward started the car I felt the heat start to blow from the vents.

"Better?" he asked. I nodded, raising my hands to the heat, gracious that the seats were warming themselves beneath us.

"Cozy ass-warmers," I laughed. Edward nodded as he backed out of the spot. We headed down the road, but I didn't pay attention to the road. My eyes were glued to Edward, drinking in every line of his face, every muscle that I could see in his arms. The way his chest rose and fell with each breath, and the way his mouth tilted into a crooked grin when he saw me staring at him.

"You're going to give me a complex," he said. I reached over and turned the radio off, not really hearing the music that flowed from the speakers.

"Now, where are we going now?" I asked. Edward lifted his hand, shaking a finger at me. I reached out to grasp it between my own fingers, holding his warm hand tightly between my own.

"It's supposed to be a surprise Bella. How would it look on my part if I just told you everything now?" I shook my head, daring myself to look out the window. I couldn't see anything beyond the small space in front of the car that was illuminated by the headlights. Peering at the speedometer I let my jaw fall open. Ninety. He was going ninety mph.

"Edward," I said calmly, "I think you should slow down before we get pulled over or something." He laughed but relented just the same. I watched in relief as the needle drifted towards fifty.

"Some racer you are," he laughed. I smacked him with my free hand, not letting my hand stay on his chest for longer than the one second it took for impact. Even in the one second I could feel the hardness of his abs.

"When there's no one racing against you, it's just called speeding!" He laughed, knowing I was right. It didn't take long before we were riding down my street.

"The surprise is at my house?" I asked in confusion. Edward laughed and held up his cell phone. I glanced at it closely and saw that there were words displayed across the screen.

_Stop back at Bella's house be4 you head out. She 4got her sneakers ~Al_

"Shit!" I knew I was forgetting something.

"Grab the sneakers and then we'll head to my place."

"Why didn't Alice just grab them if we're just heading to your house?" It made sense, right?

"Because she is at Jasper's house tonight." I nodded. When we pulled around the corner, I looked up at my house to see if Charlie's cruiser was parked in the driveway. He should have been off work sometime soon, and didn't know if I should be stopping to cook him something.

But in Charlie's spot was a blue Honda Civic.

"Fuck," I whispered. Leaning against the dark painted car, was none other than Kaiden himself.

"Who is that?" Edward asked cautiously. I shook my head, wanting badly to tell him to keep driving. But I knew it would do no good.

"That would be my ex, Kaiden." Edward's hands gripped tighter, his hand on the steering wheel so tight that his knuckles turned white.

"Key word being ex, Edward." He nodded, slowing the car when we approached the driveway. "Please don't start anything, let me take care of this." And with that I opened the door and stepped out of the car.

A low whistle sounded through the air, and I reluctantly let my eyes fall on Kaiden. He was leaning against the car, clad all in black jeans and leather, glaring right at me.

"Didn't I tell you to back the fuck off?" I said. I heard Edward's door open behind me and silently cursed what was undoubtedly going to happen.

"Well Bells, when you told me you didn't want me to visit, I didn't expect that you already had someone in the palms of your hands." Kaiden's voice was thick with disgust, and I was immediately annoyed. His hair had gotten longer over the weeks that I hadn't seen him, and now hung loosely in his face, dark tendrils looking greasy in the night. His eyes were dark, hate filled and spiteful.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked. Kaiden pushed himself off his car, taking a step towards me. I saw his eyes drift behind me, most likely to Edward, but landed on me again.

"Visiting my girlfriend," he said. I bristled.

"I am not your girlfriend, Kaiden, no matter what your diluted mind may think!"

"Is there a problem here?" Edward spoke from behind me. I was comforted, knowing he was here no matter what. He would protect me from whatever was to happen, I knew this.

"No problem Romeo, just wondering what you think you're doing all dolled up here with my girl." I growled at the word, taking a step forward. What the hell had I ever seen in this guy? He looked dirty and rude, disgusting even. The way he was presenting himself was so unappealing to me.

"I'm pretty sure she is no longer your girl," Edward responded calmly. "Mistake me if I'm incorrect, but didn't she break up with you when she moved?" I held back the grin that was on the surface of my face.

"You don't know shit," Kaiden snapped.

"Let's go Bella," Edward whispered. I turned towards the house, telling myself to grab my shoes and we would leave.

"She's not going anywhere." Kaiden stepped in front of me, blocking the path I needed to get to the house. I raised my eyes to him, not believing him in the slightest.

"Excuse you? Don't make me call the cops on your ass!" I didn't have time to say anything else, and Edward was no longer behind me, but standing next to me. He stood at his full height, suddenly intimidating. I had never seen him that way, only as gentle Edward, careful touched and smooth caresses. But tonight he stood in front of Kaiden, inches taller than him. His eyes were narrowed and dangerous looking. His chest was broad and protective, and I suddenly wanted to stand behind him and let him play protector.

"Leave," Edward growled in the night. I felt a chill roll down my spine when his voice echoed through the cold air, and I saw Kaiden take a step back. That's right, I thought, be afraid.

"You really want to fuck with me?" Kaiden spat. Edward took a step forward, somehow growing another inch.

"Get the hell out of here, before I remove you and your piece of shit car." I wanted to laugh. Kaiden loved that car, bragged about it every chance he got. I could tell that Edward's words hit home.

"Fuck you," Kaiden snapped. He glared at me for a moment before stumbling to his car and revving the engine before kicking up dirt in the drive. I stood motionless, still standing behind Edward. My breathing was uneven, and I could feel tears brim my eyes. I didn't want to act like a hopeless girl, but seeing Kaiden standing in my driveway brought waves of anger that I didn't know still existed.

When I lived in Phoenix, I caught myself throwing slight temper tantrums. It only happened after spending so much time with Kaiden, Jess, and my other friends. My mother blamed it on the company I kept, but I wouldn't listen to her. Rarely did I find myself feeling that way anymore, but just seeing him standing there made me want to hurt someone. _Yell, hit, curse._

"Bella, are you okay?" I forced my eyes to stay on the front door, memorizing the white painted wood. Kaiden was long gone, the roar of his engine having disappeared around the corner.

"Bella?" Edward stepped in front of me, blocking my view of the chipping paint.

"I'm fine," I choked out. His arms circled around my shoulders, bringing me close to his chest.

"You don't look fine. Let's get inside, get you warm." I nodded, leading the way to the front door. Fishing my keys out of my bag, I unlocked the door and flipped on lights as I walked to the kitchen. I heard the door close behind us, and sighed when I heard Edward turn the lock.

"So what was he doing here?" Edward asked. I turned around, throwing my bag onto the kitchen counter.

"He's been calling me lately, trying to get me to talk to him. But I guess the word 'no' is not in his vocabulary." I shook my head, not wanting Edward to see the shame in my eyes. "I got a call from him before our date and he was hounding me about seeing him. I told him basically to fuck off, and hung up on him. Guess he was already on his way." Edward stepped forward and put his hands on my shoulders, forcing me to look up.

"If you ever have a problem with him again, you need to tell me. That's what I'm here for." I nodded, brushing away a tear that had escaped.

"I know, I just didn't want anything to ruin our evening." Edward chuckled and brought me up to his chest.

"Darling, no one can ruin our evening. How about we do my little surprise another evening?" I shook my head immediately and backed away.

"No way! I've been waiting to see where you were bringing me." So many scenarios had been going through my head about where Edward was taking me, and I would be so upset if I had to put it off to another day.

"You can't do that to me!" I kept protesting. Edward shook his head, holding his hands up to me.

"How about this. If I tell you what it is, will you agree to doing it another day?" I paused for a second, knowing that he was throwing the surprise away prematurely.

"Sure I guess."

"Well," Edward whispered, rubbing his hands along my arms, "by my house there is a meadow, full of flowers and open to the sky. Even at night, you can see every single star, bright as the sun. Sitting there right now, is a basket with a bottle wine, along with a large quilt and a few blankets." I gasped, imagining it all in my head.

"That sounds so romantic!" Edward blushed, nodding.

"No one knows about the meadow but me and my sister, and the only way to get to it is by walking. That's what the sneakers were for." I sighed, suddenly very angry that the surprise was taken away from me.

"I'm sorry I made you tell me. I would have loved to see that."

"No, it's okay. I'll just collect that all in the morning, no harm done. Just remember that we'll be doing that sometime soon." I smiled, leaning in for a kiss.

"Wait," I pulled back. "Where did you get the wine? You're eighteen!" Edward laughed, shaking his head.

"People in high places," he said cryptically. He didn't let me speak any further, and leaned in to press his lisp to mine. I sighed, wrapping my arms around his neck. My hands touched his neck, feeling his cool skin.

"So what are we doing now?" I asked against his lips. He laughed and shrugged.

"It's up to you." I glanced at the clock and saw that it was almost ten.

"Charlie should be home soon," I muttered, and turned to grab the phone. I stopped though when I saw a note taped over the receiver.

_Bella, had to cover a shift for Derek. Won't be home until after you're gone for school. Lock the doors. Love, Dad_

"Never mind," I smiled, "Charlie's at the station." I glanced around the kitchen, not knowing what to do. We were alone in my house, and I was suddenly nervous.

"Are you tired?" Edward asked. I shrugged, knowing that I was fighting off yawning, but not wanting Edward to leave.

"How about I give you the grand tour?" Edward seemed to like that idea, and I slowly started to show him around my house.

"I know it's not as big as your castle," I joked as I led the way up the stairs, "but it's just me and Charlie." Edward waved me off, shaking his head.

"It's great."

"There's my dad's room, the bathroom, and here's my room." I blushed as I pushed open the door. I silently praised Alice when I saw that she had cleaned everything up from our preparation time, including making my bed. Did she know that we would be coming back here?

"Cozy," Edward muttered. I stood next to my bed for a second, not knowing exactly what I should do. We both looked like we had just gotten home from prom, much to my amusement, and I didn't know if we should just watch television, or if I should bid him a great night and watch him drive away.

"Let's watch a movie," Edward broke the silence. I watched as he walked over to my small television, and started to look through the DVDs I had stacked on the dresser. I smiled, relieved he took the step I was too scared to take.

"How about Knocked Up?" he asked. I laughed and nodded, sitting on the edge of the bed to remove my shoes. I set them next to my nightstand, not sure if I should change into pajamas or if we were going to curl up in suit and dress.

"Why don't you get comfortable, and I'll go downstairs to see if you have any popcorn?" I smiled at the amazing man who seemed to know exactly what to do.

"Cabinet next to the refrigerator," I said as he walked out the door. I waited until he hit the bottom step to stand quickly and grab the pajamas Alice had convinced me to buy. The blue silk pants and tank top were perfect for tonight. I ran to the bathroom with the blue material in hand and shut the door. The girl in the mirror was awake and excited, and I laughed when I realized that it was me.

"Calm the hell down," I told myself. I had my dress off in just seconds, pulling my pants and top on immediately afterwards. I unclipped my hair, letting the curls Alice had spent so much time working on fall around my face. As much as I loved them, I picked up my hairbrush and ran the bristles through the curls. It didn't take long for my hair to fall in waves, and I pulled it back into a lose ponytail. I scrubbed the makeup off of my face, wincing when I felt so ordinary without it. Maybe Edward didn't want me to get _completely_ comfortable. Oh well, too late.

I ran back to my bedroom, listening carefully when I heard the faint sound of the popcorn cooking in the microwave. From my purse I heard my phone beep softly, telling me I had a message.

"Better not be Kaiden," I swore aloud. Digging it out, I was relieved to see that it was Alice.

_Hope your night is great! See you in the morning ~Al_

Dare I tell her that the plans changed? I glanced around my room, realizing that if I told her anything now, she would most likely show up at my door and demand answers. No, I would wait. Tonight would be about me and Edward. I shut off my phone, throwing it down onto my desk. Seconds later I heard the microwave beep. I ran to the hallway closet, pulling out an extra comforter to throw on the bed. I wasn't sure how cold or hot Edward wanted it, and my bedroom usually got pretty chilly. Then again, I liked it that way.

"You decent?" Edward called up the stairs. I laughed softly at his manners.

"Yes, come on up." I walked to the television, slipping the movie into the player and grabbed the remote. Turning back to the bed, I watched as Edward walked into the room, setting the bowl of popcorn on my nightstand. He looked up at me and froze, his eyes raking up and down my body several times.

"Didn't your mother teach you it's not polite to stare?" I whispered. Edward shook his head.

"My mother taught me nothing about what is going on in my head right now." I blushed. My heart was pounding, and I didn't know how to react exactly. Without another word Edward tore his eyes from mine and started to kick off his shoes. My eyes were glued to him as he removed one shoe after another, and then removed his socks. Unbuttoning his dress shirt, he revealed a white t-shirt underneath. I had to bite back a moan as I saw the hard muscles of his chest beneath the thin cloth.

"You okay? Didn't your mother ever teach you not to stare?" Edward laughed. I boldly let my eyes meet his.

"My mother never taught me the things that are going on in my mind." I don't know what the hell gave me the courage to say that, but I couldn't take it back now. Edward's smile drifted away, and he took a tentative step towards me. We had gone from dressed up to flat out casual and lazy in just minutes, and I wondered just how comfortable we planned on getting tonight. I took a deep breath and stepped forward and around Edward. He froze in shock, but I had a motive to my actions. I reached out to close the door, turning back to see Edward smiling at me.

"_Now_ we're alone," I smiled. I walked up to him, wrapping my arms around his waist. I sighed when I felt him melt into me, kissing me lightly on my hair.

"Stay tonight," I whispered. "Charlie won't be home until we leave for school and I don't want to sleep alone." I looked up to catch his reaction and was happy to see him nodding.

"Yeah, I'm okay with that." I pulled back, standing on my toes to kiss his quickly. I walked over to the bed, climbing beneath the covers as the opening credits of the movie started. "Just don't try anything Cullen." We laughed and I watched Edward as he turned off the light and walked over to the bed. He paused for a moment, and I was sure that he was torn between lying on top of the covers and climbing beneath them with me. I solved the problem for him, pulling back the covers and reaching out for his hand, pulling him down next to me. The bed was only a full size, so we were pressed against each other in every way. I refused to let him see my reaction, instead sinking down into the pillows next to him and curling against his chest.

We lay in peace, watching the movie unfold before us. Edward's arms were holding me closely to his chest, and I let my fingers brush along his arms slowly. His hands gradually made their way to my arms, leaving my back somewhat cold under the blanket. Edward's fingers started to trace patterns along my skin, and embarrassingly enough I head a small whimper escape my lips.

"Bella?" I looked up to meet Edward's eyes, my breath hitching in my throat as I read the double meaning in my name. I licked my lips slowly, knowing what was going to happen. Did I care that I was breaking the rules my father had blatantly laid out for me? No, staring into the eyes of my _boyfriend_, I did not care.

I pushed up, letting myself have the advantage with Edward at that moment. Leaning down, I pressed a firm kiss on Edward's lips. What happened next caught me off guard, and I squealed when he grabbed me and swung me around so that he was lying over _me_.

"That's not fair," I muttered against Edward's lips. I ignored his laugh, and opened my legs, drawing him closer to me. I could hear Edward hesitate, but when I ran kisses along his mouth, he settled in. He raised his lips until they were positioned directly above mine, asking me silently if he was okay to continue. I wanted to kiss him just for that, knowing that it would be hard for him to hold back. I nodded though, urging him forward.

The kiss was starting off slow and gentle, using our tongues as we explored each other's mouths. I let my hands leave the nape of his neck, drifting down until I felt the muscles in his back tighten.

"Bella," he whispered. I shook my head, ordering him to stop talking. I felt a want for him in every nerve in my body, and I wasn't ready to hear him say 'no'. Unable to resist his bottom lip protruding like it was, I leaned forward and captured it between my teeth. Edward let out a moan, and I sucked gently on the lip, running my tongue along the smooth surface. Edward pulled back, and settled his lips on my neck, running his tongue along the sensitive part below my law.

"Edward," I sighed. He only took that as me urging him on, and pressed into me. I gasped, clinging to his back with all of my being as I felt every inch of him press down. He was long and muscular, manly and graceful all at the same time. And he was all mine.

"Edward, I need you ," I whispered. He paused, raising his face back to mine.

"Define need," he said. I concentrated on the feeling of his fingers on my skin, drifting below the silk cloth of my shirt. Feeling his skin against my own caused a fire in my center that I didn't recognize.

"Define it," Edward demanded. I moaned and sunk my fingers into his bronze hair.

"I want to feel your mouth on me," I admitted. Edward pressed his lips onto mine, forcing his tongue into my mouth once before he pulled away.

"Your wish is my command," he whispered. Slowly he rained kisses all over my face, traveling down to my neck and collarbone. I arched my back, wanting to feel his touch over every inch of my body. Edward's fingers dipped under the bottom of my top, running the tips along my skin. I moaned when I felt his thumb brush along my belly button, and dared to open my eyes. Edward was staring down at me, a sultry look crossing his fingers. Without breaking eye contact, he hooked his fingers into my pants and started to pull down.

My heart stopped, creating a frenzy within me. I had never done _that_ before. Kaiden had been my only boyfriend, and we hadn't dated long enough to go beyond a slight make out session. I think subconsciously I knew I didn't want to give anything like that to him. But with Edward I felt no boundary. I wanted to feel his touch, and I wanted to give him everything. Since day one I had thrown caution to the wind and broken every rule I had laid out for myself.

And I was okay with that.

I blushed when my pants hit the floor, and I silently thanked Alice for making me wear the underwear ensemble she had thrown at me. I heard Edward's sharp intake of breath, and smiled at him as he met my gaze.

"So gorgeous," he muttered. I resisted the urge to cover myself with the blankets, and concentrated on my breathing. Edward sat up then, grasping the edges of his shirt in his fingers and pulling up. I gasped when his shirt dropped to the floor, and every edge of his chest shone in the dark room.

He was like a God. Every line in his sculpted chest begged to be touched, and I let my fingers graze his skin carefully.

"Look who's talking," I said. Edward lowered himself back to me, carefully settling himself between my legs. I could feel him press his body against me, and I was in ecstasy when I felt the bulge in his pants press against my center. His lips found mine again and I let my tongue have its way with him. I all but stopped living when I felt Edward's hand drift down my hip, and eventually finding its way to the thin cloth covering my heat.

"Please tell me this is okay," Edward's voice penetrated my thoughts. I nodded, not letting anyone, including myself, talk me out of this. I wanted this, _needed_ this. With the permission given, Edward rubbed his finger along my core, grinning when I let out a moan. Quickly he dipped his fingers under the tan cloth, grazing against me softly. I couldn't believe this was happening. No one had ever touched me there, and I was suddenly feeling things that I didn't know could happen. His feathery touch was driving me insane, and I could feel an ache every time his finger came close to touching my clit. After a minute of him driving me insane, I threw my head back and yelled his name.

"Edward! Do it!" And he did. His fingers pressed into my heated flesh, causing me to cry out as I ground my hips into his hand. I felt his long finger trail along my folds, and finally finding my entrance. Before I could stop him, or encourage him, he plunged his finger into me. I cried out, arching my back even further into the air. Slowly he started to pump it, in and out.

"You are so tight," I heard Edward say. I couldn't respond though as I grabbed onto the wrist attached to his hand, holding it close to me. I had never felt something this wonderful, and I would be damned if he stopped now.

"More," I heard myself say. Edward pulled out his finger, and much to my surprise, added another one to the movement. I cried out, pumping my hips to the rhythm he created. After a moment Edward pressed his thumb to my clit, rubbing it in small circles. I had no words, no time for reaction, before I felt a heat spread through my abdomen.

"Oh my god!" I screamed out.

"That's it Bella, let go." I rode his hand for all I was worth, loving the feeling of his fingers in me and his thumb caressing me so gently. Within a minute I exploded, feeling the heat spread through me.

"Edward!" I screamed. Edward withdrew his fingers, but quickly lowered his mouth to my folds. I cried out when I felt his lips press down onto me, moaning when his tongue plunged in to replace his fingers. When I finally came down from my high, I was whimpering with pleasure. Edward moved his face back up to my neck, hugging me close.

"You're wonderful," he whispered. I barely had the energy to open my eyes after that, feeling every bit of me tingle.

"Sleep," he muttered. I shook my head lazily.

"No, I don't want to." He laughed, kissing my temple gently.

"Don't worry, I'll be here all night." And with his promise, I fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

**Jacob's Point of View**

I sat at my desk, almost bored as I stared at the wall. Nothing was happening that evening, and there was almost no point for Charlie to come in to cover Derek's shift. I would have been fine by myself. The phone rang, and I all but lunged for it in hopes for some action.

"Forks Police Department, this is Jacob."

"I need to talk to Charlie Swan please," the man on the other end said. In the background I heard the roar of an engine, and I rolled my eyes, wondering if it was one of the kids from the Rez trying to prank him again.

"He's out on the street right now, is there something I can help you with?" The guy on the phone grunted in response.

"No, it's regarding his daughter…"

"Bella? What happened?" My voice rose a bit, I knew. But when it came to Bella, I knew I would overreact. Even as kids I felt things towards the girl, and now that we were old enough to act on those feelings, I wanted badly to just have her. As barbaric as that sounded, the prospect of holding her close to me sent me into overdrive.

"Oh, so you know Bells? Well, I'm sure the Chief would like to know that his wonderful daughter is slumming it with the locals."

"What do you mean?" I asked. This kid made no sense.

"She's at her house with some guy in a shiny silver car! Doing God knows what!" The kid sounded angry, furious that Bella was spending time with someone else. But when I thought for a second about the silver car, I thought of Cullen.

"You mean Edward? Oh they're just friends." I felt like I was back in high school, listening to a soap opera unravel in front of me. I ran my hand through my black hair, rolling my eyes at the ceiling. I already didn't like Edward Cullen, and I didn't need some punk giving me ammunition.

"Yeah they looked real cozy after their night out on the town. All dolled up looking like they'd just finished having sex." I sat up straight, letting my feet that had been propped up on the desk, hit the tiled floor with a _thud_.

"Who is this?" I asked suddenly.

"An old friend of Bella's. Just tell her father that you all need to watch out for her. Make sure she doesn't get in trouble." And the line went dead. I let the receiver fall into the cradle, but kept my eyes trained back on the wall. An old friend of Bella's… saying her and Cullen were getting close.

I didn't like Edward. Something about him rubbed me the wrong way. I knew he had been the one who was racing in Port Angeles over the weekend. I was hoping against all hope that his mirror had been destroyed, but much to my disappointment there was nothing but a few scratches. I had nothing to go on. Just the way he looked at Bella gave me cause to not like him. I rolled my eyes at the way my thoughts were headed, and closed my eyes, enjoying the silence for once.

I knew I would have to watch Bella closely for now on. Even if I had to follow her around town, to Port Angeles, or even sit outside her house at night. I would make sure this random caller wasn't right when it came to her being in trouble.

It would be a project I suppose.

* * *

**Well? It's all in motion! Jacob is going to be having a larger role in the next couple chapters, but don't worry. This was also my first sexual scene that I've ever written, so be nice. lol. **

**Also, don't worry, the rest of the story is going to be in Bella's POV unless I say otherwise. Every now and then I'm going to be inserting someone else's POV just to make sure things are making sense. **

**OH and no one reviewed on my last chapter. THIS MAKES ME SAD. That's all I'm going to say. ~*AM***


	11. Puzzle

**I am so sorry it took so long for me to post this chapter!! Work, life, craziness.. you know.**

**Just to let everyone know, this chapter was the start of this story! The very first thing I thought of when I started writing it, and it therefore is supposed to be the most important scene.**

**D/C: I do not own Twilight, nor any of the characters portrayed in the book and/or movie. *AM***

* * *

I awoke to the sound of Aqua's 'Barbie Girl' echoing through the room. I didn't know where it was coming from, but I wanted the noise to stop. _Now_.

"What the hell," I whispered. I felt the bed shift next to me, and my eyes shot open in surprise. Glancing over my shoulder I saw Edward walk across the room quietly and lean down to pick something off of the floor. Before he could turn around and see me staring, I turned my face back into the pillow. I had almost forgotten that he was in the bed with me, but I blushed when I remembered why he was there. I didn't know how to react to what happened between us last night, and I wasn't sure if Edward was going to avoid having said conversation.

The incessant song stopped and I heard Edward's whispered greeting.

"Yeah." There was a pause and I heard Edward laugh softly.

"Yeah Alice, last night was great. Thank you so much for helping both of us." I grinned stupidly into the pillow. So he wouldn't be ignoring our time together… why would he, after all? We're _together_, together, right?

"Put Jazz on, he sent me a text last night about a new spot to race in… yeah that's the one." There was a long pause. "Hey Jasper, what's up?" I remained motionless for some reason, not understanding myself as I tried to go unnoticed. I didn't want Edward to think I was eavesdropping, but I loved hearing him speak so carefree. What if he knew I was intently hanging on every word that came out of that perfect mouth? Would he be saying the same things? It was almost like Edward Unplugged.

"I'd love it," Edward continued. "I don't know if Bella will race again after what happened at your house. But I'm sure she'd like to watch. I'll call you in a little while and let you know. Bye." And with that, I heard him throw his phone on the floor and step towards the bed. I must have been great at my charade because Edward carefully slid back into the bed, hesitantly making sure he didn't jostle me in the movement. I suppose it would be rude to keep this going, so I moved my legs as if I were trying to wake up slowly. When Edward felt me move, he wrapped his arms around my waist, drawing me closer to his chest.

"Good morning Bella," he whispered. I closed my eyes and smiled, turning in his arms so that I could give him the proper 'hello'.

"Morning," I said, opening my eyes with a smile. When I saw him though, I gasped, blushing red. Edward's hair was sticking up in every possible direction, giving him 'sex hair'. His eyes were alive and bright, grazing over every inch of my face. He looked absolutely breathtaking.

"What's wrong?" He looked so concerned…

"Nothing, just enjoying the view," I admitted. Edward laughed and held me close, breathing in my scent.

"So what's with the ringtone?" I asked Edward while I memorized the tiny hairs I could see peeking from beneath his t-shirt.

"Ahhh, so you _were_ awake." Damn. Busted.

"Partially," I lied. Edward planted a kiss on the top of my head, and I wondered briefly how horrible I looked this morning.

"It's Jasper's ringtone," he mumbled, rubbing his nose along the length of my jaw. The movement sent chills up and down my spine. "And if you think his is funny you should hear Emmett's. It's the 'Me So Horny' mix." I laughed into Edward's embrace, never failing to be surprised by the antics they all exchanged.

"You guys are too much." Edward laughed and pulled away, leaving the air cold within my arms. He noticed the pout on my lips and bent back in to set a kiss on my forehead.

"Don't fret, love, I'm not leaving you. But we gotta get up before your dad comes home and sees my car outside and me in your bed." His words hit a nerve and I jumped out of bed, leaving me lightheaded and off balance.

"What time is it?" I looked towards the window and saw that there was a faint glow from the sun peeking through the curtains. My eyes darted towards my alarm clock and saw that it was six in the morning.

"Shit!" I rushed towards the window, throwing the blue curtain back and staring eagerly at the driveway. My Mustang still remained nestled in its spot, with Edward's car behind it. Charlie's parking spot was still vacant, though I didn't know for how long.

"You have to go!" I exclaimed. I turned to Edward to make sure he was grabbing his stuff, and was immediately annoyed when I saw that he wasn't moving. He was standing in the middle of the room, holding one of his shoes in his hand and staring at me as if I had grown an extra head overnight. The damn sex hair almost made it humorous.

"What the hell are you doing? Move!" Edward laughed though, slipping his shoe on and stooped down to grab his dress shirt and jacket.

"Bella, it's okay," he said with a smile, "if your dad happens to come now we'll just pretend that I stopped by before school or something. Calm down." Calm down? Had he not met my father? Actually, I don't think he had. I shook my head, not believing him.

"I'm going to call the station and see if he's left yet," I decided aloud, "and if he has then I'll just make breakfast or something for him. Maybe soothe over the whole having a guy in the house thing." I made a move towards my cell phone and stopped dead when I heard Edward laugh.

"Don't you mean soothe over the whole having your _boyfriend_ in the house thing?" I turned and smacked his arm. I couldn't help but laugh, but I was suddenly more nervous at the prospect of my father and Edward meeting. Just a couple of weeks ago Charlie had said he didn't like me spending so much time with the Cullen's because they were 'trouble'. After my setting him straight on certain things he hadn't said anything else about them, but I knew that every time he asked where I was going and who I was spending time with, he disagreed with the fact that Edward and Alice were involved.

What would he say when I told him Edward and I were now a couple?

I shivered at the thought. I grabbed my cell phone and dialed Charlie's work as quick as possible.

"Forks Police Department, this is Jacob." Great.

"Hey Jake it's Bella…"

"Bella! How's it going? You okay?" I rolled my eyes immediately.

"Yes I'm fine, is my dad there?" Jacob seemed miffed that I had cut off his greeting but I didn't have the time, nor was I in the mood, to amuse him in sporadic conversation.

"Yeah he's about to leave here in a second," Jacob's voice sounded clipped. "Do you want to talk to him?" I was shaking my head before he was finished.

"No, no it's fine. I'll talk to you later." With that, I hung up and threw my phone onto the bed.

"Okay Edward we have about fifteen minutes before my dad is home, you need to go home and get ready for school. Then you can come back if you want. We'll figure something out." I was starting to ramble, I knew. But Jacob had probably already told Charlie that I had called and that would just get him to push the speed limit just a little.

"Actually," Edward held out his hands to stop my movement towards the closet, "Jasper wanted to know if you and I could skip today." I froze, waiting to hear the rest of his explanation.

"Because…?" The look he gave me started off as one of pure smugness. But when I started to tap my foot Edward softened and eventually looked like he would be begging me.

"Jasper and Emmett found another 'track' just outside of Forks. This way there won't be the big city cops or anything. They want us all to come so we can play around." I rolled the idea around in my head, wondering why we couldn't wait until a day we all had time. But I knew this wouldn't be for a while. Between school, studying, and work, Edward, Alice and I were booked through every hour of our day.

"Okay, but if we sense any trouble, anything to do with the law or our parents, we are heading home," I said. Edward pumped his fist into the air like a child and ran forward to hug me.

"Let me call Jazz and then we can head out." I didn't have a chance to respond, and Edward was gone. I sighed and grabbed for clothes blindly in my closet. Unearthing a pair of jeans and a long sleeved black shirt, I rushed to the bathroom.

"Edward? I'm going to shower." I heard Edward's voice come from the kitchen, but wasn't sure if he had heard me or not. I assumed he was on the phone with Jasper and rushed to shower. I didn't take my time with anything, anxious for us to be out of the house before Charlie came home.

Dressing quickly, I pulled my hair into a tight knot on the back of my head and applied a small amount of makeup. I didn't dwell on my choice of shoes, settling on black flat boots, and flew down the stairs.

"Hey Edward, are you ready?" I grasped the doorframe and swung myself into the room and froze. There, standing in the middle of the kitchen, was Charlie. Staring down Edward. With his hand on his holster.

"Dad!" I exclaimed. Charlie didn't turn to me, but I heard the softest grunt emit from him. Edward's eyes slid towards me just for a second before they snapped back to the hovering figure of the police Chief. Edward was holding his cell phone in his right hand, and I could only figure that he had been talking to Jasper when my dad walked in.

"Bella, care to explain?" Charlie's request didn't sound like a question, and I cleared my throat before I took a step forward.

"First, dad, get your hand off your gun. Edward isn't a threat." I walked until I was standing in front of Edward, glaring at Charlie until his eyes drifted to my level and locked onto me. "Second, Edward was giving me a ride to school today. We both have to work this afternoon so we're carpooling. I had to get ready though so he was waiting down here for me." It seemed like a good lie. It rolled off my tongue so easily that I even believed it. Charlie looked back to Edward and cocked his head slightly.

"Is that true boy?" Edward was nodding immediately. Good boy, I thought.

"Yes sir. I called Bella this morning and offered her a ride." I wanted to laugh, really I did. But Charlie still wasn't backing down, and I could see his fingers flex towards the clasp holding his handgun.

"Damn Charlie! It's just a ride! Would you rather him wait down here or in my bedroom?" That got his attention. Charlie's hand dropped to his side and he paused for a second before nodding.

"You kids better get going before you're late for school." Charlie didn't move but I took that as our cue to escape. Grabbing Edward's hand, I pulled him around Charlie's side towards the front door. I nudged him outside, seeing the relief in his eyes when he smelled the air of freedom. Before I closed the door behind me, I winked at Edward and leaned back in the house.

"Oh, dad?" Charlie turned from his spot in the kitchen and raised an eyebrow. "I'm glad you got to meet my boyfriend. See you tonight." And with that I closed the door. The last fleeting look I had of my father as I trotted down the driveway after Edward was of him standing in the kitchen in complete shock. I was laughing, feeling carefree and mischievous.

Edward, though, was running beside me in shock.

"I can't believe you did that! Your dad is going to come back out here and shoot me!" I reached the passenger side of the Volvo and grinned over the top of the car.

"Then you better get in and drive before his feet become unglued from the kitchen linoleum!"

* * *

After we had gone back to Edward's house so he could shower and change, we headed to Jasper's house to follow the brigade out of town. The deserted neighborhood that Emmett and Jasper had brought us to was indeed the perfect area to spend time in.

"Go ahead and get accustomed to it," Jasper ordered all of us, "because after lunch we're matching up." I turned to Edward as we stood on a sidewalk next to his car.

"Matching up?" Edward put his arm around my shoulders and pulled me close. The neighborhood was much like the one we had been in the previous weekend, except that the houses looked much lived in and occupied by tenants. My eyes kept glazing over as I took in the old Victorian houses. I was jealous of the homes, wanting badly to roam through them on my own accord. A lot of the driveways were bare, but I could spot several expensive looking cars scattered through the streets. Several drops of rain fell on my shoulders but I looked up, glad that there was a canopy of trees covering us from the weather.

"We're going to just mess around and race each other," Edward explained. I looked over to see Alice dancing around in the streets, her hand being held by a smiling Jasper. It seemed that he would follow her anywhere. Rose and Emmett were leaning against Emmett's car, clearly deep into whatever conversation they were having. I let my eyes roam over his Jeep Wrangler Unlimited. It was far from a racing car, but I knew that it could go fast and it was 'panty-dropping-worthy', as Alice put it.

"I think Jasper will end up racing Alice at some point," he continued, "and then Rose and Emmett. I'll try to avoid the whole me and you again just out of being fair. But maybe you can go against Emmett or Jazz." I nodded, okay with this.

"Okay guys. Lunch time." Everyone nodded to Jasper and piled back into the cars. We followed Jasper and Emmett out of the neighborhood, glad to lose ourselves in conversation as we approached the food destination.

We parked our cars in front of a local restaurant: Dale's Real BBQ.

"Sounds a bit southern for Washington," I muttered as we piled out of the cars. Emmett laughed and started pushing us all towards the front door.

"Yes, but it is honestly the _best_ BBQ sandwiches you will ever have in your entire life." I raised my eyebrow at Emmett's declaration of love to the small food establishment, but laughed regardless.

The inside of the diner was rustic and down to earth. Each table was a wooden booth, and we nabbed the largest booth in the back so that we could all sit comfortably.

"You should try the sweet tea," Edward said to me as I stared at the menu. "You'll love it." I accepted the request and told the waitress I'd have a glass of sweet tea. She showed up seconds later with glasses for everyone including a pitcher. Edward leaned over and grabbed my glass, tipping some lemon into it and then emptying a packet of sugar.

"It's the perfect mixture. Just don't top it off or it'll mess up the taste." I was in shock. Everyone seemed so at ease here, so relaxed.

"So do you guys come here often?" I asked tentatively.

"Every chance we get," Alice responded. Her eyes were trained on the kitchen area and she grinned when she saw the head of a middle aged man peak through the small window.

"Dale!" she screamed. The man looked up and wiped his hand across his face before he saw Alice.

"Alice! So glad to see you guys!"

"Dale is the best," she explained, taking a drink of her tea. "We met him when we first moved here, so it's been a few years." I nodded and turned my attention to Rose.

"I meant to ask you," I said to her, "are you doing the plan towards the parents?" Rose's eyes widened and she nodded.

"Oh! My mom asked me just yesterday if I wanted to go shopping, and I told her 'no'. She was so surprised, but I found out last night from my dad that he ran into my mom when they were at lunch the other day. Apparently my dad was on a date and my mom was going to drill me for answers." Rose looked smug for a second. "I didn't even give her the chance to guilt me into it!"

"That's great, Rose!" Emmett leaned in and gave her an affectionate hug, and I realized again how the two were perfect for each other. He looked at her with such adoration in his eyes, and she leaned on him like a rock.

"What can I get you guys?" The waitress appeared, and I realized I hadn't looked at the menu. Actually, no one had.

"I'll have the small pork special," Alice answered right away.

"Large pork special for us," Emmett pointed at him and Rose.

"Same."

"Same."

I looked around and shrugged. "I guess I'll get the small pork special." Edward laughed and patted my knee. He seemed so excited this morning, and I saw that his eyes were a lighter golden color. He was almost chameleon when it came to his eyes. They lightened when he was in a good mood and darkened when he was angry… or horny.

I reached out and took my first sip of the tea Edward had prepared for me and I almost died.

"Oh my… this is the best!" And it really was. I had visited my grandparents in Florida so often that I had grown to love the taste of sweet tea. Here on the west side of the United States, though, I realized that most people didn't have the natural taste for the drink. Instead they used the generic Lipton and Nestea. But I was glad to know that some people had the real touch.

"Told you," Edward said. I rolled my eyes and dove back into taking small sips of the drink. Within minutes the waitress came back with small baskets of food covering her arms. She passed them out to us and stepped away just as quickly.

"That was fast," I commented. I looked down to the food and shrugged. It didn't _look_ like the greatest thing in the world, but when I looked at everyone else you would have thought they hadn't eaten in months. Emmett had removed the slice of pickle that the cook had put on top of the bun and shoved it on Rose's right away. He lifted the paper lining from the basket and threw the unwanted plastic thing to another table. He lifted some of the sauce that was displayed on the table and dumped a hearty amount on the sandwich meat. Sinking his teeth in, he sighed with happiness.

"Wow," I muttered. I looked around and saw that everyone had done the same, so I followed their direction. Within a minute I was taking my first bite of my pork sandwich.

I was floating in metaphorical heaven.

"We know," Jasper said to me from across the table. I couldn't even open my eyes completely to roll them at the observant man.

"Oh my God," I managed to blurt out.

"We know," everyone echoed. The meal was done within five minutes, and we were all heading back into the parking lot. Before we could even push the door open to leave, I saw that the clear skies were now clouded over and drops of rain were falling onto the pavement.

"How did the weather change so quickly?" I asked in disbelief. Edward's arm drifted around my waist and pulled me closer to him.

"Welcome to the Olympic Peninsula," he said sarcastically.

"You think it's still okay to… you know?" Alice seemed worried, and I didn't blame her for her question. But the guys all looked at her in mock anger.

"Um, yeah!" Jasper was shaking his head as if he couldn't believe someone was trying to opt out of racing that afternoon. "Everything will be fine!" I just shook my head and pushed into the parking lot after Rose. Stepping towards the Volvo, I stopped, causing Emmett to collide with me.

"Bells, what's with the traffic jam?" I couldn't move though. Because parked on the end of our line of cars was a dark blue Honda Civic. Complete with neanderthal ass hole, Kaiden.

"What the fuck?!" Edward had seen him. I cringed and stepped forward, hoping to thwart an argument before it even started.

"Kaiden what the hell are you doing here?" I yelled at him as I came closer. Kaiden had been staring intently at Edward's car, but when he heard my voice he looked up and his eyes widened. I wanted to think that he was maybe nervous about the fact that it was not just me and Edward. We were surrounded by a small group now, including the wall called Emmett.

"Bella?" Was he surprised?

"Yes, Kaiden, what the hell are you doing here? Didn't I tell you to go back to Phoenix?" I was standing only feet away from him now, and I saw that he was still wearing the same outfit as last night, which meant he hadn't planned on staying. What had changed? Edward stepped beside me and put his hand on my hip. The pressure felt nice, and I welcomed it. I could feel everyone else come to our flank, and I wanted to laugh as I imagined Emmett standing behind me with his arms crossed over his chest. Edward and I had explained what happened last night when we first arrived in that morning to the new racing area, and both Jasper and Emmett started to flex their muscles in anticipation of a fight. The only thing that had calmed them down was my assurance that Kaiden had left town and wouldn't be a problem.

I was wrong.

"Bella? What are you doing here?" Kaiden asked. Edward tensed and he took a step forward.

"I don't think that's any of your business, asshole, now back the fuck away before we remove you." I felt a shiver go through me, and I was surprisingly turned on by the anger in Edward's voice. I felt protected by all of them, comforted by the fact that Edward was stepping forward and Emmett and Jasper were clearly about to back him up. Rose and Alice were standing to my left, arms locked with mine in a row. We were a wall. I could see that Alice and Rose were pissed that we were all standing out in the rain though, and I felt bad.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" Kaiden kicked back from his car and took a _stupid_ step forward. His hands were clenched into fists and he was staring directly at Edward now. But I didn't have time to react, because Edward released his hold on my hip and stepped forward, shoving his hand under Kaiden's chin.

"Edward!" I screamed. But Emmett held onto my arm, holding me back from interfering. Edward pushed Kaiden back, shoving him against a large wooden fence that was surrounding the parking lot. Kaiden seemed so small next to Edward, and I felt my stomach clench when Edward shoved him against the fence several times before letting his arm hold him up.

"You better get the fuck out of town," I heard Edward say quietly to the now scared looking Kaiden. It was straight out of a horror movie. Kaiden had his hands wrapped around Edward's wrist in hope that he would be able to wrench the grip free. Edward though, looked sexy. I was ashamed to admit this, especially in the middle of the rain in a parking lot, but he did. His hair was darkening from the rain, and I could see every muscle as he used his strength to hold the other man back. Seconds later, Edward dropped him to the ground. Kaiden scrambled to his feet and shot me one look before he ran to the drivers' side door of his car.

"You'll regret this fucker!" And with that, Kaiden was peeling out of the parking lot and whipping through the streets, out of sight.

"You'll regret this fucker!" Emmett mimicked him, and we all burst into laughter. Edward stepped forward and wrapped me in a hug.

"Are you okay?" he asked. I nodded against his chest, pulling back a second later.

"How the hell did he know we were here? We're like ten miles from home!" Emmett looked around and shrugged.

"Did he follow you?" I wasn't sure. If he had, that worried me more than anything. Could he really have gone that far off the deep end to want to follow me around Washington? In some vain attempt to get me back?

I shivered at the sheer lunacy of it all.

"Let's get going guys, Dale is looking through the window." Jasper was right. Dale was pressing his face in a window, glancing at what was going on. I allowed Edward to open my side of the door, welcoming the dry interior of his car.

It didn't take long for us to get back to the neighborhood we were going to race in, and I realized that half the day had gone by. It was already one o'clock, and Edward, Alice and I had to be at work at four.

"Are we going to be late for work?" I asked Edward. He shook his head.

"No, we'll head back to Forks at about three. Alice says you have an extra set of scrubs at work?" She was right, I did. For days like this I suppose.

"Yeah." Edward smiled, pulling to a park behind Emmett. We all piled out and stood in the street. I was glad to see that it had stopped raining, and the streets were now just covered in small puddles.

"So, who's up first?" Rose asked. After a lot of arguing, we finally decided on a lineup.

Rose vs. Alice

Emmett vs. Edward

Bella vs. Jasper

I was glad I didn't have to go against Edward, but it seemed they were always trying pair me up with a guy. Was this some way to prove that I was 'worthy'?

"Rose, Alice, let's go!" Edward let Alice drive his Volvo, while Rose was driving Jasper's Trans Am. I wondered briefly what I would drive, and I somewhat hoped that I could slip behind the wheel of Jasper's car. But I knew the guy wouldn't feel comfortable with racing against his own car.

Rose and Alice slipped behind the wheels of their assigned cars and pulled them into position. I stood with Edward to the side as Jasper and Emmett were practically standing in the middle of the road in excitement. I looked around, nervous about doing this in another neighborhood, especially when this one seemed so well lived in. At least the other development had been vacant.

"Okay guys!" Emmett yelled out. I leaned forward, anxious to see who would win the race. As small as Alice was, she was a hellion in disguise, and I wondered if she would kick Rose's ass at this. Rose was sitting behind the wheel, revving the engine with a smile on her face. Alice was doing the same, and looked over to me and winked. Yeah, she had this in the bag.

"Literally, around the neighborhood like we showed you and then whoever passes the jeep first wins." I looked to where Emmett's jeep was strategically placed against the side of the road. It seemed like a good finish line, so I grabbed Edward's hand and pulled him over so we could stand against it with Emmett.

"This way we _really_ know who wins!" I said to him. Edward laughed and leaned against the car beside me. Talking over my head, he struck up a conversation with Emmett about changes he wanted to make to his intake.

"Pay attention guys," I said, looking up at the two, "they're starting." Jasper was standing between the two cars with his right arm in the air. The sound of engines revving echoed through the air and I shivered; it was definitely getting colder out.

"One! Two! Three!" And they were off. Rose was instantly ahead of the Volvo, and I felt my eyebrows rise in shock. Maybe I was wrong about who would win…

"I wish we could follow them," Emmett said excitedly. He was right; the second the two girls rounded the corner ahead, we could no longer see them.

"I think it gives it the element of surprise," Jasper said as he walked over to us. I could hear the cars in the distance as they raced against each other, and within minutes I could see Alice come around the corner at full speed.

"Go Alice!" I screamed. Everyone laughed and my enthusiasm and I blushed. I suppose that I would be cheering either of them on, no matter who was in the lead.

"Come on Rose!" Emmett screamed as the black car whipped around the corner right behind Alice. We were all cheering as they grew closer, and I watched carefully as I saw Alice grow closer.

"Alice won," I muttered to Edward. He nodded, not taking his eyes off his car. I let my gaze drop back to the car, but felt my heart skip a beat when I saw the Volvo steer slightly off track.

The look on Alice's face said it all: she didn't have control. Before I could react, the Volvo as pointed directly towards Emmett's jeep, and directly for us. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward lift his left hand, palm out. I didn't want to tear my eyes away from the inevitable collision, and I couldn't react in time to jump away, so I let my eyes land on Edward's hand in confusion.

The sound of brakes squealed through the air, but I saw that the Volvo started to move to the left, and away from us. I gasped and looked up to see a look of relief on Alice's face. She had glanced at her brother, and when I looked up at him, he was lowering his hand and nodding to Alice.

"I saw that," I said softly. What exactly I saw, I wasn't sure, but Edward heard me.

"What?" he said just as quietly. I shook my head, looking back towards the two girls as they unfolded themselves from the cars. I didn't know what I saw. I couldn't find the _words_ or the _thoughts_ to say what I thought I saw. But time and time again, Edward was surrounded by unbelievable things. I didn't know if he was the cause of all of them, but I didn't know how to bring it up with him. Instead, I walked forward and left him behind to contemplate when I said to him.

Edward and Emmett were the next to pile into the cars after we all cheered for Alice's win. Rose didn't seem to care that she lost, but I knew she would be racing someone again very soon to reclaim her winning status.

Rose stood between the cars this time, and I stood to the side in silence as the guys tore through the neighborhood. No one seemed to notice that my level of enthusiasm had diminished, and for that I was grateful. Instead I just clapped and smiled when someone looked my way. My mind was reeling with the possibilities of what Edward was. Was? Is that what I really started to think? Maybe he was just… special? Moving things? With what, his mind? I couldn't believe the direction of my thoughts.

"Bella?" I snapped to attention just as Edward flew across the 'finish line' ahead of Emmett. Jasper was looking at me in an odd way, and I felt exposed.

"Sorry, just thinking about… stuff." Jasper seemed to be studying me carefully, but decided that I was okay. He nodded, turning to the others without another word. I would forever be grateful for Jasper and his ability to know when not to press into someone's life.

"Bella, come on! It's your turn!" Alice was pulling me forward before I knew it, and I was being shoved behind the wheel of Edward's car. I clipped the seatbelt around me and sighed. Looking to my left I saw that Jasper was already behind the wheel of his car, grinning at me. I couldn't help but laugh at his expression, and I felt my mood lift despite my thoughts.

Edward was standing on the side of the road, leaning against Emmett's jeep with a pressed look on his face. Something in his eyes made my stomach start to churn, and I suddenly felt anxious. Something was wrong.

"Hey, I think we should follow in your jeep," Edward said to Emmett. The wall of a man shrugged.

"Yeah, this way we can see just how bad Bella kicks Jasper's ass!" And then the others climbed into the back of the jeep, Emmett behind the wheel.

"Okay guys, are you ready?" No, I thought. But I nodded.

"Awesome!" I laughed at Emmett's excitement. "One, two, three, go!" And I slammed into first, feeling the car lurch forward. The feeling of speed was draped over me before I could even get to thirty miles an hour. I was smiling despite my nervous reaction to Edward standing against the jeep. Something in his eyes made me feel unnerved, but I couldn't place my finger on it. And why did he want to follow us?

I shook my head and shifted to fifth after I rounded a corner. I was in the lead and I didn't know how long it would last. Jasper was close on my tail, and right behind him Emmett was pulling up the rear. A thrill of excitement rushed through me when I thought of crossing the finish line… wait. What was the finish line now that the jeep wasn't there? I laughed aloud, feeling the vibrations beneath me. I didn't care where the end of the race was, I would round the neighborhood a million times if I had to.

At the last turn, I felt the feeling of unease again. I gazed in the rear view mirror and saw that Jasper was coming up the side quickly, and Emmett was close behind us. Looking back to the road in front of me I squinted my eyes. There, on the side of the road was a Honda Civic, blue.

"No…" I didn't think it could actually be Kaiden, so I passed it without looking twice. But then the car moved. I gasped when I saw the blue car gain speed quickly and pass Emmett. It was behind me within seconds. Taking my eyes off the road, I looked at the car and saw that Kaiden was behind the wheel. A look of crazed anger was displayed on his face, and he looked like a mad person.

"Shit." I tried to look over at Jasper and signal to him, but he was looking too intently at the road. What was Kaiden going to do? And then I knew. Kaiden sped forward and crashed into the back of the car, causing me to jerk forward. I cried out in pain and fear, looking over to Jasper again. This time he saw me and motioned for me to get in front of him. I stepped on the gas, seeing a break in the road ahead. I formed a quick plan in my mind and decided to speed forward and cut in front of Jasper so I would be okay. I wasn't sure what was on Kaiden's mind, but I didn't want to stick around and find out.

A horn honked and I looked up as I felt the car accelerate. Kaiden was leaning on his horn and causing Emmett to drop back in the road. Again I felt myself jerk forward, but I wasn't able to straighten again in time. I felt the car steer to the right and tried to correct it by turning the wheel to the left. Mistake. I over corrected the wheel and started to lose control. My scream broke free from my throat, and I felt the Volvo start to turn. Looking over to Jasper, I saw that he had turned off the road, and was no longer in my sight of vision. Instead, I saw Kaiden. Before I could do anything, he slammed the nose of his car into the side of the Volvo and I felt the car turn.

I lifted my hands away from the steering wheel, knowing I was unable to control it. In a cliché moment of thought, I started to think of my parents and of my friends. What would happen if I crashed and didn't make it out of this? The tires started to squeal, and I looked to my right. The car was careening into a small guard rail that covered a ditch, and I felt my skin grow cold. The tail end of the car hit the edge of the metal guard rail, and I literally went airborne.

I was scared and I didn't know what to do. The feeling of being completely above ground was terrifying me, and I didn't know when it would stop. I thought of Edward, and how mad he would be that I wrecked his car. I thought of Charlie, and how mad he would be when he found out I was racing. I thought of my mother, knowing I would anger her when she realized that my habits had not changed since I left Arizona.

But then it all stopped. There was no final collision and no continuance of feeling weightless. I realized that my eyes had closed, and my arms were over my head in protection. Opening one eye, I looked around and saw that I was still inside the car, and I had not crashed. I lowered my arms and looked to my left, out the window.

I was at least six feet in the air, motionless and waiting. My breath became short and panicked as I looked around.

"What the fuck? _What the fuck!_" I couldn't help but scream. I could hear the wind in my ears through the broken windows. When had they shattered?

"Bella!" I heard Alice's voice and I turned to it in panic.

"Alice!" I looked out the window and stopped breathing.

Kaiden was gone, to which I was immediately relieved. Jasper had stopped just feet away, and was running towards Alice with a look of fear on his face. Alice and Rose were standing in front of Emmett's jeep with sheer panic emanating from them. Emmett was just climbing out of the front seat and was rushing forward.

But Edward. Oh, dear, dear Edward.

He was on his knees next to Alice, with his arms stretched out in front of him. The look I saw on his face would have brought me to my knees had I been standing.

His hair was blowing in his face, every muscle in his body taunt. His jaw was clenched shut, and his eyes were strained in concentration. I could see his gold orbs from my position in the air, and I gasped when I saw the emotion laced in them. Edward's hands were positioned in front of him, literally shaking.

"Oh my god, oh my god," I could hear the words leave my lips, and I couldn't get myself to shut up. I was six feet in the air, seconds from crashing into a ditch.

I was motionless, mid air.

And Edward was holding me there.

* * *

**WELL?? Please let me know what you think. I thrive on your reviews!!**

**A/N: Dale's BBQ is a real place in South Florida. Best BBQ sandwiches ever! So everything about the building and the sweet tea, owner, etc. is real. And if anyone is in the Fort Pierce, FL area, it's on Okeechobee Rd. near the old Orange Blossom Mall. Haha! That can be my shameless plug! :-) Love, Ashley**


	12. The truth came out

**This is going to be a short chapter, and for that I am sorry! But I want you all to see this from Edward's POV, which will help a lot in the upcoming chapters! Enjoy! 3 Ashley**

**Recap: Bella's POV—**

_His hair was blowing in his face, every muscle in his body taunt. His jaw was clenched shut, and his eyes were strained in concentration. I could see his gold orbs from my position in the air, and I gasped when I saw the emotion laced in them. Edward's hands were positioned in front of him, literally shaking. _

"_Oh my god, oh my god," I could hear the words leave my lips, and I couldn't get myself to shut up. I was six feet in the air, seconds from crashing into a ditch. _

_I was motionless, mid air. _

_And Edward was holding me there. _

* * *

**Edward's POV**

I stood against Emmett's Jeep, breathing in the scent that wafted my way from Bella. Strawberries and freesia. The smell of heaven.

"Alice won," Bella muttered. I nodded nonchalantly, knowing full well that Alice was going to win before the race even started. My sister and I shared that in common; we didn't like to lose, and I knew Alice would run Rose off the side of the road before accepting a loss.

Suddenly I heard the sound of brakes clenching together. I shot my eyes to Alice, behind the wheel of my car. Her eyes were wide in shock, and I sighed. Of course this would happen, I realized. Alice seemed to lose control of the car, and I watched almost in slow motion as the nose of the silver Volvo started to turn towards the exact place we were all standing in. Carefully I lifted my hand and imagined the wheels of the car to turn.

I could never understand how this all worked. Never in a million years. But the electricity I felt flow through my fingers is what made the car turn away. When I imagined the metal object to move… it did.

Palm out, I concentrated on seeing the car move. And with a small hint of satisfaction, it did. Alice's face relaxed and I mentally added another strike under her name of how many times I'd saved her ass.

"I saw that," Bella's voice whispered next to me. My heart stopped, something I never thought it would actually do. I refused to show Bella my reaction but tried hard to calm my now frayed nerves.

"What?" I asked. Bella shook her head and looked away from me. What was she talking about? Did she see me move my hand and force the car away from us? I had been so careless since I had met her, and I knew Alice and the others were angry with me. They had been by side since damn near the beginning, and to see me become so stupid so quickly not only effected me, but them as well.

I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed. This was going to be harder than I thought. Before I knew it, Alice was standing next to me and leading me towards my car. Emmett and I were to race next, and I tried to force away the thoughts that were brewing. Rose stood between the cars, and we were off. I glanced once in the rear view mirror at Bella and frowned when I saw her face scrunched with frustration.

I knew she was angry, and I didn't deny that. She was a smart girl. No, a wonderful, amazing, intelligent and unbelievable _woman_. I had never met anyone like her in my entire life. I had spent hours thinking of her in the past few weeks, and I wondered if I would ever be able to bring her into my world completely. The world where I was able to manipulate metal and force my car to go faster than any other car on the road. But the chance of being denied by the woman that I was beginning to love… it was too much. I didn't know what I would do if Bella looked me in the eye and called me a freak. Told me that she didn't want to be with someone like me. After all, it wasn't like I wanted this to happen to me, I didn't ask to be born like this!

The argument with myself was something that had taken place a million times. Ever since I was seven years old and standing next to a trash can that was five feet in the air. Ever since I saw the look in my father's eyes when he walked through the back door to see why it was taking so long to put the garbage can to the curb.

Before I knew it, I was speeding past Emmett's jeep and hearing the cheers from our friends, clearly saying that I won. I felt a twinge of guilt, knowing I should have let Emmett win or something. I climbed out of the car and gave Emmett a friendly hug before we walked back to everyone. The neighborhood that Emmett and Jasper had found was indeed a nice area. The upscale neighborhood offered us the seclusion that we needed to get away with racing in public streets, but I didn't think that there would be any residents home this time of day.

Alice started to push Bella towards my car, and I felt a tug of satisfaction that she would be driving my car. Bella was a beautiful woman, inside and out. And just knowing that she had agreed to be _mine_ just the night before made me want to run up to her right this second and throw her over the hood of the car.

Bella slipped behind the wheel and adjusted everything so that she would be able to drive properly. I was suddenly glad that I had gotten over my annoyance of people adjusting my seat. Whenever I got behind the wheel, it angered me when I had to spend what seemed like hours to fix everything. But now, seeing Bella mess with the mirror, I wanted to give her the car and let her do whatever she wanted to do.

And that's when I felt the sudden feeling of unease. I looked around at the deserted street, looking for anything that could be considered out of place.

"Edward? What's wrong?" Alice's voice whispered in my ear. I glanced at her quickly and shook my head, continuing to look down the street. I couldn't explain the dread I felt in the pit of my stomach. Something was wrong… very wrong.

"Hey, I think we should follow in your Jeep," I said suddenly. I was looking directly at Emmett, though I could see Bella stare at me from the corner of my eye. Emmett shrugged and inclined his head towards his car.

"Yeah, this way we can see just how bad Bella kicks Jasper's ass!" I all but ran to the passenger side of the car, sliding into the front seat next to Emmett. I didn't care if Rose thought she had precedence over me when it came to sitting in the car. I would gladly lie across the roof if I knew that I would be safe. But with the way that Emmett drove his car, I expected I would be lying in the road dead and broken.

Emmett started to talk to Jasper and Bella through his window, but I ignored him. I was still canvassing the area for something that posed a threat, but I saw nothing. This bothered me greatly.

And suddenly I was being lurched forward as Emmett followed behind the racing cars. I smiled slightly with pride as I saw Bella tear ahead of Jasper. Emmett slowed as we rounded a corner, and I watched closely as Bella kept her lead on the Trans Am.

As we rounded another corner, that's when I saw it.

The blue Honda Civic, parked along the side of the road. Why hadn't I noticed this when I went around the neighborhood the first time? Had it even been there?

"Emmett! It's Kaiden!" Emmett looked to where I was pointing, and I heard the girls gasp in the backseat as they leaned forward. Bella passed the Civic without slowing, and I wondered if she had even seen it. Suddenly the car lurched forward with incredible speed and quickly gained on Bella.

"Shit," Emmett said under his breath. I felt him accelerate the Jeep, and I leaned forward as if I were expecting something to happen. And then it happened.

Kaiden pulled his car up to the tail end of the Volvo and slammed the front of his car into it. I could see Bella jerk forward, but she was able to maintain control of the car.

"Emmett we have to do something!" Alice screamed. I nodded, knowing damn well that if I let myself speak right this second I would only scream. Anger and fear radiated through me, and I could feel my hands start to shake.

"Edward…" I could hear Rose's warning behind me and I took my eyes away from the horrible sigh in front of me for just a second. Looking down I saw all of the lose chance and Emmett's cell phone in the cup holder start to shake. This wasn't the first time I had done this, and I watched in horror as the dimes and quarters started to rise into the air. Emmett grabbed his cell phone before it could rise more than three inches into the air and shoved it under his right leg, pinning it to the seat.

"Edward, man, it's going to be okay. Get a hold of yourself." I knew they were worried. When I lost control of my emotions, I didn't have control of my 'gift'. The last thing I needed to do was start to mess with any of the engine parts or the brakes in the car.

"Jasper sees him!" Alice exclaimed. I tore my eyes away from the magical money that was now dancing in front of me and back to the road. Would Jasper try to do anything? Or could this risk hurting him or Bella? The sound of a horn started to blare through the air, and Emmett dropped back for a second.

"I don't know what to do," Emmett admitted to me quietly. I understood his hesitation in the situation. None of us were able to do anything at this moment without risking someone's life. Kaiden accelerated again and slammed into the side of the car. I could see Bella swerve to the right and then try to correct herself. _Shit!_ I could see the car start to lose control and I felt my heart jump into my throat.

"Emmett…" I didn't recognize my own voice. I could see Jasper pull his car to the side of the road, and then gasped when Kaiden slammed the nose of his car into the side of the Volvo. It all happened in slow motion.

"Emmett, stop the damn car!" I screamed. My voice was high and frightened, and he listened to me without a second thought. The Jeep screeched as it slammed to a stop, and I found myself out of the door in just seconds. The Volvo had turned in the road and slammed into a guard rail that was blocking everyone from a ditch. The sun glistened off the silver metal, turning almost gracefully in the air. Metal…

I reached my hands out as Bella turned through the air. Every bit of my being surged with electricity, throwing every ounce of force through my fingers.

"Edward!" I knew what Alice was freaking out over. I saw the same thing she did. My shiny, silver Volvo, had literally become motionless midair. My hands were shaking rather violently, and I could feel a cold sweat break out over my skin. I couldn't believe what I had done. Never before had I ever controlled metal of this size. Never of this weight and structure.

"What the fuck? _What the fuck!" _I could hear Bella's panic in her voice. I didn't blame her, and I wondered just how much I expected her to deal with before she threw me to the curb.

"Bella!" Alice screamed next to me. I felt the energy within me waver, and I forced adrenaline to the surface. I dropped to my knees, keeping my arms extended and palms out. I was so scared to look away, so scared that Bella would fall out of the sky. Maybe if I forced the car to lower slowly? No, I had no way of knowing it would land safely.

I could see Jasper run towards Alice and I could hear Emmett climb out of his car. What scared me most of all was the fact that Bella was staring directly at me.

"Oh my God," I could hear her whisper. Shit, shit, _shit!!_

"Get her out of that car!" I screamed to everyone. My entire body was shaking, and I had no idea how much longer I could hold that car in the air. Alice and Jasper rushed forward and approached the car almost too carefully. I could see Jasper reach up and wrap his fingers around the door handle and pull. Once, twice…

"The door is stuck!" Alice screamed at me. I closed my eyes for a moment and opened them to look at Bella. Her face was full of terror, shaking in the confines of the car. I pulled every bit of energy out of my body and felt the electricity crackle on my fingertips. Holding my left hand still, I moved my right hand with the greatest of ease and imagined the door to open. I could hear the groan of the metal as it began to move, and I could hear Bella's whimper from across the road. Moving my right hand ever so carefully, I grunted with satisfaction as the door began to open. Jasper reached up and grabbed onto the handle to help pull it forward.

I could feel my control slip for a second as I lowered my right hand slightly.

"No!" Alice's scream tore through my consciousness, and I watched in horror as the car started to fall. I flung my arms in front of me again, feeling the will and force that I emitted.

"Get her out of the fucking car!" I screamed as I forced the car to stop again in the air. It had dropped at least two feet, enough to scare Bella even more.

"Get her out!" I screamed again. I could see my vision start to blur. My peripheral vision started to fuzz black. I knew I had pushed my limits, I knew I was doing too much. I concentrated on Jasper and Alice as they lowered Bella from the crushed metal of the car. I watched as Bella wrapped her arms and legs around Jasper and as they all ran from the airborne Volvo.

I was tired. Physically and emotionally. With a sigh I dropped my arms and watched in horror as my car literally fell from the air. The sound it made when it connected with the asphalt was nothing less than a horrendous mimic of bones crunching, metal impacting together. My arms hung freely at my side, my legs weak beneath me. Had I not already been kneeling on the ground, I would have fallen due to the lack of strength.

"Bella…" I whispered. And then everything went black.

* * *

**Again, I know this chapter is insanely short compared to my others, but I promise this will be the shortest chapter you will ever see. I just wanted you to see this from Edward's point of view, and this was very necessary. **

**I love you all for your encouraging reviews and whenever I receive that little e-mail saying someone has subscribed to my story... well it makes me all warm and tingly inside. **

**I will be updating again within the next couple of days, so stay tuned! Love, Ashley**


	13. In the end, it doesn't even matter

**Hello all! Sorry it's taking so long with the chapters. But I'm getting back on track! **

**All of your reviews are keeping me going, and I want you all to know that I absolutely adore them!! So don't be afraid to take the extra two seconds to throw me love :-)**

**D/C: I do now own Twilight. The honors go to SM. I don't own Edward or Bella. Althought I would _love_ to take Edward and Bella dolls and press them against each other and make kissy noises!!! tee hee**

* * *

Bella's POV

I didn't want to release my hold on Jasper as he rushed me away from the car. My hands were wrapped around my wrists and dead locked against Jasper's neck, and I wrapped my legs around his waist tightly. I heard a 'whoosh' behind me and the sickening crunch of Edward's car as it slammed into the ground.

"It's okay," Jasper whispered in my ear. I clung tighter, looking around us wildly. To my left I saw Edward lower his arms and look over to me. I gasped when I saw that he looked as if all the energy was drained from his body.

"Bella…" he whispered into the air, and then he fell.

"Edward!" I screamed. Within seconds I had pushed away from Jasper and flew across the road to Edward's side. The others were close behind me and I battled only slightly with Alice for the position next to his side.

"Is he okay?" Rose asked. My hands fluttered across his back, breathing a sigh of relief when I saw that he was still breathing.

"He's never pushed himself this far," Alice said. I looked over at her, still not understanding everything that was happening. I couldn't ignore the obvious; no one in their right mind was that stupid. Edward had kept the car in the air so that I could be extracted safely. He used whatever gift he had to keep me safe before I could have been possibly killed.

"We need to get him home," Alice spoke again. Her voice was firm and full of authority, and I could tell she was daring anyone to argue against her words. I swallowed the lump that began to form in my throat, pushing back the tears that threatened to spill onto my cheeks.

The sound of a car door closing made all of us turn, and I felt bile rise in my throat. Kaiden was mere feet away, standing next to his car with a look of shock on his face. He was looking directly at us.

"Fuck!" Emmett yelled. I could see him move forward, and I knew that he would easily overcome Kaiden and possibly beat him to a bloody pulp.

"No! Don't do it, it's not worth the risk!" Rose had her hands pushed against his chest, somehow holding him back. Kaiden must have seen the threat coming at him, and the realization dawned on his face. He scrambled to get in his car, and before I could blink he was peeling away and out of sight.

"What are we going to do?" I asked, my voice shaking. I didn't know if I was talking about Kaiden or Edward… but Alice took charge.

"Ignore that ass hole and help me get Edward in the car." I stepped back as Emmett and Jasper took a hold of Edward and walked towards the Jeep. He looked so lifeless and weak; I didn't know what to do without overstepping my boundaries. He wouldn't be in this situation if it weren't for me! I wiped my hand across my eyes and felt like smacking myself when I saw the moisture on my skin. Damn tears.

"He'll be fine." I turned to see Jasper closing the door to the backseat. I shook my head and took a step forward. I wanted to be in the car with him.

"Alice has him, she knows what to do," he said, wrapping his arms around me. "You can ride with me." I took a fleeting glance at Emmett's car once more before I let Jasper steer me in the direction of the Trans Am.

"What about Edward's car?" I muttered against Jasper's shirt. I was right; we couldn't just leave it there. The people in the neighborhood would call the police when they saw the crumbled piece of metal. I turned to look at the car, thinking maybe someone could drive it home. But I almost collapsed when I saw the debris of wreckage.

It only felt like I had hit the guardrail once, maybe colliding with something solid twice. But almost every inch of the silver surface was crushed in like aluminum foil, looking like a giant had wrapped his hand around the small car and squeezed tight.

"Oh my god," I whispered. Could I really have been in that?

"Don't look at it. I'll call someone to bring it back to Edward and Alice's house."

"Why? It's totaled." Jasper laughed under his breath as if he were sharing a private joke with me.

"Don't you worry about that," he said as he opened the door for me. I slid in and welcomed the silence when he closed the door. Jasper immediately had his cell phone out and was scrolling through his contacts for a number. Emmett's Jeep was long gone, and I wished I were in the backseat of that car with them. I wanted to see Edward, to hold him and caress his hair, whispering to him that everything would be okay. I had no idea if things _would_ be okay, but I had to believe. After all, Alice seemed knowledgeable to what was going on.

Jasper paced in front of the car for a few seconds, speaking into the receiver with quick words. When he pulled the small phone away from his ear, he slid into the car next to me.

"I have someone picking the car up now. It'll be back at their house within an hour." I couldn't hide the expression on my face, and the look of surprise filled every inch of my face. Jasper saw the look and laughed, shaking his head.

"Throwing an extra bit of money at someone will do wonders, Bella." Ah, his bank account. Of course. Jasper pulled away from the crumpled Volvo, and I took one last glance at it before I closed my eyes. Jasper turned on the radio, letting the soft music fill the car in place of conversation. He knew I was not wanting to talk, at least not yet. There were so many thoughts going through my mind, and I wasn't sure how to breach the subject with anyone.

They all knew about Edward. About his _ability._

And what exactly _was_ his ability?

Images flew through my mind: car doors opening, mirrors magically reforming themselves, the car door at Jasper's no longer having a dent, the machines at work moving. My mind lingered on the sight of the Volvo, looking so bent and broken. How did he do it? How did he make all of this happen?

"Penny for your thoughts?" Jasper's voice broke into my erratic thoughts and I jumped.

"I don't think they'll make much sense," I admitted. I looked around the car, surprised to see that we were already within the Forks city limits.

"I know you are having trouble grasping all of this, so if I can help in any way please let me know." _Always the gentleman._

"Okay, so you all know about Edward? I mean, before what happened just now?" That question seemed the most important to me at the moment, and I knew that Jasper would tell me the truth. The man didn't have a dishonest bone in his body.

"Yes," Jasper said right away, shifting his weight within his seat. "Alice has naturally known for as long as Edward has. But the rest of us found out over time." I couldn't, no didn't _want_ to, believe it.

"And none of you have a problem with it?" Jasper looked at me with a look of slight irritation.

"Bella, it's not like Edward can help this. He didn't _choose _to do any of this. And we're his friends. His best friends. So no, we _don't _have a problem with it." I winced, knowing how my words were sounding.

"I didn't mean it that way…"

"So how _did_ you mean it then?" Jasper sounded hurt and angry. I had to diffuse the situation now before the only person being honest with me at that moment drew a line in our conversation.

"Please don't be mad at me," I pleaded, extending my hand to rest on his shoulder. He didn't tense under my touch, so I took that as an okay to continue. "This is all surprising me, so you have to give me a few minutes to let this sink in."

"Okay," Jasper said simply. I withdrew my hand and took a deep breath.

"I never knew something like this existed," I whispered. "Since I met Edward I could tell things were out of the ordinary. Small things were happening, but I kept pushing the thoughts to the side. But that day at your house when the car was fixed, I knew something was… _off_." Jasper nodded, not taking his eyes away from the road.

"So I kept watching, waiting for Edward to slip. Waiting for something else to happen. I didn't know what to expect, I really didn't!" I started to shake my head, not knowing where my words would lead me.

"I know you're not in the right mindset for this," Jasper said to me, "but I want you to understand that Edward is in no way a freak of any sort."

"I know he's not…"

"Let me finish," Jasper interrupted me, "I just want you to realize that Edward is a normal guy. He purposely sets him back from anyone because he's afraid that he'll be 'found out' and labeled as a circus freak. I've had this conversation with him, and that's why I was so surprised when he and you started to hang out. None of us expected it, and when he started to slip up around you Alice caught on and warned him. We weren't sure how you would react. Today was inevitable I suppose, but I need you to understand that no matter what, we're on Edward's side. No matter what." I was silent. I knew Jasper and the others would be by Edward's side. And the matter of me being there with them was just a matter of how I dealt with this.

How was I going to deal with this?

"I know," I sighed, "and I expect nothing less from any of you. I don't plan on running away from this, I just need to wrap my head around it all." Jasper nodded, patting my knee gently.

"Good to hear Bella, because Edward really likes you. I'd hate to see something mess this up." The rest of the ride to the Cullen house was spent listening to the radio, and when we pulled into the driveway I had pulled together all of my courage.

I was not going to push Edward away, and I didn't want to lose any of my friends over this. I understood why they kept this from me, hell I was the new girl. But I wanted them all to know that the secret was safe with me.

"Ready?" Jasper asked as we climbed out of his car. I looked around and saw that Emmett's Jeep was already parked in the long driveway, vacant of its previous passengers.

"As I'll ever be," I responded. We walked through the front door, not bothering to knock. I was met with Emmett's back, which was creating a wall in front of the living room. Rose, however, was facing me and her face lit up.

"Bella!" Emmett turned at Rose's exclamation and raised his eyebrows at me. In one quick movement, he had stepped aside, and I was met with the scene of Edward lying on the couch, head in Alice's lap. Edward's eyes were closed, and he looked as if he were asleep. I was happy to see that some of the color had returned to his face. Alice's hands were on Edward's skin, one touching his forehead and one lying on his neck. At first it looked odd, but when I saw that Alice's eyes were also closed, it made the two look as if they were both sleeping.

"What's going on?" I whispered to no one in particular. Jasper walked forward and stood next to Rose, meeting my eyes and giving me a small smile.

"Remember I told you that Alice knew what to do for Edward?" I nodded. "Well, she's doing it. When he uses his… ability… it uses some of his energy. Therefore he needs to be replenished sometimes. She helps him with that." I felt my mouth drop open, and didn't bother to hide the astonishment.

"So she's like his battery? Recharging him?" Rose hid her smile, and Emmett shook his head in laughter. Only Jasper seemed to be unaffected by my statement.

"Yes, you could say that. In some ways it makes sense. They're twins, so they work together. What he is lacking, she makes up for. Why wouldn't that work with their energy as well?" What Jasper was saying made some kind of sense, so I didn't argue with him. I walked around Emmett and stood across from the siblings. My legs still felt week and I realized then that I was coming down from my adrenaline high. I sank down into the couch opposite them, and I watched. Emmett and Rose followed behind me, sitting on the couch next to me. Only Jasper remained standing, perched in a protective stance next to Alice.

The minutes passed, and I counted the seconds to the ticking of the grandfather clock tucked into the corner of the room. No one moved, not even the hovering Jasper. I didn't know what I was to expect, but I didn't move my eyes from Edward's face. His breathing was slow and even, his eyes fluttering beneath his closed lids as if he were having a dream. Alice's eyebrows were furrowed in concentration, her hands unmoving on Edward's skin. My heart was pounding in my chest, giving my cool exterior away. I was glad that no one could hear it, glad that no one would sense that I was scared out of my mind.

"What exactly are we waiting for?" I asked Emmett. His eyes never wavered from Alice and Edward, and after a second of me waiting for an answer, he smiled.

"This." I followed his gaze and sighed when I saw that Alice was looking at me with tired eyes. Edward was slowly starting to stir, eyes fluttering open. I remained seated on the couch while everyone flocked around them. Rose was pulling Edward into a sitting position, and Jasper was running his hands through Alice's hair.

"Are you feeling okay?" Rose asked Edward. He nodded, not focusing on anything in particular. Jasper was whispering something into Alice's ear, and I flinched when her golden eyes snapped to me.

"Bella?" Alice whispered. I nodded in acknowledgement and stood to follow as she walked towards the kitchen. I felt some relief at Jasper's smile. Seeing that made me feel somewhat calm as I left the others behind and walked into a conversation I wasn't ready for. I glanced back and saw that Edward was rubbing his hands over his face, talking softly with Emmett and Rose. I swallowed hard before I turned the corner and out of sight.

Alice was leaning against the kitchen counter, looking tired and pale.

"Are you okay?" I asked immediately. Alice smiled at me and nodded.

"Yeah, just a little drained." I tried to smile, but wasn't sure if it seemed real enough.

"Tow truck's here!" Jasper yelled out. I listened as the others stood and walked outside, effectively leaving Alice and me alone in the house.

"So…" I started. Alice shook her head though, holding up her hands.

"Let me talk first," she said. I was relieved, more than happy to hand the reigns over to the small girl. I didn't know what to say about any of what had happened today, so if she knew how to start it off then I was more than happy to let her.

"I want to ask you first, if you're okay." That surprised me. I sighed and smiled.

"Yes, I'm fine. A little shaken up over everything, but fine regardless." Alice nodded, as if she understood my train of though.

"Good. Well that just leaves one more thing. How you're going to react to my brother." There it was. The inevitable question.

"I won't let you around him until I know what you're going to do," Alice continued, some of her color returning to her face. "I will protect him at all cost, and if that means forcing you away then so be it." I was slightly taken aback by her words, but I refused to take offense to them. She was protecting him, as were the others. I expected nothing less than those exact words that I heard coming from her mouth.

"Alice," I said with a smile, "I care about Edward more than you realize. I'm shocked about all that has happened, you can't blame me for that. But I think this is something that I can deal with in time." Alice was quiet, so I took that moment to say more.

"I don't know all of the details about Edward's gift, or even yours for that matter, but I see him. I actually _see_ him, all of him. And I want nothing more than to spend time with him. I want to get to know more about him. Hell, we just became official last night! But as long as Edward will have me, I'll be here." I didn't know what else to say, so I rocked silently on the heels of my shoes and glanced around the kitchen. Alice was motionless and chewing on her bottom lip.

"Bells…" I angled my head up at her with my eyebrows up.

"Bella," she began again. She pushed off the countertop and took two steps towards me. To say that I wasn't nervous would be a lie. She was like the security for their group; fail the test with her and you were shunned for good. "I'm so glad to hear you say that." I let out a laugh as she threw her arms around me in a hug. My clenched stomach relaxed a little and I shook my head.

"For someone so small, you sure are intimidating," I laughed at her. Alice took a step back and gave me a smirk.

"Looks can be deceiving my dear." Boy was she right.

"Can I ask you some questions?" I asked carefully. I wanted to grasp everything a little tighter before I talked to Edward, that way everything wasn't so surprising with him.

"Absolutely!" I leaned back against the refrigerator and calmed my nerves. I had so many questions, but wasn't sure how to ask her.

"How does it work?" I finally asked. Alice didn't seem surprised by the question and leaned against the counter next to me.

"Well, Edward is basically telekinetic." She took a deep breath and continued. "It's hard to describe his gift, because it's so touchy. He can only move metal, and only when using his hands. It doesn't just work with him thinking about it, he has to use his hands." Again the images of the floating Volvo and opening doors entered my mind.

"When he uses his gift, it takes some of his energy. Small things like doors and whatnot aren't a big deal, but larger things take it out of him."

"You mean like the car?" I asked. Alice nodded.

"He has _never_ moved anything that big before. Ever. I still can't believe he was able to. It scares me to think of what else he could move, but I can't tempt him with that. He'll only push himself too far." I licked my lips nervously and waited for her to continue.

"Unfortunately he realized that his emotions tend to control his gift. If he gets angry or really nervous, he can't control it. It causes him problems because of where he could be when it happens. You know school or at a restaurant."

"Jasper told me that you're like his other half? How does that work?" Pieces of this puzzle were falling into place, and I was drinking up all the knowledge I could.

"Well, when Edward uses the energy to move things, sometimes it leaves him really tired. I found out a long time ago that I could transfer some of my energy into him."

"Transfer energy?" I pictured electricity flowing through her fingertips and into Edward. It was a weird picture. Alice shifted her position and cocked her head to the side as if she were trying to find the easiest way to tell me something.

"Basically I do this same thing he does when he moves things. I concentrate and then I set my hands on him to feel the energy. Instead of moving things towards me or however he does, I move the energy _away._ It took me a long time to figure out how it works."

"How long has it been going on?" I asked. Alice shook her head though.

"That's a story he needs to tell you. Not my chapter." I nodded. This was amazing.

"Do your parents know?" I wondered aloud. Alice smiled.

"Yes, they do. I think that's why my mother loves you so much. Edward has kept to himself so much, mainly because he's so scared of people thinking of him in the wrong light. He wants acceptance, and living his life like that has taken the toll on him. He's finally found someone… you… and I think he was scared of how you would react." I licked my lips again and shifted uncomfortably on my feet.

"Don't mess this up Bella." No pressure.

"I'm going to go talk to him." Alice nodded and followed me as we walked towards the door leading to the garage area. I kept my feet to the ground until I hit the cement driveway. When I looked up I stopped and actually took a step back. Everyone was standing there, surrounding the Volvo that had been delivered. Edward was looking directly at me. He was standing behind the car. The perfectly shaped car. There was not a single dent in the surface.

Edward had removed every dent.

"How… what?" I was stammering, I knew. Alice saved me though, and walked forward.

"Hey guys, let's get inside. I have to get ready for work, and maybe we can eat something before hand." Everyone took the cue from Alice and nodded, stepping forward and leaving Edward and I alone in the driveway. With the perfect car. The undamaged car. The car that I had just been trapped in over an hour ago. When we were alone, I looked up to meet Edward's gaze.

"How did you do that?" I asked. Edward looked away. I could see his hands clench, each of his fingers straining out before bending back into a fist slowly.

"I'm sure you've already figured it out," Edward said quietly. His voice was low and menacing, laced with an emotion that I did not recognize coming from him. I remained quiet though, still staring at the car as if I were seeing a miracle. Well, it kind of was one I guess.

Edward surprised me then by turning his back to me and walking back to the garage. He disappeared for a moment, and I took a hesitant step forward. Did he leave? What is going on? Edward returned a second later, holding something in his hand. I looked at his face and then back to his hands. What was that? A stick? Edward walked up the car and stared at me.

"How did I do it?" he asked me. He lifted his arms and I gasped when I realized what he was holding.

A sledgehammer.

"Edward?" I asked. Edward swung the sledgehammer around with all of his strength and slammed it down on the hood of the Volvo.

"Edward!" I screamed. My hands flew out as if I could stop him, but I was only met with a grunt as Edward swung the tool back to the same spot, making the indentation even larger.

"Edward! Stop!" My voice was panicky, I knew it. Edward looked up at me and dropped the hammer to the ground.

"How exactly? I don't know." Edward reached out his hand, placing it a foot above the freshly dented car. He looked at me again and then closed his eyes. After only a second I heard a low grinding sound. My eyes flew down to the hood and I gasped when I saw the metal start to lift.

It was like slow motion, the dents popping out one inch at a time. It didn't take long, and the metal smoothed out. Edward dropped his hand, glancing at me again.

"I don't know how I do it. But I do." I let out a breath that I didn't know I had been holding and I met his gaze with my own.

"Thank you," I said quietly. The look that flittered across Edward's face was of surprise.

"What for?" he asked. I took a step forward.

"For saving my life." Edward shook his head and took a step back.

"No, this isn't how it's supposed to work." I stopped my advance on him and tilted my head to the side.

"How what is supposed to work?" I asked.

"You aren't supposed to accept me!" Edward yelled into the air. I jumped and brought my hand to my chest in surprise. Edward's eyes were no longer the soft golden color that I had grown to love. It was now a dark brown, almost black. His face was no longer smooth, but creased in what I assumed to be anger.

"Edward…" I started. But he held up his hand to me. I felt the chain of my necklace lift from my chest and I gasped. His emotions…

"Bella, I don't expect you to understand any of this. So get on with it. Just leave." Leave? What was he talking about?

"Edward, I'm not going anywhere! I'm not just going to leave!" How _dare_ he! But he was shaking his head.

"I know exactly what you're going to say. You and I never would have worked out, and my freak of nature tendencies will just solidify that. You can go and I won't hold a grudge to you." Edward started to walk towards the house, and I could see the coldness in his stance when he walked by me. How was this happening? I wasn't leaving, I wasn't planning on it anyhow. Edward wasn't even giving me the _chance_ to speak! To explain myself!

"Edward!" I yelled at him. He stopped just short of the door and looked back at me.

"It's okay Bella. I just gave you more credit in my mind. I don't blame you. I'll have Jasper give you a ride home." And with that he was gone.

I stood in the driveway, my eyes swelling with tears. What had just happened? Did Edward just send me away? He didn't even give me a chance to say anything! He just assumed that I would call him a freak and _want_ to leave. As the seconds ticked by I realized he wasn't going to come back for me, and I slipped down to the ground. The tears were flowing now, and I was stuck in a state of shock.

Edward broke up with me. After one day of being official, he left me. Gone. Discarded as if I were yesterday's newspaper.

"Bella?" I looked up. Jasper was looking down at me with pity in his eyes.

"He didn't even give me a chance to explain," I muttered. Jasper nodded, bending down to help me to my feet.

"I know sweetie, I know. I'm sorry."

"He didn't even let me accept him." As Jasper walked me to his car, I looked over his shoulder and to the looming white house. I could see Rose looking through the window, touching the pane of glass gently. Almost in a good-bye. The tears were flowing faster. This is what it was going to be. Edward and the others came as a package. Edward dumped me, therefore everyone dumped me.

I was going to be alone.

* * *

**OK stop. Breathe. Don't worry. Don't hate on Edward just yet. I promise the next chapter to be more rewarding when it comes to explaining Mr. Edward and his moodiness. Tee hee!**

**OH! And don't forget to look at that little green button below. Do you see it? Yes, the one that says REVIEW!? Yep, that's the one. That's right, go ahead and click on it, leave love. Love=happiness!**

**~Ashley**


	14. Cover Up

**Thank you for continuing to read! I love you all for supporting me and my story! ENJOY!!!!!!**

**Remember, this is in Bella's POV. As it will be until I say otherwise. ~AM**

**D/C: I do not own Twilight, nor any of the characters affiliate in the book and/or movie. Side note: I _wish_ I owned Edward. Strapped to my bed. With sex hair. SIGH.**

* * *

My mind was blank. Completely void of all thoughts and emotions. I remember Jasper dropping me off at my house, and I remembered telling him to let Alice know I wouldn't be at work that day. Sitting in my room only hours after I left the Cullen residence, I felt empty.

"We'll see you tomorrow," Jasper had said to me when he hugged me goodbye. Did that mean they wouldn't single me out? Would I still have my friends with me even when Edward had cast me aside?

Edward.

I lay down on my bed, sighing when I noticed the light outside had slowly faded to dark. When I looked past the familiar tree outside my window I saw that the moon was just a small sliver in the inked sky. _God's thumbnail_. My cell phone was sitting on my desk, vibrating every five minutes it seemed. Only when I heard the ringtone designated for Charlie, did I leave my safe haven and answer.

Charlie would be at the station late, helping Jacob train a new deputy they had hired. I didn't wonder much about that, only touching the subject with a stray thought. _Where were they able to find a fresh recruit in such a small town? _

Sleep was no where in sight, and I wanted badly to slip into the darkness. I lay in confusion. Fear, sadness and regret for the words that I was not able to shout at Edward before he closed the door between us. Why had he pushed me away? If he had just _stopped_ for a split second, he would have heard the words that had been chanting in my mind: _It's okay. I'm okay with this._

But he wouldn't hear it. It made me wonder if the man would be alone forever, the way he was pushing people away. Hell, he was the fifth wheel before I strolled into the picture. There was a reason for all of that!

My alarm clock glared its ugly neon numbers at me, telling me that it was after ten and I needed to get ready for bed.

I wasn't tired though. Far from it.

_Buzz Buzz_

I sighed as my phone signaled to me that I had another text message. Rolling off of my bed, I let my still covered shoes hit the floor. I hadn't realized that I was still wearing my shoes, and I wondered if it weren't for my cell phone if I would have slept in them. I made my way to my desk and picked my phone up, glancing at the screen.

Seven missed calls.

Eighteen text messages.

What the hell? I unlocked the phone and scrolled through my missed calls. Alice, Alice, Rose, Work, Alice, Jasper, Jasper. Well, at least _they_ loved me. Text messages... and that's when I stopped.

The very first text message I had was from Alice.

'_I'm sorry about what Ed said to you. I will talk to him. Luv, Al'_

Did I want her to talk to him? Or was this one of those things that needed to be left alone? Text after text rolled through my phone along the same lines. Most of them from Alice, but one from Emmett and several from Rose and Jasper.

None from Edward. None from the man who tore my heart out in that driveway and threw it down to be demolished by that sledgehammer. I was able to skip out on one day of work, but come Saturday, what would I do? I couldn't avoid him forever? Would we ever get the chance to sit down and talk about what had happened, or were Edward's words the final ones?

This was insane.

And then something else hit me. _Kaiden_.

"Shit!" I scrolled through my phone and found Alice's cell number, pressing 'Send' immediately. It only rang once, and I was met with the eager 'hello' of my friend.

"Bella! Are you okay? We've all been trying to get a hold of you. I was about to get in the car and drive down there myself!" I smiled, but refused to talk to her about whether I was okay or not.

"Alice, it just occurred to me! What about Kaiden? He saw everything today, including Edward." Alice sighed on the other end, and I could hear her footsteps before a door closed.

"Everything is going to be fine," Alice said with determination. I was baffled, wondering how in the world she assumed that everything would be _fine_.

"What do you mean? Everything is not fine!" Alice sighed again and I could imagine her shaking her tiny head at the phone.

"Bella, don't worry about it. We discussed it after you… left. If your friend says anything to anyone about what happened, then we will deal with it. But we really don't think that he'll go to anyone about it. And if he does, there is no proof." I was speechless. They seemed to have all the bases covered. And she was right, _very_ right. There was absolutely no proof to what had happened today. None except for the bruise that had begun to form along my chest from the seatbelt. But no one needed to know about that I suppose.

"Edward is done with me, isn't he?" I whispered. It was the main thought in the back of my mind, and I feared for the answer. Alice gasped though, and I could hear her hair move as she shook her head.

"Don't you ever think that!" I was surprised at her words, and physically stepped back into the wall next to my window. It was as if she were standing in front of me, unleashing the full force of her golden eyes. "Don't you worry about Edward. I will talk to him, I will make him realize that he has made a huge mistake."

"Alice, I don't want you to fight with your brother."

"No, Bella, fighting is what you want. You want us to fight for you, and every single one of us have already smacked Edward upside the head at what he has done. Including Emmett." I had the mental image of Emmett walking up to Edward and sending a harsh blow against his mop of hair. It was slightly amusing, and I wondered if any of our friends had managed to penetrate his rough exterior. What was Edward _really_ thinking? Is what he said to me really what he was thinking? Or did he plan on having this charade last?

"I'm sorry that I hurt Edward," I whispered into the phone. Alice let out a harsh laugh and clicked her tongue.

"No, Bella, I need you to understand something. Edward will realize what he did wrong, even if it means that we have to hammer the realization into his dense skull. We're just showing him what he already knows. You didn't hurt him."

I talked to Alice for a few more minutes before hanging up. I don't know how she did it, but as I stood against the wall in silence, I had an all new hope for what would happen.

I just had to trust Alice.

I finally crawled into bed after one, forcing myself to get at least a few hours of sleep before the sun betrayed my inner turmoil, and forced me to face the day.

* * *

Edward did not come to school on Friday. _Sick_, that was the excuse that Alice had given both the school and me. Did I believe her? Not for one damn second. Although I had braced myself for an interaction of some sort for that day, I was somewhat relieved that I would not have to speak to him again until our shared shift at work on Saturday. I was relieved that I could walk through the halls at school and not fear that I may run into him at any moment. Relieved that I could eat my lunch in peace and not worry that I would have to eat somewhere else because everyone would chose to eat with Edward and not me.

For now, I would remain in my safe zone.

After school I headed straight home, declining Alice's invitation to come back to her house and study for the History test on Monday. I didn't want to be around the others just yet, dodging the conversation that they would most likely instigate. I needed to think about it all in silence, the confines of my bedroom begging me to unleash my fury on the walls.

I pulled into my driveway, sad to see that Charlie was not there. Usually I reveled in the fact that he was gone, but for some reason I wanted the company. Charlie would probably notice that something was bothering me, maybe ask me if I was okay, and then just stay close. I loved him for that, for his ability to keep his distance and recognize when to stop pressing for information. In most cases that is.

I threw my bag on the floor next to the front door and stood in the kitchen for a second before heading towards the phone mounted on the wall.

"Forks Police Department, Roberta speaking."

"Hey Roberta, this is Bella. Is my dad there?" I heard the smile on the woman's face before she opened her mouth.

"Isabella! Yes, he's here. Hold on one second." The line clicked and I listened to the obnoxious hold music for all of five seconds before my dad picked up.

"Bella, everything okay?" I sighed, trying to understand that he was paranoid like that because he was a _cop_.

"Hey Charlie, yes everything is fine. I just wanted to call and see what time you were going to be home. I wanted to make you dinner."

"What did you do wrong?" My mouth dropped open in shock.

"What the hell! Why do I have to do something wrong to be nice?" Is that really what my parents thought of me? That I was incapable of caring for someone? But Charlie sighed and I could hear the regret of his words laced in his voice.

"I'm sorry Bells. I didn't mean anything by it. I'm sorry." I pressed my teeth into my lip, forcing myself not to make the situation worse.

"It's okay," I whispered.

"Dinner sounds great Bella," Charlie said. He sounded excited over the prospect of having a home cooked meal. "What were you thinking?" I thought for a second, knowing very well that there wasn't much of anything in the refrigerator to make into a meal.

"I'll run to the store, pick up a few things. How about steak and chicken fajitas?" If Charlie's drool could talk, it would have told me it loved me.

"That sounds great Bells." I hung up soon after, grabbing some money from the jar on the counter that Charlie put grocery money in. Maybe shopping would get my mind out of its funk and give me some sort of purpose.

The ride didn't take too long, and soon I found myself standing in front of the only grocery store in the town. Walking through the sliding glass doors, I cursed the person who controlled the thermostat. It had to be below forty outside, and they seemed destined for every person in this town to catch pneumonia. I clutched my jacket tighter and started to push a shopping cart through the isles. It didn't take too long for me to find the steak and chicken strips, along with vegetables for me to cut up for the skillet.

"Bella?" Of course. I ignored the voice that was coming from behind me, hoping that Jacob would catch the hint to leave me alone. I stood straight, looking at the shelves of Goya spices and listened as Jacob's heavy boots stepped closer to me.

"Bella," he said again. I turned and feigned surprise to see him.

"Jacob! Hey, what's up?" I winced at the fake enthusiasm in my voice. Maybe he didn't notice?

"Nothin' much, just grabbing dinner. Pulled an all-nighter training the new guy. What about yourself?" I paused, looking up to Jacob's warm brown eyes. But my breath caught in my throat when I saw something else altogether.

"Say what you want to say Jacob," I whispered. The look in Jacob's eyes reminded me of when I came home after a night out with my friends in Phoenix. My mother would be sitting in the living room at two in the morning, waiting for me to stumble through the front door. It was my own personal walk of shame, having to see my mother's disappointment as she realized I had been out drinking and racing with my friends. She would never tell me what she knew, she would let me lie and think that I had gotten away with it. But the look in her eyes told me better. The look she had told me that she knew a secret; she knew what I was hiding.

Jacob was looking at me in the exact same way.

What did he think he knew?

"Jacob, spit it out!" He looked away from me, suddenly intent on the can of Goya Coconut Milk. He shifted his hand basket from his right hand to his left hand, running his free hand through his black hair.

"Bella, I don't want to get into this right now." I scoffed at him, wanting badly to smack him. Where did all of this anger come from?

"Too bad Jake, if you didn't want to get into it in the middle of the store then you shouldn't have said _hi_ to me." Jacob looked at me from the corner of his eye, still having his head turned towards the shelves.

"Jacob!" I pressed. An old woman in a motorized cart passed us, mumbling something about 'disrespecting the public with our antics'.

"God, Bella." I could see the resistance waver until he finally sighed. "A friend of yours came to the station looking for me yesterday." A friend? Who…

"Kaiden something or other." Kaiden? _Kaiden? Kaiden!?_ Oh my God, he went to the police, oh my God, Edward. I could see Jacob watch me, waiting for a reaction. I swallowed the scream that was building in my throat and shifted my weight to my right foot. Be calm, I told myself, be calm.

"What was Kaiden doing here? He didn't even call me to say 'hi'." Good Bella, lie to him.

"That's not what he told me." _Gulp_.

"What do you mean?" I asked. Jacob looked around, clearly pleased to find that no one was listening.

"He said that he saw you and the others racing yesterday. He said he saw… he saw you get in a car accident." My mouth fell open, but not in shock to what Jacob said. It was due to the fact that Kaiden had even gone to the police. What was he thinking?!

"Well, clearly I wasn't in a car accident." I motioned down to my body, showing him that I looked fine. "And you can look at my car, there isn't a scratch on it." Jacob sighed and shook his head.

"He said it was Edward's car, the silver one." Shit. "I don't know what to think Bella. You should have seen him. Kaiden came into the station and started ranting and raving to me that the car stopped mid-air and that Edward had something to do with it. He said that they pulled you out of the car when it was crumpled and still ten feet in the air." Six feet, I corrected silently.

"Okay, first off, how the hell did he know to come see you about anything?" Jacob blushed and rolled his eyes.

"He called the station the other night asking for Charlie." I gasped and slammed my hand down on the metal side of the shopping cart.

"What the hell! Why didn't you say anything to me?"

"Bella!" Jacob set his hand on my arm, and I felt an intense heat sink through my sleeve. "Calm down!" I took a deep breath and tried to remain calm and silent as Jacob continued.

"He called the station looking for your dad so that he could warn him of Cullen. Said that you two were looking nice and cozy after your night out. He told me to pass the information along to the Chief and tell him to watch out for you two." What. The. Fuck. I was seeing red, and I didn't know if I should lose control this close to Jacob.

"But I haven't said anything to your dad." His statement was like cold water on the fire that was being lit. He didn't say anything?

"Thank you?" My gratefulness came out like a question, and I wasn't sure what to say next.

"Bella, I need to know why your friend came into the station talking like he did yesterday." I forced my face to remain straight, and I shrugged nonchalantly.

"Jacob, I don't know what is going on with Kaiden. But I do know that he is furious that I dumped him when I left Arizona and he's mad that I won't try the long distance relationship. What bothers him even further is that I'm with Edward." Was with Edward. Was. _Was._

"Bella, he was talking about the car suspended in the air!" I shook my head and ran my hand along my face.

"Jacob, that's insane." I was proud of myself, the way I was handling the confrontation. No one had prepared me for this, for what I should say if someone were to find out and say something to me. "If you don't believe me you can look at Edward's car. Now. Because if I were in an accident in his car, don't you think there would be some scratches on it?" Jacob eyed me for a second, nodding slightly.

"I think I'll be doing that." I glared at Jacob for a second before taking a step back.

"If you hear from Kaiden again, for any reason," I started, "I want to know. You need to call me right away." I didn't know what it would do, knowing if Kaiden were consistently coming after me. But I did know that I needed to talk to Alice and have some sort of game plan.

I left the grocery store minutes later with my dinner purchases, practically doubling the speed limit on the way home. My mind was jumbled with thoughts of jail, of Edward in an institution, of the police becoming involved. How did the Cullen's manage to keep Edward out of the spot light for so long?

Yeah, until I got here, I realized. It was my fault.

'_No one really knows if she's drunk or if she's stoned, but she's comin' back to my place tonight.' _

I sighed when I heard my phone go off, signaling to me that Alice was calling. I still didn't understand why she chose that song as her ringtone, but I didn't argue with the woman.

"Alice!" My voice was strained, I knew. I had to press the phone between my shoulder and my head as I shifted impatiently through the streets to the house.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I pulled into the driveway in record time, pleased to see that the cruiser was not there.

"I ran into Jacob Black at the grocery store, you know the cop that was outside work?" Alice grunted to know she knew who I was talking about. I grabbed the bags from the trunk of my car and made my way into the kitchen.

"Alice, Kaiden went to the police station yesterday when he got back to Forks! He was looking for my father, but I guess settled for Jacob. He told him everything that happened yesterday!" A curse word, not meant to be heard from a person as small and dainty as Alice, flew from her mouth.

"Alice! What the hell are we going to do?" The bags of groceries had been thrown on the counter, and I didn't even move to put the milk in the refrigerator.

"Did the police believe him?" I shook my head, grateful for the answer I had for her.

"No, only Jacob heard what he had to say. And when Jacob asked if I _had_ been in an accident, I told him no. The only reason any of this is going to pan out like we want is because Edward fixed his car." The image of Edward going at the hood of his car with a sledgehammer caused me to wince. The look of anger on his face had surprised me almost as much as the fact that he was able to remove the dents in a matter of seconds.

"So if Jacob follows up on it, we'll be fine?" Alice asked. I thought for a second, nodding my head.

"Yeah, I think everything will be fine. Just tell Edward to watch out."

"Thanks Bella, I'll talk to you later." I threw my phone on the counter beside the discarded groceries and let out a small scream. I was so frustrated, so beyond _confused_ at the entire situation. I was trying to save the life of a guy who no longer wanted me. How the hell did I get wrapped up in this?

I fell for a guy. That was all.

Pulling myself from my funk, I started to prepare dinner. If anything bad about my interaction came back to Charlie, including the ridiculous 'theory' that Edward could be… unnatural, I needed to suck up as much as possible.

It was close to six when Charlie walked through the door, hanging his gun holster on the coat rack next to his Police Department blazer.

"Wow, that smells great Bella!" I smiled as I stirred the last of the steak and peppers in the skillet, motioning for Charlie to have a seat at the table.

"Thanks Dad, thought you might be getting tired of the pizza and fish." Charlie nodded, the inevitable drool starting to leak from the corner of his mouth as he eyed the pile of food I piled on his plate.

We ate in silence, and I was suddenly thrilled for the fact that Charlie was a quiet man. It didn't take long before he finished an entire place.

"So Bella, how is your _relationship_ with Edward?" I stopped chewing, watching as Charlie tipped the skillet towards his place to finish off the remaining of the steak goodness. I hadn't thought about what I should tell him, when just the day before I was telling him that he was meeting my boyfriend. What do I do, now that Edward and I are no longer together?

"Edward and I are doing fine dad." Charlie nodded, picking at his second helping with his fork.

"I just want you to be careful Bella. There has always been talk that the group of friends you hang out with don't act normal. I understand though, from your point of view, that they're good kids. Hell, great job, perfect GPA. Even Edward seemed nice." I couldn't swallow the mouth full of food that lay on top of my tongue. I could feel the burn of tears as they started to flood my eyes, and hearing my father admit that he was wrong was just the icing on a cake that I couldn't eat.

"You're doing good kid." Charlie didn't say anything else after that, and I concentrated on forcing the food down my throat. My phone started to ring, shouting Alice's ringtone across the kitchen.

"Bella, is that music really appropriate?" I rolled my eyes at Charlie and stood to grab the phone before he could hear the line about shaking her ass and grinding to the beat.

"Yes," I answered. Charlie might be an easy going guy, but talking on my cell phone at the dinner table was definitely a frowned upon act.

"Bella, Jacob is here talking to Edward."

"Fuck!" I clapped my hand over my mouth and turned to see the look on Charlie's face.

"Sorry dad! I didn't mean it!" I turned back to my phone. "What's going on?"

"I don't know, but I think Edward's getting mad." I imagined Edward standing up to Jacob, the height difference very evident even in my imagination.

"Shit," I mumbled. "Okay, I'm going to head your way in just a little bit." Alice agreed, and I turned to Charlie. The look on his face meant that he heard both sides of the conversation. So much for keeping everything from Charlie.

"I have to go over Alice's for a little while. Apparently Jacob was told that I was involved in a car accident in Edward's car." Charlie's eyes widened, but I held my hand up in defense.

"It's a lie, obviously." Charlie didn't relax his posture. "As you can see, I'm fine. And Edward's car is void of scratches and dents. I just need to get over there and clear the air. Edward and Jacob don't seem to get along very well." I waited until Charlie seemed to calm down a little before I started cleaning the dishes. Charlie finished with his plate and immediately started towards the living room to watch a football game. I was starting to get nervous, not sure as to what was going on at the Cullen house. But when I was done with the aftermath of dinner, I grabbed my purse and keys, saying a quick bye to Charlie. He barely lifted a hand to wave at me.

In quick calculation, I noted that Charlie was at home. And if Jacob was at the Cullen house, that only left three deputies to catch me speeding. The newbie was most likely at the station, and I knew that one of the officers always had the night off. So that left one more. Who would probably be near La Push on a Friday night.

Which left no one to pull me over for speeding.

I pulled out of the driveway and waited until I was around the corner to step on the gas. I had the windows down, hoping to wake me up and clear my nerves. At my speed, it only took four minutes to pull into their driveway, and I saw that Jacob was folding himself into his police cruiser. He nodded to me as I emerged from my car, and I looked towards the house. Alice had herself pressed against the window, looking at me in shock. Edward was standing in the doorway, looking as if someone had smacked him across the face.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he spit out. I stopped, my foot still in the air as I went to take a step forward. I was shocked, to say the least. I knew that he had 'sent' me away the night before, but I didn't expect him to actually _hate_ me. I glanced towards the window and saw that Alice was no longer staring out, and I wondered if she too had abandoned me.

"Um, Alice called and told me that Jacob was here questioning you…" I couldn't finish a thought before Edward had turned around and slammed his way into the house. He didn't close the door behind him, so I took that as a notion that I could walk into the house after him.

"Alice!" I heard Edward scream as I closed the door behind me. I looked around and saw that Edward had disappeared into the kitchen. No one else was around though, and I hoped that his parents weren't home. I still didn't know how to act around them, and having broken up from their son, I didn't think they would accept me as well as they did before.

"_Alice_!" Edward screamed again. I heard a squeak come from the kitchen and ran around the corner. Alice was sitting on the counter, her golden eyes wide as saucers. She didn't look scared, just shocked. Edward was towering over her, even though she had the advantage of the kitchen counter under her. The look on Edward's face was pure fury. If it hadn't been for Alice's lack of fear, I would have run out the door and away from him.

"Edward, you need to calm down," Alice said, placing a hand on his shoulder. I stood in the archway of the kitchen, half hidden behind the wall. They both knew I was there, but that didn't stop me from being nervous.

"Don't fucking tell me to calm down!" Edward yelled, throwing Alice's hand off his shoulder. "I can't believe you invited her here!" I stood up straight, my eyebrows immediately scrunching to the center of my forehead. What the hell?

"I _didn't_ invite her here! I called her because she knows Jacob, and regardless of what you want, she is a part of this!" Edward took a step back and turned to me suddenly.

"So you fucking went to Jacob?" I felt my face flood with heat, and I shook my head.

"No! I didn't fucking say anything!" Edward just shook his head, not believing a word that I said. "Kaiden went to the police after he saw us, and told Jacob everything that he saw. I ran into Jacob in the grocery store, and he asked me about it."

"Great, just great." I moved from my hiding place behind the wall and stepped forward.

"Shut the fuck up!" I yelled at him. Alice smiled at my boldness, and Edward glared. "Jacob came to me, not to anyone else, so that much I appreciate. He told me what Kaiden said, and I _denied it all_. Kaiden told him that I was in a car accident and that your car was totaled. I told him I was _fine_ and that your car was in impeccable shape, so Kaiden must be lying!" I took two steps forward and into the low light of the fluorescent glow. Reaching up, I pulled down my sweater and showed them the dark bruise that sprawled its way across my chest. It had grown so much darker since the day before, and I had been scared all day thinking that if it got any worse I would have to go to the doctor.

"Oh my God! _Bella_!" Alice had jumped off the counter and took a step forward, her eyes never wavering from the bruise on my chest.

"I came here on my own, Edward. I didn't need your fucking permission!" I had tears in my eyes, and I watched as Edward tried to stare me down. Every ounce of anger I had was now simmering on the surface, and I was glad that Alice was here, or I may as well have jumped across the kitchen and punched him.

"I don't need this shit," Edward said. He turned on his heel and headed towards the stairs. Alice and I watched him with our mouths open, and as I heard his shoes hit the second floor I snapped.

"Fuck that!" I moved away from Alice and took off for the stairs. I knew the small girl was smiling, I could hear her laughter float behind me. But I didn't care. I stormed up the stairs, heading directly for the third floor. I had never been in Edward's room before, we hadn't made our way up there before, but I knew exactly which room it was. The door was closed, but I didn't care. Reaching for the handle, I turned it and pushed the door back so hard that it hit the drywall on the other side.

Edward was sitting on his bed, his head in his hands. When he heard the crash, he jumped up and glared.

"What the fuck are you doing?" he yelled. I grabbed the door behind me and slammed it shut, not caring how much damage I was doing to the wonderful house.

"Sit the fuck down!" I yelled. Edward stood motionless, so I walked across his room and pushed him down on the bed. "Stay right there!" I began to pace, running my eyes over the tan walls and blue accents. For a teenager, the room was put together very nicely. _Esme._

"I have no idea what the hell is going on in your mind right now," I started to say, still pacing in front of him. "But I need you to listen to me, and you listen good. Do you hear me?" I stopped and looked at Edward. I took his stony silence as a 'yes' and continued.

"You are such an ass hole," I said with a laugh. "You have no idea how much I want to punch you across your fucking face. Never in my entire life have I ever come across someone who is so stubborn and ignorant. But then again, I've never come across someone like _you_." Edward remained quiet, so I stopped pacing and looked down at him. His face was expressionless, staring up at me with empty gold eyes.

"I knew there was something going on with you, since close to the very first day of knowing you. You try to be stealthy, but you slipped up on several occasions. It started with car doors opening before you touched them, and then it was work with the pretesting machines. Say it all you want, tell me that it just depends on the way you hit the table. But I spent so long smacking that damn table to get the machines to move." I saw Edward smirk and I wanted to smack him across his face.

"You stopped your car from hitting us yesterday, when Alice lost control." It was a statement, not a question, so I didn't expect Edward to answer. "But what you did when Kaiden hit me with his car… was amazing." Edward's eyebrows rose.

"Never in my entire life, have I felt _grateful_ towards someone the way that I felt grateful towards you. You exposed yourself to me, to a complete stranger, just to save my life. I don't know how you managed to hold a fucking car in the air like you did, but I am forever indebted to you." I could feel the tears leak from my eyes.

"Bella…" I held up a hand.

"No, Edward. You don't get to talk. You've done _enough_ talking." I took a deep breath and continued.

"You threw me away like I was a piece of garbage," I whispered. "You fucking assumed that I would push you away for what I found out, and you never gave me a _chance_. You never even gave me a fucking chance! I gave myself to you, and you threw me away!" I was screaming, the tears taking over. Edward looked scared, and I was glad. I knew Alice was nearby listening, it was in her nature to do so, but that didn't stop me from yelling.

"You are such a piece of shit, Edward! How can you let others in on your secret but not me? What makes Rose, Emmett, Jasper… what makes them better than me?" I waited this time for an answer, and I could tell that Edward was stumbling on an answer in his mind. When I didn't get one I let out a scream.

"Fuck you, Edward. Fuck it all." I ran my hand across my face and stormed towards his door. Before I turned the doorknob, I looked back at the motionless man.

"And just so you know, when Jacob came up to me about what happened, I stood up for you. No matter what, I'll stand up for you. Your secret is safe with me." I turned away from him and walked out into the hallway, closing the door behind me with more force than necessary. I saw Alice's figure duck into her room, but I ignored it. I ran down the stairs as fast as I could and out the door to my car.

I don't quite remember the drive back to my house, but I do remember Charlie's face when he saw my red eyes. He hugged me and kissed my forehead. No words.

Which is what I needed.

* * *

**So, what will Edward do now? Will he just let Bella say that to him, and leave her alone? HRMMMM what do you think? (I know what you're thinking, and I think you're right!)**

**Please review! I don't like begging, dear God I don't, but I don't have nearly enough to brag to my husband about and that makes me sad. That's right, see that little green button below? Says something about Reviewing? YEP! Go ahead and press it, you know you want to :-) ~Ashley**


	15. All that I'm after

**D/C: I do not own Twilight (the book and/or movie). But I do have a black and white tuxedo cat that I adopted in June and named her Twilight. Seriously. I have proof.**

* * *

Work was the only thing that tore me out of my bed on Saturday. Charlie's incessant knocking didn't even cause a stir, but when my alarm went off on my cell phone telling me that I had an hour to get to work, I sat up straight. I had missed work on Wednesday, and the last thing I wanted to do was give Dr. Allen the wrong impression that I wasn't a hard worker. Hell, I hadn't been there for more than a week, and I was already missing work!

Dressing in black scrubs, I piled into my car and headed towards the office. I didn't know what to expect after my tirade on Edward the night before. If I knew what was best for me, I would quit my job and cut my losses, claim that working close with Edward was too hard on me. In reality though I was a chicken shit and didn't want to face my problems. I entered the parking lot at work, pulling into my usual spot under the large oak tree at the corner of the lot. Glancing around I saw that Edward's car was not there, so I took that as my cue to get out of my car and into the building as fast as possible. I knew I would feel much better about everything if I were there first, having set the stage for the day.

Waving hello to Lena, I made my way to the back of the office to put my things in my locker. There were no patients there yet, and I took the few extra moments to collect myself. Six hours to go. Six hours to act civil towards Edward, and six hours until I could escape to the confines of my bedroom again. Six hours of fighting back the urge to smack Edward for being so stupid.

"Bella! I'm glad you're here!" Alice's voice called to me from down the hall, and I jumped knowing Edward was close behind her.

"Hey, how's it going?" I closed my locker after making sure I didn't look completely dead to the world. I wasn't a pinup model, but presentable at least.

"You look like hell Bells." I gaped at Alice, not believing that she was so blatant towards me.

"Gee! Thanks!" My face started to heat up and I cursed the blush that I knew was coming. Alice shook her head, throwing her Coach bag in her locker before closing the door.

"Bella, don't take offense. I just meant that you look tired. I can tell you're still torn up over last night." I rolled my eyes.

"Forget it Alice." But the small girl would not relent.

"Really Bella, about last night…"

"I said _forget it_." I didn't mean to come across as snippy, but I turned on my heel and walked away from her before I said something I would regret. There were voices coming from the front of the office, and I sighed before stepping around the corner. Edward was standing in front of Lena, pointing towards the optical area. I faltered in my steps before I walked ahead confidently.

"Lena, can you give me a printout of Dr. Allen's schedule for his exam room?" Edward's head snapped up and I felt the heat creep back on my face as he stared at me. Lena smiled and turned to her computer to print the pages out for me, and I focused on her Hawaiian print top.

"Bella," Edward whispered. I sighed internally and turned towards him.

"Good morning Edward." He flinched as if I had slapped him, but I didn't give any hint that I had noticed. Instead I forced myself to act civil and professional.

"Bella, can we talk please?" I raised an eyebrow before turning towards Lena. She pulled a few sheets of paper off the printer and handed them to me. Taking them from her outstretched hands before turning towards the exam rooms. I heard Edward follow but didn't react. I didn't have the mental strength to deal with him right now, and being in such confined quarters with him didn't help me at the moment.

"Bella," Edward said again. I turned into an exam room to put the schedule on the table inside, cringing when I heard the door close behind me. I sighed before turning, already prepared for the sight of Edward standing in front of the closed door. I felt suddenly claustrophobic. The lights in the room were very low, but that didn't stop me from seeing every bit of gold in Edward's eyes. I gripped the arm of the leather exam chair and took a deep breath.

"What are you doing Edward?" My voice sounded calm and strong, betraying the turmoil that I felt inside. Edward took a step forward and ran a hand through his tousled hair.

"Bella, please talk to me." I shook my head once.

"No Edward, don't do this. Not now. Not ever. You had your chance." I took a step forward, expecting him to move away from the door. But he didn't move an inch.

"Excuse me," I stated. Edward shook his head though, not budging from his post. I could feel my heart flutter. I could feel goose bumps rise on my skin and send a chill through my body. The way he was looking at me reminded me of how he would hold me just days ago. Remembering the way it felt when he touched me almost caved my resistance.

"Edward," I whispered.

"Please Bella, please let me talk to you." I shook my head again. I had to stand strong.

"No Edward, please move." I stepped forward again, expecting to have a battle of some sort against my freedom, but this time Edward moved. I sighed with relief when I made my way out to the hall. Turning back to Edward I felt sad when I took in the look on his face. He looked torn and defeated.

"Edward," I said. He turned to me with a glimmer of what seemed to be hope in his eyes. I didn't want to lead him on, so I said the first thing that came to my mind.

"Edward, don't be so torn up over this. It's what you wanted right?" Edward looked at me and I saw tears collect in his eyes. Keep strong, Swan, keep strong. I turned and got to work. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

I sat in my car outside of work, for once grateful for the pounding rain that shielded me from the outside world. When the last patient left, I all but ran from the building in fear that Alice and Edward would both try and talk to me again. It was too soon to be friendly with anyone, and I knew that Alice would try and coerce me into spending time with her today. Probably at her house. With Edward.

No, too soon.

I started the car and pulled away from the building, not looking through the sheet of rain to see if Edward and Alice had left. I made it to my house within minutes, the rain thinning out as I headed further east. Turning on my street, I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw that the police cruiser was not in the usual spot. But the relief turned to confusion when I saw the black Trans Am parked in the road.

"Jasper?" I said to the interior of my car. I pulled in to my usual spot and eyed the car warily. Sure enough, the second I cut my engine, the door opened and Jasper stepped out into the rain.

I had to be honest with myself for just a moment. If I didn't have it bad for Edward, and if Alice and Jasper weren't soul mates, I would gladly run towards that man.

Smacking myself out of my stupor, I grabbed my bag and emerged from my safety zone.

"Hey Jasper, what's up?" My voice betrayed my frazzled nerves, and I all but expected Rose and Emmett to emerge from some hidden place. Everyone was coming at me today, and I didn't know how to handle it. How was I suddenly the bad guy? Edward was the one who had sent me away, telling me that he wanted nothing to do with me. How did everything change so quickly?

"Bella! Glad you're home, can we talk for a second?" I sighed and waved my hand to him. We needed to get out of the rain and into the house. Jasper followed me in the house and I motioned for him to hang his coat next to the door. Without looking back I made my way into the kitchen and picked up the phone receiver, calling the station. The last thing I needed was my father to come home when Jasper and I were talking and get the wrong impression.

"Forks Police Department, Jacob speaking." Great.

"Hey Jake, it's Bella. Is my dad there?" Jacob thankfully didn't bother with small talk, and seconds later I was patched through to Charlie.

"Bella?"

"Hey dad, just wanted to let you know I'm home from work." No, I actually wanted to make sure he wouldn't interrupt an important conversation.

"Thanks Bells, I should be home by nine." I looked at the clock. Four more hours.

"Okay, did you want dinner ready or are you good with fending for yourself?" Charlie let out a low chuckle and I rolled my eyes.

"No, you go ahead and go out and have fun. You worked today, you deserve it." I hung up soon after that and turned to Jasper. He had made himself comfortable at the kitchen table, staring at me intently. My first reaction was to feel uncomfortable under his stare, but I felt soothed.

"Would you like anything to drink?" My hostess skills kicked in. Jasper smiled and nodded.

"Water is fine." I pulled two bottles of water from the refrigerator and passed one to Jasper. Neither of us opened them, and I wondered if the 'talk' was ever going to happen.

"Let's go in the living room," I motioned towards the other room. If I was going to do this I wouldn't be leaning against a cold hard counter, especially after standing all day. The comfort of sitting on a couch didn't help with my nerves, and I eyed Jasper as he sat next to me. I kept the TV off, not wanting a distraction. I let my eyes roam the room, seeing how there was a television guide out with sports games circled. Charlie was always scheduling his nights days in advance, and I wondered briefly if there were any sports he _didn't_ follow.

"So, I heard you and Edward had a little talk last night." He sure didn't sugar coat it, did he?

"Alice has a big mouth," I stated. Jasper laughed freely, nodding in agreement. I laughed with him for a second before I turned to him and stared at him head on.

"Why are you really here Jasper?" He leaned forward and set his water bottle on the table.

"Bella, there is so much that I want to say to you, and I don't know where to begin."

"Did Alice ask you to come here?" Jasper shook his head.

"No, no I came here on my own. Alice called me last night after what happened and I guess you can say I took it upon myself to come over." I thought about that for a second.

"So Alice doesn't know you're here?" I knew the answer when I saw Jasper cringe and shoot me a desperate look. I wanted to laugh at him, how he was sneaking around behind Alice's back just to talk to me. But I knew that if he had told her, she would have wanted to come too.

"Bella, first thing I want to say is how proud I am that you stood up to Edward. He's an overreacting prick sometimes, and he needed to be shoved back in his place." Nothing prepared me for that. "We all care about you Bella, you need to know that. We've accepted you into our group fairly easy, which I want to point out that we've never done before."

"Alice," I said with a smile. Jasper nodded.

"I'm glad that you know the truth about Edward," he said. I glanced at him and chewed on my lip for a second.

"How long have you known?" I asked. Jasper tilted his head in thought for a second before turning to me.

"For about a year and a half or so. I didn't know about it right away, naturally. But when I lived with them for some time during my mothers trial I noticed things little by little." I thought of the small things I had noticed over the past couple of weeks—the doors and the car dents.

"What happened?" I asked curiously. Jasper laughed and ran his hand along his neck. I wasn't sure if he felt comfortable with talking about it, but I suddenly had the need to know. Everyone was so hell bent on protecting Edward, but I just needed to know the small things. Maybe it would help me appreciate everything more.

"Well not long after I moved in with them, I noticed that everyone would pay special attention to Edward. Careful around him and monitoring his movements. At first I thought it was a normal family, and that's how everyone treated each other. Hell, I thought it was great!" Jasper laughed at the memory and shook his head. "About the time the trial was over, I remember coming downstairs and heading towards the kitchen to get something to drink. It was like three in the morning so I didn't think anyone would be awake. Well, I came around the corner of the kitchen and stopped because Edward was there. He had headphones on listening to music, so he didn't hear me. He was rummaging around the cabinets looking for something, still to this day I don't know what." The far off look in Jasper's eyes drew me in. Hearing about Edward from Jasper's point of view was enthralling and I wanted to drink up every word.

"Edward was standing in front of the cabinets, and you know how each of the cabinet handles is a metal knob?" I nodded in recollection of the intricate details of the kitchen. "Well, Edward was standing back with his hands up, moving them slightly back and forth. The doors were opening and closing without him touching them, and he just stood there going through the cabinets as if it were the most natural thing in the world." I had the mental image of Edward moving the doors and I felt a chill go through me. Was that uneasy feeling ever going to go away? Or would that just stay with me?

"I remember yelling out loud," Jasper continued, "and Edward had jumped in fear. He didn't know I was there, and he and I were just looking at each other. It didn't take long after that for Carlisle, Esme and Alice to come down to find out what was going on. That was the night they all sat me down and explained what had happened."

Jasper and I sat in silence for a few minutes as I let the information set in. Nothing was clear in my mind, only that I was not alone in this. I was not the only one to stumble upon Edward and his gift. I suddenly wondered how Rose and Emmett found out, but I knew that wasn't Jasper's story to tell.

"Edward knows he fucked up," Jasper's words penetrated my thoughts. My eyes floated back to him and I felt self-conscious under his piercing green eyes. It was like he knew what I was feeling and knew about my inner struggle to gain control in my life.

"He sure didn't act like he knew," I finally said. Edward's angry words still stung me, somehow remaining in the air after yesterday.

"Let me tell you something," Jasper said to me. He shifted his weight on the couch and leaned in towards me. "Edward is an idiot. He is used to a sheltered life where his family protects him from the world. They're all so scared about him being found out that they sugar coat everything and make sure he'll be okay. It's not the best way to let him live, but that's not something I can control." Jasper was talking with his hands now, and I was intrigued by his train of thought.

"Edward has never been in a relationship where… well, that's lasted beyond date number one. So this is the first time he's had to think of someone besides himself." I believed it.

"It still doesn't excuse him from the way he treated me," I defended myself. Jasper nodded in agreement.

"I know, trust me. He never gave you a chance to accept any of this. He assumed that you would overreact and throw it all away. How he handled it was moronic and I wish I could slap him for it. When you went over there last night and put him in his place, I think that was the greatest thing I've ever heard." I smiled, slightly embarrassed.

"You've gotta stick around," Jasper said. My eyes snapped up and connected with his stare.

"Why?"

"We've never seen someone react that way to Edward. We all need you." I closed my eyes and put my head back onto the cushion of the couch. I suddenly had a headache, and I wanted to go to sleep.

"I don't know what to do Jasper." To admit that took more energy and will power than I thought. His hand grabbed mine and squeezed.

"He knows he fucked up," he repeated. "Alice chewed him out when you left their house last night, although I think he realized he was an idiot when you started yelling at him."

"Alice did what?" I was suddenly horrified. I didn't want to cause a rift between the siblings, and if anything happened I only had myself to blame.

"When you left she went in Edward's room and told him that he was an idiot for letting you go. And if he didn't fix it all, she would never forgive him."

"No!" I jumped up from my spot on the couch and dropped Jasper's comforting hand. I started to pace the floor, panic settling within my chest. It was one thing to destroy any kind of relationship between me and Edward, but to cause a fight between brother and sister? I don't think I could handle that.

"Bella, it's okay," Jasper tried to soothe me. He stood up and approached me, pulling me into a hug. I buried my face in his sweater, letting the tears that had been threatening all day to fall.

"Jasper, I can't do this," I admitted.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't cause a fight between them. I can't fight with Edward, and I am not strong enough for all of this."

"Bella," Jasper tried to pull me back from the hug and look at me, but I kept my head down and let my hair create a curtain around me.

"Bella," he repeated. I sighed and looked up. Jasper was _smiling_.

"You didn't do this. And trust me, Alice and Edward are _not_ mad at you. At all. If anything, you're helping everyone."

"How the hell am I helping?"

"You're making our little group whole." That was the second time I had heard that phrase. Did that make it real?

"If Edward won't let me in though, how am I supposed to fix this?" Jasper pulled me in for another hug.

"Just let it all come naturally. I don't know if Edward tried to talk to you today, but eventually when he tries to apologize, let it happen." Well, shit.

"He tried to talk to me today," I admitted with a frown. Jasper laughed and pulled back again.

"That's fine, just let him panic a little. Make him squirm a little in his overly cocky shoes. You be in control and let him crawl back on his hands and knees. Just remember to have an open mind."

I had an all new respect for Jasper at that moment. Alice was a lucky woman.

"Thank you Jasper," I mumbled.

"You are very welcome Bella. Now, you and I have unfinished business." I looked at him in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" His green eyes twinkled and I could sense the amusement radiate off of him.

"You and I never finished that race, I demand a rematch." I let out a laugh and pushed away from him.

"In your dreams! You're just mad because I would have beaten you!" Jasper and I continued to joke around and planned on a race rematch for the following weekend.

"I gotta head out and pick up Alice. I'm taking her to dinner." He wiggled his eyebrows at me and I laughed again.

"Uh huh, you enjoy yourself." I walked Jasper to the door and gave him another hug goodbye. I didn't know how to thank him for his pep talk, but I had a new outlook on the entire situation at hand. I knew Edward was going to come to me again, but I had to be careful. I didn't want to chase him away, but I also didn't want to give him what he wanted so easily. He had to work for me, especially since he messed up so badly.

* * *

I didn't sleep well Saturday night, thinking about Edward every second I stared at that ceiling. When I finally crawled out of bed, admitting to myself that I wouldn't get any more sleep, I winced in surprising pain. Looking in the bathroom mirror, I gasped when I saw that the bruise across my chest was dark and purple now.

"Shit," I mumbled to myself. I did the only thing I could think of—I called Alice.

"Bella!" It was almost as if she were waiting for my phone call.

"Hey, can I ask you a favor?" I knew I should be apologizing above everything else, but I wanted to do that in person.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"The bruise that I got from the accident? It's a lot worse, but I don't want to go to the doctor, because then I'll have to explain what happened…"

"You want me to ask my dad to look at it?" I sighed in relief.

"Please?" Alice laughed and my hesitation.

"Yeah, he's home right now, come on over. But heads up, Edward's awake." We hung up and I dressed quickly. I didn't plan on staying there long, but I didn't want to show up looking like I just crawled out of bed either.

Thirty minutes later, I was pulling into the Cullen's driveway, immediately cornered by a hyper Alice. We chattered as she led me inside, bringing me directly to her father's study.

"Dad?" Alice knocked before we entered the room. Carlisle was sitting behind his desk, reading glasses perched on his nose as he bent over a mound of papers.

"Ah! Bella! Alice told me you'd be coming over, please come in." I smiled at Alice's father, giving Alice a look that asked her to stay in the room with us. She didn't need more than that, and she had a seat in an ottoman next to the couch I sat on.

"So what seems to be the problem?" Carlisle asked. I hesitated, not sure if I was supposed to tell the full truth.

"Well, I was um, in a car accident. And I got a bruise from the seatbelt. It's starting to worry me because it's getting darker and when I woke up this morning it really hurt." Carlisle was staring at me in confusion as soon as I said 'car accident'.

"Did you go to the doctor after the accident?" Carlisle asked me. I shook my head slowly, glancing at Alice. Carlisle caught my gesture and turned towards his daughter.

"Does this have anything to do with Edward's car?" My mouth fell open. _They told him!?_

"Yeah," Alice confirmed, "Bella was the one driving when it happened. I guess we should have gone to the doctors…" Carlisle shook his head though.

"No, you did the right thing by coming to me." I was in a daze. Carlisle knew about the accident. He knew that I was driving. And he was _okay_ with us hiding it and only now coming to him.

"I'm so lost," I admitted. They both smiled at me.

"We hide little in this family," Alice admitted. I nodded once, turning back to Carlisle.

"Please don't tell my dad," I begged. Carlisle nodded and motioned towards my shirt.

"That's fine. Show me the bruise." I removed my sweater, leaving my tank top on beneath it. Alice gasped when she saw the thick purple line spread across my skin, and I wanted to wince at that alone. Carlisle, thought, didn't react. He just leaned forward and went about pressing around the area, feeling the bones beneath. When he hit a spot to the left of my heart, I cried out.

"That's what I was afraid of," Carlisle said. "Seems like you have a few bruised ribs. Nothing is broken, but you need to treat it as if they were." Great. Fucking great.

"What do I do?" I asked.

"You're going to need antibiotics, which I can give you no problem. But you also need to put ice packs on the bruise to decrease the swelling. Try not to sleep on your stomach for the next couple weeks, mainly on your back if you can help it. Then in two weeks I want you to come back and let me check it. If you notice the bruise isn't going away, you have to tell me."

"Okay," I said. Carlisle quickly handed me a prescription for antibiotics and I was whisked away by an over anxious Alice. From the floor above us I could hear the steady beat of a drum set accompanied by a guitar.

"What's going on?" I asked. I didn't even know that Edward could play the drums. He must not be alone.

"Nothing, Jasper and Emmett are over and they're just messing around." I eyed Alice for a second and shrugged.

"That works for me. Sorry to duck and run, but I don't want Charlie to question where I went off to." Alice understood though, and I was on my way back to the house. Looking back though, I realized that Alice seemed hell bent on getting me out of that house…

* * *

The weekend ended quickly, and I was slightly disappointed that I hadn't heard from Edward. Alice had texted me late on Sunday, long after I had left her house, and told me that she was sorry for pressing me at work, and I quickly told her that I wasn't mad at her. Just the situation. She understood, thankfully, and we were back to normal.

At school on Monday I felt like I was being kept out of some kind of secret within the group. I somehow managed to be around Edward without any hostility, but felt uneasy when he never even glanced my way. Had he already given up? Was Jasper wrong? Could my dismissing him so quickly on Saturday ruined any chance I had with him?

At lunch Alice sat next to me so that I didn't feel out of place, and I smiled in thanks to her. Edward sat on the other side of the table, immersed in a very quiet conversation with Jasper.

"What's going on?" I asked Alice after lunch. She just smiled at me though, sending off my concern with a wave of her hand.

"Oh, Bella," Alice said to me before we separated ways, "Rose and I are going to Finnegan's tonight for dinner. Want to come along?" I thought about the Irish pub and my mouth watered when I thought of the jalapeno poppers they had.

"Yeah, that sounds great." Alice seemed ecstatic that I agreed to the dinner and I headed to class. The rest of the day flew by and before I knew it I was avoiding Edward as I walked to the parking lot after music.

Is this how it was going to be if Edward and I didn't make up? Would we be forced to be around each other because we shared the same friends? Or would I eventually be pushed aside because I was the newest person to join the 'group'? I hated to think of it all that way, but my constant paranoia was unavoidable.

I said my goodbyes to everyone in the parking lot, glancing at Edward before I disappeared into my car. I had agreed to meet Alice and Rose at the restaurant at five, which left me an hour and a half to work on any homework.

It was almost a joke when I got to the house and tried to work on my history paper. I opened my book and tried to read the same paragraph eight times before I gave up and closed the taunting pages. Maybe a night out with the girls is what I needed. I glanced at the clock and saw that it was twenty to five. Looking down at my school outfit, I knew that if I showed up wearing that Alice would have a fit. So I headed up to my closet and changed into a black sweater dress and white tights. My black leather boots completed the ensemble, and I suddenly felt confident in my new clothes.

Heading down to the kitchen, I dialed the number to the station quickly.

"Forks police department, Patrick speaking, how can I help you?" Patrick? Who was Patrick?

"Um, hi, this is Bella Swan. Can I speak to Charlie please? I'm his daughter."

"Oh! Hi, I've heard so much about you. I'm Patrick Colgan, the new deputy." Patrick's voice sounded relaxed and masculine. I tried to imagine what he looked like, but failed to do so. I was glad that he sounded friendly though, knowing that if the new guy was a complete ass, Charlie would be coming home in a bad mood more often than not.

"Hey, I heard a lot about you too." That's a lie, I realized. "How do you like working there so far?" Patrick laughed and I could hear the keys of a keyboard typing away on the other end.

"It's good, thank you for asking. The guys are all really nice, especially your dad. Who, by the way, is not here. He is out patrolling with Jacob for the next couple hours." I sighed and glanced at the clock. I had ten minutes to get to Finnegan's.

"That's fine. Can you leave him a message for me?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Just let him know that I am heading out with some friends to go to Finnegan's. I should be home by ten." I was pushing it with ten o'clock on a school night, but I needed to relax tonight. And if I had to lose an hour of sleep, than so be it.

"Of course Bella, I'll let him know as soon as he walks in the door." I smiled at his sincere voice, glad that he was the new addition to the department.

"Thanks Patrick, you have a great night."

"You too Bella. Hope to meet you soon." I hung up the phone and grabbed my purse and coat. Locking the door, I fell into my car and headed towards the restaurant. I made it there with one minute to spare, seeing Alice and Rose hanging out by the front door. I had only been there twice before, and quickly dubbed it as one of my favorite places in this town. I guess it wasn't much of a contest considering there weren't many places to compete with.

"Bella! You made it!" Rose exclaimed. I laughed and made my way across the small parking lot towards them.

"Of course I made it, did you really think I'd bail on you?" Alice rolled her eyes and threw her arms around me in a hug.

"No, silly. Now, let's get warm and have some girl time."

As the next hour flew by, I realized this was exactly what I needed. No one pressed me for information about Edward, and I listened intently as Alice talked about the colleges she applied to and Rose talked about her parents. My advice I had given her was working, and her parents had started to slow down on the bribes.

"I wonder what they're going to do when I graduate and move out?" Rose wondered. Alice and I laughed at her.

"They're going to have to call each other and harass the other. Heaven forbid they talk to one another!" Alice was right, and Rose nodded.

"Oh, I think there's gonna be a band," Rose suddenly said. I looked over my shoulder and saw that there were two men setting up a drum set. To the left of the drum set was a small piano, for the usual band that played on the weekends. The restaurant was full now, and I tried to strain over the crowd and see who the band was.

"Probably some local band," I said. I turned back to the others and saw Rose and Alice exchange a look.

"What?" I asked. Alice shook her head slightly and changed the subject. Within minutes I heard the screech of a speaker being connected and I turned again to see the band. Instead, I saw an older gentleman walk up the microphone.

"Ladies and gentleman, if I can have your attention." Everyone turned, and I smiled in anticipation. I was in the mood for some good music.

"We usually don't have a live band on Monday nights, but tonight is a special occasion. As a personal favor for a friend, I am letting a certain individual say a special sorry to his girl." My heart stopped. Slowly I turned to look at Alice and saw that her eyes were wide and shinning.

"Alice? Rose? Who's playing tonight?" I knew my questions would go unanswered, and I sighed. Shit. I turned back to the small stage and saw that the stage itself was hidden due to the lack of light. I noticed movement, and figured whoever was playing was setting up. The gentleman walked off stage and I sighed as the restaurant grew silent. A dark figure walked up the microphone, and I tried to squint through the darkness to see the person's face.

Suddenly I heard the strum of a guitar, followed by the soft keys of the piano.

"_Ten miles from town, and I just broke down_

_Spittin' out smoke on the side of the road"_

The voice was strangely familiar and I gasped when a spotlight appeared and illuminated Edward's face. He was sitting at the piano, mouth turned to sing directly into the microphone attached to the piano top.

"_I'm out here alone, just tryin' to get home_

_To tell you I was wrong but you already know._

_Believe me I won't stop at nothin'_

_To see you so I've started runnin'."_

My heart was pounding. I was dizzy. I could hear Alice and Rose giggle behind me, but I refused to turn and acknowledge them. All I could register was the fact that Edward was singing, and was now looking directly at me. Suddenly all the lights on the stage shone, showing Jasper standing behind a microphone with a guitar in hand. Emmett was sitting in front of the drums, a shit eating grin on his face. Jasper leaned in then to sing with Edward.

"_All that I'm after is a life full of laughter_

_As long as I'm laughin' with you_

_I'm thinkin' that all that still matters is love ever after_

_After the life we've been through."_

"Did you know about this?" I asked. I never turned to look at the two girls behind me, but they knew I was talking to them.

"Yes!" Alice squealed. I couldn't help the smile from appearing on my face. My eyes were glued to Edward, not wavering from the golden orbs that infiltrated my very soul.

"_Last time we talked, the night that I walked_

_Burns like an iron in the back of my mind_

_I must've been high to say you and I_

_Weren't meant to me and just wasting my time_.

_Oh, why did I ever doubt you?_

_You know I would die here without you."_

"Oh my God," I whispered. Edward smiled at me from his position behind the piano, and I wanted badly to stand up and sit next to him. His words were speaking to me, and I suddenly wanted everyone in the restaurant to go away. The tempo in the song changed suddenly, and I was caught up in Edward's expressions. He seemed to be torn as the words flew from his lips, and I could feel my fingers twitch as I felt the urge to comfort him.

"_You and I, right or wrong_

_There's no other one_

_After this time I spent alone._

_It's hard to believe that a man with sight could be so blind,_

_Thinkin' 'bout the better times,_

_Must've been outta my mind._

_So I'm runnin' back to tell you_

_All that I'm after is a life full of laughter_

_Without you God knows what I'd do."_

"That's my line!" Alice whispered loudly from behind me.

"_All that I'm after is a life full of laughter_

_As long as I'm laughin' with you._

_I'm thinkin' 'bout all that still matters is love ever after_

_After the life we've been through._

_I know there's no life after you…"_

I was crying. The tears were running freely from my eyes and I didn't know what to do. Before I knew it, the song was over and the applause was deafening. Edward was looking directly at me, not seeing anyone else. If I never had tunnel vision before, I had it now. I only had eyes for him.

"Go get him," Rose whispered in my ear. I turned to her and saw that both her and Alice had tears in their eyes. I smiled and stood.

"Woo hoo!" Alice screamed along with everyone. I turned back to the stage and saw that Edward was now standing. He looked so scared, I mused. Pushing my way through the tables, I made my way towards him, one thought on my mind. Stepping in front of him, I tilted my head up and took a deep breath.

"Kiss me," I whispered loud enough for him to hear. Edward relaxed visibly and in one fluid motion rushed forward and grabbed me in his arms. I was only slightly aware that Emmett and Jasper were standing a foot away staring at us, cheering with the crowd. I could hear Alice and Rose above everyone, clearly encouraging the exchange. But what I _felt_ was the want and need that Edward showed me through that kiss. His lips were glued to mine, desperate to hold me as close as possible.

I was in heaven.

* * *

**OK. Stop. Review. It makes me happy. Good, bad, ugly, etc etc etc. Even if you want to talk to me about the new nail polish you just bought. I'm happy with knowing about it!**

**A/N: The comment about Bella thinking Jasper is attractive is just a side note lol. Don't go all ape shit on me, because I retaliate. I was just pointing out that Bella is a human being, and Jasper is insanely hot. SIGH.**

**Also the song "written" by Edward is actually "Life After You" by Daughtry. I LOVE THIS SONG! And it was actually what I was listening to when I first got the idea for this story. So I guess that's the inspiration for it all :-)  
****ALSO- please please please try and download this song for when you're reading that portion. You can just picture Edward singing it, and it's the full effect. If you don't have the song or you can't download it for some reason (legally of course LOL) please PM me or something with your e-mail address and I will send it to you! I have absolutely NO problem going out of my way to do this. Trust me! ~Ashley**


	16. Lifeline

**A/N: I love the questions about the new guy, Patrick. Everyone is jumping to so many conclusions, I love it!! Don't worry, you'll be able to put two and two together very soon! Also, I'm sorry it took me so long to post this next chapter. I have had so much going on with the holidays and then I couldn't figure out how to load something on FanFic (thanks to _coldplaywhore_ for helping me with this by the way!!)**

* * *

Besides the few minutes I spent yelling at Edward the other night, this was the first time I had been in his bedroom. After his song at Finnegan's, we excused ourselves from everyone's company and headed back towards Edward's house. His parents were gone, at a meeting in Port Angeles, which left us to ourselves. I hadn't said anything to him on the ride there, only holding his hand as if my life depended on it.

Was I crazy? Did I forgive him too easily? I wanted to stop and reevaluate everything, but all I could think of was the way Edward looked at me when he sang. The words that flowed from his lips and the passion behind the lyrics. How he looked directly at me in front of all those people and told me that he was wrong, and that he missed me.

Edward led me up to his bedroom, leaving all of the lights off as he walked towards the bed. I sat down on the edge and removed my boots, setting them in front of the nightstand. I glanced over my shoulder as Edward lay down on top of the comforter, and smiled when he motioned for me to do the same. We lay like that, just holding one another. It was long into the night, only slivers of moonlight cascading into Edward's bedroom. His arms held me close, and I could hear his even breathing in my ear.

"I'm sorry," Edward finally whispered to me. I opened my eyes and saw that he was only an inch from my face.

"I know," I responded softly, "so am I." I was sorry for pushing him away just as he had to me, and I was sorry that I had acted like a child. But most of all I was sorry that the both of us had acted foolish and almost threw _this_ away.

"Can we talk?" Edward asked me. I nodded, looking at him as he shifted on the bed into a sitting position. I wanted badly to lay with him in silence, but I knew that we needed to discuss what was happening. For the sake of our relationship, for the sake of my _sanity._

I reluctantly sat up and leaned into Edward's side. We were alone in the house, and it was the perfect opportunity to have this talk. But my nerves recognized it as a talk that could make or break this relationship.

"I want to know about everything," I started, "about what happened when you found out what you could do. How did you react? What happened to your family?" I wanted to know about Edward, every minute of his life.

"Are you sure?" he asked. I looked into his eyes and willed him to see that I was sure. I nodded. Now or never. Edward was silent at first, staring at the wall in the dark, as if he could see every crevice in the paint. I guess I could lead this in the right direction…

"How old were you when you found out you could… move things?" I asked. Edward's lips turned into a smirk and I felt his fingers squeeze into my side in a half hug.

"I was seven years old," Edward finally started, his voice quiet and calm. "At that age, kids don't have many chores, but my job was to take the garbage out every night. I remember being mad towards my dad because of a school trip he wouldn't let me go on. So mad that I was shaking. I guess my grades back then weren't up to his standards and in order for me to go with the class to the Aquarium in Chicago. I needed at least a B on my science fair project." Edward looked down and smiled at me.

"I got a C plus." I held back a laugh.

"Well, my parents sat me down that night and told me that I wasn't allowed to go on the trip, so I was really angry at them. Well, as angry as a seven year old could be I suppose. I got in a yelling match with my dad, and he sent me to take the garbage out. I remember slamming doors in the midst of my temper tantrum and throwing the bag in the garbage can outside. My dad yelled out the door that if I didn't calm down that I would be grounded. I guess it made me angrier.

"I threw the bag in the can and picked up the lid to the can and threw it so that it would hit the side of the house."

"Temper much?" I muttered. I had the image of a seven year old Edward being angry and I found it slightly amusing.

"You could say that," Edward mused. "Well, when I picked up the lid to the garbage can and threw it, it didn't actually hit the side of the house like I wanted it to. Instead it stopped in the air about three feet in front of me." I couldn't help but flinch when Edward continued with his story.

"I stood out there for what seemed like an hour, just staring at the lid. I didn't move, I didn't speak. I just stared. Carlisle finally stepped out of the house to reprimand me for playing around when I was clearly in trouble, but when he stepped off the porch and rounded that corner, he was just as shocked as I was.

"I was shaking when Carlisle eventually walked up to me and pulled me into a hug, and when I tore my eyes away from the lid and smashed my hands into the front of my dad's shirt, the lid fell."

"What happened?" I asked. Edward shook his head at the memories, and I could see his eyes glisten with unshed tears.

"Carlisle had brought me inside and we spent hours sitting in that living room trying to find out what happened. At first no one wanted to admit that anything _had_ happened, but I could never forget the feeling that flew through me when my hand was out and I was holding that garbage can lid in the air. It felt like every inch of my skin was simmering in heat, pressed against an electrical socket, _something_." Edward paused, closing his eyes and leaning back against the headboard. I didn't speak, in fear that Edward would realize he shouldn't be telling me this and would kick me out. Minutes later he opened his eyes and sighed.

"Mom and Dad didn't mention it again after that night, but I spent countless hours in my room trying to move things. I started off with books and pencils, even shoes and whatnot. Nothing happened though, nothing would move.

"I think it was about two months later, and I was at school. There were kids picking on Alice in the hallway about her hair or something. I got really angry and pushed one of the kids. He pushed me back, so forth and so on. I had grabbed Alice's arm and started to walk away, but the kid came up behind me and pushed me down. Looking up at him from the floor, I remember feeling the electricity again. My fingers were twitching and I swear I could feel the heat radiate off of me. The kid had stepped towards me, trying to show off for his friends. But I held my hand out in front of me, waiting for him to come at me so I could fight. I didn't have to fight though because he flew back into the wall." I swallowed hard, listening to his recounting of the event.

"At first no one moved, but I saw that the metal buckles of the kids backpack were slammed against the wall. Nothing else moved, only those metal buckles. I had lowered my hand and listened as the kid yelled at us and threatened to tell his parents. But I ignored them, grabbing Alice's hand and running."

"Is that when you realized it was only metal?" I asked. Edward nodded, running his hand through his hair.

"Yeah, we went home and I called my dad at work, asking him to come home early. I told him what happened, and that's when I realized that both times I moved something was when I was extremely angry. My dad basically devoted all of his time to diagnosing what was happening to me, but I wanted to know more. I wanted to practice, move things on my own and not having to wait until I was pissed off."

"How old were you when you finally got the hang of it?" Edward looked over to me and smiled at my question.

"About ten. That's also when we realized Alice was my balance to it all."

"Yeah, Alice said something about her evening everything out, how you lose energy when you move things." Edward nodded.

"Yeah, but not as much energy as you would think. It started off as stupid things like dinner utensils and opening doors and things like that. I never felt any different after doing things like that. It was when Alice and I were walking around the neighborhood one day that we ran into one of the punk kids from school started messing with us. He ended up shoving Alice into one of those blue post office mailboxes that basically cover every street corner." I nodded. "Somehow when he pushed her, the box tilted and fell to the side, and on Alice." My hand flew to my mouth and I gasped.

"The kid ran off, because naturally that would get him in trouble, but I became scared and angry and moved it off her. It was the biggest thing I had ever moved, but I was so scared that Alice was hurt. The box flew like five feet away, and I felt every ounce of energy basically leave me. I remember Alice leaning over me, looking more concerned than necessary. And then everything went black.

"I woke up a few minutes later, my head in Alice's lap and her hands on my face. I felt weird, like her hands were on fire. When we got home, Alice and I were both out of it, but Carlisle was the one who put everything together. If it weren't for him we'd be lost." It was unreal, I realized. Edward had been through so much, I don't know how he managed to live a normal life.

"So no one ever found out about you?" I asked. Edward thought for a second but shook his head.

"No, not really. Like I said, it all seems to be linked to my emotions, so there are times that I can't control it. Alice and I usually keep to ourselves so that we stay safe, but when we moved here to Forks we met Jasper through my dad and his work, and then Emmett and Rose. It was one of those inevitable things I suppose. I was never careful enough."

"You were careful in Chicago, at least no one there knew." Edward was quiet. He closed his eyes and shook his head once. As the seconds of silence continued, it occurred to me that I may not know the entire story.

"Edward?"

"One person did see me back home, but we left Chicago when I was thirteen, so I never knew what happened or if I would have been exposed." I closed my eyes, wanting badly to smack myself. Curiosity of course got the best of me, and I opened my mouth to ask the question he more than likely knew was coming.

"What happened to expose you in Chicago?" Edward smiled and I knew then that I was right.

"Carlisle's account of that night is more accurate, because I was asleep for half of it." My eyebrow rose. "My family was out that night in the city. We went to see The Joffrey Ballet, the Nutcracker performance. My mom is a huge fan so Alice and I gave her tickets for Christmas." Edward paused and shifted his position on the bed.

"On the way back from the Ballet, I was asleep in the backseat, and there was an accident on the freeway. A couple had been driving home and hit a patch of ice or something. Ended up going off the edge of an on ramp to the highway. My father immediately stopped the car and tried to help them because emergency vehicles hadn't arrived yet." Edward stopped and licked his lips.

"That's when Alice woke me up." Edward's voice dropped and I felt a chill go through me as I envisioned what he was saying. "The woman was stuck in the car, it having rolled off the side of the hill. Carlisle and the man weren't able to pry the door open, and the woman seemed to be bleeding out or something. I remember Alice leaning in and telling me that I could _help_ them. That I could use my gift for good. So I left the car and trudged through the snow and walked up to Carlisle. Nothing in the world can make me forget the screaming of the poor woman and the yelling of that man. I whispered to Carlisle to make the man look away somehow, and he all but pushed me towards the car. He was thrilled that I was even _thinking_ of using my gift for something other than lifting the butter knife at the dinner table."

"You saved the woman?" I asked, somewhat excited at the thought of Edward being a hero. But he bit his lip and shook his head slowly.

"I tried so hard to get that door open, but it wasn't in time. I had never moved anything like that before, at least not when I was somewhat calm. Only when I was angry had I been able to do it. But out there in the cold and the falling snow, I got scared. It took me so long to get that door open. And when I did, Carlisle looked so sad that the woman was _gone_." Dead. She had died.

"Oh my… Edward, I am so sorry."

"I felt horrible, but Carlisle was suddenly eager to get me out of there. The man had seen me, and was asking questions. The police kept blaming his state of mind on shock, so no one asked twice. But that man wouldn't leave us alone. Kept visiting Carlisle at work and asking about me and what it was that I did. It became too much, so Carlisle took a job as far away as possible."

"Enter Forks," I mumbled.

"Pretty much," he sighed. Edward had been through so much, and it all made sense. He was a loner because he was protecting his family, protecting himself. Letting any new people in only presented problems. But I suppose that when you spend so much time around them, and you're not a _complete_ moron, you'll notice things.

"I'm sorry you've been through so much," I said into the darkness. Somehow the silver light from the moon had disappeared, and the only source of light was coming from the green numbers of Edward's alarm clock.

"It comes with the territory I suppose," Edward joked. From the floor next to the bed I heard my cell phone start to ring.

"Really?" I said aloud, staring at the ceiling. Of all the moments for that damn phone to ring. I slid away from Edward's warm body and reached down to the floor for my phone. Staring at the screen, my stomach dropped when I saw that it was Charlie.

"Shit! What time is it?" I asked Edward. The phone continued to sing at me while Edward looked to his right at the alarm clock.

"Ten forty-five." _Shit!_

"Here we go," I muttered, pressing the 'Accept' button on my cell phone. "Charlie?"

"_Isabella Swan, where the hell are you?_" I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose, realizing I had stolen that move from Edward himself.

"I am so sorry Dad, I went back to Alice's place and lost complete track of time. I am so sorry, I'll leave now and head home." I looked over at Edward, shrugging my shoulders. He looked upset that I had to leave, but I knew he understood. It was a school night, and I was the daughter of the town's police chief… there was no way to get around me going home.

"_You better be here in fifteen minutes, Bella. You were pushing the ten o'clock mark. How do you think I feel coming home to an empty home?"_

"I know, I'm sorry. I'm leaving now." I didn't give Charlie a chance to respond, and ended the phone call. Sighing, I gave Edward an apologetic look.

"I have to go…" I said. He nodded and stood, picking my shoes up off the floor and handing them to me.

"I'll walk you out," he said. We were silent as I grabbed my belongings and headed down the stairs. Edward helped me into my coat, his fingers lingering on my shoulders. Even through the layers of clothing separating our skin, I felt the warmth of his touch. It was invigorating and sensual all the same.

"I wish you didn't have to go," he whispered when I opened the door to the car. I knew what he meant; I didn't want to leave at all. We had just begun to talk everything out, and to stop now would only drive me crazy. When would we get another chance to sit and talk while we were alone?

"I know," I said. We didn't say anything else as I slid behind the wheel and closed the door. Edward smiled at me through the window, pressing his hand against the glass before stepping back. I couldn't tear my eyes away from the handprint he had left on the window as I started the car, wondering briefly if it would be weird if I didn't wash my car for a long time. Washing it would only remove the piece of Edward that I would have while driving around. Shaking my head though, I turned around and waved before heading down the driveway.

The ride home didn't take as long as I thought it would, and I wondered how far above the speed limit I was going. I rolled my eyes when I pulled into my parking spot outside of my house, seeing that all of the lights were on. Overreacting fool.

The front door opened and Charlie stood in the glow of the light, still adorned in his police attire. I noticed right away that he still had his gun holster on his hip. What was he going to do? _Shoot me_?

"I'm coming, I'm coming," I muttered as I approached him, hands tight on my purse strap.

"You and I are going to talk," Charlie said as I stepped around him.

"It wasn't like I was out partying," I said as I took my jacket off and hung it over the banister. "I was at Alice's house and we got wrapped up in talking. I'm sorry." I wasn't lying, right? I _was_ at Alice's house… and I _was_ talking… but I just didn't say who with. The door slammed, and I winced at the loud sound that echoed through the quiet house. The television was on in the living room, but was on mute. From the corner of my eye I could see a burly man run through a wall of other burly men. Football?

"Bella! I don't think you understand how serious this is!" Charlie was mad, I got that. But I was eighteen, an adult. And although I lived under his rules, I did think I needed a little leeway. But I didn't want to get in an argument like this close to midnight. I needed to calm him down and make him think he won.

"I do understand," I said calmly, "and that's why I'm sorry. I never would have stayed out past what I told you on purpose. I never would have done that." Charlie stood with his back to the door, staring me down almost. I wanted to yell at him and run upstairs, telling him that he couldn't tell me what to do and that I was an adult. Blah, blah, blah. But for some reason, I was calm.

"Charlie," I said, "I'm sorry." I could see the rough exterior melt, and I knew then that everything would be fine.

"Before I forget," Charlie grumbled, "the new guy at work, Patrick, told me to tell you hi. What's with that?" I shrugged my shoulders, not caring really.

"Nothing. He was nice when I called earlier. He seemed nice." I thought for a second and decided that now was a good a time as any to quench my curiosity.

"Where did you get a new deputy anyway? It's not like you have a variety of suitors for the job." Charlie rolled his eyes.

"Just moved here from Chicago. Something about family being here." Chicago?

"Edward and Alice are from Chicago," I said as if it were the most interesting thing in the world. "Maybe they know him." Charlie shrugged his shoulders and ducked his head.

"Sorry for being an ass," Charlie muttered, running his fingers through his peppered hair.

"Love you," I smiled, stepping forward to lay a kiss on his cheek. Charlie blushed, and I took the moment of speechlessness to run up the stairs.

"Good night!" I yelled. I paused before closing my bedroom door, and was relieved to hear the volume of the television turn back on, yelling the scores to a game at Charlie. I closed the door, turning to throw my stuff on the bed.

If it weren't for quick reflexes and the fact that I knew if I screamed, Charlie would be upstairs within ten seconds, the scream that bubbled within my throat would have sounded through the room.

"Bella," Edward nodded to me, comfortable on his perch on my bed. My heart was pounding, my pulse racing.

"What the fuck?" I whispered, stepping forward. I looked around the dark room, seeing the window open and Edward's shoes lying beneath the ledge. "Did you climb in here?" Edward nodded, looking mighty pleased with himself. I grinned, throwing my jacket and purse on the floor gently. Locking the door, I tiptoed towards the bed and all but jumped on top of Edward. He looked glorious there on _my_ bed, his eyes shinning with admiration. Drawing my legs up beneath me, I positioned myself as close to him as possible. Edward's hands rested on the top of my legs, rubbing small circles on my tights.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. Edward shrugged as if it were nothing that he had climbed into my bedroom after eleven at night.

"I missed you," Edward said as if it was the easiest thing in the world, "and I didn't want to wait until tomorrow to see you." I couldn't let the smile on my face drop, and I wished that the blush on my cheek were masked by darkness. I stood suddenly, walking over to the light switch I had flipped when I came into the room. Pressing it down, I smirked when the room became void of light.

"What are you doing?" Edward whispered. His voice was thick with emotion, and I could feel the shiver roll through me. I walked back to the bed, careful not to trip in the darkness. The new surroundings gave me confidence I don't think I would have had normally. Sitting next to him on the bed, I reached up and touched his face with the tips of my fingers, letting them brush over the stubble on his chin and then his bottom lip. I heard his intake of breath and paused only a moment before I leaned in.

My lips only had to graze his to get the reaction I was hoping for. I felt his hands leave the bed and gently sink into my hair, bringing my face to cradle between his hands. I heard his breath in front of my face, and I silently cursed him for holding me back.

'_I love you!'_ my mind shouted. But as Edward's lips came crashing down onto mine, I wasn't phased in the slightest that I normally would not have been ready for those words.

His lips were velvet, pulling only slightly at my bottom lip. I could feel his tongue slide against mine, and I whimpered helplessly. I had never been this close to someone, I realized to myself, so close and connected.

"Do you want me to stop?" Edward whispered against my mouth. I shook my head in the dark, hoping he would hear the silent 'no's' that I was screaming. He caught the message though and brought his mouth to graze my ear. I should have felt embarrassed about how loud I was breathing, but I was only matching Edward's rhythm, breath for breath. Slowly I felt his kisses travel along my jaw and stop at my throat. In one swift motion we went from almost sitting on top of each other to lying down on the bed.

My leg hitched around his hip, thinking on its own accord. I didn't think it was possible to move closer to him, but I was proven wrong when I felt Edward's arms push into my back and our hips met. I concentrated on the beating of my heart, trying to control it, but I felt a shiver when I could hear its echo. No, not an echo, I realized. I could hear _two_ heartbeats. Edward's heartbeat was in sync with mine. _Impossible_, I thought. But that didn't stop my lips from searching for his. They met mine eagerly, and I felt the velvet touch of his tongue against mine.

"If we don't stop, we're going to get in a lot of trouble," he whispered. Edward's voice was deep, inviting and seductive. I nodded, not trusting my voice. We lay there, legs tied together and arms touching the others' body. I kept telling myself to stay calm and not touch too much. He was a man after all, he could only endure so much before he spontaneously combusted.

"I don't want to stop," I heard myself say. My eyes widened and I bit my lip. I cannot believe I just said that. What was I thinking? What is wrong with me? Edward's going to push me away and run for that window, not stopping as he meets air…

"Good," Edward responded. And then his lips were on me again. There was urgency, desperation and want. Edward's hands were on me, tugging at the clothing that separated us. I had no idea what was happening, only knowing that I reprimanded Edward's hands in my mind for not removing the clothing quick enough. A low moan escaped my throat, and I sighed as Edward's tongue traced along my bottom lip. Our tongues were dancing together, tasting the wonderment in each others' mouths.

I suddenly felt a wetness pool between my legs, and I pressed my center close to Edward. I should have been embarrassed that I was practically throwing myself at him, but I felt nothing but the excited thrill that urged me on. I let our tongues fight for dominance and let my confidence flow out. Slowly, my hand travelled from its position in Edward's hair to his hip, traveling towards the front of his jeans and resting over his bulge.

"Oh my god," Edward whispered, pushing himself into my touch. I lifted my hand away and reached for the hem of his shirt. Lifting it slowly, I let my fingers brush along his skin. But apparently tonight was not the night for exploration, because Edward sat up and tugged his shirt off in one motion. I gasped. His pale skin was illuminated by the small amount of light coming from outside, and I thanked the heavens that tonight there were no clouds pouring rain on the town and hiding that moonlight. Because tonight there would be no way to keep me from seeing his beautiful body.

"You're beautiful," I said. Edward laughed softly and shook his head. From the first floor I heard the television turn off, and I froze. It was comical, I thought. Edward was lying on his back with no shirt on, and I was lying half over him, my sweater dress shifted up over my body so that it was bunched on my hips. One more move and it was going to be off my body. _Tights next_. Edward's face was flushed, eyes sparkling, and I knew that my face matched his. Charlie's footsteps climbed the stairs and we didn't breathe until we heard him close his bedroom door.

"Finally," I whispered. I wasn't going to stop… I was just going to be quiet. I sat up and lifted my dress over my head and then took off the tights. Edward's eyes were trained on me, and his mouth hung open in shock. I don't think he expected me to strip that easy, but when I looked down I realized that I was still wearing a black lace set that I had dared to wear. It was see-through.

"Lord save me," Edward whispered before he dove forward and latched his mouth to my right breast. I bit my lip to stop myself from crying out. The feeling of Edward's tongue flicking my nipple beneath the lace of my bra was unbelievable.

"Edward," I whispered. His hands drifted down to cup my behind, pressing me against him. My mind kept floating back to the night he had helped _me_, and I couldn't help but feel slightly guilty.

"No," I said. Edward's tongue flicked out once more, and then he looked at me. I gasped when I saw that his eyes were a dark black, all the gold gone. He cocked his head to the side and looked at me in confusion.

"No, Edward," I repeated myself. I pushed back slightly and moved to put my hand back over the bulge in his pants. "Tonight is about you." He started to argue with me, but I quickly pulled back and positioned myself so that I was on top of him. My fingers gripped the button on his jeans and I popped it open in one motion. Edward's eyes closed and I smiled in satisfaction. I pulled the zipper down slowly and my mouth dropped open when I saw that the bulge in his pants looked so much bigger now.

I carefully pulled his jeans down, leaving him only dressed in a pair of dark green boxers. _Beautiful_. Our skin glowed in the small amount of moonlight, and I shifted so that I was bending over Edward's chest. Slowly I bent my torso and started to lay kisses on his skin. It was like licking honey, sweet and supple. Every inch of him was pure wonderment, a treasure that I somehow found and was able to keep for myself.

"Mmm," I moaned. Edward's eyes closed and his back arched, pushing his body into my touch. Mine, all mine. I reached down and gently tugged at the top of the boxers, shyness overwhelming me. I wasn't an angel when it came to fooling around with someone. I was a virgin; I hadn't let anyone touch me like that. I still held values and wanted it to be when I was in love. I'd let Kaiden touch me, and I'd given him hand jobs. But never had I put my mouth on someone before. And as I freed Edward's dick from his boxers, I suddenly wanted my first time like that to be with him.

He was perfect. The golden hair that lay finely towards the bottom of his stomach had trailed downwards, creating a little trail for me to follow. It was like I had struck gold. He was large, much larger than Kaiden had been. Much larger than my friends back at home had described their conquests.

I suddenly wanted him all. Shifting myself down, I ran my nose along his length, breathing in his musky scent. Edward's breath caught in his throat and I heard him moan.

"Oh Bella, sweet Bella," he whispered. I was glad that even though I was touching him _there_, he was still remaining quiet enough not to alert my father.

"You want me to touch you?" I teased. Edward nodded, and I slowly poked my tongue out and ran it along the head. Pre-cum had started to form at the tip, and I licked it all up before I took a breath and opened my mouth to fit him in my mouth completely. Edward moaned into the air, and I smiled. Lifting my hand, I wrapped it around the base of his cock, moving it in rhythm with my mouth. Edward was holding onto the sheets with a death grip, his hips rocking in tune with me.

I ran my free hand along his chest, raking my fingernails along his nipples.

"Bella!" Edward gasped. Pulling back, I lay my tongue flat along his shaft and slowly ran it along the length. Swirling my tongue along the tip, I covered him once more as I felt him twitch beneath me, and I made the quick decision on what to do next. Sucking forcefully, I scraped my teeth along the underside of his cock, groaning with pleasure as he started to cum in my mouth. Swallowing every drop until I knew he was dry, I pulled back and ran a finger along the corner of my mouth.

I felt Edward shudder beneath me, and seconds later he opened his eyes to watch me.

"That was amazing," he whispered. I felt very aware of the power I held at that moment, and I felt the confidence surge within me again. Positioning myself so that I was on my knees and still straddling him, I ran my right hand down my body and started to play with the black lace below my belly button.

"Are you watching Edward?" I asked. His eyes widened and he nodded quickly.

"Good." I dipped my fingers into the material and was pleased to find that I was wet and slippery. My fingers easily slid over my clit, and I quickly started a circular motion over my skin.

"Bella, you don't know what you do to me," Edward whispered. I refused to take my eyes away from him, letting my fingers have a life of their own. Edward reached up then and put his thumb where my finger was, taking over the motions that were quickly leading me to heaven.

"You're so wet," he said in awe. I nodded, licking my lips. My breath was quick and shallow and I reached my hands up to cup my breasts. Running my fingertips over my hardened nipples, I pinched them slightly. That's all I needed to see starts explode behind my eyelids, and I bit my lip as I muffled my cry of pleasure.

Edward's thumb stopped moving, and as I rode out the last of the orgasm, he pulled me down to lay next to him.

"I'm staying the night," Edward told me. I didn't care that he didn't ask if it was okay. I wanted him there. I nodded, letting him know that I expected nothing less. I didn't plan on letting him leave my side anytime soon.

* * *

**So, any ideas what's gonna happen next? Please review, it makes me happy! 3 Ashley**


	17. Chicago

**A/N: Okay I got all of five reviews for that last chapter. Not as much as I had hoped for… but is it not good? Is my writing not good enough? Well then… I guess I'll have to kick this shit up a notch *grins evilly***

**And as I told you, most of this story will be in Bella's POV, but I have to intervene when necessary because it makes things much more interesting. This chapter will be ALL in Edward's POV. Enjoy!**

**D/C: I do not own Twilight, nor any of the characters portrayed in the book and/or movie. But I do own New Moon Band-Aids. I know you're jealous.**

* * *

Edward's POV

I awoke the next morning, still lying in Bella's bed. I could hear thunder in the distance, and I knew the sun was being blocked by the storm clouds that most likely covered the sky. I glanced over at the clock before stretching my limbs, upset that seven o'clock had come that quickly. Reaching over, I lay my hand on Bella's arm, drinking in her appearance.

She was beautiful, the most beautiful person I had ever seen. Her skin was milky white, contrasting wonderfully with the black undergarments I could see peeking out from beneath her blanket.

"Bella," I whispered, shaking her arm slightly. She elicited a moan but did not speak. Trying again, Bella's eyes cracked open and looked directly at me.

"Edward?" she asked, confused. Did she not remember me being there? But I knew I was incorrect, because seconds later a blush crept over her skin, and she turned to press her face into her pillow. "Hi." I laughed softly and ran my fingertips along her hair.

"Hey yourself." Bella looked up at me and grinned. Yes, she definitely remembered last night. "Come on sleepyhead, we have to go to school." Bella shook her head and turned in the bed so that I had the most glorious view of her chest. It took all of my strength not to take her right then and there and have a replay of last night… if not more.

"I don't want to go to school," Bella said. I smiled and ran my hand through my hair. I didn't want to either, but the way we were going we'd both get calls home to our parents because of attendance issues.

"I know, but I think there's something about a test. Maybe." I honestly had no idea. If there were midterms that morning I would not have remembered. All that plagued my mind was the view of Bella above me, touching herself.

"Yeah, we have to get up," I said more to myself. I stood, looking around for my clothes. Throwing them on quickly, I turned to see that Bella was still in bed.

"Are you going to stay in there all day?" Bella winked at me and shrugged.

"I'd like to," she admitted, "but I know you're right. I have to go take a shower first. Want to join me?" My mouth dropped open and I could swear the heavens opened up above us. Was God messing with my hormones? Did Bella really ask me to join her in the shower? Water… soap… _heat_. I swallowed hard and shook my head.

"Don't you dare, you little vixen. We have _school_. School, where we learn things, and I can't walk onto campus with a hard on." I was talking to myself more than to Bella. I had to convince myself not to accept her offer, as tantalizing as it sounded. I breathed a sigh of relief when she walked to her closet and grabbed clothes to change into.

"I'm going to head home and get ready, meet you at school?" I asked. Bella looked back at me and nodded.

"Yeah, I'll see you then." And with that she was gone. I heard the water start to run on the other side of the wall, and I took that as my cue to leave. Grabbing my keys, I ran down the stairs and out the front door. Making sure it was locked behind me, I turned to run down the street to my car. I hadn't parked in front of the house the previous night, for obvious reasons, but I suddenly cursed myself for taking too much of a precaution and having to run in the cold.

I was right when I thought there was a thunderstorm, and I looked up at the sky to find it a dark grey color, close to black. Cold rain was falling from the clouds and I found my shirt to soak through fairly quickly. Lightning bolts shot across the sky, leaving behind the thunder and rumbling feeling in my bones. Turning on my car, I revved the engine and raced towards my house. I didn't have much time until I could beat Bella to school, but I made it my goal that morning to greet her with a smile on my face when she pulled into that parking lot.

"Where's the fire?" Alice yelled to me as I tore into the house, bypassing her without a second glance. I didn't bother to answer her, but I heard her laughter follow me up the stairs and into my bedroom. I started ripping my clothes off as I swung myself into the bathroom, not bothering to wait until the water was warm before I stepped beneath the spray. _Rinse, lather… repeat?_ I didn't have time for that. Within minutes I was drying off in my bedroom and putting on a clean pair of boxers before stepping into a pair of dark jeans and a white t-shirt. Grabbing my black pea coat, I made my way back down the stairs. Alice was there, throwing the peels of an orange into the garbage can.

"Are you meeting Bella?"

"Yeah, I'm trying to beat her to school," I admitted. I moved around my sister and opened the refrigerator, grabbing a bagel.

"You spent the night at her house last night." Alice's words were not a question, but a statement, and I only paused for a second before I nodded.

"Not that it's any of your business," I reasoned, "but yes I did." My eyes met Alice's and I laughed when I saw that she was squirming in her shoes.

"So everything is good?" she pressed. I nodded, biting down on the edge of the bread.

"Yes, thank you for your help with everything," I said, grabbing my school bag and keys. "Especially with the song." Alice had overheard me practicing the song, offering her opinion when it came to certain lines of the lyrics.

"This is so great!" she squealed. I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed, swallowing my mouthful of food. Waving the hand that held the bagel in the air, I caught her attention.

"Keep your mouth and opinions to yourself!" And with that I headed out the door, listening as Alice yelled after me.

"No promises!" I slid behind the wheel of the car and sped towards the road, whipping out into the lane without looking. I smiled as I remembered when Bella confronted me on her first day at school, saying I almost slammed into her when I did the same thing. Looking in my rear view mirror, I was pleased that I saw there was no one. At least she wasn't there, honking her horn at me as she had that first day.

Pulling into the school parking lot, I swallowed my last mouthful of bagel and parked the car next to Bella's usual spot. I was pleased to find that she was not there yet. But that only lasted thirty more seconds, and I saw the red Mustang pull in. Bella's eyes were trained on me, a smile transforming her face into that of an angel.

"What, do you run with superhuman strength too?" she asked as she opened the door of her car. "Because you got here way too quickly." I laughed, wrapping my arm around her shoulder. I felt the raindrops on my shoulders and brought an umbrella to cover us. She looked like pure heaven, dressed all in white with a black coat. Absolutely breathtaking. How had I ever doubted her even for a second? She looked at me with such love, such adornment, I was sure that my face mirrored it all exactly.

The day moved with slow amazement. Every minute that I was with Bella was spent staring at her, hanging onto her every word. Every second that I was apart from her was spent thinking of her. So much in fact that I was reprimanded twice by my teachers. Why did they care all of a sudden? I had a perfect score in every class, and never had I gone wrong when it came to answering questions in the classes. Oh well, they could reprimand me some other time, and maybe then I would care.

When our music class ended, I all but launched myself from the piano bench to walk beside Bella. It had stopped raining, but the thunder was still present as were the dark clouds.

"Wish we didn't have to work tonight," Bella said as we walked towards our cars. "It seems to be a great night to stay in and cuddle." I agreed wholeheartedly.

"Bella!" She turned beneath my arm when she heard her name being called, and I looked to the same direction. My stomach fell a little when I saw Bella's father standing on the edge of the parking lot, another officer standing beside him. I hadn't been around the man since the day I faced him in the kitchen, waiting for his fingers to travel towards his gun and hold it against my chest. I still felt the nerves from that day, and hoped that the man wouldn't hold a grudge for the crap Bella and I had been through in the past week or so.

"Dad? What are you doing here?" Bella squeezed my hand before walking towards her father, and I reluctantly followed her. Charlie glanced at me, holding my stare for several seconds before he nodded. I breathed a sigh of relief, taking that nod as an 'I'm not going to kill you' agreement.

"I brought Patrick here to the school so he can become acquainted with the campus and the Principal. Typical newbie things."

"Thanks Chief," the man who I assumed to be Patrick laughed. I took my eyes away from Bella's father and studied 'Patrick'. He was my height, maybe an inch or so taller, blonde curly hair and the same shit eating grin that Emmett always had on his face. What bothered me about him was the way he was staring at Bella.

"Hi there, I'm Patrick Colgan. It's great to meet you Bella." I wanted to smack the man for the way he sized her up, holding his hand out for her to shake.

"Patrick! Hey!" Bella shook his hand as if she already knew him, and this bothered me. "This is my boyfriend, Edward. Edward, you've already met my dad, Charlie. And this is Patrick, the new deputy." I felt relief that Bella introduced me that way, knowing that we hadn't actually agreed to go back to the way we were before my idiocy kicked in. The guys name though… Patrick Colgan. Why did that ring a bell for me?

"Nice to meet you," I said, shaking Patrick's hand and offering it to Bella's father. "Good to see you again Chief Swan." I looked back to Patrick, feeling a sense of uneasiness pass through me. I knew him, didn't I?

"Are you new to town?" I found myself blurting out as I stared at Patrick. Something flickered in his eyes as he tore his gaze away from Bella, but it was gone when his eyes settled on me.

"Yeah, just moved here from Chicago." Chicago. Did I know him from there?

"I grew up in Chicago," I said as if it were the answer to life's mysteries. Patrick just nodded to me as if he knew this already and then turned back to the Chief.

"We ready?" he asked him. Chief Swan nodded and nodded to me and Bella.

"You kids be good. Bella, you working tonight?" Bella nodded and reached out to hold my hand again. I felt the warmth in her touch and smiled when I saw Patrick stare at our joined skin. Was this guy going to be a problem? How old was he anyway?

"Yeah, we're both working tonight," Bella motioned to me, "so I'm just going over Edward's house to study with him and the others until work. I should be home by eight." We parted ways and I pulled Bella in the direction of our cars. I looked back to the officers behind us and was filled with the same sense of restlessness when I saw Patrick staring at me. I didn't know how to respond to him, so I just raised an eyebrow, pulled Bella closer to me, and continued on our way.

When we reached the cars, I saw that Alice and Jasper were leaning against the hood of his car, engrossed in what could easily put an ENT doctor to shame.

"Room," I coughed as I pulled Bella between our cars. I looked from my silver Volvo to her red Mustang and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked me as she leaned into my touch. I found my back pressed against my car, the length of Bella's body creating shelter from the cold air.

"It really doesn't make sense to drive separate cars when we're always going the same way," I said. I'd been thinking this since that morning, but wasn't sure how Bella would respond to the idea. "Why don't I just pick you up in the mornings and drop you off after school?" Her eyebrows rose and I mentally smacked myself. This was a topic brought on much too quickly, probably due to the fact that I never wanted to be without her.

"Did it ever occur to you that I _like_ driving myself?" Bella was staring at me, looking for the hidden emotions that were in my eyes. I could tell she was caught off guard by my question, and her independent nature was obvious even to me.

"I don't want to be overbearing," I rushed to say, "but I like spending time with you. And if you like driving, maybe you can drive my car sometimes too?" Bella bit her bottom lip in thought. She was staring at my car in… fear? I glanced at the silver car and back at her and saw that she was hesitating for a reason. It hit me.

_Dumb ass._

"I'm sorry," I started to say, but Bella held her hand up.

"No, it's just that the last time I was in your car I crashed. Not exactly something to forget easily." She was right, and I felt like an idiot for forgetting.

"I'm an idiot, I'm sorry. Forget that the words ever came out of my mouth." My face flushed slightly as I leaned in to capture Bella's lips on my own. I wanted her to ignore my words that I had carelessly let leak from my mouth.

"Hmrph," Someone cleared their throat from behind us. I pulled back from Bella and closed my eyes in annoyance. Turning my head, I opened my eyes and kept Bella pressed against me. It was the Patrick guy.

"Can we help you?" I asked. I knew the tone of my voice was rude, but we didn't know the guy and he was coming up to us in the middle of a moment? I felt Bella shift in my arms and her head peaked out.

"Patrick? What's up?" She was being too nice. I was annoyed, and what annoyed me most was the fact that Patrick looked pleased with the fact that he was interrupting.

"Sorry," he grinned, "but Chief Swan wanted me to remind you that tomorrow night is the dinner for the station that he's holding at your house." Dinner?

"Yeah, I told him I'd cook for it," Bella said, urging him to get to the point. Patrick glanced at me once more before smirking and turning back to Bella.

"Well, since I'll be there, he wanted me to tell you of a food allergy. I'm allergic to peanuts." He was going to be in Bella's house? Why did I suddenly feel so irritated and jealous about this? Bella's smile widened. _That's why_.

"Oh! Thank you for telling me! I usually have an almond based braze over the roast, so I'll have to remember to change it." Patrick smiled and shifted his weight onto his right leg, allowing his hip that held his handgun to jut out towards me. What I wouldn't kill just to crush that gun into metal dust…

"No problem. See you tomorrow night." Patrick turned to me and his smile dropped. I raised my eyes from his gun and met his frown head on. "Edward."

"Mmm," I mumbled, barely wanting to acknowledge him. Patrick turned away and walked towards Charlie, who was waiting in front of the Administration building. Again I felt a feeling of unease course through me, but I didn't know what to place it on. Something about that guy made me want to rush Bella away and hide her from his invasive eyes.

"You okay?" Bella asked. I turned to her and smiled.

"Everything's fine," I said. "Let's get going, I have to stop by the store and pick up a jar of nuts."

* * *

Work was over, and for that I was grateful. The hours spent staring at Bella from a distance was overwhelming me, and I knew that Lena was laughing at us behind her granite top desk. I walked with Bella into the parking lot, waving goodbye to Dr. Allen and Lena, making sure that Bella was in her car safely before I spoke.

"So I know you're busy with the dinner tomorrow night," I said softly, shivering slightly in the cold misty rain, "but I would love to take you for a ride tomorrow night." Bella's eyebrows rose and I laughed at my horrible choice of words.

"I _meant_ on my bike." Bella's eyes widened and she became excited.

"Can I drive?" she asked. I shook my head right away.

"Do you have a motorcycle's license for the state of Washington?" Bella glared at me and yanked her door from under my grip. I gaped at the closed door, wondering if I should maybe just let her drive the bike. If she wrecked it I could just buy a new one. But the window rolled down, and I sighed with relief when I saw Bella's smile.

"See you tomorrow for school," she winked. And with that, I was standing alone in the parking lot. I ran my hand through my hair, wishing it would stop raining for like a _day_. Driving home, my mind was immersed in all that was Bella. Throughout the whole day I had been telling myself how lucky I was and how stupid I had been to mess this up to begin with. I had to be careful when it came to my relationship with Bella. I never had to worry about this kind of stuff before, happy to be alone. But now I wanted to be with her every minute of every day.

I loved her.

The realization had hit me the day I sat in my room and listened to her yell at me. I had sat on my bed and listened to her tell me that I was a piece of shit. She was far from lying, and I knew this. I had thrown everything away because I wasn't prepared to deal with someone else knowing my secret. But when I saw her walk out of that room, my world fell around me. There was no other explanation for the feelings that flowed through me—I was in love with Bella Swan.

Of course, I knew I couldn't tell her this. I didn't have the courage to throw my feelings into the air without a way to know how she would react. I had poured my feelings into the song I had written for her, wishing that she would hear the love laced in each lyric.

As I pulled into the driveway, my mind drifted to the dinner that Bella and her father were hosting tomorrow night. This meant that I wouldn't see her after school, which meant I would go through withdraws. What bothered me most was that she would be in close proximity of that idiot deputy. Patrick something-or-other. The way he looked at Bella made my skin crawl, and I didn't want her to be around him.

Pulling my car into the garage, I turned off the car and headed into the house. Most of the lights downstairs were on, so I knew that I wouldn't be alone when I walked through the door.

"Edward, is that you?" Ah, Carlisle.

"Hey dad, yeah it's me." I put my school bag on the couch in the living room before I headed into the kitchen. Carlisle was putting away leftovers from dinner, and I sighed with regret that I had missed a hot meal.

"How was work?" Carlisle asked me. I leaned over him and grabbed a large slice of chicken from a plate before he covered it with cellophane.

"Eh, it was work. Had an emergency at the office today, Robert down at Newton's store came in with an eye injury. Apparently he got struck by a tree branch." Was this sad or what? That's one of the highlights of my job, knowing all the emergency visits that Dr. Allen saw, and knowing each person because this town was so small.

"Poor Robert," Carlisle chuckled, and I knew he wasn't sorry at all. "As long as he doesn't lose an eye." I shook my head, shoveling chicken in my mouth.

"No, he just can't wear contacts for a while." Carlisle was done with cleanup seconds later, and turned to me with a smile.

"So how was your day?" I swallowed and trained my thoughts back towards my worries.

"Okay, I know this sounds weird, but hear me out," I said. Carlisle nodded and leaned against the counter, crossing his arms across his chest. Even a gentle man like him could seem intimidating with just a small gesture like that.

"I'm all ears, son." I nodded, grateful for the listener.

"Have you met the new deputy?" I asked. Carlisle cocked his head to the side and gave me an odd look.

"No, should I have?" I sighed, running my fingers through my hair. Time for a trim.

"I don't know," I admitted. "There's something really weird about him, and I don't like it. I met him today when he was with Bella's father at the school. His name is Patrick Colgan, and he seems really familiar. He even said he's from Chicago. The way he looked at Bella gave me the chills, and the way he glared at me was uncalled for. I don't know." Carlisle shifted his weight and gave me a nod.

"Patrick Colgan… the name _is_ familiar." I shoved my hand into the air.

"I know! I don't know where I've heard it from, but I feel like an ass because I can't place it!"

"Well, calm down," Carlisle said, stepping forward to pat me on the shoulder. "I'll find out what I can about this fellow. But as for your feelings towards him because of Bella, well son that's just jealousy." I groaned and rolled my eyes. Carlisle started to laugh and I walked away from him.

"I so don't need that from you," I muttered. Carlisle followed me into the living room, still laughing at my expense.

"I'm sorry Edward, but I have to get my fun with you somehow. You're just so serious all the time." I lifted my school bag and headed towards the stairs. I heard the roar of a car pulling up the driveway, and I recognized it as Jasper's. The sound of the engine brought my heart to an elevated level, and I suddenly knew what I needed.

"Dad," I said, turning back to my father. Carlisle was staring towards the window, giving Alice and Jasper a fatherly glare through the glass. I wanted to laugh because I knew that he wouldn't actually go out there and break up their moment together, but he would spend all night if necessary, glaring at that damn window.

"Yeah," he muttered, squinting into the night.

"Care if I head out for an hour? I want to see Bella." Carlisle rolled his eyes and turned to me.

"When did my kids get so driven by hormones?" I laughed, throwing my bag down to the couch. I made sure I had my keys and ran for the door.

"I'll be back in a little while!" I called over my shoulder, smiling when I saw that Carlisle was still staring at the Trans Am through the window. I ran for the garage, glancing over at Jasper and Alice. They were locked together in an embrace, so I turned away and approached the garage door. Pressing the combination into the keypad, I grinned when the three motorcycles were revealed. I grabbed the helmet to my bike off the peg, along with my riding jacket. Putting them in place, I grabbed an additional helmet and jacket, throwing them onto the back of the bike. I flipped the kill switch to 'on' and I turned the keys in the ignition, smiling as I felt the vibrations roll through me.

It'd been too long since I'd taken her out for a ride, and I would make amends tonight. Revving the engine, I pressed the clutch and pulled forward. I passed by my sister and waved when I saw them break apart to stare at me. Tearing my way down the driveway, I pulled into the main road and towards Bella's house.

The feel of the wind as it slammed against me was invigorating. The rain had stopped, but the roads were still wet. This didn't stop me from reaching eighty miles an hour though, and I was pulling up to Bella's house within minutes.

The house was dark, including Bella's window. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my cell phone, scrolling through my contacts to Bella's name. I sent her a quick text, hoping that she would receive it.

_Look outside, get dressed, and come on._

It was only a minute later when I saw Bella leaning out of her window, squinting through the night. I lifted my helmet, letting my grin shine through the night. I waved my hand into the air and pointed to the bike. Bella's face was magnificent, and as she disappeared from sight, I knew she would be outside within minutes.

I was right, and Bella was slipping out of the front door with grace. She ran to me, throwing her arms around my neck.

"Edward! What are you doing here?" Her voice was low, sending chills down my spine.

"I'm takin' my girl for a ride," I said before I crashed my lips onto hers. She tasted my toothpaste and smelled like coconut.

"New shampoo?" I breathed into the crook of her neck. She laughed and nodded, trailing kisses down my jaw.

"Let's do this madness," I smiled, setting the helmet into Bella's arms. The helmet was solid black, matching mine, and the jacket I held out to her matched it as well. Leather was definitely going to be my favorite fabric on her.

Bella climbed onto the bike behind me, and I felt my skin heat as I realized how close she would actually be to me. Why had I not realized this? It was going to be very uncomfortable having a hard on while riding the bike.

_Baseball, Grandma, apple pie, rubber ducks, Emmett…_Yeah that did it.

"Ready?" I asked. Bella wrapped her arms around my waist and tightened her legs into my sides. The helmet nodded and I smiled. Shoving my helmet back on, I started the engine again, patting Bella's leg before peeling down the street.

Quickly I reached sixty miles an hour, afraid to go any faster in case Bella didn't feel safe. I could feel her body pressed against mine, and the smile would not leave my face. Curving through the road, I sighed with happiness. This is what I wanted. I wanted Bella with me every second of every day, holding onto me so tight that it could possibly hurt me.

"I love you," I said into my helmet. I knew she couldn't hear me, but it felt good to say it aloud with her so close. I was a coward. I knew this. Maybe soon I would be able to break away from my fear of rejection and say the words to her face… when she could hear me.

I didn't have a destination in mind when I decided to steal Bella away. All I knew was that I wanted to be with Bella a little longer tonight. I decided last minute to take her to a lake nearby, hoping the water would give us the seclusion I wanted. No matter what though, I had to remember to be home fairly soon. Carlisle would kill me if I stayed out past the hour estimated mark I had given him.

I cut the engine when I pulled up to the lake, and the smile on my face dropped when Bella's touch dropped from my body. I reached out and took her helmet, smiling at her excited eyes and flushed skin.

"So, did you like that?" I asked. Oh, I hoped she said yes, because I would love it if we took rides like this together all the time.

"You have no idea!" Bella exclaimed. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail, rushing over to me and laying a kiss on my cheek. I never wanted to wash that patch of skin again.

We made our way to the lakeside dock, letting our feet dangle by the water. I was glad at the time of the year, and the water was not as high as it usually was. The cold was hanging in the air, creating small patches of ice on the lake surface. It was magical and we were _alone_.

"I'm glad you moved to Forks," I said when we were settled. Bella turned to me, grasping my hand tightly. "If you hadn't, I would be so lost."

"I'm glad I moved here too." I smiled at her, kissing her gently on her temple. I inhaled deeply, breathing in her scent. I let my nose run over her skin, wanting to bury myself in her embrace.

"I love you." My eyes popped open, and my jaw dropped. Pulling away from Bella, I struggled to catch my breath. They weren't my words. I hadn't said that. I looked at Bella, and I saw tears float in her eyes. She loved me? _She loved me!_

"I love you, too," I said. I let out a small laugh, feeling my eyes well up with tears. "I love you, Bella." Her eyes lit up and she flung her arms around my neck. I embraced her, never wanting to let her go. Had I really become this lucky? Minutes ago, on that bike, I had wanted her to hear my words. But instead I was granted with the beautiful music of my lovely soul mate. She loved me.

We sat next to the lake for forty-five minutes, holding onto one another. We didn't speak much, only whispering small things in each others' ears. Mostly we just reveled in the others company. It was the best forty-five minutes of my life.

When it was time to get her back to her house, I helped Bella put on the motorcycle helmet. She smiled at me as her face disappeared behind her protective shield, and I grinned at the image of 'Biker Bella'. I pulled the bike towards her house, letting my mind wander as the wind whipped around our heads.

She loved me, and I loved her. I took this as the official okay to protect her no matter what. Which brought me to Patrick. I think I needed to sit down with Bella and explain to her how the guy made me feel uncomfortable, and I didn't want her to be around him. How would I go about this though? If it was her fathers' co-worker, how would she completely avoid seeing this man?

My mind drifted back to our time together, the day Bella and I met. The days we spent at school, at my house, the nights we spent in hers. Was it my gift that brought us together? What if I never found out I had the ability to move metal? What if I went my entire life being 'normal'? Would I have had a girlfriend? Would I not have been scared to open myself up to anyone? All of these questions went unanswered, and part of me was glad. I never wanted to trade Bella for anyone. For a moment I felt guilty that didn't usually use my ability to help others. Of course I had helped Bella when I had the chance… but besides that poor woman years ago, I hadn't even tried.

As I drove through the streets of Forks, with Bella clutched to my back, I sighed when flakes of snow started to fall from the sky. Snow. The thought of it always brought me back to that night…

_5 years ago…_

_I felt everything start to shake, and Alice's voice interrupted my dreams._

"_Edward! Wake up!" I groaned and straightened myself as much as possible beneath the seatbelt. _

"_What, Alice. What?" I opened my eyes and saw that we were stopped on the side of the road, and my dad was no longer behind the wheel of the car._

"_Mom? Where's Dad?" My mother had her face pressed against the window, staring out into the night with a look of fear on her face. Alice's face mirrored hers, but was coaxing me into consciousness. _

"_Edward, listen to me!" I turned to Alice and squinted my eyes in the dark confines of the car. _

"_There was an accident," Alice continued, "and dad is trying to help." I unbuckled my seatbelt and leaned over Alice, pressing my face against her window. She was right. The car was parked on a ramp to the highway, and all the traffic around us had ceased. My dad was standing on the side of the road, restraining a man and yelling things to him. I couldn't understand what he was saying, but the man he was holding back looked terrified. Through the window I could see blood covering the side of the strangers face, and that is what brought me to my panicked state._

"_Why is that guy so scared looking?" I aimed the question towards Alice, but my mother is who spoke._

"_His wife is trapped in the car, they can't get her out." My heart was pounding. _

"_Edward," Alice whispered again. I turned to her and waited for her to continue. "Edward, you can help her." _

"_What?" I was lost, and her words weren't making sense to me. _

"_She's stuck in a _metal_ car, Edward. Think about it." I stared at her. She was right. This woman was stuck, stuck in a metal car. No one was able to get her out. But I was able to move things… and maybe the size of the car wouldn't matter. Maybe I could get the door open for my dad to get in. _

"_Edward…" I cut my sisters words off before she could start with berating me again._

"_I'm on it." And with that I was leaping over Alice and out the door, slamming it closed behind me._

"_Edward!" my mother screamed. But I ignored her. I ran through the snow, careful not to slip on the ice that covered the asphalt. It was clear to me how this car had careened over the side of the road, but now I just hoped that everyone would be okay._

"_Dad!" I called as I made my way through the parked cars. People were standing on the road, huddled together in the cold, staring at the poor man who was screaming for his wife. Stragglers were pressing cell phones to their ears, either calling for help or telling a friend about the scene unfolding before them._

"_Dad!" My father turned to me and I saw a hint of anger flicker in his eyes._

"_Edward, get back in the car and wait with your mother." I shook my head, coming to a stop next to him. His hands were gripping the poor mans shoulders, straining to hold him back. My eyes drifted to the mangled car that lay at an incline. The blue Ford looked like a crumbled mess, lying at an angle in the bushes below. Looking closely, I could see a woman in the passenger seat, eyes closed in what looked to be pain. Her face was pale white, with blood coming from her nose and her forehead. _

"_I can help her," I whispered. My father turned to me and narrowed his eyes._

"_What?" I was hoping he wouldn't need clarification._

"_I can help her," I repeated. It only took a second for realization to dawn on his face, and suddenly he looked eager._

"_Yes, please," my father pleaded. "You go, see if you can get the door open. I'll keep Patrick here." I wrapped my jacket tighter around me, wondering how on earth I had gone from watching the ballet to plowing through snow to save someone. _

_I reached the car within seconds, stumbling through the white powder with less grace than I had hoped to have. My hands slammed against the passenger door as I came to a stop at the car, and the woman opened her eyes slightly to stare at me. I could see the tears that were flowing from her eyes, mixing with the blood. It scared me, I wouldn't deny that. It _terrified_ me._

"_It's going to be okay," I shouted to her. I hoped she could hear me, but she made no notion to let me know she had. I eyed the door for a moment, surveying the damage. There was a very large dent in the door, right where the door handle and lock were. I saw that the manual lock was up, and gave the handle a weak try. I hadn't actually expected the door to open like that, and I was sure that my father and the husband had already tried. Wouldn't hurt though, would it? _

_I stared at the woman again, taking in her position. I wanted to make sure that when I opened the door, she wouldn't be hurt from the metal. Leaning forward to see in the car, I saw something that made my stomach curl. There was a piece of metal from the door, bent and piercing her in the side, right in her ribs._

"_Oh my God," I whispered to myself. The woman was bleeding freely from that wound, and now I understood why Carlisle was okay with me interfering. If she wasn't freed from the confines of the car soon, then she would die._

"_Hold on, okay? I'm going to get you out." The woman blinked once but didn't respond. I glanced over my shoulder to make sure Carlisle had the man occupied, and I lifted my hands to 'start'. _

_My hands hovered over the metal door, and I stared at the handle. In my mind, I imagined the door to open, forcing all my energy outwards to make it so. Never had I moved something this intricate, having to move more than just a solid object. I had to make the locks move; make the door itself to separate without hurting the woman more. If I shifted it wrong, I could kill her. _

_No pressure. _

_I felt the energy start to flow, the electricity spark on my fingertips. In the night air, the groan of metal was heard, and I closed my eyes to concentrate._

_Open, open, open._

_Looking again, I saw that the woman was not moving. I felt panicked, rushed. What if she didn't make it? What if she died because of me? Because me, some stupid kid, decided to interfere, I could kill her. _

_I was sweating in the cold air, each drop of fluid running down my temple and into my eyes. My hands were shaking, and I was scared._

_Open, open, open. _

_It was then that I heard the man scream for the woman._

"_Jenna!" I jumped from the noise, and I felt a burst of energy flow from my fingers. With that, the door fell open._

"_Edward!" I dropped to my knees, the sudden sense of lightheadedness overwhelming me. Arms pulled at me from behind, and I watched as my father rushed to the car to help the woman. He reached in the car, his hands roaming over her. My eyes were becoming heavy, and I only opened them when I felt a solid surface beneath me. I opened my eyes and saw that my head was in Alice's lap. She had snow on her head, and looking over the seat to see my mother, I saw that she did as well. Had they pulled me back to the car? _

_Alice's hands were on me, and I knew what she was doing. I could feel energy flow through us, and before I knew it, I was feeling better. _

"_Thank you Alice," I said. She smiled and nodded. Sitting up, I looked out the window and saw that an ambulance had arrived, along with two cop cars. My father was holding the man back, shaking his head and speaking into his ear. The medical team was at the car, taking the woman out with care. My stomach plunged to the floor with fear as they lay her on the stretcher. Seconds later, they put a blanket over her._

"_No!" I screamed. I flew out the door and down the embankment. My father looked up, his eyes sad and fierce. _

"_Dad?" My question hung in the air, unspoken. With sorrow, Dr. Carlisle Cullen nodded his head, and I felt a tear trickle down my cheek. I wasn't able to save her. I did nothing. For once I used my ability to help someone besides myself and someone in my family. A stranger. And they were dead. _

"_Jenna!" the man screamed again. My eyes were tugged away from the lifeless body of the woman and were now glued to the screaming man. What had my father called him? Patrick? _

_Poor Patrick. I was sorry for him. I tried, I did. I wish there was something else I could do for him… and sitting there in the snow, watching my father hold back a grieving man, I knew all I could do now was pray. _

I suddenly gasped. I pulled the bike to a stop, right in the middle of the road. Bella's arms tightened on my waist, and I could hear a cry of surprise come from her.

Patrick.

My world was suddenly crashing around me.

* * *

**Well, as you can see, things are definitely falling into place! I make it all twisted and messed up just for you. My loyal readers.**

**Please review! It makes me warm and tingly inside... Also, I have ideas for other stories when I finish this one. I'm excited about the possibilities, so please let me know if you like my reading. This gives me the courage :-) Ashley**


	18. Intentions

**A/N: It's been crazy because of the holidays so it's taken so long to get the next chapter up, sorry! I went to Florida to visit family, and I'm planning a move, etc. Sorry for this, really! But I'm back in No. VA and I'm your devoted writing slave :-)**

**Also, I realize that I've been writing about Patrick as if he were James... that's how I picture him in my head. So feel free to do so yourself. I want to smack myself for doing it, but... Oh well I guess that's how it goes. I start this chapter off with Edward's POV but it changes back to Bella's. Remember, it's going to fluctuate in this story, beginning really soon. Even Alice maybe. HMMM**

**D/C: I do not own Twilight, nor any of the characters portrayed in the book and/or movie. But I do own a package of pop tarts. I'm excited about eating them tomorrow morning.**

* * *

**Edward's POV**

Bella had questioned why I stopped the bike in the middle of the road, but I didn't know the words to tell her. I was scared, and I needed to get home as soon as possible. I eventually forced myself into motion and started the bike again, heading with more speed towards Bella's house. Pulling up in front of her house, I forced myself to calm myself as Bella slid off the back of the bike and removed her helmet.

"Are you okay Edward?" she asked. Her eyes were creased with worry, and I hated lying to her.

"Everything's fine. I was just thinking about something I had to do for my dad. I think he's going to be mad at me, which makes me worry slightly." Bella nodded and shrugged, handing me the helmet and jacket. She leaned in for a kiss, and I felt desperate as I latched on to her lips.

"I'll see you tomorrow," she promised. I nodded and watched her as she headed towards her house.

"Bella!" I called out quietly. She turned and stared at me, face flushed.

"Can I join you for the dinner party tomorrow night?" Bella's face lit up and she nodded excitedly.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow!" she called out and then she was gone. I place the helmet and jacket on the back of the bike and drew in a shaky breath. I had to be there tomorrow night. I didn't know what was going to happen, but there would be no way in hell I would let Bella alone with this Patrick.

I rode home in record time, parking my bike in its spot. Walking towards the house, I saw that the light for my fathers study was still on, and I ran my hand through my hair. I had to tell Carlisle about this, I had to let him know. What would happen? Would we have to leave town? Would we have to confront the man about why he was he? Hell, I didn't even know if Patrick knew who I was.

Of course he knew.

I entered the house, heading directly for Carlisle's study. I knocked once on the door, not waiting for a reply before entering. He was sitting at his desk, reading glasses on, hovering over a thick book. His eyes darted to me and he smiled.

"Edward! Glad you're back before your mother noticed you were gone too long." I nodded, standing in the doorway, not sure what to say. Carlisle's smile wavered, and he was out of his chair within seconds.

"What happened, Edward? You're shaking." Was I? I looked down and stared at my hand. Yes, indeed I was shaking. I clenched my hand into a fist and closed my eyes.

"Dad…" I didn't know what to say. I could hear my father walk around his desk and close the door behind me.

"Edward, tell me what happened. Are you okay? Bella… is she…?" I opened my eyes and raised my gaze to his face.

"Patrick Colgan." Carlisle stared at me in confusion at the name I said, but he didn't catch on.

"Yes, son, that's the name you told me earlier. I don't understand." I ran my hand through my hair once more and started to pace.

"Patrick Colgan, dad. Patrick Colgan!" I turned to him and stared at him. "Remember back in Chicago, that horrible night? Jenna Colgan?" Carlisle paused for one solid second, and his eyes sprang open in shock.

"No!" My father's face paled instantly and I knew then that he was on the same mind path as I was.

"Dad, what do I do?" He pulled me to the couch near his desk, forcing me to sit down while he resumed the pacing.

"Why is he here?" I shrugged, wanting badly to cry, but I came to the conclusion that Carlisle wasn't talking directly to me. "Did he follow us here? What are his intentions? Does he plan on exposing us?"

"Of course he wants to expose me!" I screamed. I heard a door slam from somewhere in the house, and I knew without a doubt that Alice was heading our way.

"Edward, has Patrick said anything to you about Chicago?" Carlisle asked. I shook my head.

"No, he looked at me as if he knew though. He stared at me with such arrogance, there's no way he didn't put two and two together." I was right. Alice entered the room.

"What's going on?" she asked. I glanced at her and she immediately closed the door and sat next to me. I was grateful for my sister, my twin, my other half. She knew me better than anyone in the world, and when I was panicked, I knew she would be as well.

"Dad? Edward? What's going on?" she asked. Carlisle stepped forward and kneeled down in front of her. I didn't even have to listen to know what he would say.

"Alice, there seems to be a situation," he started, glancing at me once before continuing. "The gentleman from Chicago, Patrick Colgan, has apparently followed us to Forks." Alice's eyes went wide and she gripped my hands tightly.

"What's he going to do? What did he say?" Her words were rushed and she was indeed feeling the same urgency that our father and I were experiencing.

"Nothing yet," I muttered. I sighed and looked straight at her. "I just realized who he was, but he hasn't come straight to me yet." I let my head fall back into my hand, and I officially ignored the conversation around me. Carlisle and Alice began plotting around me, even mentioning the possibility of leaving Forks.

"I'm not leaving," I said.

"Son, you can't possibly understand…" I cut him off.

"Yes, I do understand. I understand that no matter where we go, he will follow us and try to expose me." Alice emitted a small growl, and I looked at her in surprise.

"We don't even know if he _knows_ anything!" she yelled. "In Chicago he kept asking what he had seen, so for all we know he's just pushing the same questions! There's no way he knows anything!"

"I'll see him tomorrow," I offered. Carlisle looked confused. "Bella's father hosts a dinner for the people at the station every year apparently, and Bella is cooking it this year. Since Patrick will be at her home tomorrow night, I invited myself to be there as well." Carlisle nodded, looking happy that I had made the plans in advance.

"That's good. I need you to keep your distance though. Don't draw any attention to yourself, but watch him all the same. Maybe he won't even acknowledge anything." Carlisle was naïve, I realized. Did he really think that Patrick would ignore it all? Of course not. I shrugged though, standing and running a hand across my face. I was tired, physically and mentally exhausted from my realizations.

"Good night," I muttered as I walked from the room. As I walked towards the stairwell for my room, I could hear Alice press Carlisle for answers, but I heard none. I would ignore it all until morning.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I walked through my front door after school, exhausted from the night before. I wanted to smack myself for letting my imagination run wild, but seeing Edward at school today just confirmed that he was indeed acting strange, and my worries were not fabricated.

When Edward surprised me last night with the bike ride, I was excited. When he took me to the lake, I felt peaceful. When I told him I loved him, I was scared. When he told me he loved me too, I was ecstatic. Everything was falling into place, and I was thrilled. But a switch in Edward's brain flipped, and he was different now. I couldn't place my finger on it, and I had to give him credit when it came to me. He was careful not to let me think his change in demeanor had to do with me. Today in school he was still loving, holding my hand and looking at me with bright eyes. It was when he thought that I wasn't looking that concerned me. His eyes were far away, and he was almost detached from his body.

I asked him several times if he was okay, and each time he brushed off my concern with a wave of his hand and a kiss to my forehead. 'Not to worry', he said. But when I saw Alice keep her eyes on him all day, a look of panic in her eyes, I knew something was up. But I refused to push. If it was a family problem, it was none of my business.

I forced myself to forget it all, at least for the next couple of hours. I had a dinner to prepare for Charlie's work, and I was pressed for time. Thankfully I had done all of the shopping prior to today, so all I had to do was the actual cooking. I laughed to myself when I opened the refrigerator, suddenly feeling like I was cooking a Thanksgiving dinner. Close, I realized. There, sitting on the middle shelf, was a brown sugar ham. Just like mom used to make. I got to work, pushing the thoughts that plagued my mind aside.

Cooking had always calmed me, no matter what it was that I was making and how bad or good the result ended up being. My mind immediately became lost in measurements and seasoning of meats and vegetables. When the doorbell rang, it caused me to jump and drop a corn on the cob on the linoleum. Glancing at the clock, I saw that it was already five o'clock. _Shit!_ I had an hour until everyone started to arrive.

"Coming!" I yelled when the doorbell rang again. I grabbed the corn off the floor and threw it into the sink so I could clean it off, grabbing a dish towel on my way to the door. Throwing it open, I was shocked to find Patrick Colgan standing at the door.

"Patrick!" I exclaimed. "This is a surprise. You're early." He smiled and nodded, gesturing to the dish he held in his hand.

"I know, sorry if I'm interrupting anything. I thought you might need some help. Charlie mentioned you were preparing the entire dinner by yourself." I smiled and motioned for him to come in. I closed the door behind him and led the way to the kitchen. Turning to look at him, I noticed he was dressed in khaki slacks and a blue button down shirt. His hair was freshly washed, and I saw that a few strands of his hair were dark with dampness. I blushed when I realized I was staring at him, and I motioned towards the dish he held.

"So what did you bring?" I asked, grabbing the corn from the sink to wash off. Patrick set the dish on the kitchen table and shrugged.

"I brought brownies, thought maybe desert would be something you can't have too much of." I laughed and nodded.

"You're right. I made apple pie and got vanilla ice cream. I guess now people can have a choice what their ice cream goes on." Patrick sat down at one of the chairs and watched me as I finished putting the corn in a pan. I needed to put it in the oven in half an hour, and I made a mental note not to forget.

"I think apple pie sounds a lot better than my brownies," Patrick said. I smiled and turned to brush off his compliment. But I noticed that he was openly staring at me. I hadn't had the chance to get ready for the dinner, so I was still in black jeans and a long sleeved red shirt. My hair was hanging in my face in strands, and normally I would think I looked horrible. But the way Patrick was looking at me, made me feel like a piece of _meat_. I was uncomfortable with this.

"So, what can I help with?" he said suddenly. I flushed and looked around at the food covered counter. My eyes landed on the potatoes and tin foil, and I figured that was something he could do where he was, all the way across the kitchen. Away from me.

"You can wrap the potatoes in tin foil so I can put them in the oven." Patrick nodded, but before I could take them to him, he was standing up and rolling the sleeves of his shirt so they wouldn't get dirty. I swallowed hard, thinking he was standing much too close to me.

We stood in silence for what seemed to be hours, but my posture never relaxed.

"So when did you move to Forks?" Patrick spoke up. I jumped at the sound of his voice and mentally shook my head. I had to get over this, I thought.

"Um, a couple months ago. My mom and her husband moved overseas, so I moved in with my dad." Patrick nodded, so I took the silence as a moment to take the potatoes he finished and put them in the oven. He sat back down at the table and I turned to him.

"When did you get here?" I asked. Patrick glanced at me and smiled.

"Well, I've lived in the area for a while now, probably a year, but only currently took the job at the station around the same time you moved here I suppose." Just then, my cell phone beeped across the room. I smiled and excused myself, happy for the interruption. Looking down at my phone, I saw that I had two texts. My brow furrowed, wondering when I missed the first notice. I sighed and looked at the most recent text, smiling when I saw it was from Edward.

_On my way. Love E._

I smiled and replied quickly.

_Can't wait. Patrick's here helping. It's weird. Love u- B._

I scrolled back to the texts and read the one I had missed. When I saw who it was from, I almost dropped the phone. _Kaiden._ Shit, shit, _shit!_ I hadn't heard from him in so long, since the day Edward revealed his gift to me. My fingers shook as I opened the text.

_Enjoy dinner. I miss you Bella. – Kaiden_

Well fuck. My head started to pound, and I sighed when my phone started to vibrate in my hand. Edward. I opened his text and groaned.

_He's there?! I'll be there in two minutes- E._

I threw the phone down and turned around to see Patrick staring at me. I suddenly had too many men in my life, and I wanted all but one of them gone. Patrick's blue eyes were staring me down, almost as if trying to see into my very soul and it bothered me greatly. The only person I wanted to look at me even close to that was Edward, and when he got here, he would flip if he saw my father's co-worker staring at me like that.

"Edward's on his way," I muttered, walking towards the oven.

"You two pretty serious, huh?" Patrick asked. I didn't like the tone of his voice, almost holding an underlying meaning.

"Yes, very," I said. Why did he care? Why was it his business? My stomach twisted, and I was suddenly nervous.

"That's too bad," Patrick said. I froze. I was such an idiot. I was in the house alone with this guy.

"Why do you say that?" I asked, setting the ham on the stovetop. Patrick stood up then, walking to lean against the counter next to me. My heart was pounding and I could feel the fluttering in my stomach turn to actual pains.

"Just unfortunate that he had to get someone close to him, that's all." I turned to him with complete confusion. What did _that_ mean? I opened my mouth to question him, perhaps to even kick him out of the house, but the door burst open then.

"Edward," I breathed. He was standing in the front hall, looking breathless and pissed off.

"Hey honey, so glad Patrick could grace you with his early presence." The look of hatred and fury in Edward's eyes were directed right at Patrick, and I looked back and forth between the two before I stomped my foot in aggravation. Patrick's eyes were mirroring Edward's look, and I wanted to know _why_.

"What is going on?" I asked. Edward smirked and shrugged his shoulders.

"Absolutely nothing, Bella. Patrick here can have a seat in the living room, and I can help you finish up in the kitchen." I sighed, seeing that Patrick was going along with what Edward said. Patrick walked past him and around the corner, and I saw Edward take a deep breath.

"Edward," I whispered, taking a step towards him, "what the hell is going on?" Edward ran his hand through his hair and sighed.

"I'm sorry for coming in here like that. It's not my place and I apologize." What the hell? "I just didn't want you alone with him. I'll explain later." Later? I opened my mouth to disagree, and Edward interrupted me.

"Later, my love." I rolled my eyes and stepped back to finish the preparations. Within minutes I had everything set up in a buffet style, and I turned to run upstairs to get ready. I glanced at Edward and noticed he was wearing black slacks and a white dress shirt. His black tie was loose on his neck, and I wasn't sure if it was a style choice or if he was in such a hurry to get here that he wasn't able to finish.

"You look nice, by the way." Edward blushed at my compliment, and I turned to get changed. I didn't want to leave the two men alone, but I had no choice. It didn't take me long to get cleaned up and changed into a black dinner dress, but I was heading back down the stairs in no time at all. My father would be home any minute, and the other people from the station would be following behind.

Hitting the top step, I paused when I heard low voices from downstairs. I slowly descended a few stairs until I could see into the living room. Patrick and Edward were standing face to face, looks of fury on both of their faces. Should I go down to break this fight apart?

"What the hell do you think you're doing here?" Edward whispered angrily. He knew my father invited him, why would he ask that?

"You know why," Patrick snarled, and I jumped at the malice I heard in his voice. "I told you years ago that I would expose you, and I plan to stand by that." Edward somehow drew himself up another few inches, and was looming over Patrick.

"How _dare _you? We had to leave Chicago because of you," Edward hissed, "and I'll be _damned_ if I have to force my family to leave again!" I gasped. Who was this Patrick man? How did Edward know him?

"I'm not asking you to leave," Patrick continued, jabbing a finger into Edward's shoulder. "But I will warn you, that I will find out what you're hiding and I'll expose you. You killed Jenna, and you'll regret it." Edward shot his hand forward and latched onto Patrick's wrist, bringing his hand back at an awkward angle.

"I didn't kill your fucking wife!" Edward snapped. I was shocked to see the craze that flooded Edward's eyes. "I was thirteen, and I was trying to _help_! It was your fault for driving the way that you did!" Oh my god. _Oh my God!_ This was the man from Chicago! I felt ill, seeing this man who tried to ruin Edward's life, standing in my living room. He had followed him all the way across the country, moved into this town, worked for _my _father, and lied to us all. I had enough of this.

I started to walk down the stairs, making my footsteps audible. The men backed away from each other, and Edward dropped Patrick's wrist. I was furious about the man standing there, trying to ruin Edward's life, and I would not let it continue. Hence, my entrance.

"Has anyone arrived yet?" I said loudly, hearing the annoyance laced in my own voice. Edward glanced at me once before turning to Patrick.

"No, Patrick here is the only one we've been lucky to have in our company." I could hear the sarcasm in Edward's voice, but unlike before, I welcomed and understood it. He had every reason to be angry, and I would probably end up encouraging the emotion.

"Well that's just great," I said, looking at Edward, trying hard to show him with my eyes that I now understood everything. Just then the door opened and my father walked in.

"Dad!" I was thrilled he was home. I could tell Edward looked slightly calmer as well. His eyes narrowed slightly before he turned away from Patrick, and he gave my father a tight smile.

"Hello Chief Swan," he said. Charlie glanced at me and stopped inside the doorway. I knew my face gave away my emotions, and he probably wondered what the hell was going on. I was still on my perch on the stairs, and Edward and Patrick were still face to face.

"Good evening everyone."

"Charlie," Patrick grinned and stepped forward, extending his hand, "I was just helping Bella and Edward here with preparations for tonight.

"Hardly," I snapped. The three men turned to me and I saw shock on each of their faces. I knew none of them expected the venom laced word to leave my lips, hell even _I_ didn't expect it.

"Bella..." Charlie started to say, but I rolled my eyes and turned to Patrick.

"Thank you for showing up early to help, but as you can see I finished everything. You can have a seat in the living room until the other guests arrive." And with that I finished my trip down the stairs and bypassed the three gawking men and into the kitchen. My blood was boiling, and I was scared that I would disappoint my father even more by being rude to Patrick. I just didn't know how to act around him anymore. I now knew the truth about Chicago and how he chased Edward and his family away. He was the reason they all came here. I didn't want to complain, because I had him here with me. But why did Patrick have to continue his hunt across the country? Why couldn't he leave it all alone? Why would someone try so hard to ruin someones life? It was a mystery to me.

"Bella?" Edward's voice sounded from behind me. I gripped the counter top and watched as my knuckles whitened under the pressure. Edward's hands circled my waist and pushed me back into his chest. He was my wall of comfort, my blanket of safety.

"Why didn't you tell me that Patrick was the man from Chicago?" I whispered. Edward's arms tightened and I heard him sigh.

"I didn't know until last night." So that was what happened when we were on the bike. That was why he started to act differently.

"I didn't recognize him immediately," Edward continued softly, "but last night I remembered. And I don't know why he's doing this." I sighed and turned in his arms, looking into his golden eyes before melting into his touch. I didn't know what to do, or if I should even try to take this situation into my own hands. But one thing I did know was that my father needed to know _something_.

"I need to tell my dad," I muttered into Edward's shoulder. I could feel him tense, and I braced myself for the harsh words that would come. I glanced quickly over his shoulder and saw that Charlie and Patrick were in the living room watching the television and laughing about something on the television.

"No!" Edward hissed. "Are you crazy? Why would you tell your father this? You said you wouldn't tell anyone, and I can't loose you..."

"Edward!" I stopped him. What the hell? His eyes were wild, and I could see the panic all over his body. "Edward, no, listen. I need to tell him that Patrick is crazy, not anything about you." I waited for him to calm down, but I could see that it was going to be hard.

"Hey," I soothed him, "I wouldn't tell anyone about you, I swear on my own life. But I need to tell Charlie something. There's no way someone like that can work as a police officer in this town. We need to tell him something." Edward nodded, and I stood, running my hands along his arms to calm him. I could tell immediately that my touch was calming him, but I didn't know how much. Just then my phone beeped from its position on the kitchen counter and I groaned. Pulling away from Edward's touch for just a second, I grabbed the phone and leaned back into Edward's touch. Glancing at the phone, I saw that I had one text message. Opening it, I felt sick.

_Did you miss me Bells? I miss you. When do I get to see you again? - Kaiden_

"Shit," I muttered. Edward didn't even wait to ask permission before he grabbed the phone out of my hand. One look at the text and he was furious.

"What the fuck!" he all but yelled. I could see Charlie and Patrick look in our direction, but I didn't acknowledge them.

"Edward, please stay calm." It didn't work though.

"Stay calm? Really?!" Edward was clearly angry, and his chest was moving in quick breaths. The grip he had on my phone made me wonder if he would break it, and for a fleeting moment I questioned my phones warranty.

"How long as this been going on?" Edward snapped. I opened my mouth to answer, but I guess one second was not fast enough to answer him. "Bella!"

"Hey! Calm down for a second!" I forced myself to breathe and not overreact like Edward obviously was. "I just got the first text from him right before you sent me one saying you were on your way. All it said was 'Hope you have a good dinner' or something like that. This is the second time he contacted me." Edward set my phone down behind me and hung his head to where his forehead touched my shoulder. I reached my hand up to run through his hand and leaned in to rub his back. He was stressed, I knew this. The last thing he needed was Kaiden to start something.

"What does he want?" Edward whispered into my shoulder.

"I don't know," I answered honestly, "but I promise that if anything else happens, I will tell you." Edward nodded, and we stood in my kitchen, just holding each other.

The doorbell rang then, and I groaned. This was no longer the time, and I was no longer in the mood to help host this dinner.

"Let's start this night." Edward rolled his eyes at my words and we moved to help greet everyone. With the entire station there, the walls seemed to be bursting at the seams. Jacob was there, uniform and all, and I could tell that he didn't feel comfortable around Edward. Hell, I was pretty sure the last time they had seen each other had been when Jacob paid him a little visit about what Kaiden had said. The police station was deserted at the moment, but Jacob and two of the deputies, Mark and Allen, were on call.

Food was served, and everyone sat at the table I had extended out. Doing a swift count, I stopped at thirteen. Thirteen people from the station, and that was what protected our town. _Fuck, we're doomed_, I mused. There was laughter, there were jokes, and there was drinking of beer (at least for the off duty officers). Overall it should have been a fun event, a hearty dinner, and a great chance to chat with the people my dad worked with. But instead I sat beside a silent Edward, who sat across from an overly chatty Patrick. And every time Patrick would open him mouth and laugh about something or break into a conversation, Edward would cringe and glare at him. On several occasions I saw Edward's fork shake before I could reach out and pick it up. The last thing we needed was the fork to fly across the table and stab Patrick in the forehead.

"Edward, could you pass a baked potato?" Mark asked. Edward reached for the pan that held them and started to hand them back to Mark when Patrick pipped in.

"Wouldn't it be neat if we could just move the potato with our minds? That way we could just save ourselves the hassle of doing anything strenuous?" The table went silent, and everyone stared at Patrick. Thankfully, the looks were all saying the same thing: '_Crazy_!' But Edward and I were staring at him in shock. Did he just say that in front of everyone? I glanced over to Jacob and saw that his face was red. Shit. I didn't know how to cover this up.

"Yeah, in a world where lazy people can't lift a damn potato," my dad finally said. The table erupted in laughter, and I smirked. Just then Edward's hand flexed and I gasped when Patrick's hand flew back and smacked his own face. The fork that was tightly gripped in that hand fell to the table with a clatter and Patrick let out a small yell.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Charlie asked. Patrick shook his head and glared at Edward. Looking over at him, I saw that Edward's face matched Patrick's. They were both glaring and everyone could see it. A showdown, right in the middle of my house. And no one knew what it was about.

"Edward," I whispered, setting my hand on his arm. I could see Jacob strike up a conversation at his end of the table, diverting the attention of several people away from us. I was grateful, and wondered briefly if he understood what he was doing. Patrick finally looked away from Edward, and I sighed when the chair across from us scraped against the floor as Patrick stood up.

"I hate to cut tonight short," he said, "but I have to get going. Chief, the meal was fantastic. Bella, you did a fantastic job cooking it." That was all the signal everyone needed. Soon, everyone was saying their goodbyes and I was cleaning up. I did notice, however, that Patrick had not left yet. He was standing in the doorway, speaking to Jacob, glancing at Edward every few seconds as if he were waiting for something.

And he was.

Edward made his way past Patrick and out the door, signaling a response from the other man. Patrick said his last words to Jacob and made his way out the door behind Patrick. I could feel the dread was through me at the thought of another confrontation, and I needed to be there with them when this happened. I had to be the middle ground, or something could get out of hand. By the time I made my way outside and saw the two men next to the tree, they were already in a heated discussion. Patrick was leaning close to Edward's face, his lips drawn into a scowl. I could see anger all but radiating off of Edward, and I knew that if he didn't get his emotions in check that something would happen. There were too many people around for a car to go flying in the air because he became mad. Walking closer, I heard the words I knew I would hear.

"I'll tell every last person in this town about you, if it's the last thing I do," Patrick growled.

"And what exactly are you going to tell them?" Edward asked. "That I can make forks smack you in the face?" Don't laugh, I told myself, don't laugh. The two didn't notice that I was there, and if they did, they had decided to ignore me.

"I'll ruin you, you arrogant son of a bitch. I'll make sure everyone knows about your damn secret." Edward stepped back just one step and cocked his head to the side. The look that washed over his face was eerie, almost unsettling.

"What secret?" Edward whispered. His voice was soft when he said this, and had I not known anything I would have believed that Edward had nothing to hide. A chill ran down my arms, and I stepped forward.

"This is not the place for this," I said softly. Patrick didn't look at me, only nodding once in my direction and stormed away to his car. Edward looked after him until the back of the car disappeared around the corner.

"I think we should tell my dad," I said. My voice sounded so strange in the quiet air, and I wondered for a moment if he had heard me. His face was sad and I could see the tired look on his face. His clothes hung gracefully on his body, and had it not been for the gravity of the moment, I would have wanted to feel his body through his shirt.

"Yes," Edward finally said. "It's time to tell your dad."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN and Kaiden is back. Missed him, did you? **

**Again, I promise to update ASAP. Please don't desert me when I have such a wonderful ending coming!**


	19. Knowledge is Power

Top of Form

Books » Twilight » **Freeway**

Bottom of Form

Author: whiterosenova

Rated: M - English - Drama/Fantasy - Reviews: 184 - Published: 11-06-09 - Updated: 01-31-10

id:5493847

Bottom of Form

**Happy New Year everyone! 2010 is going to ROCK!**

**I worked to put this chapter up as soon as possible, because I know how horrible I was about updating before. But heads up, there's a nice juicy lemon in this chapter, so I hope you enjoy :-) The next chapters are going to make the story fall into place, and it's going to seem like everything is happening so fast, but you will love it. It's about time things start to shake up!**

**Disclamer: I do not own Twilight, nor do I own any of the characters portrayed in the book and/or movie. I do own a nice thick black journal I got for Christmas. It's very exciting.**

Edward's declaration to tell my father about Patrick haunted me all that night. Charlie had been in a great mood when we had entered the house, and I immediately shook my head at Edward. Now was not the time to sit down and try and explain to the Chief of Police that one of his deputies was indeed a maniac. We needed to figure out how to explain this to him without revealing anything to Charlie about Edward's abilities.

It was all a headache.

The following day at school, I noticed a change in Edward. His face was set in a small frown, and he jumped at sudden noises. I couldn't blame him, nor did I try to scold him for it. I only held his hand every chance I got and let him remain quiet. The others didn't push him, and I knew that Alice had briefed them on what was going on. Thank God for Alice and her need for fixing things!

School flew by so quickly that before I knew it I was following Edward to work. We both had our shifts that evening, and Alice was thrilled as she waved at us from her position in Jasper's car. She had the night off, and was going to use the time 'wisely', as she put it. I changed into my uniform in the confines of my car, laughing as Edward stood against my window to block anyone from seeing.

"You know there's a bathroom inside, right?" Edward's voice drifted through the car. I yanked the scrub top over my head and nodded to myself.

"Yeah, but it's fun to see you squirm as I get naked one foot from where you stand." Edward straightened his back and turned to the window with a grin on his face. The first smile I had seen on his face all day. He pressed his face to the car and tried to peer in through the tinted windows. I laughed and smacked my hand against the window as I grabbed my bag. Stepping out into the parking lot, I slipped slightly on the thin layer of slush the rain had made on the snow from the day before. I gained my balance and closed my door, leaning in to give Edward a hug. It felt wonderful to feel his arms surround me and pull me tighter to him.

"I'm sorry I've been an ass today," he muttered in my hair. I pulled back and stared into his face. He looked so serious again; brows furrowed together, eyes piercing into me. His normally playful smile was gone, and his pink lips were drawn into a straight line. Worry lines had made their impression into his flawless skin, and the five o'clock shadow had formed on his chin. He was dead sexy, with hair messy and falling into his eyes. But I wanted to hide him from the world, not for my own profit, but to protect him. He was apologizing to _me_ for his world falling apart around him.

"Don't you dare apologize to me for that," I said, "you have no reason to be sorry." Edward sighed and pulled me close again.

"I love you," he said. I couldn't help but grin. Such small words, with such large meanings. Such words that made my entire world right.

"I love you more," I murmured into his shoulder. We walked into the building, arm in arm, smiling at Lena as we made our way to the back. Patients were already there, and I tried to avoid looking directly at them. One thing I hated about working at this office was that every single one of the people Dr. Allen saw knew who I was. Even before I knew who _they_ were. Thanks Charlie.

The afternoon dragged on, and I went through the motions of helping Edward with the patients. I realized quickly that my mind was elsewhere, creating a conversation in my mind of how we were going to talk to Charlie about the 'situation'. Maybe that was what Edward was thinking about as well.

_Charlie,_ the conversation would start, _we need to speak to you about Patrick. He's not who you think he is._ Sure. Charlie would love that. _He's an evil man who is trying to destroy Edward's life. Why, you ask? Because he didn't like the way Edward looked at him years ago in Chicago._

This was crazy. I stood in the contact lens dispensary area, putting boxes of contacts away in their small drawers, running through the horrible conversation that would take place with Charlie. I even imagined the look on his face, and hear the doubt in his voice as he told us we probably had the wrong guy. I didn't think we had a good chance at explaining this to my father.

Arms circled around my waist, and I smiled when I looked down and saw Edward's hands link over my stomach.

"What are you thinking about?" his voice whispered in my ear. I leaned back into his touch and sighed.

"What we're going to say to Charlie," I admitted. Why lie?

"I think I figured that part out," Edward said. My eyes widened in surprise and I turned to him, feeling somewhat sad that his arms fell away from me.

"What do you mean you have that part figured out?" I'd been wracking my brain for hours while he already knew what to say? How was that fair? Edward smiled though, shaking his head at me. He knew I would probably overreact. _Better to cut the crazy lady off before her rant_.

"We're going to tell him the truth, Bella." The truth.

"The truth?" Thoughts of flying cars and forks flying through the air entered my brain. The truth?

"Not the whole truth," Edward soothed me. "But I have the article from the newspaper from that night, and I figure we can sit down with your dad and tell him the truth; that Carlisle and I tried to help these people, and now Patrick blames us for his wife's death." We were quiet as this sank into my brain, and in just moments I was smiling.

"You're right," I admitted. Edward grinned at me, his eyes actually coming alive with the gesture.

"I like hearing that." Seconds later his lips were on mine and I sighed. Holding him close, I let my tongue trail across his bottom lip, wanting to gain entrance to the sweet depths of his mouth. I wanted to taste the mint I knew would be there, and I wanted to run my fingers through his hair. His silky hair was begging for attention, and I wanted to climb all over Edward's body to give every inch of him the attention it deserved.

"We're at work," Edward quietly reminded me. I was pushed against the counter, directly in view of the doctors' exam room. All Dr. Allen had to do was walk out of that room and he would have a clear view of his two employees all but fornicating in his office.

"Do you care?" I whispered into Edward's mouth. I didn't wait for an answer, and I arched my back. Pressing into Edward, I began to swim in excitement. To feel his hard chest against mine was like I had stepped into heaven. His arms were around me, supporting our stance as our mouths continued to caress. My hand drifted down his back and I lifted the material of his shirt so that I could run my fingertips against his skin. He was on fire, the heat sending chills over my skin. Memories of our scarce moments together slammed into me, and I could feel myself become aroused. I wanted to touch him, to taste his skin on my tongue. I wanted to feel his lips as they brushed along my neck, feel his fingers as they ducked beneath the fabric that covered me. I wanted to feel him inside of me.

That realization snapped me out of the haze I had entered, and I leaned back into the counter to break the kiss. I pressed my forehead against Edward's and tried to catch my breath.

"You are amazing," Edward gasped. I laughed softly, glad that he didn't see the change in my stature. I wanted to be with him. Not just to kiss and to hug, not just to spend time with. I wanted to be passionate with him, have a relationship where we would love each other and where we were together forever. I wanted him—all of him.

"Edward…" And then the door knob turned to open. Edward and I flew apart, and I immediately turned to face the emerging doctor as Edward turned to the counter. I had felt his _situation_ while we were kissing, and I was sure that Dr. Allen didn't want to see that. So until he calmed down, I would pretest that last patient of the night.

The remainder of that hour finished quickly, and I was sure it was because my mind was still on my revelation. I wondered how Edward felt. Did he want the same thing? Hell, he was a man, of course he wanted sex. But did he want the same emotional aspect of it all that I did?

"You kids have a great night," Dr. Allen said to us as Edward led me into the parking lot. I smiled at the man and let Edward lead the way.

"Tonight," Edward said as we reached my car. I turned to him with my eyes questioning.

"Tonight we tell your dad." Well shit. All thoughts of sex left my mind and I was back to the nervous meek Bella I had been the night before. But he was right.

"Okay." We made our way to my house, and part of me was hoping that Charlie's cruiser was not in the driveway. I was hoping for an unannounced fishing trip, hell even a pile up in Port Angeles where he was needed for backup. But no, his car was in its usual spot, right next to the tree that shaded our yard.

"Here we go," I told myself. I parked the car and watched as Edward parked behind me. He emerged from his seat with a folder in his hand, and I knew immediately that the articles we would have to back the story up were in there. We were really doing this. Without a word, I walked through the front door, hand locked with Edward's. Charlie was sitting in his recliner chair, beer in his left hand as he watched the television. He looked peaceful enough. _Looks can sometimes be deceiving_, as my mother often said. I sighed and stepped further into the house, letting Edward close the door behind us.

"Hey dad." Charlie looked up and smiled at us.

"Hi kids, how was work?" I smiled, squeezing Edward's hand for support.

"Good, actually." I looked behind me and settled on the golden eyes that would bring me strength. He nodded at me and I smiled.

"Dad, can we talk?" I turned back to my dad and saw him look away from the television again. He looked somewhat nervous and nodded slowly.

"Okay…" I stepped forward, pulling Edward with me. Settling on the couch that allowed us to face my father, I forced myself to face him with no fear. Charlie was ignoring the TV now and was staring at _Edward_.

"What's going on?" Charlie asked. I cleared my throat and tightened my grip on Edward's hand again.

"We need to talk to you about something." Silence. And then explosion.

"You're fucking pregnant, aren't you!" Charlie's beer was on the carpet, neglected and spilling its contents. Charlie himself was standing to his full height, looming over Edward and I in anger I had never seen before. Holy crap.

"No!" I yelled. I let go of Edward's hand and stood in front of my father, needing him to calm down _now_. "I'm not fucking pregnant! Hell, I haven't even… this isn't about… dammit just sit down!" I was baffled. My words wouldn't form sentences and I was clearly embarrassed about how my father thought of me. Is that what he really thought? Did he really thought I would throw myself into bed and get pregnant that quickly? Charlie didn't move yet though, and I snapped my fingers in front of his face.

"Sit!" He did, and only after he settled back into his chair and picked up the discarded beer bottle did I sit back down beside Edward.

"Now, as I was saying, we need to talk to you about something." Charlie nodded, eyes glued to Edward. Until this was out, Edward would be the bad guy. I took a deep breath and continued.

"Dad, we need to talk to you about Patrick Colgan." That got his attention. Charlie reached over to grab the remote and he turned the TV _off_. Rare.

"Patrick?" I nodded and looked over to Edward. He was staring down at the folder he held, fingering the edges.

"Patrick is not a good man," I continued, "and we need you to listen to us, because we have belief that he is here to ruin Edward and his family." Silence. And then explosion.

"Isabelle Marie Swan! How dare you accuse one of my deputies for being crooked! I thought I raised you better than that! Do you know what you could do to a man after something like that?" I sighed and turned to Edward, nodding towards the folder. Edward let my father rant, and lifted the cover of the folder. I knew we looked ridiculous, sitting in my living room in our work scrubs, letting my father yell at us. The folder opened to reveal several newspaper articles, as well as sheets of paper. I didn't know what the papers were, but I knew the newspaper articles would back our story up.

"Dad," I said over his rant. Charlie stopped for a second, looking down at what Edward held. Edward lifted the top article from its stack and held it out to my father, waiting for him to take it. Seconds passed and then Charlie accepted the newspaper.

"Read it aloud," Edward said. I was surprised at this, but I knew he wanted me to hear what it said as well. Charlie cleared his throat and stared at us for a moment before starting to read.

"_Friday night led to not only snow on the cold Chicago night,"_ Charlie read, "_but also the possibility of crashes on the highways. Newly weds Patrick and Jenna Colgan were unfortunate victims of the icy roads that Chicago left to us._ Oh my God!" Charlie looked up at us and Edward nodded.

"Keep going," Edward whispered. Charlie looked shocked, but listened to Edward.

"_The husband and wife were traveling home from a night out and hit a patch of ice on the ramp to the highway. After the car flipped several times, it rested on the side of the road, crushed beyond repair. Patrick Colgan, the driver, survived the accident with only minor injuries, but his wife Jenna, suffered from internal bleeding, police said. Rescue attempts were delayed due to the weather, but witnesses stopped and attempted to help the couple. _

"_Dr. Carlisle Cullen of Northwestern Memorial Hospital and his family were among the witnesses, and Dr. Cullen immediately attended to Mr. Colgan. Unfortunately his wife, Jenna was stuck inside of the car. Due to the position of the car after the crash, witnesses were unable to open the door to release the victim._

"_Another witness, Paul Ryder, states that while Dr. Cullen held Patrick back, Dr. Cullen's son, Edward, attempted to open the door to free Mrs. Colgan. Minutes after this, he succeeded. Attempts were futile though, and Jenna Colgan died on the scene."_

Charlie stopped reading, and looked up at Edward.

"You were there when Patrick's wife died?" Edward nodded and sighed. Shuffling through the papers, he brought out what looked like an official form.

"My father and I tried to get his wife out of the car, but we couldn't get the door open in time," Edward relived the night. "We tried so hard. Patrick blamed us though, even though my father was able to get him out before anything happened. This here is a police report my father filed when we were in Chicago. Patrick Colgan harassed our family, saying it was our fault that Jenna died. He would go to the hospital, to our school, and even drive by our house. We were going to get a restraining order, but my parents decided that it would be best to just move. Get away from it all." Edward handed the police report to my father, and Charlie looked shocked as he read it over.

"Did he follow you?" Charlie finally asked. Edward sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"I didn't recognize him at first," Edward muttered, "because it's been so long since then. His name was so familiar though, and it made me dwell on it. It hit me the other night who exactly he was. I confronted him about it, and basically he told me he was here to ruin me. To expose me and my family for killing his wife." Charlie slammed his hand against his forehead and rubbed his face.

"What the hell." That's what I was thinking.

"But you didn't kill her," Charlie said, more to himself than to us.

"I know," Edward said. He let out a small laugh, almost as if he were saying 'you're telling me'. "He's a horrible man, he's threatened my family, made us move across country. Now he's followed us here." Charlie looked over the paperwork once more and then looked at Edward. Something in my father's eyes told me everything would be fine. The way he was looking at Edward showed a different type of respect, and I knew then that Charlie didn't dislike my boyfriend as much as he originally let on.

"What do you want me to do?" Charlie asked carefully. This was the part I needed to step in and intervene. If it were up to Edward, he would instruct my father to shoot the bastard and bury him where no one would find the body.

"We aren't telling you to do anything," I said, "but we want you to know the entire story so that you can make a decision on your own. As the Chief of Police. As Patrick's boss." Charlie nodded and gestured towards the folder.

"Can I borrow this to make copies?" Edward nodded and handed over the entire folder, which held more articles, most likely following the story of the crash. Charlie stood then and walked over to the front door.

"Where are you going?" I asked in surprise. Charlie grabbed his gun holster and slid his boots on in one motion. After grabbing his jacket, he turned to me and I saw the grim line his lips had made.

"Patrick is on duty tonight, and he and I need to have a talk." Charlie looked at Edward then and something passed between the two. "I'll take care of this, Edward. You need to stay here and take care of my little girl."

"Yes sir," Edward responded. And with that, Charlie was gone. Did my father just tell Edward to _stay the night_?

"Did you dad just tell me to stay the night?" Edward asked. I looked at him and nodded.

"I think so…" I leaned back into the couch cushion and listened as my father turned the cruiser on and backed out of the driveway. After a second I saw the lights on top of his car turn on, and the living room was bathed in red and blue lights.

"Oh shit," I muttered. When Charlie turned the lights on, it as serious. I was suddenly nervous about my dad approaching this moron. We sat on the couch for longer than I think we intended, until Edward stood and reached for my hand.

"Let's get you upstairs and ready for bed. I need to call my dad and tell him what's going on and that I won't be home tonight." I didn't say anything, but grabbed Edward's hand and followed him up the stairs. My heart started to pound unevenly as I watched Edward's body climb the stairs. Just hours ago I was pressed against the counter at work, being groped and groping, and now I'm following the man I love upstairs to my _bedroom_.

Well, shit.

We walked into my bedroom and I grabbed a pair of my dad's old running shorts for Edward.

"Here, you can wear these." Edward smiled at me and held the mesh shorts in his hands.

"I love you," Edward said. My heart fluttered and I stepped forward to hug him.

"I love you, too, Edward." I gave him a soft kiss and stepped back, grabbing my pajamas before I disappeared into the bathroom. I could hear Edward through the wall, sitting down on my bed and then talking softly. _His dad._

"Yeah dad, I'm at Bella's. We sat down with him tonight and told him about Patrick…. No not everything. Just that he followed us here to Forks. Nothing about, well, my wonderful gift." I could hear the sarcasm in his voice as I changed into my night clothes.

"Charlie actually left, said Patrick was on duty tonight and that he needed to talk to him. So I don't know exactly what is going to happen. But Charlie wants me to stay here with Bella. Is that okay?... Dad! No, please do not give me this talk. Trust me, you're like eight years too late…. Please stop. Yes, I know to be safe." _Oh my God! They were talking about sex!_ My face turned crimson as I looked in the mirror and I looked down at my ordinary pants and tank top. The light blue was carefully bought after Alice told me it was Edward's favorite color. But now, looking down at my white bra and underwear, I thought maybe I was _too_ ordinary. If tonight progressed to… sex…would Edward think I was sexy?

"Okay dad, I'll talk to you later," Edward was saying. Seconds later I heard him stand up and rustle around, and I assumed that he was changing. I reached over and grabbed my toothbrush, hurrying as I brushed my teeth and ran a comb through my hair. I looked okay enough, maybe a little too red, but okay regardless. Throwing my scrubs in the hamper, I opened the door and walked to my bedroom. I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw that Edward was standing in front of my television, wearing only the shorts I gave him. No shirt, no shoes, _no problem_.

"Hey." My voice came out like a whisper, and I mentally smacked myself for how vulnerable I sounded. Edward turned to me though and grinned. His eyes raked over my body, and I saw the appreciation in the golden orbs.

"You look beautiful, Bella." I blushed even more, and looked down to the floor.

"So do you," I said. I watched as Edward approached me and stopped directly in front of me. I looked at him and smiled when I saw how sweet he looked. He was still Edward; there was no reason to be scared of him. My eyes drifted from his eyes to his chest, and no matter how much strength I had, I could not tear my eyes away from the wonderful sight in front of me.

His chest was smooth and pale, scattered hair on his muscles. I wanted badly to reach out and memorize each inch of his skin. I turned around then, tearing my eyes away from Edward and shutting the door behind me. After a seconds decision, I turned the lock. Let Charlie be mad later if he checked it. I'll blame it on feeling safe. But if something happened tonight, I did not want Charlie walking in on it.

I turned back to Edward and saw that he hadn't moved, but was now looking at me with hooded eyes. He was thinking the same thing as me, I knew this. Not only because of the phone conversation I heard, but because he was feeling the same thing as me. He wanted me, he needed me. As much as I needed him.

Edward started to walk towards me, and before I could react, I was pressed against my bedroom door. Edward pushed against me, and I felt his entire length on me. My breath hitched in my throat as Edward's hands slid under my tank top, caressing my skin.

"I need you," Edward whispered into my neck. His lips pressed to my skin, and I leaned my head to the side to allow him access. His lips were hot on my skin and I could feel his tongue brush over each spot after he kissed it. I heard myself moan in the air, and I let my hands drift over to his hair, gripping his head closer to me. The kisses trailed from my ear all the way down to my clavicle, back up and then on my lips. Edward's hands were under my shirt, firmly planted to my bare waist. I leaned in and pressed my mouth forcefully against his. That was what he needed to continue, and then my legs were lifted in the air. I wrapped them around Edward's waist, gasping when I felt Edward's hard on press against my center.

This was happening. I could feel it. It wasn't like before, where I touched him and he touched me. It was more, so much more. Edward's bare chest was against me, and I leaned back to take charge. I was impressed by Edward's strength as he held me in the air, and I grabbed the edges of my top, pulling it up over my head. Edward's eyes went wide, drinking in the sight of me in just my bra. The top was discarded somewhere behind me, and Edward was motionless.

"Beautiful," he whispered. And then I was on my back, lying flat on my bed. Edward hovered over me, looking over me as if I were a piece of meat. Any other time, I would have been offended, maybe smacked him and walked out. But tonight, as I saw the love shine in Edward's eyes, I let it happen. I was happy, I felt loved, and I felt beautiful.

Edward reached down and hooked his fingers in the waistband of my pants, asking permission with his eyes to continue. I smiled and nodded, holding my breath as Edward lowered my pants to reveal my white underwear. I was bare to him, and I wanted him to continue. Not fast, no. We could take this slow.

He then lowered himself on top of me, grinding down so that I could feel his length on me. I reached for his face, bringing him down so that his lips pressed down onto mine. While he was busy with my lips, I reached down and started pushing on his shorts. I wanted them _off_.

"Bella," Edward whispered. I looked up at him and saw that he was hesitating. He didn't want to hurt me, I understood that.

"I need you," I echoed his words. I needed him more than I needed air, more than I needed food and water. He was now the sustenance that I needed, and I wasn't leaving until I had it.

"I just want to make sure that you're okay with this," Edward said. His hands brushed against my face, pushing strands of hair away so that he could see me. "I've never…" Edward stopped, and all in a second I realized what he was going to say.

Of course we were both virgins. Alice had told me that Edward never dated. Hell even Edward told me that he didn't date. Why had it not occurred to me that not only had he not dated, he had not had sex. He was just like me. Some experience, but never a home run.

"Me neither," I soothed, "so why not have our first times be with someone we love?" Edward's face lit up in a smile and he pressed his lips to my forehead, to my nose, and then to my lips. I reached down and finished my mission: pushing those pants off of Edward. I was greeted with more though when I saw that he did not wear underwear. Edward got to work on me though, reaching behind me to unclasp my bra while I shimmied out of my underwear.

A minute later we were both naked. The room was lit only by my silent television, and I was glad that Edward had turned it on. I was able to see Edward in all of his glory, every inch of his beautiful body.

Edward let his hand brush down my body as he continued to kiss me, and I groaned when I felt his hand drift between our bodies. His fingers brushed against the moisture that had begun to collect in my center, and I instinctively arched up to press into his hand.

"Is that what you want?" Edward asked with a smile. I nodded, mute. "You want me to touch you right here?"

"Yes!" I gasped. I moaned again as I felt his fingers dip into my folds, brushing against my clit, and searching for an entrance. Mere seconds later his finger plunged into me and I arched off the bed. The length of his fingers would always be a mystery to me, and I thanked God for blessing him with the magical hands he touched me with. I gripped onto his shoulders, letting my fingers dig into his skin. I would apologize for that later, I told myself.

Edward's fingers pumped into me, and I gasped for breath. His finger came up to massage my clit, and I cried out in pleasure.

"Edward! Please!" I wanted to feel him in me; I wanted to feel his body on mine.

"Shit," Edward muttered, "I didn't bring a condom." I wanted to laugh. His finger was still _in_ me, and he was worried about a condom.

"I'm on the pill," I revealed as Edward removed his glorious fingers from my folds. Edward's eyes widened with happiness again, and I thanked my mother just then for forcing me to get on the pill over a year ago. It helped regulate my period or some shit like that. I could imagine sending my mother an e-mail to thank her.

_Dear Mom, Thank you for putting me on the pill. Love, Bella._

"Well then, what am I waiting for?" Edward brushed his lips down my neck, and when he came to my chest, he ran his tongue over the nipple of my right breast. I let him have his way with me, and I put my hand down to wrap around his length. Edward cried out and lifted his face from my breast. I smiled when I saw his eyes were closed and his mouth was open in shock. I let my hand rub against him, and only seconds later Edward regained his composure and leaned down to let his lips trail down my stomach.

I was lost in Edward, my mind so in tune with each movement he made and each breath we took. It was as if we synchronized this in advance, we moved so beautifully together.

"Are you sure?" Edward asked me then. I opened my eyes and arched so that he brushed against me. That was all he needed, and he then moved so that his dick hovered over my opening. This was it, this is what I wanted. I smiled then, looking up so that Edward could see how ready I was.

He slowly pushed forward until his tip was inside of me. I gasped, reviling in the way he felt. It was wonderful, and he felt _amazing_. Edward's breathing became labored, and I forced myself to relax as he began to push his way into me. As soon as he hit a certain point though, it became uncomfortable. _Don't let him see it, Bella, don't let him see it_. I forced myself to remain calm and collected as Edward filled me. And when he stopped, I knew he had reached my barrier. I opened my eyes and looked up into the golden depths that I loved.

"Are you sure?" Edward asked again. I smiled and nodded.

"I love you," I whispered, and just like that, he pushed his way in. In all actuality, it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. It felt like immense pressure, and then Edward stilled.

"Breathe, baby. Just breathe."

"Fuck," I moaned. Instinct kicked in, and I began to move under him. I could feel him pull out, and then he thrust back into me. It was glorious, wonderful and the pain had dulled into pure pleasure.

"You are so beautiful," Edward whispered into my ear as he thrust into me.

"Harder," was all I could say. I wanted to feel him enter me over and over again, harder and harder. I wanted to be closer to him, and I wanted to love him.

"Fuck!" Edward yelled out. His head flew back as he yelled out, and I threw my legs around his waist so that I could press myself closer to him.

"Jesus Christ, Bella." I ran my fingers up his back, feeling every muscle ripple beneath my touch. I ground myself against him, thrusting with him as he began to lick my collar bone. I shivered and moved so that I could capture his lips with my own. Edward started to move faster above me, and I cried out in his mouth. He then ripped his mouth away from mine and leaned down to attack my neck again. I grabbed his hair, meanwhile tightening the grip my legs had on him. I wanted him closer still. I moaned directly into his ear as Edward continued his ministrations on my beck, moving to pay close attention to my shoulder.

Suddenly I felt a familiar pressure begin to build in my abdomen, and I knew what was coming.

"I'm coming Edward," I breathed. Edward made a noise that I could only assume was an acknowledgement, and he began to slow his thrusts.

"Come with me baby," I cooed. I pressed my lips to his ear, pressing into him. Seconds later we both cried out, and I could feel the universe around me explode. Stars were flying, and I was aware of the grip Edward had on me. He was holding me tightly, not wanting to let me go. A full minute passed before either of us loosened the hold we had on each other. Slowly Edward slipped out of me and collapsed on the bed next to me.

"That was amazing," he whispered. I nodded, not knowing if I trusted my voice completely. I needed to try, at least.

"Oh my God." That's what I say? Of all the things to say, that was it? I started to laugh, pressing my hand to my face.

"Are you laughing at me?" I peaked out and saw that Edward looked hurt. Shit.

"No! No, no, not laughing at you. Laughing at my inability to form a sentence to describe how great that was." Edward smiled and turned to press his body against me. He started to trace his fingers along my stomach, and I sighed with happiness.

"I love you," I said. Edward pressed a kiss to my temple and grinned.

"And I love you, Bella."

I loved Edward, and he loved me. This was perfect.

**PLEASE please review. I love them and they make me happy.**

**I will be reviewing so soon you're not even going to notice time had flown by. I had the rest of my story mapped out, so I want to put it into words quick so that you get to see how my twisted brain works lol. ~Ashley**

Return to Top


	20. Restraint

**I actually had a lot of fun writing this chapter! Things are moving along quite nicely, and I am proud to say that you guys are going to be writhing in anticipation! ~Ash**

**Disclamer: I do not own Twilight, nor do I own any of the characters portrayed in the book and/or movie. I do, however, own a brand new toilet paper dispenser so that my cats can't tear the rolls of toilet paper apart! **

* * *

Around three in the morning I was awakened by a soft 'click' coming from downstairs. I looked over in my bed and jumped when I realized Edward and I were still naked. Pushing him forcefully, I all but knocked him out of the bed as he woke up.

"What?" he half yelled. I stood and threw him the shorts that had been discarded sometime last night, and quickly put on my pants and tank top, not bothering with bra and underwear.

"Put your damn clothes on!" I said quietly. Edward's eyes widened as he grabbed the shorts and slid them on in one fluid motion. Seconds later I heard footsteps on the stairs, and I remembered that I had locked the door. Shaking my head, I scolded myself on my decisions last night. I wouldn't trade what Edward and I shared, but I should have remembered to put _clothes_ back on, and maybe unlocked the door. Imagine if I hadn't woken up when Charlie came home!

"Where are you going?" Edward asked. I looked over and saw that he was standing next to my bed, looking sexy as hell, but at least clothed.

"Charlie just had that talk with Patrick, I guess, and I'm not waiting until morning to find out." I opened the door and heard Edward mutter behind me 'It _is _morning'. I rushed towards the stairs, pulling my hair back into a knot, and saw that Charlie was still standing half way down the stairwell. Shifting slightly, I noticed that I felt a little sore… down _there_, and I blushed in the darkness. Thankfully Charlie couldn't see my embarrassment.

"Dad?" He looked up and I saw that he looked tired. Panic started to flow through me, and I was more awake than I thought anyone would be so early in the morning.

"Dad?" Charlie sighed and looked behind me then. Glancing over my shoulder I saw that Edward was behind me. I noticed that he had found one of my sweatshirts to throw on, and I realized that maybe coming out shirtless was not the best decision on _my_ part. Charlie would have had a heart attack.

"Thank you for staying Edward." The appreciation laced in my fathers' voice was more of a surprise to me.

"Absolutely Chief Swan, anytime."

"What happened?" I asked my dad. He climbed the remaining stairs that lay between us and wrapped me in an unexpected hug.

"Dad?" I was scared now. Charlie was not an emotional person, and he rarely hugged me. "What's going on?"

"Well, Patrick Colgan is no longer a part of the Forks Police Department, number one." I'll be honest. I was a little surprised to hear this. "And second, I took the liberty of talking to your father, Edward. He and I both agree that we need to place a restraining order against Patrick, not letting him near the two of you."

"Dad…" What the hell was going on?

"We all need to sit down and talk," Charlie sighed. I reached behind me and grabbed Edward's hand, pulling him after me as we descended the stairs behind Charlie. Leading us towards the kitchen, I went for the refrigerator and removed a couple bottles of water for everyone.

"So, what happened?" Edward asked. I remained leaning against the counter as Edward and my father sat down at the table across from each other. It was weird to see the two men in my life, in such a relaxed environment (although the situation at hand was far from relaxed).

"Well," Charlie started, opening his water and taking a drink, "I went to the station and pulled him aside. I asked him why he was in Forks, and I listened as he fed me a story of how he needed to get away from Chicago. His wife had died and he needed to get away. I asked, 'Why Forks?' And I think he knew what I was getting at." Charlie was staring at Edward now, and I felt like a spectator.

"He knew I knew. I pulled out the folder with the newspaper articles, and I told him that I thought it be wise that he leave. Leave Forks, leave Washington. Hell, I'd be happy if he left the fucking country."

"What did he say?" Edward pressed. He was leaning forward, a tense look on his face. Charlie had his full attention, and Edward has his as well, and I knew that Edward was anxious. He had been through so much when it came to Patrick and his abilities. He needed it all to be over. Charlie stared at Edward for a solid minute before he spoke again.

"He snapped."

"Shit," Edward put his face down in his hands, and I held myself back from comforting him. Now was not the time to play supportive girlfriend.

"I've never seen someone go from calm to crazy in such little time," Charlie mused. "His face went wild and I swear his eyes were literally flashing. I had to restrain him at one point. He was going on and on about how Edward killed his wife. How she would have been fine, but when Edward moved the door she was killed."

"That's bull and you know it!" I yelled. Charlie looked over at me and nodded. Edward stood then, walking over to me and pulling me into a hug. He was calmer than me it seemed, and his heartbeat was slow and rhythmic against me.

"I know, trust me," Charlie continued. "I read over the articles again and again before even approaching him. I wanted all the facts straight, from your point of view and from the police departments' point of view. I went online and even called a contact I had in Chicago." He did _what_!?

"Charlie…" I started to scold. Both Edward and Charlie held their hands up to calm me, and I was glad that Edward was standing next to me. I might have walked up to the table and pound my hands on it to be heard. But Charlie was listening.

"All in all, everyone agreed that Patrick went a little nuts. He has no criminal record, which is why when he applied to the force here, nothing came up. I had no reason to suspect anything odd or out of the ordinary. I'm just glad you recognized him in time." The words he said caught my attention.

"In time for what?" I asked. Charlie sighed and shrugged.

"I don't know Bells. I just didn't get the feeling that he was a leave it alone kind of guy." Charlie looked at Edward again and this time stood up to walk over to us. Charlie laid his hand on Edward's shoulder and squeezed slightly. "He followed you across country for a reason, so I took it into my own hands to put a restraining order through. At first it just had Bella's name on it, but I put your name on it as well in the end. I'm sure you'd appreciate that. It won't be in place for a week if not less, I have to wait for a judge to sign it." Edward surprised me then and stepped forward to hug my father.

"Thank you Chief Swan." My mouth was hanging open, and I saw that Charlie's was as well. My father was a good man it seemed, and although he would go above and beyond, he didn't want to feel the recognition. His face turned red in the seconds Edward embraced him and he hesitantly smacked Edward on the back in a man-hug.

"You're welcome son, call me Charlie." Edward stepped back and I saw that he wiped the sleeve of the sweater along his face. Was he crying?

"Thank you Charlie." Edward sighed and turned towards me with a small smile. Yes, he was definitely crying. But I knew he was not too comfortable with me seeing him like this.

"Edward, why don't you just spend the rest of the night here? No reason to lose sleep tonight. You can finish up the night and head to your house in the morning to get ready for school." Holy crap. Did my father just give us _permission_ to go back to sleep in my room? Well, it wasn't like he knew what had gone on just hours before… and there the blush went. I sighed and smiled, hoping that the blush would go unnoticed.

"Thank you dad, that sounds nice." I stepped forward and gave him a tight hug, leaning into his ear, "Thank you so much dad, for everything." Charlie let out a 'hrmph' noise, and I smiled wider. Stepping back, I watched as Edward gave him another hug and then followed me up the stairs. We left a blushing Charlie in our wake, and I knew that if we remained behind that he would just feel more uncomfortable than he already was. My father, the police Chief, was actually a decent guy. Don't get me wrong! Since I had arrived here he had been great. A lot more lenient than my mother, and I even had the ability to live my life without the shadow of a 'parent' over my shoulder. Charlie was becoming the parent I needed in my life, the person I grown up most like.

And he even approved (somewhat) of my boyfriend, enough to let him stay the night. Never, would my mother have approved of that. As a matter of fact, the few e-mails I had sent her in the past few weeks about my new life, my new friends, and about Edward, were responded to with animosity and disapproval. Oh well, I thought as I led Edward by the hand back to my room, she could kiss my ass. She didn't want me to go with her overseas. She was the one who told me I would be staying with Charlie.

_Dear Mom, You can kiss my ass. Love, Bella._

"You okay?" I asked Edward as I closed the door behind us. He surprised me even more then by laughing softly.

"More than okay," he said, running his hand through his hair. "More than okay. Your dad is incredible. I think your dad and my dad should get together. I bet they could rule this town with the strings they pull. It's scary." I laughed with him; he was right. Dr. Carlisle Cullen and Chief Charlie Swan. _Dun dun dun…_

"Let's go back to bed," Edward said. I nodded, leaning in for a kiss before we crawled back into the bed. I didn't even bother locking the bedroom door this time, and we were lulled into a deep sleep by the sound of each others' breathing.

* * *

I was a paranoid _mess_ when I woke up the next morning to find that Charlie had already gone to work. A note in the kitchen that said:

_Bella and Edward, _

_Go to school, please don't attempt to skip. I'm taking the day shift so that I have tonight off. Don't want you alone until legal action is taken against Patrick. Be safe. _

_Love, Dad/Charlie_

I don't know what it was, maybe the fact that being in the house with the police Chief who owned like eight guns, but being at home that night had made me feel safe and comfortable in Edward's arms.

Then it was morning. Charlie was at work. And with sinking realization I knew that we were alone, and the man who had the access to the guns was no longer in the same vicinity as us. Well fuck. That note did nothing to calm me. Instead it made me worry more because Charlie didn't want us alone.

"You're freaking me out," Edward said as I ran around the room to get ready for school. I didn't even bother to look fashionable or 'chic', as Alice and Rose put it. I threw on a pair of jeans and took one long look at Edward's ensemble before I reached over and started to pull the sweatshirt he had on, off.

"What the hell!" Edward protested. I understood he was cold, that's fine. But it was my favorite sweatshirt and I had plenty of replacements for him to yank from me. This one was mine, and I was pleased to find that it smelled like Edward.

"Here," I threw an orange and blue Gators' sweatshirt at him that had once belonged to Charlie, "throw this on. It isn't like you're wearing it far. You can change when we get to your house." Edward shook his head with a smile and pulled the sweatshirt on.

"Your highness," Edward motioned for me to walk ahead of him as we walked out of the house. I rolled my eyes and thanked whatever made me pull my hair into a tight bun that morning. I looked like I was ready for a battle. Sensible clothes, Nike sneakers, and hair out of my face. I had even driven away from my usual color scheme- the black's white's and splashes of color. This is how I got when I didn't care, my mother had pointed out once. And I guess today all I cared about was that Edward and I were together and safe.

Edward drove today, me leaving my Mustang behind. No need to separate ourselves; hell, we both had to work tonight. He sped the entire way to his house, not abiding by the speed limit. I didn't care. Edward changed at record speed while I sat downstairs in the comfort of Esme's presence. She practically force fed me cinnamon buns, and after only taking three bites I knew I would be in a diabetic coma before the day was through.

I talked with Esme as Edward got ready for school, mostly about what was going on with the Patrick situation. Of course she was scared, but she told me adamantly that she did not want to leave Forks, no matter how much this guy threatened her family. I kept telling her that he had no proof of anything. All words, that's what he had. Just words.

Edward emerged while his mother and I were discussing the restraining order that was in process. I was in the middle of thinking it was scary how much I now knew about the law, when I found my jaw dropping open. Edward had taken after me when it came to dressing for school. He wore dark blue jeans and decided to keep the Gators' sweatshirt on that I had thrown at him earlier. We both looked like we were going to a football game, and I giggled at the fact that we dressed a lot alike most of the time, even when we didn't mean to.

"You look dashing," I smiled and took the last mouthful of my cinnamon bun. I had a scary sugar high burning its way into my bloodstream, and I wondered momentarily when I would come down from the high and _crash_.

"Ah, not as dashing as you my dear." Esme rolled her eyes but gave us both a peck on the cheek before Edward led me to his car.

"So are we telling everyone what is going on?" I asked when we turned our way towards the school. I knew Alice would be aware of what was going on, in turn lead to Jasper. But this was technically Edward's business so I didn't want to say the wrong thing in front of Emmett and Rose, leading to an argument between the two of us. I had made it my life intent to not fight with Edward. We already did too much of that.

"Absolutely," Edward responded without hesitation. I grinned. This meant a lot to me that he didn't want to hide anything from our friends. This meant we were a family.

"Good." At school we were immediately met with a worried group. I knew at first glance that Alice had told everyone, for which I was glad. Maybe we wouldn't have to explain much at all.

"What the hell are you wearing?" Alice. Maybe I would have to explain _something_ after all. I laughed at her though, waving off her concern about my clothes. She couldn't say anything especially when her brother stepped out of the car behind me, well, dressed in almost the same thing.

"Oh my God." I laughed again, watching her grab Jasper's hand and pull him away. Jasper looked over his shoulder and waved at us. Rose walked up to me then, pulling me away from the guys, and started to walk with me.

"I think you look cute," she grinned. I knew she was just trying to make me feel better, but I thanked her anyway.

"So are you okay?" Rose asked me. I looked at her, I mean really looked, and I saw that she had worry in both of her eyes, etched in her face. I stopped to give her a small hug.

"I'm fine I think," deciding honesty might be the best thing with everyone. "I'm freaked out a little, especially now that my dad is involved. It's still hard to be cryptic about it all, ya know?" Rose nodded, turning in the direction of my first class.

"I know," she whispered, glancing over her shoulder at the guys. Edward and Emmett were engrossed in a deep conversation and I wondered if they were talking about the same thing. Of course they were, I thought. Emmett was practically a bodyguard, which Edward would need in some way.

"I wish you and Edward could have a normal relationship," Rose continued. "It has to be annoying that things keep getting in the way. But I want you to know that he loves you. I don't know if you guys have said it yet, but he does." I stared at Rose in awe.

"We've said it," I whispered. Hadn't I told them? No? Rose smiled.

"Good, because I'd beat the shit out of him if he hadn't. You guys are meant for each other. Edward needed someone to accept him for _him_. If you know what I mean." We laughed and I realized then that we were in front of my class. I didn't know why the three of them had to walk with me, but because Alice had ditched me in her efforts to leave my horrendous ensemble behind, I was grateful that the others hadn't left so easily. Even though I was on school campus, I was still nervous about being alone.

The day flew by quicker than I thought it would. I always had one of the guys with me when I went from one class to another. After first hour, Jasper had appeared and walked Alice and I to our respective classes, and then it was Emmett and Edward. Always one of them. It was almost as if they had drawn up a schedule to make sure I wasn't alone. Why were they so protective over _me_? I would think that Edward's safety was more important.

Edward was walking us towards his car after music class, his arm planted firmly around my waist. Some part of me wanted at least two inches of space between us just for a minute, but I craved the warmth somehow. Even Emmett and Jasper had wrapped their arms around my shoulders when we were walking between classes.

"Bella?" My heart jumped when I heard the voice, and I turned to look at Jacob.

"Hey Jake, what's up?" I wasn't stupid. The entire police department probably knew about the whole ordeal with Patrick, I just hoped that Charlie hadn't gone too far and made Jacob trail us. I could feel Edward tense next to me, and I knew this needed to be a short visit.

"Your dad wanted me to stop by the school and let them know that Patrick is no longer on the force." I knew it. "I guess just to give them the heads up in case he shows up on campus. Once the restraining order comes into place they'll need a copy of it, but also until then all we can get him for is trespassing."

"Restraining order? Did someone finally put a leash on the bitch?" I saw red when I heard Mike Newton's voice, and I turned so quickly Edward's hand dropped from my waist.

"Excuse me?" I snapped. The look on Mike's face clearly said he hadn't expected me to hear. I hadn't said a single word to the ass hole since the day in the cafeteria, and I didn't need him to butt into my shit again.

"Go," a blonde haired girl shoved Mike in the direction of the parking lot. I recognized her from the lunch room when I threatened Mike, and I knew she probably thought I was psycho. Let the bitch think what she wanted. She was smart enough to get her boyfriend away from me as fast as possible; maybe she had some brain cells after all.

"You okay?" Edward asked. I nodded and turned back to Jacob. I felt the burst of adrenaline and anger, and I felt bad because it would somehow get directed on unsuspected people.

"Fine," I snapped. Jacob sighed and rolled his eyes, probably thinking I was an overreacting female. I wanted to snap him in his place. But he was an officer of the law, blah, blah, blah.

"So has anyone seen him since last night?" Edward asked. I could hear the stress in his voice, and I rubbed small circles on the small of his back to try and calm him. I felt like a fake, trying to emit stress free motions when I was a ball of wire myself.

"Nope," Jacob shook his head. "He left the station and we haven't heard from him. Roberta at the station said he dropped off his uniforms this morning, but that was it." Hmm, this might not be an issue at all. Maybe he left town.

"Thanks Jacob," Edward said. I was surprised that we were suddenly pulling away from his company, and I waved over my shoulder as Edward led us to his car.

"Edward that was rude!" He shook his head though.

"No, no something is wrong." Wrong? I looked around on instinct, looking for Patrick, for a lurking figure hiding in the trees. But I saw students and a pissed off looking Mike Newton across the lot, to which I gave a scowl.

"I don't understand," I admitted to Edward. We made our way to the car, and I saw that Jasper and Emmett's cars were still there. I glanced around again, looking for our new brigade of bodyguards.

"We didn't leave town, which means that Patrick is still here." What? I looked around again, for what I didn't know.

"Edward, you're scaring me." We made it to the Volvo and Edward grabbed my bag from me, throwing it in the backseat. My heart was pounding as I looked towards the school, looking for someone, anyone. My eyes landed on Jasper and I watched as he smiled when he saw us. But when I didn't smile back, and he saw that we looked stressed, he started to jog towards us.

"Edward!" I yelled at him. A few students in the next row looked over but I ignored them. Let them stare, who cares. Maybe they'll have something to talk about. He looked down at me and I saw that his eyes had darkened to a scary shade of brown. Too dark for such golden globes of light.

"Bella you don't know what he put us through in Chicago," Edward tried to explain, opening the door to the car so that I would climb in. But I refused to move. "He would stalk us and he would show up _everywhere_ and threaten us. He's not gone; he's leading everyone into a false sense of security. I can't fall for it this time." Yeah, I was officially scared shitless.

My phone started to vibrate in my pocket then, and I grabbed for it, hoping that it would be Charlie. Or maybe the Judge himself saying that the restraining order had been shoved through early. I could wish. Instead I looked down and saw that it was a text. I was two seconds away from shoving the phone back into my pocket, not in the mood to deal with anything, but something told me to read it.

"Fuck," I said as I flipped it open. My blood ran cold when I saw that it was from Kaiden.

"What?" Edward pressed, reaching to grab the phone from my hand. I pulled back though, pressing to accept the message.

"Fuck," I whispered.

_Don't you two look so cute, matching and everything. ~K_

"Bella!" Edward grabbed the phone while I immediately started to look around the parking lot. He was watching me. Watching us. He was here. Jasper approached us just then, looking over Edward's shoulder at the text message that had turned my mood into a heart attack. Edward's knuckles were white, he gripped the phone so hard. I continued to look though, my eyes erratic. I felt an arm go around my shoulders, and I looked blindly at Jasper. He pulled me into a hug while my eyes were trained on Edward. He, too, was now looking around the school lot, looking for the ugly blue Honda Civic that we had grown to hate. Neither of us had been able to see it, but I knew he was there. Had he switched cars?

"Shh, Bella, shhh." Was I making noise? Is that why Jasper was trying to calm me? I felt safe in his hold, his hands rubbing my shoulders. But Edward was wild. Just then the phone in his hand vibrated again. I stuck my hand out from beneath Jasper's arm to grab it but was held back by my captor. Edward accepted my new text, and I couldn't even feel angry about my phone being stolen from him.

"Fuck!" Edward screamed then. I jumped and buried my face in Jasper's black jacket. Did I want to know?

"What's going on?" Rose. Rose, dear beautiful Rose. I looked up and realized that tears were pouring down my cheeks. Alice and Emmett were at her flank, a solid wall. Just then Edward leaned next to my ear and whispered to me.

"Patrick and Kaiden are together." My head was hurting. I felt dizzy. What had Edward said? My phone was brought up to my face, and I squinted to read the new text message that had been sent to me.

_He's right, you guys do look cute. ~Patrick._

"Edward," I whispered. Jasper picked me up then, taking the few steps towards the open car door and setting me on the leather seat. The heat was on and the sudden cold I felt when Jasper released me was instantly relieved at the warmth that was blowing on me. The door remained open, but I saw that Edward and Jasper were watching me, while Edward filled everyone in on what was going on. I jumped when Rose turned towards me with a look of anger in her eyes, and I thought for a second that she was angry with _me_. But when her angry eyes turned towards the parking lot, and she started searching as I had, I knew that she was as pissed off as everyone else.

"Hold onto this, Bella. I need to speak to Jacob." Edward handed me my phone, and I grabbed onto the small Blackberry like it were my lifeline. I watched Edward walk away, feeling as if my soul were walking away instead. But Jasper knelt down beside me and continued to rub my arm in a soothing manor. It was like he knew that I needed the contact. He didn't say anything, but he didn't need to. It was the same thing I noticed when I first met him. He was scary when you first looked at him, because he looked fierce and intimidating. But when it came to being close with him, it was warmth that spread through me. He was one of my best friends, and he understood what I needed.

"It's gonna be okay," Jasper whispered. Alice and Rose were talking fast, making a plan of some sort that I was oblivious to. Emmett was standing so close to everyone that I knew he was acting as the wall of safety. His eyes though were glued to Edward's running figure as he approached Jacob.

_Buzz._ Fuck, not more. Jasper heard my phone vibrate and asked me silently with his eyes if he could take the phone from me. I just didn't care anymore. I handed it over willingly and waited in anticipation for what is said.

"What the hell," Jasper laughed. He rolled his eyes and hesitated only for a second before he handed the phone back.

_Does it bother u that this guy is touchin u when ur bf is nearby. Then again u always had a thing 4 blondes, whore. ~K_

"Wow." I'm not going to lie—it stung.

"What?" Alice asked. I froze, realizing that Kaiden was basically saying I was flirting with her boyfriend. I wondered if it would bother her. But Jasper reached over and grabbed the phone to hand it to her. Guess that decided that. Alice and Rose both read it and snickered.

"Wish you guys could really give him a show, that'd get him boiling," Rose said. I rolled my eyes and took my phone back. I didn't need to get him angrier than he already was, especially when he was so close…

I jumped then, glancing around. We were at sitting level, me inside the car and Jasper lower than the height of the car. And Kaiden could see Jasper's hand inside of the car, consoling me. This meant he was too close. Way too close. I caught Jasper's eye and pointed at my phone. His eyebrows rose in question, so I opened a new text and started to type.

_He can see inside the car. He's close. VERY close._

Jasper's mouth dropped open slightly and he understood what I meant. Kaiden was probably close enough to hear our conversation. Slowly, Jasper stood and stretched, using the few seconds his arms were above his head to let his eyes wander. I watched him as he looked around the car and suddenly he froze. Looking back to me quickly, he grabbed my phone and started to type. I noticed that Alice was watching us closely while Rose and Emmett were waiting for Edward, who was already making his way back to us. Alice could tell something was going on, but she wasn't saying anything. Good girl.

_To my left. Guy leaning against white pickup. Black leather jacket and sunglasses, hat. Sure its him._

My heart was pounding. Could Jasper catch him? Alice was watching Jasper now, as was I. Edward was approaching, and he had no idea what was going on. In the distance I saw Jacob, who was watching us closely and talking into his cell phone. Most likely to Charlie. I was so sure that everyone could hear my heart echoing through the parking lot. There were so many kids around, but as they left the lot, so did some of the noise. My heart was so loud, why didn't anyone hear it?

"Jasper?" I whispered. He wasn't listening though. I could see Jasper's chest rise and fall evenly, as if he were calming himself before the storm.

Then the storm hit.

Jasper shot to the left so quickly that I fell out of the car as I turned to watch him.

"Jasper!" Alice and I both screamed. He was quick and agile as he moved across the parking lot. The man he was running to jumped when he realized Jasper was headed right for him, and he turned and ran. Jasper had been right when he thought it was him, and the stealth he used when he went after him gave him the lead.

One second later I felt the wind of two other people fly by me. _Edward and Emmett!_ I felt helpless as I watched the three tear across the lot after Kaiden. I was standing in the middle of the parking lane then, Alice and Rose at my side. The remaining students that had milled around the lot were watching the chase, and I realized how lucky they were to be oblivious as to what was really going on.

"Get him, get him," Rose started to chant. I chanced a look at her and saw that her blonde hair was blowing in the wind ands he looked anxious. Alice looked the same way, although her hair didn't move. We must all look a mess.

My eyes flew back to the boys and I saw that Edward and Emmett had caught up to Jasper and the three were almost on top of Kaiden. They had cleared the parking lot and were now approaching the road. It was then that I saw the blue Honda Civic, parked on the side of the road. I smirked when I saw that there would be no way Kaiden could get in the car and start it, while getting away from them before the guys were on him. But when he was twenty feet from the car, the passenger side door opened and revealed that someone was sitting in the drivers' seat.

_Patrick_.

"Fuck!" Alice screamed, causing two teachers who were walking to the front office to turn around and frown at her. I felt like flipping them off and telling them to beat it. Kaiden jumped in the car as it started to move, and I watched in horror as Emmett slammed his hand against the trunk. _So fucking close!_

But then as Emmett and Jasper stopped to catch their breath, Edward lifted his hand.

"No!" I screamed. I started to run towards him then, forgetting the girls behind me. Edward couldn't do this; he couldn't use his abilities in front of the fucking school! There would be no way I could reach him in time to stop him, but I kept running. I watched in horror as Edward's face became eerily calm, and his hand flickered ever so slightly. The door on Kaiden's car then wrenched itself free of its base, flying into the air and crashing to the asphalt. Emmett looked at him in horror while Jasper looked around to make sure that no one had really seem what had just happened.

Seconds later I stopped next to them, leaning over to catch my breath. My chest was tight with pain, and my throat burned for lack of oxygen. Just feet away the metallic blue door of Kaiden's Civic lay there. Edward looked around then, catching my eyes and then moving his hand so that it was hidden beside me. I saw his fingers flex again, and then heard the sound of crunching metal.

Large dents started to appear in the blue door. My eyes went wide and I stared at Edward in shock.

"That sucks that Kaiden had to hit his car door on that fire hydrant," Emmett said seriously. I looked over at him and my mouth fell open. The dents were there… _ohhhh_.

"Yeah, isn't that damaging public property?" Jasper asked, playing along. Just then Jacob came to a halt next to us, screaming into a squawking radio.

"Are you guys okay?" Jacob asked. We all nodded, and Jasper pointed down the road, where the blue car had disappeared.

"Patrick and Kaiden. They hit that fire hydrant on their way out, so they lost a door. Might be able to identify the car easier." Jacob just stared at them, his eyes glazed over almost. Silence except for that incessant radio going off. It was yelling out information on Patrick and Kaiden, and I wondered how they were so informant on Kaiden so quickly.

Then Jacob started to shake his head. Fuck! What did he see? I looked behind Jacob to see Rose and Alice standing on the sidewalk, staring at us in horror. Did they see what Jacob saw?

"No…" Jacob breathed out. His eyes trailed to the red hydrant that was mere feet away, and I silently cursed that the door had no red paint on it. Did it matter that there was no paint transfer?

"Guess it's time for work," Edward said in a monotone voice. I nodded, not taking my eyes off of Jacob. He was staring at Edward with a look of realization. This scared me, more than Kaiden watching us. And more than Patrick at this very moment. Jacob suspected something, and I didn't know what to say to fix this.

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. It would make me oh so tingly happy. **

**What's going to happen next? Patrick and Kaiden are OBVIOUSLY in cahoots with each other. Will they ever leave Bella and Edward alone? They make a good team though-- one after Edward the other after Bella. Why not take them both down?  
Will Jacob figure things out? Will he hate them all and turn into another Kaiden? Or will he be the supportive Jacob we know he can be?  
What happens if the restraining order doesn't go through in time? Will Emmett, Edward and Jasper have to take the law into their own hands???**

**Okay, also I know I put a little 'scene' with Jasper in there, where he comforts Bella, and I don't want you all to think I'm going to have Bella start pining for Jasper. Just friends people, I just absolutely love Jasper and love writing about him. One of the stories I'm working on actually will be about him lol. So get that thought out of your head! ~Ashley**


	21. Evil Scientist

**I am a crappy updater, and to this I am sorry. But good news, not only am I posting this chapter, but I have the next one 3/4 done! It's gonna be crazy everyone!**

**D/C: I do not own Twilight, nor do I own any of the characters portrayed in the book and/or movie (s). But I do own a bag of Sour Patch Kids. **

* * *

My cell phone vibrated in my pocket, and I waited until Edward disappeared behind the exam room door to check the text message I knew awaited me. Charlie had flipped, of course, when he heard of what happened at the school. Seconds after we had walked back to our cars my cell phone rang from my tightly gripped hand. Charlie had not only received calls from the police station, but also from the parents of several students. The students who were still staring at us as my friends and I (and Jacob) all gathered around our cars.

_What do you mean 'he knows'?_

Alice. I glanced around to make sure there was no one there to rat me out and get me in trouble for having my cell phone on me at work before I responded to Alice's text.

_The way Jake looked at Edward… he knows something_.

I remembered the way Jacob had stared at Edward, between him and the car door that lay in the middle of the road. Even I wasn't as naïve to believe the fire hydrant story—the fire hydrant was a good five feet away from where the door was lying. And I could see the realization in Jacob's eyes as he watched my boyfriend. Could everything that Kaiden said to him be true?

When I answered Charlie's phone call, I had to literally hold the phone away from my ear.

"_Bella! What the hell were you thinking? Who did you think you were, going after them like that! That's what the police are for!" _I stared at Edward and Jacob, glaring at them about the fact that I was being lectured. When technically I did nothing wrong. The conversation continued with my father, him telling me that I needed to be home and behind locked doors, and me telling him that he was overreacting.

And that is how Jacob then became assigned as the official bodyguard of Edward and Bella. Per Charlie.

"What the hell does this mean?" I yelled at Jacob. He had followed us to work that afternoon, and when we pulled into the parking lot, I saw that Jacob was on the phone. I could almost hear Charlie's voice from the interior of the police cruiser, threatening Jacob bodily harm if anything happened to his daughter. Forget about Edward, I mused, just worry about me.

That's when Jacob left the safety of his car and told Edward and I that until Patrick and Kaiden were apprehended, there would be an armed guard around us at all times.

"This is such bullshit," Edward fumed as we walked into work. We weren't even holding hands, just breezing by Lena with a look saying 'don't fucking ask'. She didn't need to; the six foot five armed guard sitting in the waiting room said it all. Work was purely work. No happiness filled me, no flirtatious glances passed between Edward and me. We were aggravated, going through the motions of pre-testing the patients and dispensing their contact lenses. Several people tried to gauge us in conversation, most likely hearing about what happened at the school, but we bypassed the questions and stuck to work.

"How does my father even have _pull_ like that? Doesn't he need approval of some sort to get an armed fucking _guard_ to be with us?" Edward sighed at my exclamation, and I knew that I was overreacting. Poor Edward didn't know what to do with me.

"I'm sure your dad is the one people come to for that sort of approval. Hell, he practically runs this town." He was right. I was trapped in a situation that I wasn't able to control. I turned away from my work again and fished my phone out of my scrub top pocket. I quickly read the text Alice had sent, wishing I didn't have to work and that I could sit with her and talk.

_If Jake does know, do you think he'll say anything?_

I quickly typed my response, knowing I needed to calm her before the pixie ran free and panicked.

_No, he would have said something already. He's here at work with us, I'll call u when I get home._

Minutes crawled into hours and if felt like eternity before Jacob was following us to Edward's car. The plan was to drop me off at home, where Charlie already awaited my arrival, and then Jacob would follow Edward home. No need for home protection apparently, because we had people around us at all times. I still found it ridiculous though when Edward pulled into my driveway and I could barely kiss him goodnight before Jacob honked his horn signaling to hurry up.

"How long is this going to be going on?" I asked Edward. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat and gripped the steering wheel with his left hand. I could see how much anger he held and how much stress he was under, and I felt guilty that I was letting the entire situation revolve around me. He was clearly more affected by this than I was, and I couldn't stop complaining about any of it.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. I tentatively reached out to run my finger along his bare forearm. Had he purposely not wanted to wear a jacket? He was going to catch a cold.

"Bella, there is no reason to be sorry," Edward whispered. He reached out and grabbed my hand, squeezing tightly before lifting my wrist to kiss my skin lightly. "I don't know how long this is going to last, but if I'm right, and I think I am, these idiots won't know how to stay in hiding very long. They'll fuck up and try something again." I shook my head slowly. I didn't _want _then to try something again. Kaiden had already tried to run me off of the road, in turn making me crash Edward's car. And with Patrick's track record with the Cullen family, I didn't want his temper to escalate into physical harm.

Small black spots started to form in my vision, and I realized then that I had been holding my breath. Letting out the air I had stored in my lungs, I cringed when Edward turned in his seat to look at me.

"Are you okay?" he asked. I nodded, taking several deep breaths before looking into golden depths filled with love.

"I don't _want_ them to try anything," I whispered. Edward's lips formed into a grim line when he realized his words.

"I know Bella, but they will. And this time we'll be ready and they won't be able to hurt us anymore. Hurt _you_ anymore." The sound of Jacob's car horn sounded through the air and Edward groaned loudly.

"I guess this is good night," I said, grabbing his hand and pressing my cheek to his palm. Edward nodded and leaned forward, brushing his lips against mine. I opened the car door and walked to the door, waving over my shoulder at both Edward and Jacob. I was surprised to find the door locked considering my father was home, but I knew this had something to do with the extra 'security measures' Charlie had spoken about. Even though he was sitting in the living room on the other side of the door, the lock was to be engaged at all times. No chance of someone getting in unannounced.

Jacob and Edward backed out of the driveway when they saw me inside safely, and I turned towards Charlie, who indeed was sitting in the living room on the couch.

"Hey dad," I said, trying to sound nonchalant. Wrong move though, because I was met with the anxious and angry eyes of my father.

"What took you so long? You got out of work half an hour ago!" Here we go. I braced myself, telling my brain not to overreact and make Charlie hate me. Because the words that my mind told me to say would certainly make him kick my ass out on the street and never think twice about it.

_Breathe, Bella, breathe._

"Apologies, father," I hissed, "but your armed security guard wanted to check Edward's car before we were able to get in it, and now that we're traveling as a caravan, it takes a few extra minutes." I turned on my heel, heading directly for the stairs.

"I'm sorry," Charlie said from behind me. I could hear the apology in his voice, and I felt somewhat guilty for being a bitch to him. His face was creased with worry, and I could imagine what was running through his mind all day.

"It's okay," I whispered.

"Try to get some sleep. I'll be heading out to the station later tonight to cover for one of the guys. We're short staffed, so it's going to be long hours for a couple days." My eyebrows rose at this. Would Charlie actually put down his shield and let me stay in the house alone? He must have seen the look on my face though, because he reached over to the table next to the front door and opened the drawer. My mouth opened when he pulled out a gun. I recognized it as the gun he used to use when he would take me out on the range years ago. He had always said that a girl needed to know how to shoot, how to protect herself. The tips he had given me all that time ago came flooding back to me; how to react to the kick and how to take the safety off. How to reload, and how to aim.

"Dad?" I almost didn't hear the word leave my mouth, but Charlie seemed to have heard me.

"Okay, Bella, don't panic." Charlie opened the chamber and saw that it was fully loaded and then he set it back in the drawer. "I want you to know that this is here, for you to use if necessary." I opened my mouth to object, clearly not comfortable with shooting a gun at someone, but Charlie held up his hand.

"Don't argue with me. It's a precaution, a just in case thing. I don't expect you to have to use it, but amuse me, please?" A full minute passed before I slowly nodded my head. Charlie seemed pleased with that and grabbed his holster off the coat rack along with his work jacket. My eyes still hadn't left the drawer, and I started to feel a wave of unease wash through me.

"I'll be home around three, okay?" I nodded, tearing my eyes to Charlie's face. He seemed apprehensive about leaving, but the Chief had to do what the Chief had to do. With a final glance, Charlie was out the door, the lock clicking shut, and I was alone.

Fuck this. Within seconds I had my cell phone and keys in my hand and I glued myself to the window, watching as Charlie backed his cruiser out of the driveway and disappeared from view. I needed to see Edward, and I needed to speak to Alice. There was so much going on, and I needed to wrap my mind around it all. So many different puzzle pieces, and so many people trying to shelter me from the harm, but I was old enough to help. I was very well aware of what was going on, and I refused to sit back and watch while my life crumbled around me.

I looked at the drawer that held the gun Charlie left me and I instantly paled. Should I bring it with me? No, what if I got caught with it? I sure as hell didn't have a permit to use it in public. That was that, and I wrenched open the door, leaving the gun in the drawer. Running to my car, I started the engine and backed out of the driveway. Heading in the same direction Charlie had gone, I turned towards the Cullen house, my heart racing.

The text messages Alice sent me through the afternoon had my mind wandering. We had come to the conclusion that Jacob had seen _something_, although we weren't sure what exactly he had seen. I was sure that he was putting things together; the things that Patrick and Kaiden had most likely said to him, mixed with what he had seen himself. If anything his thoughts were like mine were in the beginning—crazy and erratic, confused and complicated. I was positive that eventually he would ask questions, and I had to prepare ourselves for the answers. The truth or a story? A friend or an enemy? So many questions and no answers.

Which is why I needed to see Alice.

The driveway leading to the Cullen home was brightly lit, which surprised me. I had never seen the security lights there before, and it made it feel as if it were two o'clock in the afternoon, not the dead of night.

"What the hell?" I asked myself. I parked my car next to Carlisle's Audi, wondering only briefly if I should have called before just showing up on their front door unannounced.

"Bella!" Alice's voice rang out through the yard and I turned towards the front door. She was standing in the glow of the neon lights, and I sighed.

"What's with the flood lights?" I asked her as I walked closer. Alice rolled her eyes and shrugged.

"Carlisle and Esme had them installed today. Actually the workers just left." I followed Alice inside and looked around, hoping slightly that Edward would be there so I could breathe him in once more. But the room was empty.

"After what happened at school, Carlisle panicked," Alice continued, sitting on the couch across from the television. "Let's just say it was either the flood lights and the video cameras, or an electric fence. I think he chose the right route." I cracked a smile at the thought of Carlisle having a brick wall put up around the home. He sounded like Charlie, doing as much as possible to make sure we were safe. Except Charlie gave me a fucking gun.

"Yeah I can imagine the alternative," I muttered. In the distance I heard the sound of objects crashing around, and I snapped my head up. Looking at Alice in confusion, I noticed that she didn't look surprised.

"What the hell is that?" I asked. Alice shifted in her cushion and pulled her gray pullover tighter around her. I noticed then that the sweater was insanely large on her, meaning it belonged to either Edward or Jasper.

"That would be my insane brother thinking he can train himself for anything." What the hell? I shot out of my seat and raced towards the back of the house. I pressed against the French doors that led out into the yard and gasped at what I saw.

There was Edward, standing in the yard in only a pair of black sweat pants and a pair of sneakers, surrounded by large metal objects.

A trash can, the bumper to a car, a ladder, a broken television, metal shelves, a treadmill, weights, and even a five drawer metal cabinet.

"What the hell!" I exclaimed. I could feel Alice next to me, her annoyance radiating off of her.

"Again, this would be Edward, thinking for some reason that if he practices for an extended period of time, he will be able to protect himself and others from Patrick and Kaiden." Just then Edward looked at the filing cabinet and shot his hand out, flexing his fingers once. The cabinet flew into the air with ease, soaring across the yard and smashing into a tree.

"Oh my God!" I yelled as Edward moved instantly towards the bumper to the car, raising it into the air and then lifting the television beside it. It was as if the objects had made their own orbital pull around him.

"As much as I don't want to say it," Alice muttered, "the longer he practices the better he seems to be."

"I don't understand," I admitted. Alice nodded and pressed herself further into the glass panes than I thought she could.

"I suppose that the more he uses his power and practices, the more he becomes accustomed to it. The more he will be able to lift, the more weight and the more mobility with the objects. He's never had to move so many things before, and he told me that if he would just get the hang of it, then maybe it could help in stopping Patrick and Kadien. And unfortunately, I think he's right."

"He'll get caught," I said, looking around the backyard. The only thing that shielded Edward from the world were a few trees and shrubs. What if Patrick and Kaiden were out there, watching him?

"There are eighteen cameras surrounding the house," Alice whispered unnecessarily, "all of them hooked up to motion detectors. We saw you coming when you first turned on the driveway. So if anyone comes within a quarter mile radius of this home, we will know about it."

"It's fucking Alcatraz," I breathed. The Cullen home had become impenetrable. What the hell was I doing at home, alone, when I could be here and protected? I shook my head at myself, refusing to let myself think that way. Charlie was doing more to protect me than I had asked him to do.

We watched for a while as Edward made the objects move around the backyard, juggling them as if they were light as feathers. A layer of sweat had broken out over Edward's skin, glistening in the lights of the security system. My mind wandered as I watched his muscles move with agility. His biceps were tight and glistening, making my heart stutter within my chest. His chest was smooth, dipping ever so carefully to form a six pack. My eyes began to wander downwards to the V-shaped indents that disappeared in his black pants.

"Shake it off lover-girl, we've gotta talk." Alice's laughter broke me out of my trance, and I literally had to tear my gaze away from Edward and back to her. Yeah, I was a goner.

I followed Alice back to the couch and ran my hand over my face as we listened to the metal crunch in the distance.

"So, you think Jacob knows?" Alice jumped right in. I nodded, glancing at her quickly.

"Yes. He knows something. The way he looked at Edward at school… I don't know how to explain it." Alice nodded and wrung her fingers together.

"What do we do about it?" The million dollar question.

"I think we need to talk to him," I admitted. "Figure out what he already knows, and what he suspects. Go from there."

"Yeah, you're right." How the hell were we going to do this?

_Jacob, we need to know if you _think_ you saw Edward emit magical powers. Please be honest. _

"This is a joke," I muttered. A loud crash echoed through the house and I flew out of my seat before I registered what happened. Following Alice, we tore through the house and through the back door. Edward was standing in the middle of a metal made circle. The television was lying at the base of the nearest tree, screen cracked. The glass lay on the ground, glittering in the glow of the security lights.

"What the hell Edward!" Alice yelled. Edward stood, breathless. His hair was slicked back against his forehead His usual pale skin looked bleached, and I wondered if he was going to pass out like he had before.

"Is he okay?" I asked Alice. She shrugged and took a few steps towards her brother.

"Just stay, Alice." Edward's voice was rough and broken, and my heart tore for him.

"You need to take a break…" Alice started to say, but Edward turned and started stalking towards her.

"No! I do not need to take a _break_!" he yelled. I flinched at his harsh words, glad that they were not directed towards me. "I need to protect our family Alice! I need to make sure that these fucking lunatics don't kill us and chase us away from the one place we belong! I need to make sure you and Jasper can stay together!" Low blow, definitely. I reached out to grab Alice's hand but she was already moving towards him. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders, and I saw Edward's eyes close in defeat.

"Thank you, Edward, but you do not need to hold the world on your shoulders." Suddenly I could feel a strange electric energy in the air. Wind that didn't exist blew strands of Edward and Alice's hair, and Edward's eyes popped open in shock. I knew immediately that Alice was giving her brother some of his energy back.

Edward looked over Alice's shoulder, directly at me. I can never explain what happened just then, but I swear it was like Alice was transferring the energy into Edward… and the energy was then traveling through his gaze into me. It was an unbelievable triangle of electricity that flowed from his golden orbs.

"Edward…" I whispered. I wanted him to be closer to me, to run his fingers along my cheeks as I let my own fingers sink into his hair. I wanted to press my body against his, to feel all of his hard lines touch me. I wanted to be _alone_.

Alice stepped away from him then, looking slightly frazzled.

"Continue on then," she said to him, smiling as if she had done nothing. Edward smiled at her, tearing his gaze from me only for seconds before he let it snap back into place. I could feel heat spread across my face, and I knew then that I was blushing.

"Bella and I are brainstorming about Jacob and how to find out what he knows," Alice offered to her brother. Edward glared at her and then shot the glare at me.

"Don't give her that look," Alice snapped. Edward didn't tear the look away from me, instead shaking his head.

"I don't know what your deal is, but Jacob does not know anything," Edward snapped. I shook my head immediately, wanting badly to snap some sense into him.

"You clearly didn't see the way Jacob looked at you when we were at school today!" I shouted. Alice was nodding, backing me up without words. "Between what he may or may not have seen today, and with what Kaiden said to him at the station, and whatever Patrick may have said, he is going to wonder things. He's going to wonder if what they said was the truth, and he's going to form his own conclusions. What do you want us to do? Have him turn into Patrick and go nuts? Or have us tell the truth. Or at least some part of the truth?" Edward's eyes were closed, and Alice was staring at me in awe. I had a feeling that no matter how much she yelled and lectured at her brother, he wouldn't listen. But I had some pull for some reason. He would listen to me because he loved me. _Like that_.

"I don't know, Bella," Edward said. Alice reached out and smacked him across the chest.

"Ow!" he yelled, rubbing the spot on his abdomen that was turning red.

"You need to listen to her, Edward. She knows what she's talking about!" What? When did I become the spokesperson for this entire charade?

"Alice…" I muttered, but Edward interrupted me with a loud sigh.

"Before you say anything to him, it needs to be discussed with us all," Edward relented, "and I mean _all _of us. Emmett, Rose and Jasper included." Alice cheered and hugged her brother, rushing over to hug me as well.

"Then excuse us, Edward. We have things to discuss." As Alice pulled me back towards the house, I turned to watch Edward as he stood dead center in the yard. His gaze was locked to mine, a large grin covering his face. With a flick of his hand, all the objects in the yard rose into the air and started to circle again. A shiver ran down my spine, realizing that he looked a little crazy, a mad scientist in his lab with his evil creations.

He was _my_ evil scientist, I grinned.

* * *

By the time I pulled my car back into my driveway, it was almost one o'clock in the morning. I was tired, but pleased because Alice and I had come up with a general conversation plan to approach Jacob. Right now we agreed to speak to everyone tomorrow about it after school—in the confines of the Cullen home, security cameras and all.

Shutting off the engine to the car, I leaned my head back against the headrest, thanking whatever God was on my side for not letting my father come home early. If Charlie came home to find me gone, the Army would have been called to find me. Clearly not the best move on my part.

I opened the door and stepped out into the cold night air. A light rain started to fall, and I silently cheered that the rain had not become snow or sleet. Making sure I had my cell phone and keys, I trudged back towards the house, listening to the night noises that came from the forest around me.

_Thud._

I froze, turning my head slowly to the right. My vision was met with blackness, the rain drops pelting my hair and face silently.

_Crunch_.

My heart was pounding, echoing in my ears and betraying the calm exterior I had tried to hold. All someone had to do was step within five feet of me and I was sure that someone, _anyone_, could hear the heartbeat.

_Crunch_.

I turned to the front door and broke out in a sprint, making sure I had my keys out and ready. Mere feet from the door, a dark form came flying from my left and slamming me into the pillar on my porch. My scream echoed through the night before a strong hand clamped over my mouth.

My eyes were wide and wild, trying to see the person in front of me. But all I saw was black.

"Shh, Bella." Kaiden. I whimpered behind his hand, my fingers tight around his arm. No amount of strength could tear his grip from me, and I could feel the defeat in me already. My feet were barely touching the porch ground, and I realized that Kaiden was actually holding me off the floor. Only the tips of my sneakers were brushing against the wood.

I squinted my eyes in the darkness, and slowly I began to make out the form of the man in front of me. Kaiden was taller than me, so I looked up and saw that he was wearing all black, the sweater of his hood lowered over his face. I could barely see his eyes shinning at me through the night. What was he going to do to me?

"It's okay Bella, it's okay." I shook my head, not believing him. I shouldn't have left the house, I shouldn't have left Alice's house. I shouldn't have trusted that I'd be safe. _I shouldn't have left that gun in the house_.

"We're going to have a little talk, okay?" Kaiden's voice was sickly sweet, and I could feel my gag reflux acting on its own accord. How had I ever thought him to be handsome and great?

I nodded though, not sure what else to do. He took this as an agreement, and continued.

"We're going to expose Edward for what he really is," he continued, his hot breath washing over my face. I was having trouble breathing through my nose, and forced my breathing to become slow.

"I've seen him move things. I've seen him. I saw that car stop in the air, Bella. I'm not stupid." Really? "I didn't know you were in that car, I thought it was him. And for that I am sorry. But Edward is going to be out of this picture very soon. Patrick will have his revenge and I will have you." My stomach churned, and I could feel bile rise in my throat. His? I would never be his. I shook my head, wanting to convey the message.

"Yes, Bella," Kaiden whispered. He reached up and pulled down his hood, and I saw that he looked a bit grimy. His hair was greasy- not just wet. He had a smear of dirt going down his left temple, and I wanted badly to throw a bar of soap at him. The pressure of Kaiden's grip tightened on my mouth, and I could feel the floor beneath my feet float away. He was lifting me in the air, unintentionally, I wasn't sure.

"You need to tell your Edward that he's dead. Patrick won't be as gentle as I am." Just then, my prayers were answered. Headlights flooded over us, catching Kaiden in the spotlight.

Dad!

Kaiden dropped me then, and my legs gave out, causing me to fall to the ground. I rose my head, running my hand along my face. My skin stung to the touch, and I winced in pain.

No, not Charlie. I stared at the silver car, feeling fear and happiness rush through me at the same time.

"Fuck!" Kaiden screamed out in the night. Sounds of footsteps running through the grass made me turn my head, and I watched as Kaiden ran towards the forest. Edward was directly behind him, running so fast that had it not been for his car, I wouldn't have known it was him.

"Edward! No!" I tried to yell, but my voice was cracked and weak, and I knew that he couldn't hear me. I watched as Kaiden and Edward ran through the rain, and then Edward stopped mid stride and raise his hand. I knew what was going to happen, but for the first time I didn't regret Edward using his ability. The trash cans from the side of the house flew through the air, straight for Kaiden. They both slammed into Kaiden, causing him to fall to the ground.

I didn't want Edward to get hurt. And I had a sinking feeling that if Edward continued to follow Kaiden, he would run right into Patrick. I couldn't let this happen.

"Edward, no!" I yelled stronger this time. Edward glanced back to me, his eyes blazing in the night. Kaiden scrambled to his feet, running faster than I thought possible. Edward debated for a moment to run after him, but his need to come back to me seemed to win over anything else.

Edward ran towards me, crouching down to help me off the floor.

"Oh my God, Bella, are you okay?" he asked. His face was permanently etched in worry.

"Edward, what are you doing here? How did you know?" I asked. I sat on the dirt covered step, leaning my back against the pillar that Kaiden had me pressed against moments ago. Edward's hands breezed over me as if he were afraid to touch me, but he wanted to hold me regardless. His had changed out of his previous clothes, and now wore jeans and a gray hoodie. I looked closely and saw bare chest under the zipper. He wasn't wearing a shirt under that sweater; he was in a rush to get here.

"Alice sent me," Edward said. My eyebrows rose in question, and Edward shook his head.

"I don't know," he mused. "Just minutes after you left, she looked at me and said 'Go to Bella's, _now_.' So I sped here as fast as possible. It scares me sometimes how eerily psychic she is." I nodded, still rubbing the skin around my mouth.

"Let's get you inside," Edward whispered, snaking his arm around my waist and helping me to my feet. I was shaky, but somehow managed to hold my ground as Edward picked the fallen keys off of the porch and opened the door. The house was dark, but I made my way to the couch by sight. Falling into the cushions, I listened as Edward locked the front door and dropped my keys on the side table. Again I thought of the gun in the drawer beneath my keys, and I cursed myself for leaving the house.

"Edward," I whispered. He turned on a small lamp next to the television, turning to me. He looked magical in the glow of the light, the yellow beams highlighting his hair.

"Yes love?" I sighed and closed my eyes. I was suddenly very tired.

"They're coming after you, Edward," I whispered. Edward's eyes widened slightly and I felt bad for saying this. "They're coming after you and I don't think they're going to stop you until you're dead."

* * *

**In the next chapter, you will have lemons, hatred, fights, plotting, and even some danger. What kind of fanfic would this be if I didn't include this?? Also, heads up, it's going to be long. I didn't know how to break it down into several chapters, so it's going to be a fairly large entry... :-)**

**Please look below and see how you can add this story for update alerts? Yep, you might want to do that because the next chapter will be posted by Saturday night people! It's gonna be fucking crazy! **

**As always, please review. It makes me happy! ~Ashley**


	22. Cat and Mouse

**Hello to all you wonderful, beautiful people! I've been trying to dish this chapter out, sorry it took longer than I expected (it was supposed to be up yesterday), but I've been sick, temp and all. But good news with that, I'm in bed so I have plenty of time to work on the next chapter!**

**Oh, and a small lemon is at the end of this chapter, so PG readers beware (wait a sec you shouldn't be reading this anyway then because I rated it M for a reason people!!)**

**D/C: I do not own Twilight, nor do I own any of the characters portrayed in the book and/or movie(s). But I do own a bottle of Nyquil. It has become my best friend.**

* * *

Edward and I hadn't spoken in over half an hour. Since I told him my theory of how Kaiden and Patrick wanted him… _dead_… we had just sat and stared. It took a while for Edward to grasp what I was saying, and soon after he was nodding in agreement.

I didn't want to tell him this, hell I wish I could make it all go away. But the throbbing pain in my cheeks and jaw were a constant reminder of how they meant business.

Suddenly Edward stood, reaching for my cell phone. I didn't reach out to stop him, but I didn't disguise the panic I felt. He moved his fingers quickly over the keys, and then he brought the phone to his ear. The look he gave me was the only thing that kept me on the couch, the look saying 'trust me'.

"Yes, I would like to speak to Chief Swan please." Well, fuck. Inevitable as it may be, it still didn't help the matters any that my father would now be panicked and sick with worry. I would be lucky to be able to leave the house from here on out. Edward silently stood in the center of the living room, watching me as if I would disappear.

"Yes, Charlie? This is Edward." He paused, listening to the other end. "Yes sir, I understand how late it is, but I am at your home at the moment. Kaiden came after Bella, and…" Edward stopped then, pulling the phone away from his ear.

"Shit." With Edward's single worded oath, I knew Charlie was on his way. He set my phone back on the table and looked over at me.

"Looks like your father will be home soon." I nodded, hoping that no one was driving on the roads at this time. A speeding Charlie was a scary Charlie.

"Edward, what are we going to do?" I asked. He came over to sit next to me on the couch, and I wanted badly to crawl into his lap. I refrained from doing so, instead curling up to his side and grabbing his hand. His skin was on fire, even though the air inside and outside was freezing cold. I traced the creases in his skin, examining how the pads of his fingers looked worn yet graceful. Hands of a worker, hands of a man.

"I've been talking with my dad," Edward spoke, his velvet voice drifting through the air, "and I he seems to think the same thing you do."

"Which is what?"

"That they want me dead. Clearly for different reasons, but both of them with the same idea in their minds." Edward paused for a moment, glancing around the room. I looked at him closely and saw that his eyes were shinning.

"Are you okay?" I asked softly. Edward shook his head slowly and cleared his throat. His adam's apple bobbed slightly.

"Never in my life did I think someone would hate me with so much passion. So much hatred that they would move themselves across the country to ruin my life. And now that person has found a side kick." He looked at me with sorrow. "And they're threatening the people that I love."

"Edward…" I didn't know what to say, but I felt the tears swell in my eyes. I never had the intention to make him feel guilty, or to make him feel bad about me being in danger. Had it not been for Kaiden, the only person we would have to worry about is Patrick. "Tell me what to do, and I'll do it." I would be his soldier in this war, and I would do whatever needed to be done to keep everyone safe.

"Number one, keep you safe," Edward said. Sirens screamed to a halt outside of the house, and the interior of the house was illuminated in red and blue lights. "And two, keep your father from having a heart attack, because he got here too quickly, and I know he's going to be in a craze." He was right, and within seconds Charlie was slamming through the front door and glancing around for me.

"Bella!" he yelled. I jumped off the couch and ran to embrace him, surprised at the amount of emotion that ran through me. The tears that had coated my eyes were now flowing freely, and I closed the distance to throw my arms around his neck.

"Daddy!" I sobbed into his shoulder, letting him move me around as he half carried me back into the living room to where Edward stood.

"Edward, what the hell is going on!?" Charlie's words were harsh, but I realized that he hadn't given Edward a chance to explain when the phone call happened. All Charlie knew was that Kaiden had attacked me, not that he had gotten away. Not that Edward saved me. I needed to speak up though, because my father did not know that I had left the house to speak with Alice earlier. If he knew that I had actually _driven away_, I'd be dead from the wrath of Charlie Swan.

"I couldn't sleep, and I was on the phone with Alice," I blubbered, sitting back on the couch. "I forgot something out in my car earlier, so I went out to get it, telling Alice I would call her right back. That's when Kaiden came out of no where!"

"Alice hadn't heard back from Bella, and Bella wasn't answering her calls," Edward stepped in, going along with the lie, "so my sister came to me and told me something was wrong. I didn't want to alarm anyone, so I rushed over and saw Bella being shoved against the wall by Kaiden."

"I'm going to kill him," Charlie muttered. He turned to Edward and took a few quick strides forward, pulling him into his arms.

"Thank you, son. I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't been there for my Bella." Edward's eyes grew wide with shock. I forced my sobs to subside, hiccupping as I watched my father and boyfriend hug each other. The world had gone loony, and I seemed to be the circus ring bearer. Edward slowly lowered his hands to pat my father on his back, accepting the thanks.

"You're welcome. I'll be here for Bella as long as she'll have me." _Forever_, I thought. I tried to slow my breathing as Charlie and Edward stepped out of their man hug, and Charlie looked around the house.

"So what exactly happened?" he asked. I replayed the events that had happened before Edward got there, creating a small story line that I had to go out to my car for a school textbook. It was on my way to the car that Kaiden attacked me, according to the story fed to Charlie. But everything else was the truth—the way Kaiden came out of nowhere and slammed me against the house. Charlie's hand reached out and ghosted across my face at the forming bruise. I could see the anger in his brown eyes, and I needed to make sure he wouldn't act on this anger he was feeling.

"Which way did he run?" Charlie asked to no one in particular. Edward pointed towards the south east end of the house.

"That way through the forest, towards town." Charlie nodded and walked out the front door. My eyes grew wide and I shot off the couch and was behind Edward as we ran out after him. I could _not_ let Charlie run after Kaiden, especially when he could be armed and miles away by now. I pushed past Edward when we hit the cold night air, and I stopped on the front step when I saw that Charlie was standing next to his police cruiser, lights still flashing. A radio was in his hand, and he squinted through the drizzling rain to stare at us as he spoke into it.

"Yeah, Jake, this is Charlie. Bella's fine but we have a direction of Kaiden and Patrick. Heading towards town. Send a team out in an unmarked car to patrol." Jacob's voice crackled through the airwaves, sounding stressed and tired.

"Yes sir, we'll send out Mark and Kris now." Charlie threw his radio back into the car and flipped the switch to turn the flashing lights off. No need to draw the attention of the neighbors. I breathed a sigh of relief when I stepped back into Edward's arms, allowing Charlie to track back into the house. Locking the door behind me, I glanced into the mirror above the gun holding table. I winced. The imprint of Kaiden's fingers were dark and clearly visible in the dimness of the house. How the hell was I going to cover this up in time for school? Should I even go?

"You two are staying home from school tomorrow," Charlie answered my unspoken question. I turned to look at him, baffled that he not only was telling me this, but someone he had no pull over.

"Dad…" I started, but Charlie already had his cell phone in his hands. He held up his finger to stop me as he dialed a number, putting it up to his ear. I glanced at Edward and saw that he was smiling. My eyebrows flew up into my scalp, and I wondered if these two men were conspiring in some way.

"Carlisle? Hey, it's Charlie Swan. Sorry to bother you so late, hope I didn't wake you and your wife." _What the fuck_! When did my father have Edward's number _memorized_!?

"Dad!" I yelled, but this time Edward was the one who silenced me. I was going to smack someone if another person told me to shut up. Charlie listened to Carlisle speak on the other end, and he nodded his head at something.

"Yes, Edward is here. Seems he saved my Bella tonight from an encounter with Kaiden. I have a proposition, if you have a moment to listen." A proposition? What the holy mother of f…

"Our kids need to be protected at all times, and from what I hear around town, you have yourself a little fortress. Now, I can't always be here to protect Bella, and with us down a man at the station, I need to put in more hours. So when she's not here, I want to know if it's okay if she stays at your home."

I almost fainted. Had it not been for Edward and his arm around me, I would have collapsed to the ground. My father was _telling my boyfriends' father that he wanted me to stay at their house_.

"Oh my God," I muttered. Edward let out a small laugh in my ear, and I turned on him.

"Edward Cullen, how can you find this funny? We are going to be under constant supervision! I'm being passed around like a piece of property, like everyone is afraid that I'll be broken!" My fingers tightened around Edward's arm, and I wanted badly to hit something. Anything. Charlie continued to hammer out details with Edward's father, and Edward leaned in so that I could be eye level with him.

"Bella, you need to see the silver lining in this." I rolled my eyes as his soothing voice tried to penetrate my anger. "Your father just wants to make sure that you're safe, and if meaning that staying at my house on nights where your dad isn't here, then so be it." Edward looked over to my father and lowered his voice.

"You can even stay in my room and no one would be the wiser." There we go. The silver lining. I took a deep breath and looked into Edward's face. He was smiling so sincerely at me that I had no other choice to believe him. Charlie's voice blurred in the background as I concentrated on Edward. Me and Edward, together pretty much all day. I could get used to this.

"Okay?" Edward whispered. I nodded, offering a smile to show him that I understood. I understood it all too well. Charlie was finishing up the conversation with Carlisle then, and I turned back to him to listen to the tail end of the discussion.

"That's fine, Carlisle. I'm going to have the kids stay home from school tomorrow, if that's okay with you. I'm home for the night, but tomorrow morning when I have to go back to work they can head back to your place." Seconds later the phone call ended and I waited for Charlie to explain himself.

"Okay, you kids go to bed," he sighed. I felt my mouth open in shock again, still finding it weird that I was getting _permission_ from my _police chief father_ to sleep in the same bed as my boyfriend. "As I'm sure you heard me discuss, in the morning you'll both be going back to the Cullen house. It's safer there." I opened my mouth to say something, but Charlie sighed and cut me off before I could say anything at all.

"Now Bella, I really don't want you to argue with me on this. I know you're an adult legally, but I need you safe. This is the only way I can think of." I offered a small smile and shook my head. Stepping forward, I pulled my dad into a hug and kissed his cheek.

"I wasn't going to argue, Dad. I was going to say thank you." Edward's hand rubbed against my back as I hugged my father. We stood that way for several minutes before Charlie sniffled and pulled away. He wasn't one for showing this kind of emotion, and I felt a twinge of guilt that I was the one to cause him all of this grief and sadness. He was a peaceful man before I arrived.

"You're welcome Bells, I just want to keep you safe." I nodded and wiped at my eyes.

"So what's the next step in catching them?" I asked. Charlie sighed and ran his hand through his hair, a move that I wondered if he had gotten from Edward.

"Well, that's what I'm going into work tomorrow to do. I need to sit down with everyone and figure this out. That's why I want you to go to Edward's house, where I'll know you will be safe. I don't want to worry about you being at school. Don't worry about it, both Carlisle and I will call the school to cover for you." I smiled again, thinking that just that morning Charlie had left us a note saying not to skip; now we were following _orders_.

We said our goodnights, and I led Edward upstairs. We closed my bedroom door and I walked over to the window to make sure it was closed and locked. Edward did the unnecessary sweep around the room to see if there were any 'hidden things', as he put it. The thought of Kaiden or Patrick hiding in my closet or under my bed scared the shit out of me. So I let him search. Minutes later we were changing into sleep clothes, not bothering to shield our naked bodies from each other. I was too worn out to even stare (for too long anyway).

My phone began to notify me of a text message, and I glanced at it warily. Edward noticed my hesitation and reached for it, glancing at the screen.

"Just Alice. I suppose we should have called her after I got you inside." I felt guilty for not telling Alice I was okay, and had it not been for her and her 'intuition', I don't know what would have happened.

_OMG plz tell me everything is ok! Dad just told me what happened! ~Al_

I didn't bother texting her, thinking that she deserved an actual phone call. Pressing the green button on my phone, I listened to the phone ring _once_ before she answered.

"BELLA! Oh my God, please tell me you're okay! Is Edward still there? Of course he is, that's a stupid question. Did Kaiden hurt you? I'm going to chop his dick off that stupid mother fu-"

"Alice!" I yelled before she continued. My mouth was hanging open, surprised at the words that were flying out of her mouth.

"Sorry!" Alice's voice was weak and shaking. "I'm just freaking out."

"I know, Alice, I know." I sat down on the edge of my bed and sighed when Edward sat next to me. I leaned into him, thankful for his support. I was feeling tired, and wanted badly to climb beneath my layers of blankets that covered my bed.

"Did he hurt you?" Alice whispered. Tears pricked my eyes and I choked back a sob. I didn't want her to worry, but I couldn't lie to her. All she would have to do is take one look at me and she would see the aftermath.

"Yes, but not too horribly. Edward got there in time." I could hear her cry over the phone, and it tore at my heart. That girl had become my best friend, and to hear her cry over me killed me.

"Thank you for sending Edward," I whispered.

"Of course!" Alice sobbed. "The second I felt something was off, I sent him. I'm so sorry I even let you leave. I should have gone with you, or made you stay."

"Sweetie, it was inevitable. Don't you blame yourself." Edward ran his fingers along my leg, and I could feel his hot touch beneath my flannel pajama bottoms.

"Let me speak to Edward," Alice demanded. I sighed and handed him the phone without a word. Edward cleared his throat and smiled at me.

"Alice?" I could hear Alice's voice reach an all new pitch on the other end, and I wondered if she was yelling or crying.

"Hey, hey, it's okay. Everything is fine. Bella won't be alone again, no need to cry." Well, damn. I didn't want anyone to cry over this. What still bothered me was that everyone was freaking out over me, not Edward. Shouldn't he be the one under constant surveillance? It hit me then… he was.

Seconds later, Edward hung up the phone and I watched him set it on the nightstand.

"She's really torn up over this, huh?" I asked. Edward nodded and stood, bringing me to my feet as well.

"Indeed she is, but we'll see her tomorrow. Everyone is staying home from school, so you'll have all the opportunity in the world to be questioned about this then." I groaned and leaned my forehead to Edward's chest. He had made the decision to sleep with his boxers on and a borrowed t-shirt that once belonged to Phil. I knew Charlie would be walking in with no hesitation in the morning (actually in just a few hours), and I didn't want to be caught in a compromising position. I leaned around Edward and pulled back the covers. Edward went to the other side of the bed and did the same. Cuddling beneath the covers on my bed, I let Edward wrap his arms around me. I felt safe and warm… protected.

"I love you," he whispered into my hair. I smiled and pulled him closer.

"Love you, too."

* * *

Hours later I was awoken by a whirlwind of commotion and emotion. Charlie knocked once before he barged into my bedroom, and I was glad that Edward had agreed to the 'dress appropriate' rule. Although, my leg was hitched up over the covers, and onto him, pulling his body to mine. Charlie didn't seem to care though, and he yelled at us to get up; he was leaving for work soon.

Edward kissed my forehead and rolled out of bed, running his hand through his hair. Looking around the bedroom, he shrugged.

"No point in getting ready for anything. I'm just going right back to sleep when we get to my house." The man was a genius. I agreed without speaking a word, only grabbing a duffel bag from my closet and throwing clothes and toiletries in it. Pulling on a hoodie and throwing my sock-clad feet into a worn pair of sneakers, I followed Edward down the stairs. Charlie took a long hard look at us and burst into a fit of laughter.

"Bite me," I mumbled, turning to him. He looked at my face and stopped laughing, instead rushing over to me.

"Oh my God, Bella!" My half closed eyes flew open, and I turned to Edward.

"What?" I asked. Edward just shook his head, and he looked pained to even look at me. I sighed and turned to the mirror above the gun-drawer, and my mouth dropped open. Across my mouth was the perfect shape of a person's hand. It was dark, a purplish color, and literally spread from one ear to the other.

"Fuck," I said aloud. Alice was going to freak.

"I'm fine guys, it doesn't hurt all that bad." It was the truth; I hadn't actually felt all that sore until they pointed it out. And then it was all psychological I think. Mind over matter, Bella.

"I don't know…" Charlie started to say, but I waved him off.

"It's fine. We're going over to Edward's now. Basically going right back to sleep." Charlie nodded, still staring at the bruise across my face, but I rolled my eyes. "I have my cell phone on me, so you'll be able to reach me if need be." I hugged Charlie and grabbed Edward's hand, all but dragging him out the door. I refuse to stand there and let my dad fawn over me like a child, so I choose to leave. Easy as that.

We climbed into Edward's car, leaving my Mustang behind. That was fine with me, it wasn't like I wouldn't have a ride from anyone in the near future.

"You okay?" Edward asked me as we sped through town. I closed my eyes and nodded, wanting badly to just climb into his bed and return to the land of sleep. Did I get to do that though? Nope. The second we pulled into his driveway, Alice was by my door, with Jasper and Rose behind her.

"Oh my God!" Alice screamed. "Look what that bastard did to you!" I sighed and climbed out of the car, directly into the arms of my friends. Alice's embrace crushed me, and I felt a stab of pain through my mid section. What the hell? Was I falling apart? I pulled back, wanting to relieve the stinging I felt, but was immediately in the arms of Rose.

"Bella, we were so worried," she whispered into my ear. It shouldn't have surprised me, but it did. Rose was usually such a hard ass, and seeing the tears in her eyes was something new.

"Guys, you shouldn't worry abo-" My words were cut off when Jasper flung himself at me. _This_ surprised me. His arms crushed me against him, and I felt the same pain around my stomach. I didn't have the heart to tell him to let me go, so I hugged him back.

"Bella, that was not cool," Jasper whispered in my ear. I laughed through the few tears that had escaped from my eyes. Stepping back after he had let me go, I took in the sight of _most _of my friends.

"Where's Emmett?" I asked. Rose smiled and nudged Alice.

"What?" I asked. Alice rolled her eyes and stepped forward.

"I made him go to the store for you," she admitted. My eyes widened and I gaped at them.

"What? Why!?" Everyone laughed at her, but Alice stomped her foot in frustration.

"Because! We were out of orange juice and ice cream! Today is going to be a relaxing day for you if it fucking kills me, and if I want her to have orange juice with her pancakes, then she's going to have orange juice!" Everyone was laughing at her, but I noticed how she had real tears in her eyes. She cared that I was taken care of today, and it meant the world to me.

"Oh, Alice." I stepped forward and embraced her, pushing past the pain I felt and pressed her into me. She sniffled into my shoulder, but hugged me in return.

"See? She's thankful," Alice whispered. I felt more arms wrap around us, and peeked through the limbs to see that Edward, Jasper and Rose had joined the hug. This is how it was supposed to be. Me with the people who meant the most to me.

The sound of tired crunching on the driveway made me turn my head slightly, and I smiled when I saw that it was Emmett's jeep.

"The whole gang is here!" Alice yelled. Emmett hopped out of his car, arms full of groceries, and looked at us with a confused expression.

"Are we smothering Bellie?" he asked. Jasper grinned over my head and nodded.

"Works for me!" Emmett yelled, and with that he set the bags he had on the hood of Edward's car and lunged into the group. The pain around my mid section made spots form behind my eyes, and I gasped from the rush of air that left my lungs. Only Edward noticed the change in my demeanor though, and he all but dragged me out of the group embrace.

"Okay! Bella's had enough for this second," he joked slightly, eyeing me with hawks' eyes. We all laughed and filed our way into the house, Edward carrying my bag behind me. Everyone dropped themselves around the living room, clearly expecting story time. But Edward excused us for a second, him pulling me into the kitchen.

"Lift." That's it, one word demand. My eyes narrowed and I put a hand on my hip.

"Excuse me?" I asked. Edward rolled his eyes and stepped forward, lifting my sweater quickly. I tried to stop him, mainly because I had no idea what he would find, but he was too quick.

"Fucking ass!" I flinched at Edward's curse, and I looked down to see what was causing me so much pain from hugging someone. There, across my stomach, was another large bruise. It was roughly an inch wide, and expanded from one side of my hip to the other.

"I don't even remember how this happened," I admitted. I fingered it slightly, realizing that it only hurt when it was touched. That was easy to remedy; just don't let anyone touch my stomach, present company included. I thought back to the night before, thinking of how Kaiden slammed me around the front porch, but I honestly couldn't remember something hitting me across my stomach. Maybe when he pressed me against the pillar at the front of the house? It was all starting to blur.

"Let's get back out there," I said, pulling Edward with me. He didn't argue with me, instead letting me be in the lead for once. We sat with everyone, forming a large circle. It seemed like they were all waiting for the story to begin, but I didn't know where to start.

"Well? What the hell happened?" Emmett all but yelled. Leave it to him to be the instigator. Everyone seemed happy that he had said something first though, because they all leaned forward expectantly. I looked at Edward, who nodded once. I suddenly hated the fact that everyone in this damn room was curious about everything. Why couldn't they go to school? Why did they have to be here?

I told the story again, this time telling the complete truth. Everyone but Edward hung on every word. I suppose he was punching himself internally for not being there in time to stop the few bruises that I received, but I stroked his hand as I continued on, hoping to tell him that it was all going to be okay.

"So what now?" Rose asked. I shrugged, being completely honest.

"I don't know. That's why we're here. My dad is at the station now, figuring out the next moves in finding them." A wave of exhaustion swept over me, and I felt my arms go limp. I was just so tired, and I wanted to climb into a bed, _any_ bed, and just sleep the morning away.

"Lure the bastards in," Jasper whispered. Edward tensed beside me and leaned forward.

"Excuse me?" he said, voice laced with anger. My eyes shot up and I saw that Jasper was leaning back, eyes wide. Edward was almost out of his seat, and the others were staring back and forth like they were at a tennis match.

"No, no! Wait! I didn't mean it like that!" Edward stood up fully and I held my breath. Jasper stood up too, but stared Edward down.

"Sit the fuck down, I didn't mean it like that!" Edward relented and returned to his seat next to me. Jasper glared at Edward for just a moment and did the same.

"What I _meant_ was that Patrick and Kaiden keep coming at you, right?" We all nodded, and I saw that Rose was gripping Emmett's hand—hard. Jasper swallowed hard, holding his hand up as if he knew what would come. "Well, we know they're going to come again. Kaiden seems to be the sidekick in all of this. We never see Patrick, especially now that he has Kaiden by his side. But they're after you." Edward was still, not arguing, so Jasper continued.

"Kaiden is after Bella, hating you because you have her. Patrick is after you, hating Bella because he wants to take her away from you. So I figure what we can do is lure them out and trap them. Make them feel like they're comfortably in the lead, and then _boom!_ Ya know what I mean?" Jasper looked at me with regretful eyes and then looked back to Edward.

"I don't want to put either of you in danger, but think about it. If you're not under the direct protection of the fucking Chief of police, you're being sent to Fort Knox. It's ridiculous. You can't live like this forever." Jasper was right, I knew this. But I sat there, letting Edward come to his own conclusion. And just like that, Edward nodded.

"You're right." I breathed a sigh of relief, leaning back into the thick couch cushions. I zoned out, letting the others discuss plans that were yet finalized. They threw out ideas like letting me walk 'alone' near the woods, or having Edward 'break down' on the side of the road. I didn't like any of it, but would my opinion really matter?

I closed my eyes and listened to the baritone laugh of Emmett as they spoke of tying Patrick and Kaiden up and throwing them over the bridge in Port Angeles. The girls reprimanded them, keeping them in line of reality. Before I knew it, I felt myself being lifted off of the couch. The movement jerked me awake, but I feigned sleep and let Edward carry me up the stairs. Eventually a door opened, and I felt the soft down comforter of Edward's bed beneath me. Strong, careful hands removed my shoes, and then tugged the blanket from under my legs and tucking it around me gently. I dared to peek, and saw that Edward was kicking off his shoes and pulling off the hoodie he wore. I suppressed a gasp when I saw that his shirt from beneath had come off with the sweater, and soon enough he was pulling off his pants and only remained in his boxers. He looked around as if searching for something, but shrugged and crept towards the other side of the bed.

"I know you're awake," Edward said as he climbed in. I moaned and turned towards him, eyes wide.

"How did you know?" I asked. Edward laughed and shrugged.

"Well, when your breathing starts to speed up, when you're supposed to be out cold, it tips me off." I laughed and sat up, pulling off my sweater as well. I was still in my pajama pants and tank top, and dove back under the covers. Now, this was better.

"Sorry. If it's any consolation, I enjoyed watching you undress." Edward laughed throatily at my confession, and he pulled me close to him. I sighed at the feeling of his warm body pressed against mine. I was glad that the room was encased in darkness, and he couldn't see the blush that spread over my face. If he knew what I was thinking…

"Edward," I breathed. His face was mere inches from mine, and I could feel his breath on me.

"Yes, love?" My heart skipped a beat and I smiled. Leaning forward, I brushed my lips against his. With all that was going on, it seemed like ages since he and I had a _second _to ourselves. Just a moment to be with each other. Now would be the moment, I suppose.

Edward pressed his lips against mine again, running his tongue against my bottom lips slowly. I opened my mouth willingly, letting our tongues battle for dominance in a slow, playful manner.

"Mmm, Bella." The noises he was making drove me wild. I felt his hands beneath the sheets, roaming over my clothing clad thighs, and settling softly on my hip.

"We have to be quiet," Edward whispered, "Alice and Jasper are in the room next door." I groaned softly, but thought of it as a conquest. I could do quiet. Edward's hand brushed against my bruise, and I hissed involuntarily.

"Shit! I'm sorry Bella!" Edward sounded so worried. I leaned back and ran my fingers over his lips.

"Shhh, don't worry about this. I'm fine. We just have to be careful _and_ quiet." Edward smiled softly and pressed his lips to mine again. We explored each others' mouths, enjoying the taste and sensations. It didn't take long for Edward to reach for my pants, slowly pushing them down. I leaned back and gave him a playful evil eye.

"And what do you think you are doing, Edward?" I whispered. He looked up at me with determination in his eyes.

"I'm going to be inside of you." I swallowed hard, my breathing suddenly stopped. He looked so sure of himself, and it reminded me of the first day we met. When he all but cornered me in the kitchen. This was the side of Edward that made me fall in love with him, the side of Edward that I daydreamed about. And the look in his eyes was what made my knees go weak. Who was I to deny this man?

Edward took my silence as acceptance, and he carefully pushed me on my back. His hands finished their job of removing my pants, and I helped him with removing my tank top. I was not wearing a bra, so this seemed to excite him a little more.

"Less fabric the better," he muttered. I nodded, not wanting my shaky voice to ruin the atmosphere. Edward rolled on his back quickly and kicked off his boxers, and then we were naked.

I loved naked Edward. The image of his muscular chest had imprinted its way into my mind a long time ago. Edward seemed to feel my gaze on him, and he sat back so that I could stare at him. My eyes wandered over his light chest hair, following it down to where his hard on was _very _present. I licked my lips and looked back to Edward. His eyes were black in the darkness of the room, but they were not staring into my own eyes. They were traveling down my body, raking in the site of naked Bella.

"Edward," I whispered. I had to be quiet. Oh so fucking quiet.

"Bella, oh Bella." Edward leaned down over me, running his tongue down my collar bone and between my breasts. He seemed to be very careful not to touch my actual breasts, and completely skipped over touching the bruise on my stomach. My tears pricked at the thought of him being so careful with me. Edward's nose brushed along the small tuft of hair that covered my center, and I arched into the air at the touch.

"Easy sweetie. Give it a minute." I didn't want a minute. I wanted him now.

"Edward," I whimpered. He laughed softly and looked up at me through hooded eyelids.

"Yes?" He was going to make me ask for it?!

"Edward, please," I begged. I could feel his hot breath fan over me, and I tried to arch myself into him again. I didn't have to ask again it seemed, because I felt his tongue brush against my folds in a quick motion. A loud moan escaped my lips, and I slammed my hand over my eyes when I heard a loud bang through the wall.

"Cut it you two!" Alice screamed. Edward and I both laughed, but I carefully lowered my hand from my eyes to my mouth when I felt Edward's mouth cover me. I felt a slight sting from the bruise, but the pleasure I felt quickly overcame that. Slowly, his tongue circled my clit, sucking all the juices that flowed from me.

"Edward," I whispered between my fingers. He looked up at me again, pausing only for a second.

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked gently. I shook my head and he smiled.

"Good." And his tongue was on me again. He quickly added a long, delicate finger, and slid it into me. I let out a low gasp, still clasping my hand over my mouth. I would forever be embarrassed if Alice and Jasper were listening to us.

One finger then became two, and Edward was watching me as I began to unravel. The familiar tightening began in my stomach, and I reached down with my free hand to grip Edward's hair.

"I'm about to," I gasped. And then there was nothing. What the fuck! Edward pulled away from me and raised his face to meet my eyes.

"You are not allowed to do that yet my love," he smiled. I whimpered once and grabbed onto Edward's shoulders as he hovered over me. He kissed a trail from my temple, down my jaw, my neck, and finally letting his tongue circle my nipple. I leaned into his touch, careful not to make a sound as he swirled my skin into his mouth. All the while, I felt Edward at my entrance, positioning himself to enter me. I could feel the tip of his penis slid into me, and then Edward's mouth was on mine, gently silencing me.

Slowly and carefully, Edward slid himself into me, and when I shifted my hips, I could feel him fill me completely. We were whole, we were one person, one soul. When I was with him, he completed me in ways that I did not know was possible. If only there was a way to stay in this position forever. We broke from the kiss, and I pressed my forehead against Edward's, moving my hips to get him moving. He didn't seem to need any more encouragement than that, and then he was rocking his hips with mine.

The world slipped away as Edward slowly made love to me. He was careful, kissing me at just the right moments to where I might moan or cry out in pleasure. His lips drifted over my chest, my lips, my eyes. And too quickly, I felt myself come to a point of release.

"I won't last much longer," I admitted. Edward gazed into my eyes, smiling as he slid into me once more.

"With me, Bella. Come with me." And with that, I drilled my gaze into his, refusing to break the magical hold he had on me. Our eyes never wavered as we both started to pant, and then seconds later, we were both still, shaking with pleasure.

"That was…" I didn't have the right words for that. It was the most passionate and incredible thing I had ever thought of. Nothing could compare to that.

Edward slowly slid out of me and fell to his side. We lay in his bed for what seemed to be hours, catching our breath. Only after I got goosebumps from a chill in the room did I cover myself up with the blanket.

"You leaving me out here to fend for myself?" Edward joked. I laughed and shrugged dramatically.

"Find your own blanket." Edward's eyes opened in surprise and he gestured towards the blanket that covered me.

"That _is_ my blanket!" We joked for a few minutes until we heard a knock on the door. I covered myself more with the blanket, letting Edward be the one to dress himself with a pair of pants and answer the door. I was glad to see that he kicked our discarded clothes under the bed so no one would see that we had been naked at one point.

Jasper and Emmett were on the other side of the door, and I suddenly felt very exposed.

"Um, can we help you?" Edward asked, glancing at me before he stood in the way of the prying eyes, blocking me from sight. I loved this man.

"We have an idea," Emmett laughed, knowing damn well what we were doing. "We have an idea to get Kaiden and Patrick to come out and play."

* * *

**That's right people! It's time to get these ass holes to come out and play! Fuck yeah! **

**Please please review. It makes my heart swell with weird happiness when my Crackberry lights up saying I have an alert from FanFiction saying I have a new review. And hey, I'm sick. So make the sick woman happy. It might make me feel better!**

**~Ashley**


	23. Without Metal

**Yes, this is chapter number two in twenty four hours! I know it's crazy, but I'm sick in bed and have nothing else to do. I'm also calling out of work tomorrow... maybe I'll be feeling frisky and write ANOTHER chapter. Hmm? Maybe!**

**This is the beginning of the end... and it makes me sad. I even told my husband this. You know when you read/write something and you know the end is coming? Well, it makes me sad. So I cried a little when I wrote this. Maybe it's the NyQuil. I don't know.**

**Read on my people! 99% of this chapter is in Edward's POV. Enjoy.**

**D/C: I do not own Twilight, nor do I own any of the characters portrayed in the novel and/or movie. But I do own butterfly pillow cases. My mother in law made them for me.**

* * *

**Edward's POV**

I would be lying if I said I wasn't thrilled that Emmett said they had a plan. Seeing the excitement in Jasper and Emmett's eyes brought on a new wave of adrenaline, and I grinned before literally slamming the door in their faces.

"Hey!" Jasper yelled, but I ignored them. I turned to Bella and rushed forward.

"You, love, need to rest. I'm going downstairs with the guys to brainstorm." Bella's eyes widened and she sat up in anger. I winced when I saw the bruise spanned over her abdominal area, wishing again that I had gotten to her sooner last night. I forced my eyes away from it, scanning up her torso and letting my gaze rest on her chest. Fuck it, I was a teenage boy, growing into adult hood. This was my first serious girlfriend, and hopefully my one and only. I was allowed to look at her any damn well I pleased.

"Eyes up here, Cullen!" Bella snapped, and my eyes flew away from her dark nipples. I could feel my skin heat, and I ran my hand through my hair nervously.

"Are you listening to me?" Bella asked. I looked into her warm eyes and nodded. "I will kick your ass if you do anything without talking to me first. Do you hear me?" I swallowed hard, pulling a shirt over my head. I understood loud and clear, and never for a moment did I not think this perfect woman could kick my ass. And if she were incapacitated, she could surely enlist the help of Alice and Rose, maybe even my mother, to help.

"I promise I will not act on anything. This is just talk." Bella seemed to accept this, and she bent down to grab her tank top off the floor. I kicked it away from her though, and flinched at the evil glare I received.

"Wear this instead," I said, offering her a clean shirt of mine. She glanced at it for a second before shrugging, pulling the black shirt over her brown hair. My eyes flickered over her body, drinking in the sight of Bella Swan in my clothes. My clothes, my girl. My property. Never would I call her that in front of her though; I valued my privates too much.

"Try to rest. I'll be back soon." I gave Bella a sweet kiss, regretfully pulling back and heading for the door. I actually jumped when I saw that Jasper and Emmett were standing in the hallway, not having moved from the spot I left them in.

"What the fuck?" I asked, closing the door behind me so that they didn't see inside. Jasper grinned at me and tapped his watch.

"You had exactly thirty two seconds until we were coming in there after you." I pushed the two laughing figures towards the stairs, forcing myself to step away from the room holding Bella, and to hear the new 'plan'.

"So what's up?" I asked when I sank into an arm chair in the living room. Jasper and Emmett sat across from me on a couch, speaking a silent conversation with their eyes.

"Spit it out." Jasper cleared his throat when Emmett nodded, and turned to me.

"Basically what I said before still entails. We need to lure them out, and clearly using Bella as 'bait' is out of the question." I nodded once. There was no way in _hell_ we were putting Bella at risk. "That's what I though, so that leaves you." I took a deep breath and leaned back into the recliner. I trained my eyes on the vaulted ceiling, thinking about what could happen next. Chief Swan would lock us all up for sure if he knew we were attempting to interfere with an investigation. We should let the cops deal with them, right?

No. My mind had been racing for days, going over every movement that Patrick and Kaiden had made. I kept thinking that if I had just done something different, it wouldn't be this way. There had to have been a way to cut this off in Chicago. Why did I let it escalate this far? I should have learned to hone in on my abilities a long time ago. Some how this could have helped us. The thought of Kaiden seeing my Volvo hovering in the air flashed through my head. If I had known how to control everything better, I would have been able to lower the car to the ground without giving anything away; without hurting Bella. Instead I acted on impulse—gave it all away. If only I had _practiced _and _accepted_ myself for who and what I was, I would have been prepared for what was happening.

"Okay, so we're putting me out there," I muttered. Emmett nodded.

"Basically my number one plan is to get you alone," Jasper continued. "And I really want you to listen to this plan." Silence from me. That was Jasper's cue to continue.

"What we should do is get you to walk around town, alone, to catch their attention." I visualized myself walking through the streets of Port Angeles, going along with Jasper's story. "Emmett and I will be waiting and watching for either Kaiden or Patrick. I'm almost a hundred percent sure that they'll be there. We'll give you the signal then, by calling you or texting you and then you can 'break down' on the side of the road." My eyes were wide by then, thinking of how unbelievable this plan was becoming.

"I'll what?" Emmett broke in then, winking at Jasper as if to say 'I've got this'.

"You'll pull over the side of the road as if your car stopped working. You know, put your hazards on and pop the hood of your car, maybe act like the transmission isn't working or something."

"Okay…" The visualization was coming into place, and I pictured pulling my car over next to the playground near the Newton's Store. There was a shaded parking lot off a block away where Emmett and Jasper could easily park.

"Then, when Patrick and/or Kaiden show up, you can have a knife or something. Maybe use your little superpower to hold them at knifepoint until Jazz and I arrive with the cops." Emmett and Jasper leaned forward to watch my reaction as I let the new information sink in. The two had actually thought of a good plan. As much as I appreciated Charlie working so many hours to catch them, in all actuality it would be me who helped to catch Patrick and Kaiden. They were in hiding, only brought out by moments where Bella and I were either alone or vulnerable.

It would be up to me to bring them out. I thought of Bella, of how frightened she was. I thought of how Kaiden ran her off the road, and I thought of how scared she looked when I used my abilities right in front of the school. I thought of the look on her face when she came over last night and saw me in the backyard, moving miscellaneous objects around in the air. I thought of the moment we just shared, and the love she and I felt for each other.

And then I thought of Kaiden putting his hand on her. I thought of the bruises that covered her face and body, tainting the perfect white skin that covered her body. I thought of the way she looked at me when I left a room, as if she were afraid I wouldn't come back.

"Let's do this."

* * *

I drove Bella, Alice and I to work later on that afternoon, wanting to make sure that we were all together. Jasper and Emmett were planning out the final details on our 'plan' (Plan Fucktard is what Emmett kept calling it). Before we left for work, Bella and I sat down with Charlie and Carlisle to discuss security measures. The Forks Police Department was calling in a few reserve officers from Port Angeles to help out due to the current security shortage. I somehow convinced Charlie that we didn't need constant protection. At my house, there was plenty of security, especially with me there. Charlie looked skeptical about that, but my father backed this up. Charlie may not know the small details, but I was going to be more protection than an armed police officer.

When we were at Bella's house, there would be an unmarked police car parked across the street and someone watching the backyard at all times to make sure no one got in. We were literally under constant supervision.

Work was busy, and for this I was glad. I felt tired and defeated, my scrubs pants and shirt only wrinkle free because Alice attacked me with an iron before I left the house. Only two hours into our shift, I was being pulled aside by Dr. Allen and we began to discuss what was going on. He had to be aware of everything unfortunately, especially since Bella and I were not quitting our jobs and would be at his office a majority of our week. Dr. Allen was very supportive of our dilemma, and he gave me a small manly hug. I had known the man since we moved here from Chicago, and when he offered Alice and I the jobs at his office he became a mentor to me.

"Edward, I want you to know that if you guys need any time off, you can take a few days. I don't want you to put yourselves at risk by being here," Dr. Allen said. I glanced towards the front of the office at Jacob, who once again was the armed guard of the evening.

"Well," I mused, "I'm sure a couple days wouldn't hurt. But we'll talk about that later." Dr. Allen nodded and patted my back and walked back to his exam room and closed the door. Bella was busy doing a contact lens teach class, and Alice was helping in the lab, so I was lucky to have a moment to myself to think.

The night wore on and finally we were closing up the office. Jasper came to pick up Alice, and he gave me a small nod. I did a double take and raised my eyebrows at him. Did this mean he and Emmett figured everything out? Jasper's eyes were bearing down on me and I smiled. Yes, everything was set.

"Edward?" Bella whispered. I turned around and kissed the top of her head.

"Yes?" Her brown eyes were reading me like a page in a book.

"What are you up to?" she asked. I shook my head once, looking over her shoulder at Jacob. He didn't need to listen to any type of conversation between us. Especially about this.

"Later." Bella thankfully dropped it, and I tucked her under my arm as we walked out into the wet night. The rain seemed to be falling harder than usual, and I rushed Bella to the passenger door of my car. We were spending the night at her house tonight, and I was invited to spend the night as well. It was an unspoken rule among everyone that wherever one of us went, the other one would follow. Which meant that we were sleeping in the same bed, but according to my mother and Bella's father, we were innocent teenagers. And innocent teenagers we shall remain.

Jacob followed us to Bella's house, staying in his parked car while we walked inside. Bella waved over her shoulder, bidding him goodnight. I actually didn't give a shit; the man got on my nerves. Charlie was inside waiting for us, and within minutes we were off to Bella's room to do homework and go to sleep.

"So what's going on?" Bella asked as she walked back into the bedroom, showered and dressed for bed. She had left her door open, so I stood from my spot on the bed and closed it.

"Edward?" I took a deep breath and turned to face her.

"We're going to lure them out." There, I said it.

"Excuse me!?" Bella shouted. I panicked and motioned for her to remain as quiet as possible.

"Bella, shhh," I whispered. I listened for any notion that Charlie had heard her, but I could still hear him on the phone downstairs.

"Explain. Now." Bella looked deadly, and I felt a twinge of fear for keeping all of this from her. Maybe the guys and I should have sat down with the girls while planning this? Hell, they were a part of this too.

"The guys and I realized that the only time Kaiden or Patrick come out are when both you and I are alone or vulnerable. So we're hatching up a plan to lure them out so we can catch them." I took a deep breath and winced, ready for the yelling to start.

Silence. Bella's eyes were closed, and her chest was rising and falling rather steadily. Slowly my eyes opened to their regular size and I looked around the room. Was I being punked? I just told my girlfriend that our friends and I were setting up two psychos in hopes of catching them, and she wasn't yelling.

"Bella?" I whispered. She opened her eyes and I gasped when I saw that her eyes were coated with tears. My heart dropped. I made her cry… _again_.

"No, no, Bella. Please don't cry." I rushed forward and closed her into a tight embrace. Her body started to shake with sobs, and I could tell that she was trying very hard not to make a noise. She didn't want to alert Charlie downstairs that she was crying; no need to worry anyone else about the situation at hand.

"Why?" she said into my shirt. I pulled back and saw that her face was red and her eyes were wet and puffy. Oh my beautiful Bella, I am so sorry.

"Why what?" I asked stupidly. She swallowed and sniffled, trying to hold back more tears.

"Why are you constantly trying to leave me?" she asked. I pulled her back even further and started to run my fingers along her cheeks, getting rid of the offensive tears.

"Leave you?" I gasped. "Leave you? Why on earth would you think I was trying to leave you?" My head was buzzing with confusion, and I wished then that I could have a peek inside her mind.

"I don't know," Bella hiccupped. "You're either pushing me away, or running after these lunatics. If it's not at school, it's in front of my house, and now you're intentionally trying to do it?" Bella looked into my eyes, and I saw the sadness that filled her.

"I'm not doing this on purpose, Bella. I made the mistake of pushing you away, and I will never do that again. But you are mine. I will never purposely leave you, and I will never put myself in the line of danger where I think that I will be torn away." I took a deep breath and made a promise that I knew I couldn't keep. "I promise that I will always come back to you. Patrick and Kaiden can't keep me from you." Bella leaned into me while my mind raced. Suddenly an old quote ran through my head. I remembered it from Alice's wall—a plaque that she had made in class. I always thought the quote was silly, but at the moment it applied.

"A girl asked a guy if he thought she was pretty," I whispered into her ear, "and he said no. She asked him if he would want to be with her forever… and he said no. She then asked him if she were to leave would he cry, and once again he replied with a no." Bella stopped breathing and grew stiff in my arms. I took a deep breath and continued. "She had heard enough. As she walked away, tears streaming down her face, the boy grabbed her arm and said… you're not pretty, you're beautiful. I don't _want_ to be with you forever, I _need_ to be with you forever. And I wouldn't cry if you walked away. I'd die."

"Edward," Bella cried. I stood there in the middle of her room, the rain beating on the roof, holding the love of my life. I should never have promised I would always be there, because if something were to happen to me, I would therefore break her heart. But I was doing the only thing I knew could help us in the end.

I was saving my Bella.

* * *

The plan was in motion. And I was scared out of my mind. We all went to school, like nothing was wrong. All of the students, and I mean every damn one of them, watched us as we pulled into the parking lot.

Emmett and Rose took the lead, looking like bodyguards to the student body. Emmett even got rid of the twinkle in his eye, glaring at every single person who tried to stare at us for any length of time. The guys ran from Emmett, and when Rose sneered at the women, they cowered in fear. Bella and I were behind them, glad for the structural support our friends were offering from prying eyes. Behind us was Jasper and Alice, being the calm rear of the group. I laughed aloud when I thought of how we must seem to everyone. Yes, the main conversation around us was _about_ us. About how Jasper, Emmett and I ran after some guys after school the other day, causing a commotion. How the cops were involved. I even heard someone say that Bella was involved in a romantic triangle, and I was jealous.

Ha.

"Everyone's staring," Bella said, leaning into me. I looked to my left and caught eyes with about a dozen people in just a matter of seconds. They all looked away, embarrassed to be caught.

"Let them watch," I responded. From the corner of my eye I saw Jacob watching us as he walked towards the administration office. A new rule Charlie had enforced was that the officer following us to school was to tell the Principal we were there. In turn, the Principal would call the Chief. Something about cops not being one hundred percent trustworthy. We had Patrick to blame for this. So checking in with a line of people would be the way things went.

Hopefully only for another day or so.

My heart hammered within my chest as the last bell rang and I walked with Bella towards the parking lot. We were quiet because we both knew what I was about to do. Arm in arm we approached our friends, who were quiet just as we were. All the girls knew what their idiot boyfriends were going to do that afternoon. Did they approve? Not one damn bit.

"Let's get to the house," I said as we approached them. Everyone nodded, and I saw that Jacob was staring at us as if we were all crazy. Silence was not something that was common among us, and even he knew this. So the fact that six of the loudest people in the town were dead silent at the moment, well something was up. I glanced over Bella's head to motion to Jasper to get going, and I saw something that made my heart stop.

A blue Honda Civic. The passenger side door was a different shade of blue, and I recognized it as a junk yard door, spray painted to match the car. Of course it didn't match though. Kaiden couldn't get a professional paint job in this town on such short notice.

The car was parked along the curb outside the school fence, half behind a large oak tree. It was a horrible attempt at hiding, but I felt a small surge of victory. They were there. They were watching. They were going to follow.

"Edward?" Bella interrupted my trance. I looked down at her and smiled. Everyone was waiting for us to get in the car.

"Let's go." From the confines of the car, I opened up to Bella.

"They're here," I said softly. Her eyes snapped to me, and I swore I could see her face flush of all color. "It's okay, Bella. This is what we want. I hardly have to work for them to be following us."

"No, following _you_," Bella snapped. I nodded, turning into my driveway. Emmett's jeep and Jasper's Trans Am was right behind me. Two seconds later Jacob's police cruiser pulled in. A fucking caravan.

"Bella, I don't like this any more than you do," I said as I parked the car, "but if we don't do _something_ then we're going to be living behind barred windows and steel walls for weeks, _months_. We've thought this all out, so you have nothing to worry about." Bella didn't say anything, only sighing and lifting my hand to her mouth to kiss my palm. I loved the feeling of her warm lips on me, and I groaned when she pulled away.

"Later," she whispered. Later indeed. We all piled out of our cars, and headed inside. I knew Patrick or Kaiden (hell maybe both) was watching the driveway to the house. They would know when someone left, and who that someone was.

We all gathered in the living room, Jacob drifting towards the kitchen. The guy could shove a horse down his throat and still be hungry. When I was sure he was out of ear shot, I turned to everyone and spoke softly.

"They're watching." Jasper jumped up and started towards the window, the protective stance emerging. He saw nothing out of the ordinary, and turned back towards me.

"At the school?" he asked. I nodded, looking over at Emmett. He was standing and walking towards Rose with a grin on his face. An unspoken conversation between two people in love. And Rose's side was saying 'don't get dead'.

"Time to go," I motioned towards everyone. Bella jumped up and threw herself in my arms. I didn't have to say anything—we had said all we needed to the night before.

"What's up?" Jacob asked from the doorway. I cleared my throat and sent him a smirk. My stomach was in a knot, but I couldn't let any of my true emotions show on my face. Jacob would be able to tell something was up.

"Me and the guys are heading out to Port Angeles to pick up a part for my car," I lied smoothly. Jacob's stance became rigid.

"I don't think so," he said. Emmett jumped in like planned.

"Fuck that Jake. You stay here with the girls, and everything will be fine. You know damn well no one will mess with us when we're all together." Jacob looked around at all of us, seeing that we were all calm about this. I snorted in amusement though. We all seemed to be great actors, because every one of us was freaking out over all.

"Fine. But you check in periodically." I nodded at Jacob and gave Bella one last hug before I turned to Jasper.

"Let's do this," I said. We waved to everyone again, and I gave Bella a small wink before we reached the door.

"Hey Edward, do you mind following me to my house so I can drop my jeep off? All part of the plan. Emmett and Jasper needed a car to follow me in. All part of the plan for Jacob to hear. I nodded to Emmett and followed them outside. Within seconds I was in my car, alone. In the backseat were several 'weapons' Emmett had put in there last night. A tire-iron, a crowbar, and even a shovel. I suppressed a smile at the thought that Emmett made it look like we were going to kill these guys. I approved of the instruments though, because each of them I had practiced with, and each of them I could move with an insane amount of speed.

The conversation I had with the others flew back to me, and I rehashed the plan in my mind. Drive to Port Angeles. Half way there, Emmett and Jasper would drop off, parking somewhere for at least half an hour. This gave Kaiden and Patrick the impression that I was alone. Then I would call them when I started to walk around. I even had plans on buying some things while I was there, maybe something for Bella. Give the impression that I was there for a reason I suppose.

Then I would leave to drive home. We decided against the playground area next to the Newton's store. There might be too many people around, and they wouldn't try anything then. So Jasper and his weird ability to find the perfect spots for things, pointed out an emergency pull off area off the highway. There was a bend in the road where I could pull over to 'look' at my car. There was also a spot where they could park the Jeep until I told them to come to me. I would have my Bluetooth in my ear, which I hated, so that I could tell them exactly when to drive towards me. All I needed was the chance to get them to surrender. And hopefully the crowbar in the backseat would get them to do that.

I shoved my Bluetooth in my ear, picking up my cell and dialing Jasper's number. He answered immediately, and I knew there was no turning back now.

"You ready?" I asked, pulling onto the highway towards Port Angeles. Jasper laughed on the other end and I knew that he was thinking the same thing as me.

"Do we have a choice now?" he asked. I shrugged to myself, looking through the windshield wipers and onto the road.

"Yes, we do. If you guys don't want to do this, then you need to tell me so. I don't want you to involve yourself if you don't want to be."

"Dude," Jasper sighed. "We're just as a part of this as you are. You're family. Bella is family. It's what family does." He was right. And I would do the same thing had I been in his shoes. Someone comes after one of us, they come after us all. Like a fucking platoon.

In less than half an hour, Emmett was pulling his Jeep off the highway and letting me continue on by myself. I felt alone as I drove on, wishing I had the view of Emmett's red Jeep in my rear view mirror. Wishing I had someone in the car with me. Wishing I had Bella in the car with me. My phone rang, and I hit the accept button on my handheld.

"Jasper?" I said. I could hear Emmett in the background, yelling something into the mouthpiece.

"Okay! God dammit, Emmett. Edward? We saw Kaiden's car when we pulled off. He's maybe half a mile behind you. Following you all the way to fucking Port Angeles." Shit, this is actually happening. This is actually going to work.

"Got it," I confirmed, and clicked off. Didn't need another voice in my head besides my own. Before I knew it, I was pulling into a parking spot on the main street in Port Angeles, turning off my engine. I made sure not to make eye contact with the exact direction of the Honda so that they didn't know I had spotted them. But I did see the car park down the block, securing me in their line of sight. Time to give them a show.

I called Jasper back, talking to him over the next hour as I walked in and out of several shops. I caught Kaiden behind a shelf in a bookstore once, but I pretended I saw nothing. I didn't want him to run, so I acted nonchalant. Even purchased a few books for Bella.

"_Edward_," Jasper said into my ear.

"Yeah?" I could hear the engine in the background, and I wondered how close they were. Jasper had said they were going to make the remainder of the trip to Port Angeles, but I didn't know exactly where they were. It still made me feel alone, and I started to get antsy.

"_Time to head back._" I nodded to myself and walked out onto the sidewalk with my back of stuff for Bella. I had no idea if she would like the books I bought her, or the necklace I saw in the antique store. But if she didn't I could blame it on stress. Hell, we'd give them away to someone else.

"Okay," I said aloud. To myself or to Jasper, I didn't know. But it was time. I threw the bag into the passenger seat of my car and slipped in behind the wheel. I knew exactly where I had to go, and just what I had to do. So I turned onto the highway and started to drive.

"_We're about a mile behind you, and Kaiden is about half a mile ahead of us. Remember, we aren't going to move until you give us the signal. You get them in your sight, and you tell us. Get the weapons out of the car and you'll be fine."_ Jasper sounded so sure of himself, that I had no other choice but to believe him. Jasper would be the calming in any storm. I was glad he was on my side.

I felt my blood pour into my ears when I came towards the bend where I had to stop the car, and when I stepped on the brakes I heard my inner voice tell me to keep going. What if I did? What if I just went home, told Jasper and Emmett that the plan was aborted, and left catching the two bone heads up to the cops? What if I just went home to my sweet Bella without getting a scratch on me? Without wasting an ounce of my energy?

The car came to a stop and I reached down to pop open the hood. Hazards on. Bluetooth in.

"_Let's do this madness!"_ I heard Emmett scream from the other end. I suppressed a smile, in case I had spectators, and reached into the back seat to move the crowbar to the front. Easier than having to move it through the back window.

And then I waited.

I leaned into the open hood of my car, acting like I was fixing an imaginary problem, my eyebrows furrowed in 'confusion'. I could hear Jasper's breathing in my ear, waiting for my signal. All in all, it was eerily quiet on both ends. It scared me. Too quiet was not a good sign.

_Crunch_.

I let my eyes glide to my left, towards the edge of the forest. I saw nothing, so I continued to play with the spark plug wires that I knew were okay.

I could hear leaves rustle together. My heart was surely jumping so far out of my chest, it was bound to leave an imprint on the inside of my shirt.

_Snap. _The sound was mere feet behind me this time, and I turned with my hands up in defense. I panicked though when I saw there was no one there.

"What the fu…" my confusion was cut off at the sudden impact of something to the back of my legs. My knees buckled, and I cried out in pain.

"_Edward!_" I ignored Jasper's scream and turned my head behind me., feeling the Bluetooth fall from my ear. Kaiden was standing there, a bat in his hand. That son of a bitch clubbed me from behind. I lifted my hand, imagining the crow bar in the drivers' seat in my head, willing it to rise. I turned my body towards the idiot with the bat, moving my hand so that the crow bar rose in the air behind him.

"Think you're a bad ass?" Kaiden hissed at me. I ignored the words coming out of his mouth and kept my attention away from the pain in my legs. I tried to push myself to my feet, and Kaiden raised the bat again. "You're not such a hot shot when you're on your fucking knees!" He swung the bat, but this time I was ready. My left hand came up and smashed into it, stopping it from connecting with my head. I felt pain, but pushed past it. As I pushed the bat away, I watched in satisfaction as Kaiden's face went from malice to confusion, to fear, as I slowly rose to my feet. I brought my right hand up and moved it towards me, shoving the crow bar into the back of Kaiden's head.

He fell to the ground with a shout, and I let the bat hang to my side.

"Yeah, I'm a fucking bad ass," I muttered. I looked down to see my Bluetooth crushed in the dirt, and I wondered when exactly that had happened. Just then I heard the sound of running footsteps, and I mentally smacked myself for forgetting about Patrick. As I turned I felt a solid object slam into the side of my face, and I could instantly feel blood pour down my temple. Patrick was on me in an instant, pushing his knee into my back and bringing my hands behind me. I felt a cool material against my wrists, and through the grogginess that surrounded me, I thought _handcuffs_.

Patrick's hand dug into my hair and pulled me onto my knees. I cried out in pain again, trying to see through the tears that involuntarily blurred my eyes. I could see Kaiden getting up, rubbing the back of his head.

"You son of a bitch!" Kaiden screamed, punching me in my jaw with one swift movement. I saw blood fly, and I cursed myself for getting in this situation. I eyed the crowbar that was behind Kaiden, wondering if they would notice if I made it move again. I kept my eyes on it, moving my fingers behind me. The crowbar started to move, and that was when Patrick stepped into my line of vision.

His blonde hair was wild, even greasy. He hadn't shaven in a long time, and his eyes had taken on a crazed look. All the craziness was directed towards me.

His foot came down on the crowbar, and he shook his head.

"No, no, Edward. You don't want to do that." I cursed in my mind and thought for just a second. Emmett and Jasper were definitely on their way, and I needed to keep these two here for just a minute longer.

Handcuffs.

Metal.

I ran my fingers along the edges of the cuffs, feeling the cold surface. I stared at Patrick and bent my head a little lower, still keeping my eyes on him. I channeled all of my anger for him into a burst of adrenaline. Moving my fingers, I imagined the lock of the handcuffs falling open, in with a muffled _click_, they did. I held them in my hands, wondering briefly if I could use them as a weapon.

"You took them off, didn't you?" Patrick whispered. My eyes shot open. How the hell did he know?

"It's metal!" Patrick yelled then. I fell back, trying to push against the ground and move away as fast as possible. I was finding it hard to stand up, and knew instantly that I had a concussion or _something_.

Before I was on my feet, someone was on my back, yanking the handcuffs from my grasp and sliding something else around my wrists. I jerked against their touches, finding it hard to fight back against the both of them. Everything was going so wrong, so so wrong.

I thought of Bella, and how mad she would be. How worried she'll be when she sees me. We'll look like such a pair—both bruised up and healing.

I strained against the rough hands that gripped my arms and touched the new material that bound my wrists together. For the first time I actually felt dread and panic rush through me. Flex cuffs. Made purely of plastic. And I couldn't get out of them at all.

"Yeah, plastic," Patrick muttered near my ear. I could feel blood drip down my forehead and start to pool in the damp dirt in front of my face. Kaiden's knees were digging into my back, pressing me into the gravel and rocks.

"I knew you could move things," Patrick said, "but now I know it's just metal. So now I win." Kaiden's knees were relieved from me, and then I was jerked into the air by two pair of hands. I was panicked. I was scared. This was not supposed to happen this way. I could hear the roar of an engine in the distance, and I knew immediately that it was Emmett and Jasper.

"You won't get away with this," I muttered. It was a typical thing to say on my part, but I had nothing else. Patrick got into my face though, his breath hot on my skin.

"I already have," he taunted me. Suddenly I was being pushed into the woods next to my car, buried by trees and branches. The sight of the road disappeared, and I felt myself start to shake.

"Jazz!" I screamed. "Emmett!" A piece of cloth came over my mouth though, gagging me. All that was heard in the forest as they dragged me deeper in, was the muffled yells coming from me, and the sounds of Emmett and Jasper yelling for me.

_Please, this can't be happening_.

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

"Edward!" I screamed into my phone. I heard the sound of shuffling, and then nothing. I closed my phone and threw it onto the dash.

"Drive!" I yelled. Emmett looked scared, and I knew that I did too. My mind was reeling with what could have happened. I knew our idea would backfire. I wasn't too proud to admit that our stupid harebrained idea was the stupidest thing I had ever heard. But then people started agreeing with it, so I thought it was fine.

Now Edward was unreachable, and alone, and it was partly my fault.

Alice was going to kill me.

Bella was going to kill me.

Emmett floored the Jeep, and I watched the scenery fly by quickly. It didn't take long to reach Edward's car, and felt the sickening dread when I saw that Edward was not there.

"Edward!" I yelled as I fell out of the jeep. Emmett followed suit.

"Edward!" he yelled. I looked at the Volvo and saw that the crowbar was on the ground, as was a pair of metal handcuffs. Surely Edward was able to use the crowbar to his advantage. Looking closely I saw that it had blood on it. Yeah, he used it. But the handcuffs were most likely around his wrist at one point. Edward wouldn't have stood for that.

"Edward!" I yelled again. I walked towards the front of the car, looking under the hood. Everything seemed normal.

"Jazz," Emmett whispered. I turned to him and saw him pointing to something in the dirt. I saw it then—a small puddle of blood beside a broken Bluetooth.

"Edward!" I screamed towards the woods. I saw nothing, heard nothing. A single tear started to roll down my cheek when I turned back to Emmett.

"Call the police," I whispered. Emmett heard me. It sounded more like, 'call Bella's dad.'

* * *

**A/N: The quote Edward says to Bella is not something I came up with. I got it from an old friend who found it on a website somewhere.**

**So... how do you like it? Like I said, it's the beginning of the end, and I was so eager to get this out for you guys. My mind is reeling with what is going to happen, and I can't wait to share it with you. I love you all for your reading and reviewing! Thank you so much! Ashley**


	24. In Hiding

**I'm on a freaking role! I've been itching to write this chapter ever since I figured out how I wanted this story to end. I hope you like it, because I cried at one point while I wrote. But I've been working all day while I've been 'getting well', so I'm pleased that I wrote it this fast. **

**Thank you to all of you who have been reading and reviewing! I'm so close to 100 reviews (which doesn't sound like a lot, but I think I have to complete this story before I get more). **

**D/C: I do not own Twilight, nor do I own any of the characters portrayed in the book and/or novel. But I do own a bag of Doritos. They are my comfort food. **

* * *

**Bella's POV**

On my eighth birthday, I was upstairs playing in my bedroom with my brand new paint set. I remember very vividly trying to make the blob of red paint on the easel become a rose bud.

I also remember the feeling of panic that flew through me, the feeling that something was wrong.

I remember dropping the bottle of red paint on the carpet when I felt the urge to run downstairs. Something was wrong. I took the stairs two at a time, and when I burst through the front door, I saw that Renee had fallen down the front steps of the house. She had hit her head, knocked unconscious. I'll never forget that feeling that filled me that day in my bedroom. It was as if every nerve in my body came alive, and was screaming at me to go downstairs.

Sitting in the Cullen's living room with Alice to my left and Rose to my right, every single one of my nerves came alive, screaming at me to get off that couch. I gasped and jumped to my feet, Alice falling over now that her support cushion was gone.

"Something's wrong," I whispered. My chest ached as I said this, and I looked around the room in panic. Jacob was sitting on the recliner in the corner of the room, reading the user manual for the game he was trying to play, Rose was reading a book and Alice had apparently been asleep.

"Bella?" Jacob looked up in confusion at my rigid stance. I looked up at the large window that covered the wall. We had come to a consensus about leaving the curtains open even though it was raining out. We wanted to see the moment the guys came home. My eyes were glaring through the night, looking for the slightest hint that they were already there, waiting to come in the door with smiles on their faces.

There was nothing but a blurred curtain of water, falling from the sky.

"Something is _wrong_!" I screamed. Everyone jumped up, and Alice leaned over to grab her cell phone. I knew she was calling Jasper.

"Bella, what's going on?" Rose asked. I tried to focus on her face in front of me, but I could hear a humming noise in my ears.

"Edward," I whispered. Alice was on the phone, and Jacob was speaking softly into his radio. My mind was racing with thoughts. I knew this wasn't going to end right. I knew I shouldn't have let the guys try this idiotic plan. I shouldn't have let Jasper and Emmett put him at risk, I shouldn't have let Edward put himself at risk!

"Jasper!" Alice yelled into the phone. My eyes darted to her, and I realized she had a look of panic on her face. Did I make her look like that? What if I was overreacting? Alice had her finger in her ear, straining to listen to what Jasper was saying on the other end.

"What happened?" I yelled. I ripped my arm out of Rose's grasp and rushed to Alice's side. My face was about two inches from Alice's face, and I could hear some the static filled conversation she was having with Jasper.

"_I'm sorry Alice, I am so sorry,_" Jasper was saying. "_He's gone. We don't know where he is_." I grabbed the phone from Alice, silencing her with a look. Shoving it to my ear, I noticed the sound of several people talking and even sirens in the background. And then I heard my father. My police chief father.

"Dad?" I whispered. "Jasper, is that my dad?" I could hear Jasper's breathing stop.

"Bella?" he asked. His voice sounded panicked.

"Jasper! Is that my fucking dad?!" I screamed. And the sound of Jasper crying is what made every bit of my strength dissolve.

"Bella, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Jasper's voice was broken; no longer the strong and gentle tone that would soothe me when I needed comfort. "We didn't get there in time, and they figured out how to get around the metal thing. They took him before we got there, and we don't know where he is!"

The phone fell from my hand, ricocheting off of the floor before hitting my foot. Alice's pale hand shot out to pick it up, and then I was being lowered to the couch. Jacob was in front of my face, forcing me to focus.

"Bella, what is happening? What were they doing?" I couldn't answer him. I could only think of Edward. The way he held me, the way his smile became lopsided when he knew he was caught doing something adorable. The way his right eyebrow rose when he trailed kisses down my stomach, and he heard a moan escape from my lips. The way his fingers glided over the black and white keys of his piano, playing for me as if I were the only one in the room. The way his gold eyes stared at me with all the love in the world. The way he told me he loved me. The feeling of my arms around him as we rode on his bike.

"Oh my God," I whispered. Alice and Rose continued to talk and cry into the phone as they spoke with Jasper. Only when Jacob grabbed the phone from them did they sink onto the couch with me.

"I'm so sorry guys," Rose said tearfully. Of course; why should I be the main one freaking over Edward? It's Alice's _brother_.

"Alice, I'm sorry," I cried. We sat there, holding each other, tears pouring down our cheeks. Shock? Is that what this was? Patrick and Kaiden had Edward… actually _took_him. Was he dead? Were they torturing him somehow? Would we ever know?

Rose's cell phone started to ring then, and she shifted only for a second to grab it before she leaned back into me.

"Hello?" she answered. I felt bad for whoever was on the other end of that call. Rose didn't cry. Ever.

"Daddy, no, I'm sorry. It's a long story, but Edward's been… what?" Rose's eyes shot up to meet mine. She looked panicked. "No, Emmett didn't tell me he called you. I'm sorry, I'm at Alice's with her and Bella. We're waiting for news on Edward." Rose squeezed her eyes shut and started to shake her head.

"No! I'm not leaving! We're safe, dad, I'm with the others and one of the officers is here to watch us. I'm not fucking leaving!" Rose listened for only a second more before she slammed her phone shut and threw it across the room.

"Fucking ass hole!" she yelled. Jacob was standing in the corner of the room, staring at us as if he didn't know what to do. I didn't blame him one bit for standing so far away. Three emotional females in the same room sounds very scary.

"He's coming to get me," Rose whispered. He was taking her away? I ran my hand through my hair, pushing the strands that had come loose from my ponytail away from my face. Rose needed to be here. I needed her. I looked over at Alice. She needed her too.

"Please don't leave," I whispered. We sat on that couch, molded to each other until the headlights of a truck pulled into the driveway. We didn't move an inch; we knew who it was. Jacob answered the door, and a tall man walked in. His face was pale when he stared at Jacob in his uniform. I had to admit, the six foot six monstrosity he was would intimidate anyone… especially in uniform and with a gun.

"Rosalie," the man spoke. His hair was the same blonde color as Rose, and he was about the same height as Edward. _Edward_. He was clearly uncomfortable about everything that was going on, and didn't know what to say.

"I told you dad, I'm not leaving," Rose snapped. She was clinging to me as if I were a lifeline. Her eyes were glued to me, almost begging me to somehow make her stay.

"Please don't take her away from us right now," I said softly. I knew Rose's father could hear me. He looked pained to hear me, and he even had the decency to close his eyes.

"I am so sorry about all of this, please believe me." He opened his eyes and looked directly at Alice. "I hope they find him, Alice. I know Edward is a good boy. But I can't put Rosalie in this position. I need to make sure she's safe." And just like that he was stepping forward and pulling Rose off of the couch. We were all crying, and I saw the anger in Rose's eyes. I couldn't believe this man was making her leave. After everything that was going on, after he heard that her best friend was _taken_, he was still making her leave. He was taking her away from me, from Alice, from _us._ When Emmett got back, he would be livid.

In a blur, Rose was hugging us bye, telling us that she would be calling us every five seconds to check in. And just like that, she was gone, her fathers' truck was backing out of the driveway.

And then there were three. Three clueless people, waiting on news. Jacob kept checking in with my father, asking if they had anything new. And I would hear Charlie's gruff voice tell Jacob that they were still looking—no news yet.

"Tell Bella I love her," Charlie told Jacob at one point as the sun sank behind a mountain. I knew that the chance of finding Edward in the dark was slim to none. How was I going to get through the night without him? He'd been there for me so much, and now he was alone out there with the two psychopaths.

Was he hurt? Did they hurt my Edward?

Alice's cell phone rang then, but she didn't move to answer it. Instead I was the one that cringed when I saw 'Dad' light the screen. I looked down to tell Alice her father was calling, but saw that she was asleep. Sighing, I answered the phone for her.

"Hey Carlisle, it's Bella." I could hear noise in the background, and I wondered if he was still at the hospital. Just then my stomach sank. _No one had called their parents to tell them._

"Bella," Carlisle breathed. He sounded rushed, and I tried to find the words I needed to tell him. "Bella, I'm at the police station waiting for your father to get back." My hand flew up to my throat and I started to cry again.

"Oh my God, Carlisle, I'm so sorry I didn't call you. I swear it didn't hit me until just now that no one called you…" Carlisle cut me off through, hushing me.

"Don't worry, Bella. Jasper called me right after he got off the phone with the police." Thank God. "I'm waiting for your dad to come back with Jasper and Emmett, and then we're all going back out to look." I listened closely and heard tears in his voice, something I never expected from such a strong man as Carlisle.

"I'm here with Alice and Jacob, so we're fine," I said. Jacob was listening intently from his chair in the corner, nodding at my words.

"Good, good," Carlisle said. Someone shouted his name in the background, sounding urgent.

"Bella, your dad is here, we'll check on you in a while." The call ended too quickly, and I was back to the silence.

"Jacob," I whispered. He looked up at me, and I realized then that we never got the chance to talk to him. We never got the chance to find out what he knew. I glanced down to Alice and saw that she was still asleep, and took this as a cue to keep going.

"Yes Bella?" He was staring at me, eyes reading my face like an open book.

"What do you know?" There, I asked. The sound of the clock was the one and only thing sounding through the room as Jacob and I stared at each other. I counted to seventy-two before Jacob opened his mouth to speak.

"He moves things," he whispered. My face paled, but I shouldn't have been surprised. I remember years ago that Jacob was very intuitive. Things didn't pass by him too often, and I wondered why I had dumbed him down in my mind.

"Yes," I whispered. Jacob shook his head and stood, starting to pace in front of the large window.

"I knew it!" he hissed. He was careful to be somewhat quiet because Alice was sleeping, but I knew that he was angry. "I knew there was something off about him!" Jacob turned to me and I held my hand up.

"There is nothing _off_ about Edward," I snapped. "He is fucking normal, so don't think any differently. Just because he has an extra ability doesn't mean he's abnormal." Jacob just stared at me, shocked.

"Bella, he moves things with his _mind_. That's not _normal_!" Okay, time to come clean.

"No, Jacob. He doesn't move _things_. He can only move metal." I watched him as he registered this information, clearly thinking back to the car mirror, and to the time that Kaiden walked into the station to tell him about the car being held into the air.

"So Kaiden was telling the truth?" he asked. I shrugged.

"I guess. I mean, yes. There was an accident, and I was in the car. But Edward saved me. He stopped the car from crashing." Jacob ran his hand over his face and I saw that his eyes looked tired. When was the last time he had a full nights sleep? He was either at the station or 'protecting' us.

"Jacob, please try and trust him. Trust us. We aren't bad people. We all love Edward, regardless of his extra ability. So please, please try to understand." A minute passed before Jacob nodded.

"The secret is safe with me." Seriously? My eyes went wide, and I felt relief wash through me.

"Yeah?" I whispered. Jacob nodded, and I reached over to adjust Alice so that her head was on the couch cushion and not on my shoulder. I lifted myself off of the couch and launched myself into Jacob's arms.

"Thank you so much," I said into his shirt. Jacob's arms surrounded me, and I took comfort in the hug. I missed Jacob. I remember the days I spent with him back during my summer vacations. Why couldn't we be friends again? Why did we ever stop?

"Bella, I hope you know what you're doing," he said into my hair. I did. I just wished I had Edward there with me to lead the way.

Just then the lights in the house flickered, and I pulled away from Jacob to look around. The lights in the living room were already dimmed slightly, and only the light above the stairwell was on. I watched again as the lights went off, and then on again.

"Jacob?" I whispered. He shook his head and stepped around me, looking confused.

"Alice?" I called over to my sleeping friend. She groaned and lifted her head as well. Her eyes were puffy and bloodshot, and I felt guilty. Her twin was missing, and I wondered what was going through her head.

"What's going on?" Alice asked thickly. Again, the lights went off, and back on.

"You guys stay here, I'll be right back," Jacob said. And with that, he was walking towards the kitchen.

"Does he really think he's going to find something wrong?" I asked. Alice shrugged and sat up straighter. I moved to sit next to her, and we sat holding hands while the grandfather clock behind us ticked away the seconds. Only when the seconds became minutes did I feel a twinge of uneasiness in my stomach.

"Do you think we should go look for him?" Alice asked me. I let out a shaky sigh.

"I was thinking the same thing," I muttered. We stood together, hands locked in a tight grip.

"Jacob?" I called out. The lights flickered again, until finally they went out. The security lights outside shut off, and suddenly we were encased in complete darkness.

"Bella?" Alice whispered. I could feel her shaking. I didn't blame her—I was shaking too. What the hell was going on?

"Jacob!" I yelled.

_Bang!_

Alice screamed and pulled me to the floor.

"Oh my God, was that a gunshot?" I whispered frantically. Alice whimpered beside me, and I knew that it was indeed a gunshot.

If was a fucking movie, a fucking _nightmare_. Where was Jacob? Why did he have to shoot his gun?

Patrick. Kaiden. _Fuck!!_

"Alice, we have to get out of here," I whispered. Her eyes were wide, darting around the room. "Where's the best place to hide?" She didn't move. Alice was a small ball of fright next to me, hiding behind the couch. I didn't know this house very well, but I knew where we were right that second was not the best place to be.

"Alice!" I half shouted into her face, shaking her. Her panic wavered for just a second, but that was all we needed. "Alice, we need a place to hide. I think Patrick and Kaiden are here!" Alice peeked over the couch and then back to me.

"There's a nook near the back of the stairs. It's like a hall that my parents use to put projects they're working on. The only way you can see it is if you stand right in front of it. They won't be able to see us if we hide there." I nodded, trying to picture it. She was right though, I had never seen it, so therefore it must have been very well hidden.

"Lead the way," I whispered. I could hear her swallow hard, but she nodded. Alice moved around me in the dark, sliding towards the back of the couch. I went right after her, darting my eyes around the room while we moved. I thanked the voice in my head that told me to wear all black today. Looking at Alice, I smirked at the fact that her outfit matched mine. We were dressed as if we were in Mission Impossible.

We snaked our way towards the kitchen, and I listened for any sign of Jacob. Or the other two. Anyone. But there was silence, so I nodded to Alice. She looked around the corner of the kitchen, and I suppose that we were clear to continue on.

It didn't take long to make our way to the staircase.

"Alice," I whispered. She motioned for me to follow, and I did. There was no one in the front foyer, and I had no idea which direction Jacob had gone, therefore I didn't know which direction the gunshot had come from. We pushed our way along the wall, and I looked up to the window that covered the back wall behind the stair case.

Just then Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me into the nook she had spoken about. Instantly we were out of sight, and I breathed a sigh of relief. She was right- there was no way anyone could see us unless they were looking dead on. A few books lined the wall next to me, but basically it was a ten by ten space that was completely hidden from prying eyes. Straight ahead was a tan colored wall, with a single painting of a glacier. Sticking my head out just a bit, I looked to the left. There was the window, no curtains, where I could see directly outside. It was still raining, and now that there were no security lights, I could see nothing. Lightning flashed across the sky, and I sighed when I saw an empty yard. To my right was the front door. It was still closed, and I wondered briefly if we ran for it, could we get outside to a car.

"My cell!" I gasped. I reached into my pockets, but came up empty.

"It's next to mine on the coffee table," Alice said tearfully. I looked at her and saw that she was panicking. Breathe, Bella, breathe. I was surprised to find that my eyes were dry, and besides the irregular thrum of my heart beat, I was somewhat calm. I had to be. Alice needed me to be. Edward needed me to be.

"Okay, Alice? Listen to me. We're going to be fine." Alice nodded at my words, and I peeked out to look towards the front door. Glancing to the left, I caught my reflection. It scared me, how serious I looked. My skin was white; so pale that I could easily had never stepped outside before. My eyes were wide, and scarily enough, black.

I looked like an animal. A cornered, pissed off animal. _Good_. Ducking back in to sit with Alice, I held her hands in mine.

"Everything is going to be okay," I told her. Alice had been through so much today, and I needed to make sure I was there for her. "Everything is going to be fine." We sat there, motionless, while we waited. Waited for what? I wasn't sure, but the sound of the gunshot was echoing in my mind. Did Jacob shoot someone? If he did, where were they? Who was it?

_Thud._

"Bella!" Alice whispered. I reached over to put my finger over her mouth. I heard it. Just then the front door opened.

"Oh Bella! Come out come out, wherever you are!" I stopped breathing at the sound of Patrick's voice, and I turned wide eyes to Alice. The sound of the rain falling was louder, and I assumed that the front door was left open.

"Bella!" Patrick yelled. I covered my mouth, refusing to let the sob that was building up escape. Footsteps were loud, and only thirty feet away. Several things occurred to me just then. One, Jacob wasn't there. So the gunshot had either missed its intended target, or was not from Jacob's gun. That thought made me shake with fright. Two, if Patrick was here, then so was Kaiden. And most likely they brought Edward. The thought made me sing with happiness; the thought that he was actually okay. Three, Patrick may not even know Alice was here. I looked at my friend, hoping to God that she could be here, unnoticed. She would be fine.

"You're going to be fine," I whispered to her. Alice's golden eyes, so much like her brothers, looked back at me. They were filled with trust, honest to God trust. "You're going to be _fine_." I closed my eyes, listening to Patrick's heavy footsteps fall on the marble floor.

"Bella, I know you can hear me," he continued to say above the sound of the rain. "I know you and your friends want your precious little Edward back, but unfortunately I can't do that." My eyes shot open in horror.

"I don't care how much your precious boy told you about what happened in Chicago," Patrick spit out, "but he lied to you. He purposely held back on opening that damn door. He wanted to see her die. He killed her!"

"He's fucking demented," Alice whispered. I nodded, knowing she was right. I knew exactly what happened that night in Chicago. I heard it from Carlisle, Alice and Edward. I heard it from everyone. How could this guy have passed the psychological evaluation to get on the police force?

"It was great," Patrick continued, "watching the blood pour out of Edward's head when I hit him. It was surprising though when I found out he could only move metal. The handcuffs didn't hold him, but I had a backup, just in case." Blood? Out of Edward? Was he okay? I let go of Alice's hands and leaned forward, daring myself a glance out to where Patrick was standing. I just hoped that he wasn't staring directly in my direction, or he'd surely see me.

Inch by inch, I let my eyes take in the scene before me. The front door was indeed wide open, and I could see only the rain as it hit the ground. There was a trail of water from the front door to the spot where Patrick was standing. And when I took in the sight of the man before me, it felt like ice water was thrown on me. He looked crazed, disturbed. He was turning in circles, looking around the house as if he would magically see me. Dark smears covered his arms and face, and I wondered for just a second if it was dirt or blood.

And in his left hand was a gun.

I held back a gasp as I stared at the metal object in his hand, seeing it move around in the darkness. Suddenly from outside, a bright light appeared. I realized it as car headlights, and I was instantly happy that there was more light. In the spotlight the car had created, I saw two other figures move towards the house. I leaned back the fraction of an inch, not wanting to completely pull back, but wanting to move in case the people coming in saw me.

"Ahh, the guest of honor!" Patrick yelled out. I winced at how loud his voice seemed, but my eyes were trained on the door.

"What's going on?" Alice whispered. I waved my hand behind me, hoping she got the hint to be quiet. Slowly, the two figures came into sight and I bit back a scream.

Kaiden. And Edward. I shot back, nearly colliding with Alice. My tough-guy front was gone. I was a scared mess.

"Bella?" Alice whispered. She looked scared; she should be. I shook my head at her, forcing myself to look back out there. I had to make sure Edward was okay. I leaned forward, quickly this time, and looked out. Yes, it was definitely Edward. Tears flowed freely from my eyes as I looked at him.

There was a large gash above his left eye, no longer bleeding, but I could see streaks of blood on his cheeks and neck. There was even a large spot on his shirt that looked like blood. His eyes were closed, but he was standing somewhat on his own.

"Edward," I whispered. He looked so broken. So tired. Alice moved beside me and I could feel her leaning into me.

"Is it really Edward?" she muttered. I nodded. "Please tell me he's alive!" Again, I nodded. Kaiden led Edward into the foyer, giving him one last shove that brought him to his knees. He looked so pitiful, so broken. I noted that although his eyes were closed, he was able to stay on his knees on his own.

"See, Bella? I didn't hurt your boyfriend yet." Patrick's words were taunting me, and I wanted badly to just lunge at him. But the glint of metal in his left hand stopped me from doing anything to jeopardize Edward or Alice. Patrick continued on with his game though.

"This is going to be very simple, Isabella! If you don't get your ass out here, I will kill him. Easy enough, right?" My heart skipped a beat, and I choked back a sob. There was no life without Edward. Like he said, without the other, we would die. Alice may be his twin genetically, but I was his match as souls.

"I'll give you until the count of three," Patrick continued to yell.

"_**Noo!!!!**_" Edward roared. As my eyes concentrated on him even more, I saw that he was shaking. His eyes slowly opened, and I could almost see a glow behind the dark orbs.

"Now, Edward, that's not very nice," Patrick said. Kaiden snickered and I wanted badly to slam something against his head. He was such a follower, such an idiot.

"One," Patrick shouted. My hands started to shake. Edward jerked backwards, knocking Kaiden off balance and sending him flying.

"Don't move!" Patrick yelled, slamming the gun against Edward's head. I gasped and closed my eyes. I couldn't let him get hurt anymore! But when I opened my eyes, Edward didn't seem effected by the object. His shaking became more visible then, and I scrambled around for Alice's hand.

"Alice, Alice!" I whispered. I turned towards her and saw that she was also staring towards the three men. She looked furious, as if she were debating whether to wait for me to run out there or if she would do it instead.

"Alice, what happens when Edward starts shaking?" I asked. Alice looked confused. I shook my head and grasped for the correct way to ask this. "Edward controls his power on emotions most of the time, right?" Alice nodded. "Well, he's pissed off right now. He's shaking, and I can see it from thirty feet away. What's going to happen?" Alice looked at me, deep in thought.

"I don't know… something bad. He was shaking when he held the car in the air with you inside. He'd never moved something like that before, with such control. He has adrenaline pumping through him, and it gives him more energy to move things." I nodded, peeking around the corner again. Edward's face was tilted all the way up, glaring at Patrick with such hatred.

"Bella, do you feel that?" Alice asked. I turned to her for a second and saw that she was staring at the window to the left. I glanced over and looked around.

"What?" I asked. Alice looked confused, so I looked back to Edward.

"Two!" Patrick shouted. He lifted the gun up, aiming it directly at Edward's head. I opened my mouth to scream, but I felt it then. I felt what Alice was talking about.

It was a rumble almost, a vibration traveling through my body. Pausing for a second longer, I realized that it was everything. The walls, the floors, the painting on the wall. The windows. Everything was shaking.

"Edward," Alice whispered. The walls were shaking, the panes of glass vibrating as if they were going to shatter.

"What are you doing?!" Kaiden screamed. I stared at Edward and saw that a layer of sweat was covering his face.

"Don't you fucking touch them," Edward said steadily. The chandelier above him was shaking faster, and I heard several crashes somewhere in the house. Patrick started to laugh, looking around as if he expected an audience.

"Them?" Patrick asked. He looked around the house in a single glance. "Is there someone besides Bella here?" Kaiden's eyes widened and he looked almost excited about the chance of finding more people.

"I will kill you," Edward said. Patrick laughed. His laughter brought forth a surge of hatred from deep within me. I wanted badly to grab that gun. If only I could get hold of it.

"Can you believe this? _He_ is threatening _me_!" Patrick bent his knees, crouching down to look Edward directly in the face. The vibrations throughout the house was creating a steady hum, making it slightly hard to hear anything else.

"Poor Edward. You don't have to worry about anything. You'll never have to worry about living the rest of your life without Bella. Because you're both going to die. You won't have to worry about the love of your life leaving you. You won't have to wonder what you could have done different. You won't have to worry about any of it. You're lucky I'm giving you the chance to say good-bye. If only your bitch girlfriend would get out here. If not, I'll have to go find her. And I'll cut her limb from limb. Her blood will be on you." Silence. The vibrations stopped.

"Bella?" Alice whimpered. I opened my mouth to say something, but was immediately interrupted with the _roar_ that erupted from Edward's chest.

"_**Noo!!!**_" And then the vibrations were back, sounding like an avalanche. I looked around as the house began to shake, not even attempting to hide the yelp that flew from my mouth.

And then the explosion happened.

Every window to our left shattered, from floor to ceiling. Every window that covered that wall, three stories up. I heard the same sound echo throughout the house, and I knew then that the same thing had happened everywhere. Thousands of glittery pieces shot in front of our little nook, scattering over the floor. The rain from outside now flew in, soaking the floor.

"What the fuck!" Kaiden screamed. I looked at Alice in horror and she had a smirk on her face.

"All the windows are supported by metal beams," she whispered quickly. "They shook so much that all the windows broke." It was horrible that the first thought that went through my mind was that Esme and Carlisle would have to have someone come in to clean the entire house of glass and water damage.

"Holy shit," I muttered. Alice gripped my knee, and I leaned around to see that Patrick was whipping his head around the foyer as if he would find out who had caused that.

"You said it was just metal!" Kaiden screamed. I looked at Edward, seeing that he was still shaking. His eyes were wide, and I could see that for once something like that didn't seem to take any energy out of him.

"It is!" Patrick yelled. But he didn't look too sure of himself. He looked down at Edward and shook his head. "Fuck this, you don't any more chances." He raised the gun into the air, pressing it to the center of Edward's forehead. Edward looked up, directly at Patrick and smirked.

"You can fuck yourself," Edward spat out. Patrick shook his head slowly.

"Wish you could have said good bye, but oh well." He raised his voice. "Pray for him, Bella!"

"No!" I screamed. I fell out of our hiding spot, lunging towards Edward. I didn't even look at Patrick or Kaiden; I only had eyes for the beautiful man before me. Edward's eyes widened even more, and I could see tears form. His head shook, and I could see that he was upset that I had come out. Mere feet from him, I felt arms grab me from behind, and I struggled against them.

"No! Let me go! Please!" I screamed. I was crying now. The idea of them killing Edward scared me, frightened me more than anything in the world. And seeing Edward so helpless made me act stupid I suppose. But one thing was for sure—I would not let Edward die for me.

"Good girl," Patrick's voice crooned in my ear. I winced against his voice, praying that Alice hadn't come out of the hiding spot behind me. I couldn't look though, in case I would accidentally give her away.

"Put her down!" Edward screamed. He lunged forward, and I noticed then that his hands were bound behind him. Oh how I wish he could hold me, make those beautiful hands touch me.

"I'm sorry, Edward, I'm sorry," I cried. Patrick held me back, not letting me get close to Edward.

"Looks like your Bella loves you," Patrick laughed. He leaned in and breathed into my ear, "I think I'm going to have you watch him die. It'll hurt more." I strained against him, wishing then that I had lifted weights or something. I wanted to be the strong type, not just the straight-A student I was known to be. Why couldn't I be as tough as Rose?

"Please, just let me see him," I pleaded. I just wanted to touch him, hug him once more.

"Nope." Patrick laughed in my ear. He pulled me back a step, his feet crunching on glass. "Kaiden, bring him outside." Edward flew back, shaking his head as he moved along the floor. Struggling against Patrick, I screamed out helplessly.

"Please, please, let me say goodbye. Please." I would beg. I didn't care. But Patrick laughed, pushing me towards the door as Kaiden lifted Edward off the ground. As if I weighed a pound, Patrick pushed me out the door and into the rain. Instantly I was soaked, the rain dripping down my hair. I could hear thunder in the distance, barely covering up the scuffling sounds that Kaiden and Edward made. Just past the front steps, Patrick stopped, pushing me to the ground. My fingers sank into the dirt, my tears mixing with the rain.

How had this happened? How had it gotten this far?

Where was Alice? I hoped she didn't try to come out here, she would only get killed.

"Edward, I'd like you to take one last look at Bella." I looked up and my eyes landed on Edward's face. He wasn't staring at me though; he was looking to my right. I glanced over and saw… a _hole_.

"What is that?" I asked no one in particular. Patrick laughed though, egging a laugh out of Kaiden.

"That is Edward's grave, Isabella." A grave. _A fucking grave_.

"No, no, no!" I yelled. I stared at Edward in shock, wanting him to run. Please try to run. What were they going to do? Bury him _alive_? Bury him dead?

Edward's eyes slid towards mine, almost in slow motion. I stopped breathing. His eyes were saying everything. Love, sorrow, apologies. Tears flew freely, and I wanted badly to reach out and wipe them away. His hair was wet and matted down to his scalp, and I wanted badly to see him run his graceful fingers through it just once more. Just so I could burn it into my memory. I wanted to feel his lips on my own, just so that I could memorize his taste. I wanted to kiss all of his bruises, so that I could take away all of the pain he was feeling. I wanted to turn back time so that he would never have to die for me.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. Even if he couldn't hear me, I knew he understood. Kaiden stepped back from him, reaching over to grab something lying on the ground. I noticed it was a shovel, and all the horrible thoughts I was having came crashing down. They were going to kill him and bury him. And make me watch.

"Please, no," I moaned. Edward was shaking his head at me, his body shaking from the sobs that wracked through his body.

"Please don't kill her," Edward begged. Kaiden looked surprised for a moment. Edward wasn't begging for his own life… he was begging for me.

"Don't you worry about her," Patrick taunted, "she is no longer your concern." And with that, he walked over to Edward and pushed him.

Pushed him right into the open hole.

"_No!_" I screamed. I lunged forward, but Patrick caught me. I could hear Edward just feet away, groaning in the grave these two idiots had created. The sound of my screams echoed through the night, and I stared in horror as Kaiden took the shovel and began to throw dirt into the hole.

"No! Please!" I cried. Kaiden shoveled in two more mounds of dirt before Patrick held up a hand.

"Wait," he said. My shouting stopped, and I looked at him in surprise. Was he really going to stop? Would he pull Edward out of the hole? Patrick walked over to Kaiden and whispered something into his ear. Kaiden nodded and smirked, dropping the shovel before walking over to me.

And then Patrick lifted the gun and aimed for the open hole.

Kaiden grabbed onto my arms, and I knew then why.

"_No!_" I screamed. I heard another scream in the distance and I knew it was Alice. I prayed just for a second that she wouldn't come outside, and she would stay hidden for her own safety. Patrick looked up at me once more as he smiled.

"Too bad this couldn't end any other way." And he squeezed the trigger.

_Bang! Bang!_

My world was crumbling around me. He shot Edward. He shot my Edward.

"_**No!**_" I screamed again. But it did no good. I fell to the ground, watching in horror as Kaiden walked over to his shovel, picked it up, and began to throw more dirt in over him…into Edward's grave.

* * *

***Ducks behind a chair in fear***

**Please, please, do not hurt me or send evil thoughts my way. Don't worry this is not the end. I have more wonderfulness to come. I do ask one favor-- please review! I am so close to 100, and I want to see that magical number! **

**What will happen next? Will they find Alice? Will they kill Bella? How long will it take for the Jasper and Emmett to come back? Dun dun dun.... Love, Ashley**


	25. Emerge

**Well hey there. Sorry it took me so long to post this next chapter. I got such insane reviews for the last chapter, I loved it. Everyone was dying trying to figure out what the hell happened. But here is the next installment. I am trying so hard to make this come alive for you. OK, so read one!!! **

**A/N: There is a brief scene with 'rape'. It's not a full on incident, but I need to warn you all just in case it's a touchy subject.**

**D/C: I do not own Twilight, nor any of the characters portrayed in the book and/or movie. But I do own a pint of chocolate milk :)**

* * *

They say that when you're about to die, your life flashes before your eyes.

But what happens when you watch the person who _is_ your life… die?

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion, and looking back on it, I wondered if some higher power was playing a sick joke on us, hitting buttons on the remote of life.

The sound of the shovel coming in contact with the dirt. The sound of Patrick's laughter as he won whatever war that was taking place in his mind.

The sounds of Alice's screams.

She came out of the front door and into the rain, a look of complete terror on her face. In slow motion, she flew across the puddles of rain, her eyes trained on where Edward had disappeared. To my right I saw Patrick's attention refocus on the small figure, and his arm rose into the air. The gun caught a ray of light, reflecting it back to me. That one flash was like hitting 'Play'. I flew to my feet and lunged towards Alice.

"_No!!_" I screamed. My arms wrapped around the moving figure, and as I brought her to the ground, I heard the gun go off. Ten feet behind where Alice had been only two seconds before, the bullet made contact with a tree, shooting bark into the air.

"Let me go!" Alice screamed, scrambling from beneath me, eager to get to where Kaiden continued to shovel dirt on top of Edward.

Edward.

The tears had overcome me, my body a constant vibration of sobs.

"Well, well, well!" Patrick shouted into the night. His eyes were glued to Alice's figure, and I tried so hard to shield her from his eyes. "Looks like Eddie's sister wants to be a part of this shindig." Alice was shaking as violently as me, but I refused to let her run away.

"Please Alice," I whispered into her ear so only she could hear me. "Please don't. Please."

"Edward!" Alice screamed. I knew she had heard my pleas; her legs stopped moving beneath her and her feet stopped digging into the rain soaked ground.

"I'm sorry," I cried. Rain continued to fall onto our cowering forms as Patrick walked closer to us. I could see his knees bend, and he crouched down towards our level.

"It's hard losing a loved one," he preached into the air, "but after a while you get used to the empty feeling." I felt myself let go of Alice and lunge at him. Patrick didn't seem surprised as I rushed at him, and he let me get in one good punch to his chest before he pushed me back to the ground next to Alice. My eyes were blurred with the mixture of tears and rain, and as I tried to gain my footing, I saw that Kaiden had stopped shoveling the dirt and had thrown the shovel to the side. He was done.

Edward was completely submerged in his grave.

"No!" Alice screamed again. I looked at my friend, my best friend, and saw that she looked close to unconsciousness. Alice had grown weak. My strong, exuberant friend had been broken down to her low point.

I thought of Carlisle and Esme, and how broken they would be. I thought of Emmett and Jasper, and how they would feel so guilty about Edward's death. They would blame themselves for everything. Of course everyone would tell them it wasn't their fault, but the feeling of their best friends' death would overcome them until they, too, broke. I thought of Rose and how happy that I was that her father had come to get her. What if she had been there when Patrick and Kaiden showed up? Would she have wanted to hide with us? Maybe she would have held Alice back when she ran out, and maybe they would have been safe. Maybe they would have been able to call for help.

Kaiden walked over to me then, grabbing my upper arm with strength I didn't know he had. I was lifted to my feel and dragged away from Edward. Before I could let my feet move voluntarily I could see Patrick walking to Alice and grinning at her. He was taunting her, and I wanted him dead. How _dare_ he? Alice cringed against Patrick's touch, but could not fight against the strength he used to pick her up and throw her over his shoulder.

We were herded into the house like animals, thrown to the side like a rag doll. My hands sunk into the plush white carpet that covered the living room floor, wishing that somehow I could do something to make it all better.

I knew there was nothing though.

Alice landed next to me, and my right hand inched out until it found hers. I needed contact. I needed to know that she was still there, still alive.

"Alice, I'm so sorry," I whispered. She didn't answer, but squeezed my hand in response.

"Okay, ladies!" Patrick shouted into the house. "Now we get to figure out what to do with you!" Someone's hand sunk into my hair and tugged. I screamed out in pain as I was pulled away from Alice and forced onto my knees.

"Sit up," Kaiden whispered. He let go of my head, but I could feel the searing pain shoot through my scalp.

"Don't you fucking _touch _me!" I screamed. Patrick laughed at the venom he heard, but Kaiden did not looked pleased. I guess he thought we were going to be submissive now that we were more vulnerable. I had nothing to lose though… he couldn't hurt me.

"Get up!" Kaiden screamed at Alice. He moved like he was going to do the same to her, but I moved so that I was in front of her. I gathered as much hatred that I could muster, throwing it into a glare. I helped Alice to her knees, not letting Kaiden lay a finger on her. She was still crying, and I realized then that I no longer had tears falling from my eyes.

It was because I had to be strong for the two of us.

Yes, I realized. Edward had been strong for us, and now it was my responsibility to make us survive. I had to figure this out.

"What am I going to do with you?" Patrick asked no one in particular. I looked over at him to tell him to go fuck himself, but I saw that he wasn't looking at me. He was looking at Alice.

"Don't touch her," I said. My voice was strong, and I hoped that it shielded the fear that I was feeling.

"Now, don't get all angry with me Bella," Patrick snapped. He tucked the gun into his waistband, freeing his hands to wave into the air. "I have the greatest plan to get rid of _you_, but now that I have Miss. Alice here, I'm not sure if I should change it up a little."

"We're still… you know, right?" Kaiden asked. He looked so small compared to his leader, and I looked at him in disgust.

"What are you, his follower?" I yelled at him. I still blocked Alice, and I was hoping to distract them for as long as possible. Maybe Alice would snap out of her sorrow for just a moment… to help. Or something.

"Fuck off Bella!" Kaiden screamed at me. "You're the little bitch who rushes off to live with daddy, and completely forget about your old life. Who the hell do you think you are? No one leaves me!"

"Oh shut up." I glanced over at Patrick, surprised that he echoed my thoughts. "Don't look all surprised, you're getting on my nerves." Patrick stared at us all, letting his eyes linger on me.

"Sweet Bella, I'm sorry." I stopped breathing, looking at the man who had ruined everyone's lives.

"Sorry? Sorry!" Really? Who the hell was he kidding! Lightning flashed through the windows, illuminating the crazed looks that covered their faces. The floor was covered with water from the rain, and I wondered briefly if Alice was as cold as I was. The front door was still open, letting in the cold air. The holidays were around the corner, and so was the winter air that would follow.

A crash sounded from the back of the house, and my head swiveled in that direction instinctively. For a second I had the small hope that Charlie had come to rescue us, or that Jasper and Emmett had rushed to our aide. But with sudden realization I thought of Jacob.

"Looks like Jakey is awake!" Patrick cheered. The way his eyes had glazed over caused panic to rush through me. He was delusional about everything, finding something happy in every horrible event. He was crazy. Absolutely crazy.

Patrick walked away from us, almost skipping as he headed down the hallway to what I could only assume to be Jacob. Kaiden stood in front of me, smiling. I sat there on my knees, looking up at him with rage etched into every crevice of my face. I had no idea where it would get me, but it gave me satisfaction to see Kaiden's once confident gaze, waver under my hatred.

"You're going to die," I said. I had no idea where it came from. I almost didn't recognize my voice. But I did know that I knew. Something in me _knew_ that the son of a bitch standing in front of me would die. Kaiden's eyes widened just the smallest bit, and then returned to the slits he had donned.

"So confident, are we?" he spit out. Alice jerked to my left, and I reached out to hold onto her leg, keeping her still. From the corner of my eye I could see that she was still shaking in anger. I was proud of her though, being able to stay at that spot on the ground. But any more lip from Kaiden and Patrick, and she might not be able to keep up the strong façade.

"Yeah, I'm confident," I stated. Kaiden stepped forward, his right hand extending slightly, and I braced myself for the impact of his fist on my face. But before he could hit me, the sound of a struggle drifted into the room.

"Look who's joining the party!" Patrick said as he came into the room. My eyes popped open and I gasped when I saw that he was indeed dragging someone with him.

Jacob.

His police uniform was askew, shirt ripped at the collar. There was a large cut over his left eyebrow, blood caked down the side of his face. Blood dripped from his nose, and even from across the room I could see that it was broken. Jacob looked bad… broken and half unconscious. Big strong Jake, our only hope. Patrick's face was lit up like a Christmas tree, so happy to see the panic on my face.

"Isn't it sad, Bella? To see such a man be torn down by the likes of me?" Patrick shoved Jacob off his arm, and I winced as his body fell to the floor with a loud _thud_. He was almost completely motionless, besides the slight twitching of his hands.

"Jake," I whispered. No one heard me but Alice, who squeezed my hand just once.

"Heavy son of a bitch," Patrick laughed. His hand was running through his hair, making each blonde strand stand up in different directions. His eyes were dark, and actually looked _amused_. Jacob stirred on the carpet, groaning in what I could only assume was pain. My eyes flickered to his holster, and I saw that his gun was gone. Something clicked in my head though and I realized that the gun that Patrick used to kill Edward—I flinched at the thought—was Jacob's. Killed with the gun that was supposed to protect us all.

"Patrick, we need to talk," Kaiden suddenly said. I looked over at him and saw that his eyes were glued on me. My chest tightened expectantly and I felt nauseas.

"No time," Patrick muttered, kicking Jacob with the toe of his boot.

"Now!" Kaiden screamed. I jumped at the shout. Patrick shrugged, uninterested, and let Kaiden lead the way into the kitchen.

We were alone.

I turned to Alice quickly and surveyed her appearance. She was on her knees like me, but her eyes were now closed. Her already pale skin looked transparent, and her eyes were puffy and red. I knew for a fact that if she was looking directly at me, I would see bloodshot eyes. What worried me most of all was that she was completely still. She was no longer shaking, no longer making any motion that she was even awake. The only thing I could see was the steady rise and fall of her chest as she continued to breathe. I could hear voices from the other room, hushed as if they didn't want us to hear what they were saying.

"Alice, we have to try and get out of here," I whispered.

"No." My head snapped to the right and I saw that Jacob was staring at me through hooded eyes. "No, Bella. Don't run. Help will come." I shook my head at him. He had no way of knowing this, and I couldn't stand to see anyone else get hurt. I couldn't see any more of the people that I loved, die. Too much blood. Too much everything.

"Alice," I whispered again, turning away from Jacob's motionless form. Just then I heard a loud sound coming from the kitchen, almost as if someone had slammed their hand on the counter.

"What about my half of this bargain!" Kaiden shouted. Another slam, and then nothing. Something in what he said made me wonder, what exactly was he getting out of this? I know he didn't like the fact that I broke up with him when I left, but besides hating Edward for standing up to him, he had no ground for violence. Patrick at least had a psychotic excuse for this.

"Alice, we have to run," I whispered again. I grabbed her arm and shook her slightly. Her eyes opened, and I wanted to cry for her. She looked so defeated.

"Why?" she asked. "Why run, when all they're going to do is chase us down and kill us?"

"You have to run because if we _don't _they'll kill us." I was grasping at air for a damn reason. "If we don't, then we'll die right here, and everyone will ask why we didn't run, why we didn't fight back. If we run, we'll at least have a chance at seeing our parents again. For you seeing Jasper again." Jasper's name triggered something in Alice, and I saw her eyes flood with tears again.

"He's going to be so pissed," she said. My eyebrows rose in question, but before I could ask anything, Alice leapt off of her knees and grabbed my hand.

"Now," she said. I paused for just a millisecond, and I was on my feet behind her. Hand in hand, we scaled the wall, looking at the kitchen the entire time. I let my eyes trail to Jacob's form, feeling immensely guilty for leaving him behind. But I had to get Alice out of there, we had to run for it. We needed a chance.

Patrick continued to yell at Kaiden, a sore attempt at keeping his voice low. Alice led the way towards the front door, eyeing me carefully as we stepped into the foyer. Being careful of the water that pooled on the tile, I stepped through the door and out into the rain.

"Go!" I whispered loudly to Alice. She nodded and we ran. Faltering near the spot where they had buried Edward, I choked back a scream. My feet tripped over themselves, but Alice pulled me along. Looking at her, I saw that she was staring at the spot just like I was, a look of terror in her eyes. As we pushed past, I glanced once more at the dirt that covered _him_, and I swore I could see it move.

Dumb, crazy ass Bella. Imagining things.

It was the rain.

"Go!" Alice screamed. I opened my mouth to tell her to be quiet, but I saw that her eyes were now trained behind me. Looking over my shoulder I saw that Patrick was standing in the open doorway, eyes blazing as he glared through the falling rain.

"Run!" I screamed. I pumped my legs, tearing through the brush that lined the Cullen's property. Alice grabbed tighter to my hand, pulling me between two trees.

"We have to hide," she whispered harshly. I nodded, more to myself, and let her pull me through the woods.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are!" I heard Patrick shout into the woods where he had seen us disappear. My skin was soaked through with rain, a chill running down my spine. My hair was sticking to my face, brown rivers of mess blinding my vision. Mental note: wet jeans stick to your skin like fucking sandpaper.

"Over here," Alice whispered. I let her pull me aside, behind a large bush. I took a deep breath, smelling the familiar fragrance of night blooming jasmine. Such a calming fragrance was now making me dizzy with panic.

The silence was an unspoken agreement, and we were curled into each other, completely still. Alice's breathing was quiet, and it helped calm me to where I was not gasping for air. We slouched in the darkness, blended together in the shadows.

"We know you're out there!" Kaiden shouted. Leaning against the tree at my side, I breathed in the scent of night blooming jasmine and trained my eyes on a tree across the path from us. I would see them coming, I was sure of it. Footsteps made their way away from us, and I squeezed Alice's hands. I didn't want to say it, but we might actually have a chance of hiding until someone came home to look for us.

The seconds stretched on, and I felt the adrenaline in my body start to wear off. Minutes became what felt to be an hour. Time meant nothing anymore. I could feel Alice lean into me, and I knew that we were both tired. I freed one of my hands and rubbed the length of her arm, more out of comfort for both her and I than to keep warm. I concentrated on the sound of rain hitting the leaves and the ground. I ignored the steady river that the rain created on my face, not bothering to wipe away the drops that clouded my eyesight. I just stared at the bark of that tree across the path, and let my hand motion remain steady on her arm.

"Bella, are they gone?" Alice whispered. I shrugged, afraid to use words. She accepted my response and I went back to straining my ears for signals that they were gone.

Just the sound of rain.

"Maybe," I whispered back finally, "but I'm not sure. We should probably make a run fo—" And then the world was ripped from beneath my feet, my arm ripped from the comfort of Alice. My scream sounded through the brush, and Alice's scream echoed mine. Strong arms surrounded me and lifted me into the air. With horror, I watched as Alice leapt for me, but was immediately suppressed by Patrick's arms surrounding her.

"Please, no, please!" I screamed. I kicked and strained beneath Kaiden's touch, hoping he would slip his hold on me. "Kaiden, please, let me go!" He laughed softly in my ear, and I felt a new wave of tears hit my eyes. The thought of freedom was so close, so close I could actually touch it. And almost literally ripped away.

"Bella!" Alice screamed. I turned roughly to my right, watching as Patrick wrapped one arm around Alice's waist and the other around her neck.

"Let her go!" I screamed. It did no good. Within seconds we were back to the house and through the front door. Kaiden threw me onto the tiled floor, and I screamed when Patrick did the same with Alice. My arms immediately pulled me over to her, and I looked over her arms and neck for any wounds that might have been inflicted by Patrick. She looked physically fine, but I realized with doom that the look of terror in her eyes was never going to leave. We would be forty years old, and she would still look scared as hell about everything around her.

Patrick slammed the door behind him, wrenching the lock with too much force.

"You think you can actually run away from me?" he spit out. I pushed my shoes along the ground, trying desperately to pull me and Alice away from his advancing figure. "You think you had a _chance_?!" Patrick's joking demeanor was gone. His face was contorted in rage, eyes flashing with such hatred and anger. Kaiden stood at his side, looking ecstatic that his sidekick was finally snapping.

What had we done? We should have waited, we should have taken the chance, we should have trusted that Charlie and the others would have gotten to us in time.

"I'm sorry," I started to say, but Patrick reached into his waistband and pulled out the gun that he had stored away. Pointing it directly at me, he didn't' even blink as he turned off the safety.

"You're sorry?" he spat. I couldn't even flinch. Fear immobilized me. The silence stretched for a total of thirteen seconds before Patrick lowered the gun slightly.

"Go ahead, Kaiden." What? My eyes tore away from the barrel of the gun and into the smiling eyes of my ex-boyfriend. What was going on? Kaiden nodded and stepped forward, reaching down to grab my arm. I fought only slightly against him, still very aware of the gun pointed in my general vicinity. Alice's eyes were darting between everyone, as clueless as I was.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked. Patrick lowered the gun even more, and as soon as I was on my feet, he stepped towards me and stopped when his shoes touched mine. His breath was hot and stale in my face, but I stood strong as I faced him, refusing to back away. Kaiden's hand tightened on my arm as Patrick leaned in, glaring at me before his lips touched my ear. I flinched as his words fanned across my skin.

"Kaiden is getting his part of the bargain. Fun. With. You." And just like that, Kaiden was pulling me towards the living room, leaving Alice with Patrick. And just like that, I realized what the bargain was. And just like that, I felt sick all over again.

"No!" I screamed, pulling away from him. But in one swift motion, I was being shoved down on the clean white couch of Esme Cullen, Kaiden standing over me with a glint in his eyes.

"Get the fuck off of me!" I screamed. Kaiden's leg came down and planted itself in between mine, forcing them apart. He reached out with his left hand and wrapped it around my neck, cutting off part of my air supply.

What the hell was happening? I cried to myself. Jacob's motionless body was still on the floor, not making any indication that he heard what was going on. I caught a glimpse of the foyer as Kaiden shifted above me, and I saw that Patrick was advancing on Alice. _If he touched a fucking hair on her head…_ not only would I kill him, but no one would be able to hold Jasper back.

"I've been dreaming of this since the day I met you Bella." I looked up at Kaiden, wrapping my hands around his wrist.

"Of what?" I choked out. "Forcing yourself on me?" Kaiden let out a small laugh and tightened his hold on my neck. Leaning down, he pressed his lips to mine. I bit down on my lip, not letting my mouth open for even a second.

Again, it was like someone was messing with the remote control of life, pressing 'Fast Forward'. Kaiden's hands were everywhere and I didn't know how to push him away. Every time I was able to move my hand to brush his away, it moved to another part of my body. My stomach, my breast, my face, my throat, my thigh.

"Please, stop," I cried. I could hear Alice scream in the distance, and I wanted so badly to run to her rescue.

"Get him away from her!" I yelled. But Kaiden ignored me and wrenched my arm into the air and started laying rough kisses on my skin. I tried as hard as I could to pull my arm away from him, to cover up my shirt that he had torn, to cover my jeans that he had started to unbutton.

"Please," I cried again. Kaiden ignored me though, fiddling with the belt on his jeans. When I heard the metal release its hold on the leather, tears were pouring down my face. This could not happen this way, no, please. As I heard the distinctive sound of Kaiden's zipper lowering, I squeezed my eyes shut and concentrated on Edward. The thought of him, the way his hair would move so carelessly in the breeze. The way he looked at work in his scrubs, and how confident he was. The way he kissed me and touched me and told me he loved me.

"Edward…" I whispered. Kaiden chuckled and pressed himself further into me.

"Edward isn't going to save you now," he growled. I bit my lip again, tasting blood. And just then it was all gone.

_Bang!_

Kaiden jumped off of me, and I could finally breathe again. I scrambled up, grasping the button on my pants and shoving it together.

"What the hell?" I could hear Patrick yell from somewhere towards the kitchen. I pushed myself away from Kaiden and to the edge of the couch and froze. The front door was wide open, the rain and wind blowing in like a hurricane.

"Oh my God." I didn't even recognize my own voice.

"Get the fuck away from her." Tears came to my eyes as I listened to that voice. The voice that I had thought I would never hear again.

Edward.

"What the fuck," Kaiden gasped. He rushed to buckle his belt, clearly scared to death of the man who had come back from the dead.

Edward stood there, feet shoulder length apart, covered head to toe in mud. His hair was literally everywhere, caked with dirt. His face looked like it had been wiped clean, streaks on his skin from his fingers. His right hand was clenched in a tight fist, his left hand shaking rather violently.

He looked like he had dug himself out of a grave.

"Edward?" I gasped. His once golden eyes were now black as night, shadows against the glare of the still beaming headlights from outside. They shot over to me, and I instinctively shrunk back.

"Bella." Realization dawned in his dark eyes, and he looked almost scared.

"Oh my God," I said again. Edward tore his gaze away from me, looking back at Kaiden.

"Kaiden, Kaiden. No means no." Edward's voice was full of venom, his eyes drilling holes into Kaiden's face. Several things happened then, and I stopped breathing.

Patrick crashed into the living room, dragging Alice behind him.

Alice saw her brother, standing in the doorway, alive as ever, and screamed.

And then Edward raised his right hand. It was still firmly closed in a fist, pointing directly at Kaiden.

"You," Edward said in a soft voice, "have fucked with the wrong people." Edward opened his hand, palm towards the ceiling, revealing two small objects. And just like that, they rose into the air.

Bullets.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

Being pushed into an open grave is probably everyone's worst nightmare. I knew for a fact that I had never thought about it before, but as it's happening to you, you realize how much you want to scream in terror.

And being pushed into my open grave was the worst. Seeing Patrick look down at me and aim a gun caused pure anger and adrenaline to rush through me. I raised my hand last second and pushed energy outwards. The gun went off, but nothing touched me.

The bullets stopped midair. And when Patrick turned his back to me I scooped them up into my hand. It would take a natural disaster to open that hand at this point.

When the dirt was shoveled on top of me, I was shocked to see that not all the dirt made its way to me. I felt like I was covered in a blanket, but still able to breathe. How was this possible?

It took me forever to literally dig my way out of that grave. All the while hearing screams coming from Bella and Alice. All the while thinking of the ways that I could dismember the two assholes who had tried to kill me.

I finally was able to breathe in fresh air, only to hear more screams. When I reached the door, I heard Bella's voice, crying and pleading.

I saw red.

I was pissed.

Pissed enough to kill.

I felt the adrenaline surge through me, causing everything in front of me to blur. I tried the doorknob and saw that it was locked. I reached out my left hand and pictured the metal knob to fly inwards. It slammed open with a crash.

"What the hell?" Patrick's voice drifted my way from the kitchen.

"Oh my God," Bella whispered.

"Get the fuck away from her," I heard myself say. The anger I felt was surging through me, making everything in the house shimmer.

"What the fuck," Kaiden gasped. He was reaching down, fiddling with his belt buckle. My eyes fell on the fact that it was even undone, and I wanted to hang him with the piece of leather.

"Edward?" I heard Bella gasp. I looked over at her and saw her cower in fear. Oh, how I must look to her. I felt guilt overpower the adrenaline and I forced myself to calm down.

"Bella," I breathed. I looked over at Kaiden again and knew exactly what I was going to do.

"Kaiden, Kaiden. No means no," I spat. I raised my right hand in front of me.

"You," I said softly, "have fucked with the wrong people." Opening my fist so that I could see the two bullets that I still had clenched tight, I visualized them in my head. And just like that, they rose in the air and I stared straight at Kaiden.

"Edward!" Bella gasped. I didn't care about the consequences. I didn't care at all. Because he had tried to kill me.

And he touched _my Bella_.

And just like that, the bullets zoomed through the air and straight at Kaiden. It was almost like I was shooting the actual gun. He flew back from the impact, blood pouring.

Bella screamed. Alice screamed. Patrick laughed.

As Kaiden fell to the floor, his blood staining the pale carpet, I turned to Patrick.

The barrel of Patrick's gun was pointing directly at me.

"Dodge this," he sneered. I didn't hear the shot. I didn't see it coming. But I felt the hot pain tear through my left shoulder.

And I heard the screams.

Falling to my knees, I watched my sister do the same. Her face was torn between happiness that I was alive and fear that I was shot. Patrick raised the gun again, pointing it square at my chest.

"You keep coming back," he whispered. "We need to end this." His finger squeezed the trigger, but all that I heard was a '_click_'. The chamber was empty. Patrick looked pissed. Throwing the gun to the side, he shrugged. Grabbing Alice's arm, he dragged her the few feet to where I kneeled.

"Guns are so overrated." My eyes hadn't moved from Alice's. She and I both began to shake. I didn't know what was happening, but I felt weak. So weak. Pain and confusion filled me, and I heard Bella's voice.

"Edward? Alice? What's happening?"

And then Alice screamed… a scream of sorrow and panic.

"No!"

Raising her hands she did the only thing she knew how to do. She grabbed hold of my arm and pushed all of her energy into me. It felt miraculous. It felt like someone had taken a hot fire poker and ran it along my body.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Patrick yelled. He reached out and grabbed hold of Alice's arm, trying to pull her back.

And the hot fire poker turned into lava. I could literally _feel_ the energy triple, flowing into me like she was pouring it down my throat. Opening my eyes wider, I saw that Patrick was falling to his knees. As if all the energy was being transferred from him… to me...

* * *

***squeals with excitement!* I am so excited that I am writing this. I hope you all liked it. If not, I am so sorry. But please, review as you leave the page. It makes me happy. I will hopefully be writing the next chapter within the next few days... depends on how late I sleep (it's 7am and I still haven't slept....). Love you all! Ashley**


	26. West on 101

**OK people. This is the spiralling conclusion to my story. It's coming to an end! I worked really hard on this chapter... and if it doesn't sound right I am so sorry! LOL, a lot has been going on (got let go from my job this morning) so I've been concentrating on this story today so that I didn't lose my mind. But mixed with the emotions of that and wanting to make Edward and Bella (hell even Jasper and Alice) come out right as characters, I became a little weird haha.**

**ALSO! I am 2 (count em- 2!!) reviews away from having 100!!! That's insane and awesome considering this is my first story and I've had such great support. Also, I have had over 10,000 hits on Freeway. I love it. I love you! Thank you so much!!!!**

**Babyo: Ask and you shall receive!!!**

**D/C: I do not own Twilight, nor do I own any of the characters portrayed in the movie and/or book. But I do own a copy of Nicholas Sparks' The Choice. I bought it this past weekend and I haven't cracked the cover yet. Maybe tomorrow...**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I won't lie. The second I saw the bullets rise into the air and fly towards Kaiden, I screamed. Probably not out of complete fear, but because of relief. Alice echoed me… and then I heard laughter.

Patrick's horrible laughter. Looking over at him I gasped when I saw that the gun was pointed at Edward.

"Dodge this," he said. The shot rang through the air, and I watched in horror as Edward flinched, bleeding from his shoulder. Screams started to ring through the air, and I wished that the idiot who was making that horrible noise would _stop_. Until I realized it wasn't just any idiot. It was me. _And_ Alice. Looking at the scene before me I watched as Alice and Edward both fell to their knees. Patrick raised the gun again, pointing it to Edward's chest. The image of a bullet going through Edward's heart made my blood run cold, and I flew to my feet as quick as possible. My shirt was torn slightly, and I could feel the cold air hit my skin. But I didn't care.

"You keep coming back. We need to end this."

_Click_. A collective gasp floated through the air and my hand flew up to my mouth when my prayers were answered.

There were no more bullets.

Patrick flung the gun to the side, shrugging. He reached down to grab Alice's arm, dragging her towards her brother.

"Gun's are so overrated," Patrick muttered. What was he going to do? My hands were shaking, fear mixed with anger. I knew Edward's emotions were everywhere, and I wanted so badly to rush to his side and shield him from whatever he was going to do or what would be done to him. I glanced around once, looking for a weapon, but only saw the unconscious body of Jacob and the dead body of Kaiden. I winced at the two gunshot wounds in Kaiden's chest, but knew that there was no use trying to save him. He was gone.

Suddenly a chill rushed through me, and I turned back to the others. My eyes raked over Edward's body, and I saw the familiar vibration his skin emitted when his emotions took over. But what surprised me was that Alice looked the exact same.

"Edward?" I found myself saying. My voice was thick, my throat painful. "Alice? What's happening?" Alice looked at her brother, who was swaying every so slightly on his knees. And screamed.

Her scream was shrill and filled with so much emotion that I covered my ears to keep the sound out. I didn't know how to weigh the situation. I didn't know what to do. This was something I had never been apart of… never witnessed. Alice and Edward were each others' halves. Twins who made the other survive. Of course, when they were threatened, they were going to react differently.

"No!" Alice screamed louder. She raised her hand, grabbing Edward's arm. I knew without double guessing myself that she was pushing all of her energy outwards and into him.

"Shit!" I gasped. Looking at Edward I saw that his eyes were wide and his skin had grown considerably paler.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Patrick yelled into the air. He reached out and grabbed Alice's arm, trying hard to wrench her away from him. I felt the familiar tug of hatred in the pit of my stomach, and I rushed forward without thinking. Alice's hand was lying directly on his forearm, and I could see from several feet away that her grip was loosening.

And as Patrick fell to his knees, I reached them. Flying to Edward's side, I glanced at him once before I grabbed Alice's hand and Edward's arm, using all of my strength to hold them together. The only thing I could think was that Alice had to give him as much strength as possible, because there was no way Alice and I could beat Patrick without Edward's help.

And again, it was like several things were happening at once.

To my right, Patrick was staring at Alice in fear. His hand was still grasped on Alice's arm, several inches away from mine. It was like a sick juncture. A four way connection of energy.

Patrick, Alice, and Edward all gasped. And it was like a connect-the-dot puzzle. I could actually _see_ a glowing light flow from Patrick's hand, to Alice's arm. And then Alice's hand to Edward's arm.

And then I felt it. I felt the energy enter me. I felt the hot burn flow through my blood. I could hear a faint buzzing sound in my ear, the same sound I would get at a concert when I stood next to a speaker for too long. My eyes grew wide with shock, not understanding what was happening. Looking down at my hand, I saw that it, too, was glowing.

"Oh…" I gasped.

"Bella," Edward gasped. I looked at him and saw that he was staring directly at me. "Let go." I shook my head once, not sure why I felt the need to hold onto the connection. And then, as I let my eyes ghost over Edward's body once more, I saw that the gunshot wound on his shoulder was no longer bleeding. In fact… it looked small.

"Edward?" My question went unasked, and Patrick was falling back. It was literally the snap that we all needed to break away. As Patrick fell to the floor, Alice dropped back and I lost my balance. My skin continued to feel as if it was on fire, and I looked over to Edward. He was lying on his side, trying desperately to push himself up.

"No!" Alice screamed then. I looked up and saw Patrick push himself up and stare at all of us with a look I didn't recognize. The mixture of fear and confusion was something I had not seen in those crazed eyes before. Had this been any other situation, I would have reveled in the fact that this monster had other feelings besides insanity and anger.

Without another pause, Patrick ran. Ran out the door and out into the night. Alice and I scrambled to our feet, glancing at one another briefly. She looked so pale, so scared. I knew she wanted to ask what the hell happened, but there was no time.

"We have to get him," I said. Edward was on his feet then, pointing to the both of us.

"You two stay the fuck here!" An engine roared from the driveway, and I knew that Patrick was trying to get away.

"No! Edward!" I screamed. Edward turned and ran out the door. Alice and I followed close behind and gaped as Patrick swerved the blue Honda Civic around and headed down the driveway. Edward was running to Alice's Porsche, wrenching the door open in just seconds.

"He doesn't have the key!" I screamed at Alice from the front door step. She shook her head though as the engine roared to life.

"Under the visor," she spat. As we watched the yellow car tear after Patrick, my eyes flooded with tears.

"We have to go after him, now!" I said. Alice nodded, not willing to argue. Turning back into the house, I let my eyes graze over the shallow grave Edward had dug himself out of. The only thing I could think: How?

We rushed into the house, and I grabbed the keys to my car. Looking at Alice, I pointed to the cell phones on the coffee table.

"Grab one!" I yelled. She nodded, and I turned to the bodies we were leaving behind. I was surprised to see that Jacob was stirring.

"Jacob? Can you hear me?" I gasped. He pushed himself up, only to fall back to the floor with a muffled _thud_.

"Jacob, we're going after them. If you wake up fully, just sit tight. Help is coming." I didn't know what else to say to him. I didn't know what else to do. Alice and I were standing there in the dark house that once offered me such wonderful beginnings. So many things had already happened to me in Forks, and now this? Looking around, I saw the blood, the mud, the glass, the mess we had left behind. How long would it take for it all to get back to normal? Never?

My eyes fell on the discarded gun, and I questioned myself again. Was it worth it to ask?

"Jake, can you hear me?" I asked. Alice was standing over my shoulder, impatiently waiting for me to hurry. Jacob grunted, and I took that as a 'yes'.

"Jacob I need another clip for your gun. Where is it?"

"Belt," he whispered. My eyes flew down to the utility belt around his waist, and I quickly found the clips for the gun at my feet. Grabbing the two available, I whisked the gun off the floor and flew with Alice out the door.

Within seconds we were in my car and I was starting the engine. Glancing once in the rear view mirror, I gasped. My face was smeared with blood and dirt, and my eyes were filled with… anger? Fear? I didn't know.

"Alice, call someone." I slammed my car into first, not looking at the large white house that disappeared behind us. _Shift._

"Who?" Alice screamed, trying to fasten her seatbelt while I sped down the driveway and to the road.

"Anyone!" She fumbled with her cell phone and pressed one single button. With that, I knew she was hitting speed dial: Jasper. I didn't blame her. We were both shaking, we wouldn't be able to dial an actual number.

_Shift_. There was the road.

"Turn right. There's nothing but fields to the left. If Patrick is trying to get away, he'll go right." Thank God for Alice. I slammed on the brake as I turned right, shifting back into gear once I straightened the car.

"_Alice_?" Jasper's voice sounded from the receiver.

"Put it on speaker," I begged. Alice did what she was told, and I noted again how her hands were like a leaf in the wind.

"Jasper!" I screamed. I could hear noises in the background, and I knew that he was still with Emmett and Carlisle.

"_Bella? What's going on_?" _Shift._ Where were they? Had we been too late to chase after them?

"Jasper, Patrick and Kaiden showed up at the house. Very long story short, they had Edward." Jasper gasped, and I could hear my father in the background, as well as several other people.

"_What's going on Jasper_?" Charlie asked. I ignored him though, ignoring the panic in his voice.

"Jasper, you guys have to come," I begged. Alice's hand rested over mine on the shifter, and I felt the tears fall. _Shift_.

"_What the hell happened_?" Jasper asked, dangerously angry. Alice leaned into the speaker and took over.

"Kaiden's dead. Patrick got away though, and Edward is going after him." A loud 'bang' echoed through the background, and I knew that Jasper had hit something.

"Put Charlie on the phone!" I screamed. I was flying down the familiar streets of Forks, growing frantic as I was met with open road. I couldn't see the obnoxious yellow of Alice's car, and I couldn't see the mismatched doors of the Honda Civic. I wanted so badly to blame it on the rain, but I knew that we had just taken so long with leaving the house after him.

Seconds later Charlie was on the phone, and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"_Bells! What the hell?_" I shook my head, raking my eyes over the road.

"Dad, Edward went after Patrick," I said quickly. I needed to talk to Charlie about this, because his training taught him to shut the fuck up and listen before asking questions. "We're heading West on the 101, but I we haven't caught up with them yet. Kaiden is dead, shot… Edward is hurt too but he's fine I guess. Jacob is back at the Cullen house, hurt badly. You need to send an ambulance. Please send backup or something, dad. Patrick is in Kaiden's blue Honda Civic, and Edward is in Alice's yellow Porsche." I was spitting out facts as fast as my mind could come up with them. All the training that my father had instilled in me was coming out, and I knew that if I didn't tell him everything now then later it would all be muddled and confusing. Tell him while its fresh.

"_Bella, you can't go after them, you need to turn around and come back to the station. Leave the chase for the police." _I bit hard on my lip as I turned the wheel with the road.

"The police!? " I screamed. Alice's hand that held the phone shook, and I knew that I was scaring her. "If the entire Forks Police Department had been doing their job, _dad_, this wouldn't have happened." Charlie didn't say anything, so I swallowed hard and spoke again.

"I'm not going to argue with you. Get Jacob help, and send someone our way. I don't know what's going to happen." Alice didn't need a signal to hang up, and gladly snapped the phone shut.

"Where are they?" I screamed.

"I don't know," Alice whispered. We drove eighty miles an hour in the rain for what felt like twenty minutes. I turned corners at unbelievable speeds, and ignored the calls from Jasper and Charlie. We didn't need anyone to tell us to stop the car and turn around.

And just like that I saw the red taillights of a car.

"Alice!" I gasped. She sat up in her seat, looking down the nose of the car at the road. I knew I wasn't hallucinating the car… it was there.

"That's my car!" Alice screeched. I didn't doubt her. Instead I slammed my foot further on the gas, trying hard to catch up.

"Call Charlie, tell him where we are," I said as calm as possible. Alice grabbed her phone and pressed a few buttons, more calmly than last time, I noted. Mere seconds later, Alice was speaking into the receiver.

"Jasper, put Bella's father on. _Now_!" I'd never heard her speak to Jasper that way, but I knew considering the situation he wouldn't hold a grudge.

"Charlie!" Alice gasped. We're at mile marker eighty seven, and we just caught up with them." She nodded to herself, listening intently at something my father was saying. I concentrated on the road in front of me, relief washing through me now that I was just four car lengths away from Edward.

"What do I do?" I said more to myself. Alice hung up the phone then, looking at me with worry.

"Your dad says to stay as far away as possible, but to keep an eye on them." I nodded. I suppose that there wasn't anything else for us to do. How long would Edward chase him? I knew the answer before I asked myself the question—forever. No matter how fast Patrick tried to drive, no matter how many towns we drove through. He wouldn't stop until the nightmare ended.

"What happened at the house with Patrick?" I asked quickly. Alice blanched and I knew she was reliving the feeling as much as I was.

"He touched me and I swear I could feel his energy in me. Flowing through me. I don't know what that was, but I'd never felt it before." I nodded, knowing what she meant. I could feel energy flowing through me, and I knew that was the feeling that both Edward and Alice felt whenever they did their rejuvenation bit.

"We're not in Forks anymore," Alice whispered. I nodded. I knew this already. Edward shot ahead, barely missing the bumper of the Civic. In the silent interior of my car, I heard the engine of that car roar, shouting through the night. I cursed the tinted windows of the Porsche, wishing that just for a second I could see Edward's silhouette. I still had not gotten past the fact that Edward was even _alive_.

"He's going to crash," Alice said. My right hand grabbed tighter on the gear shift, slamming my foot down on the gas. My eyes weren't even on the actual road anymore. As the rain pelted the windshield, and the trees flew by, I watched as the yellow Porsche pitched forward, again and again, slamming into the bumper of the fleeing Honda.

It occurred to me then that Alice was not talking about Edward. She meant Patrick. Patrick was going to crash. I watched as Edward slammed the nose of his car into Patrick's bumper. The sound of metal upon metal made me cringe, and I could hear Alice gasp. For a brief, humorous moment, I thought of how Alice would be mad _later_ at how damaged her car now was.

"Shit!" I snapped out. Looking ahead I saw a curve in the road, bending to the left and disappearing all together.

"Honk your horn, signal or something!" Alice yelled, clearly seeing the same thing as me. I knew for a fact that if Edward went around that corner going as fast as we were, he would crash the car. Slamming on the horn, I listened as the noise blasted through the air. Seconds later I cursed and slammed my fists on the wheel. Edward wasn't going to listen to me.

And as the sharp turn in the road came closer, I did what I knew I had to. I slammed on the breaks, watching the two cars in front of us fly forward. The red brake lights on the Porsche lit up, and I thought for just a moment that Edward would just stop. But no, he slammed the nose of the car into the back of the Civic. I gasped as I heard the sound of tires squealing. Patrick lost control of the car, and started to do a complete one eighty on the road. When I heard impact of the car with a tree, I sighed. Maybe this would all be over sooner than I thought. Grabbing the gun I had put in the center console, I looked at Alice and nodded. She nodded in return and we both stepped out into the rain.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

Chasing after Patrick caused more emotions to go through me than I thought possible. I was so angry that I even let it get this far, to even put anyone besides myself in danger. And seeing the taillights on that ugly car speed ahead of me, I slammed on the gas, thankful that Alice had chosen this flashy car to buy. Flashy equals V8 engine… and fast.

I heard Bella honking her horn as she tried to warn me of the turn in the road. But I continued to head west on 101, wanting badly for this chase to end now, not later. I had slammed the nose of the car into Patrick's tail end, wanting so badly to make him go off the road.

Glancing once in the rear view mirror, I winced at my appearance. Never had I looked this deranged. Never had I looked so demented and horrifying. The dirt covering me made me look completely different, the small patches of skin that were not covered in mud, more pale in the dark interior of that car than normal. I looked dead.

That alone made me shiver. I wouldn't die. Not tonight. I wouldn't leave everyone behind. I noticed then that the Mustang's headlights were falling back. Bella didn't want to drive around the bend in the road; she knew the danger of it. And on a whim I slammed the nose of the car against Patrick's once more. With that final crunch of metal I smirked when he spun out, losing control of the car. I stepped on the brakes, watching the Civic do a complete one eighty on the road. I could see Patrick's face in the glare of my headlights, and saw that he looked genuinely shocked and maybe a little scared. Tires skidding sideways, I heard the loud crash of metal against a solid surface. Slamming my foot down on the brake, I saw that Patrick had hit a tree. The tail end of the car was smashed in, the tree now crooked. Small diamonds glittered in the small amount of light, and I saw that all the windows had broken upon impact.

"Fucking asshole," I sneered. I pulled up the emergency brake, opening the car door quickly. I stepped out into the rain, overjoyed that the rain was washing away the horrible thick substance that covered my body. My own make-shift shower.

I walked towards the Civic, feeling the energy coarse through me. Patrick would not be leaving this road tonight. The look on his face would be permanently etched on. Shock and fear. The bastard would know nothing else.

"Get the fuck out of the car!" I screamed. I stopped about ten feet from the front of his car, glaring at him. Something in Patrick's face shifted, and I watched as he reached down to the gear shift and gritted my teeth together as it actually lurched forward.

_Oh, fuck no._

I could hear Bella's car pull up just as Patrick moved his car forward. My eyes didn't waver from Patrick's, and I felt anger when he looked away from me and look towards the girls. I turned towards them, seeing Bella and Alice run from the car. Looking closely I saw that Bella actually had a _gun_ in her hand. A feeling of pride at how my girls were prepared flashed through me. But when I looked back at Patrick, cursing at how quick his car was moving forward, I froze. His cold eyes were on me. And very slowly, he raised his right pointer finger and dragged it across his throat.

It would never end. The horror this man had inflicted on my life, on my family's lives, would never stop. I stepped forward as Patrick pulled even further ahead, the sound of metal bending and groaning echoing through the air. The back bumper of the Civic fell to the floor, license plate and all. Bella's voice screamed through the air, anguish lined in her cry. She was probably thinking the same thing as me.

Energy crackled at my fingertips, and I slowly raised my hands into the air. Patrick's car was only twenty feet away from me, tops. It wasn't far. And then my body chose what to do next before I could even comprehend what was happening.

"Edward, no!" Alice screamed.

_I have to do this Alice._

I extended my arms out, palms up. Picturing the car in my head, I imagined it rising into the air. And just like that, I lifted my hands upwards and gasped when the hunk of metal rose into the air.

"What the hell!" Patrick yelled from the inside of the car. It was scary, watching the car rise into the air like that. Memories of how I kept my Volvo suspended in mid air flooded into my mind. But this time was different somehow. I wasn't panicking as I had done before. I was somewhat calm, sensing Bella and Alice's presence near me. I couldn't look away from Patrick though, because I knew that if I did the car would fall from the sky.

The rain continued to pour down, lightning flashing in the distance.

"Edward, put him down," Alice said very close to my ear. I didn't even flinch. I moved my left hand slowly in a circle, turning the car in the air so that I could see Patrick's face. He looked pissed. And I laughed.

"Fucking sucks, doesn't it?!" I screamed into the night. Patrick's eyes flew to me and I sneered.

"You're dead!" he yelled back. I shook my head, concentrating on keeping the car in the air. As long as he was in that car, he wouldn't go anywhere. I felt somewhat relieved that this was…well, it. All of those days and nights of worrying, and it was over. Glancing over to Bella, I tried to smile for her. But I couldn't form the simple gesture on my lips. She seemed to understand though, because she just stared at me, just feet away.

"Help is coming," she said to me. I nodded, feeling the relief flood through me. Tears began to prick at my eyes, and I could feel some adrenaline wear off. I was so tired.

"I'm tired," I admitted aloud. Only Bella and Alice heard me though, and I could see the compassion in their eyes. They loved me for me, no matter how many freakish things I did. No matter what I said to them or what I neglected to do. I would have been such a better person if it hadn't been for Patrick and his horrible vendetta to make this _thing_ right.

"How dare you!" I yelled into the rain towards Patrick. He looked as if he was going to open his mouth to argue with me, but I felt the car slip slightly, and watched as it fell two feet. His jaw clenched shut, and he closed his eyes tightly.

"I don't know who the hell you think you are," I continued to yell, "but I never did anything to you. I tried to save Jenna that night! I tried so hard to get that door open!"

"You shut your fucking mouth!" Patrick screamed.

"No, you are going to _listen_ for once!" Yes, I knew this is what I had to say. No matter what happened with Patrick, if he went to jail or if he died, he had to hear this. "It's not my fault that you lost control of your car that night. We were in the wrong place at the wrong time, and my dad tried to help. I _offered_ myself to your family. I tried!"

"You didn't try hard enough!" Patrick screamed. For the first time I heard genuine tears in his voice. Looking at him though, he looked crazed as always. "You killed her, and I'm going to kill every single person you care about. If it's the last fucking thing I do."

What? Really? I stood there, rain pouring down on me on Highway 101. Thunder and lightning seemed to be drawing closer, and I could almost swear that I could hear sirens in the distance. Patrick sat in his jail cell, ten feet in the air, breathing hard. He was looking at me with such hatred, that I almost felt guilty. Had I really caused this man that much grief? How did I do it though? Did my 'gift' really kill this woman?

"Edward?" Alice whispered. I didn't look at her. Only looked at the miserable excuse for a man before me. My hands were shaking now. I felt…wrong.

"He's going to come back, over and over again," I cried. "He's never going to leave us alone! We're going to have to move, and we'll have to leave Jasper and Bella, _everyone_ behind. Never… never will we have a normal life." Never. I could feel sobs wrench from my chest. Slowly the sob turned into an angry howl. My fingers were twitching.

Don't do it Edward. Don't do it.

But I wanted to. And I would.

"Fuck you Patrick!" I yelled.

And just like that, I closed both of my hands into fists, and watched with satisfaction as the car before me literally crushed into a tuna can.

And just like that, it fell to the ground, a ball of compressed metal.

Alice screamed, and Bella stood there, gaping. I looked closer at the blue Honda Civic… ball, and I smiled. It looked like the car had flipped ten times and slammed into a wall. I could even see blood start to trickle out of an opening that had once been a window.

And I felt wrong again. I fell to my knees, leaning forward to set my hands on the asphalt. Shards of glass cut into my palms, but I ignored the pain I felt. Because instead I felt like all of the energy _fall_ out of me.

"Alice…" I whispered. And it all went black.

* * *

**Alice's POV**

I was merely the passenger in the car as Bella and I tore after Edward. I had to give her credit for how she drove; there would have been no way in hell I could have caught up to him without wrecking the car. Several times my eyes darted to the gun that lay in the center console, wondering if we were actually going to have to use it.

My brother looked deranged, I thought. It was odd, seeing such a calm man look so defeated and crazy at the same time. When that car rose into the air, with Edward standing at its base with his arms out, I thought for sure it was all going to be over. Never had I seen something like this. Seeing him weeks ago with the Volvo that held Bella, that was something incredible. But I knew then that emotion—pure love—had driven him to do that. It scared be then, especially seeing how much strength and energy he needed to hold the car in the air. He had been shaking, sweating, screaming in agony. And the risk and exposure of doing such a thing is what led us to Kaiden. But I could never blame him for it. Without his quick thinking Bella would have been badly hurt. It would have killed us all to see that happen.

But as I stood feet away from Edward in the west lane on 101, I wondered what emotion held that Civic in the air so steadily. Edward wasn't even moving. I had been expecting to see him on his knees, close to defeat. But as I narrowed my eyes at him, looking closer, I saw that only his hands were shaking, a slight movement barely seen through the curtain of raindrops falling from the sky.

I tilted my head to the side, listening closely. Did I hear sirens?

"Edward?" I whispered. Edward shook his head, not giving me the chance to talk.

"He's going to come back, over and over again," he screamed. "He's never going to leave us alone! We're going to have to move, and we'll have to leave Jasper and Bella—everyone behind! Never… never will we have a normal life." Leave Jasper? His face flashed through my mind, and tears sprang to my eyes. Jasper was the most wonderful man I had ever met. The way he cared for me, the way he held my hand and looked at me… I didn't know what I would do if I ever had to leave him. I don't think I could actually live through something like that. I would die without him.

"Fuck you, Patrick!" Edward screamed. I snapped out of my trance and watched as Edward glared at the hovering Civic, and clenched both of his hands into fists.

_No!_

The sound of metal crunching filled the air, and I gazed in horror as every surface of the blue car—the hood, the doors, the trunk, the bumpers—they all caved in. It was a giant ball of metal. Unrecognizable.

The car fell to the ground, echoing through the night. It sounded so final, so…wrong.

I was screaming. I was screaming at the blood that was slowly pouring from the cracks in the car. I was screaming at the fact that Patrick was undoubtedly dead, crushed and broken.

To my right I saw Edward fall to his knees. I somehow tore my eyes away from the blood that was slowly mixing with the rain, and watched as my brother fell forward onto the asphalt. His hands gripped the black surface like it was a lifeline, and I could barely hear him whisper that last word.

"Alice…" And then his arms gave out and he slammed into ground. His eyes were closed, and his skin was shinny and pale.

"Edward!" It wasn't only me who screamed his name. Both Bell and I ran towards him at the same time, his name shouting from our lips. I winced as I skidded to a stop next to him, the blacktop cutting into my jean clad knees. Just then I was certain that the sirens were real, and they were coming up fast on the freeway.

"Oh my God, is he okay?" Bella asked me. I reached forward, letting my hands settle on Edward's back. The movement I felt was so slight and it made me nervous; he was barely breathing.

"Help me get him on his back," I said to Bella. She nodded immediately and I saw her glance over her shoulder and down the road. I knew she was looking at the approaching cars—I could hear several sets of sirens, and I knew that Chief Swan and my father had sent the fucking cavalry.

Bella and I worked together to turn Edward on his back and I gasped. His face was ghost white, glistening in the rain. The gun shot wound on his shoulder was bleeding freely, and I knew the fact that he hadn't been nursing the wound made it worse.

"Stupid, stupid!" I hissed to myself. Glancing once at Bella, I gave her a nod and set my hands directly on his right arm. Flinching, I noticed that his skin was icy cold. _Push past it._ I closed my eyes and forced a wave of adrenaline through my system. I could feel every bit of my energy flow to my fingers and I pushed it outwards. I could barely hear the rain fall to the ground, and after several moments I chanced a peak at my brother.

He was still motionless.

"What's wrong, Alice?" Bella asked. I looked up into her brown eyes and I saw panic. It mirrored what I felt. Never had this happened before. No matter what, I had always been able to help Edward come back from one of these spells. I had always been able to give him what he needed to get back to normal within a matter of minutes. But right now he wasn't moving. Glaring at his chest, I saw that his breathing had slowed even more.

"I don't know," I choked out. "He's barely breathing!" My eyes were now glued to Bella's, and I was lost. For once I didn't have the answer. For once, I was looking to someone else for an answer they probably couldn't give me. I kept my hands on Edward's arm, staring at his face, looking for a reaction. Looking for any sign that he was waking up.

"Patrick…" Bella whispered.

"He's dead!" I screamed. Why the hell was she worrying about him right now? But she shook her head and started talking very quickly.

"No, at the house you touched Edward and then Patrick touched you. You said that you felt his energy. So maybe when someone else touches you during this whole thing, it's not just your energy that's going into Edward. So if you touch me too or something, maybe with both of our energies we can do this." I stared at Bella in shock. Her thought process was… well, dead on. Never would I have thought of this. I remembered the feeling of Patrick's energy flowing through my fingertips and into Edward. I knew that was where the look of fear Patrick had shown us had come from. He had felt his _life_ drain from his body. For a second I had prayed that he wouldn't move so that I could have done the honors of killing the bastard.

But I couldn't do this to Bella. I couldn't risk the possibility of hurting her.

"Bella, I don't think that's the smartest thing to do right now." It was the truth. But Bella looked livid. She glanced over her shoulder again, and this time I followed her gaze. There were about six police cars, and several ambulances coming down the road. They would be right next to us in just a minute.

"Dammit Alice, just do it!" My hands were still on Edward's arm, and Bella reached out and placed her hand on my own. What I felt next can only be described as invigorating. Every cell in my body screamed as a burst with energy. Bella gasped next to me, and I tried as hard as possible to rip my hands free from Edward. The energy flowed through me, and I did the only natural thing that I could think to do: I pushed all of the energy into Edward. I could see her hand glow over mine, and my hand start to glow on Edward's arm. It scared me, seeing this happen again.

As the seconds passed, I evened out the intense feeling and was pleased to find that I could control it like a current. My eyes drifted over Edward's face, waiting for a signal that he was going to come to. His face was gradually filled with color, and I silently cheered to myself. And then as I looked over at his gunshot wound, thinking how much it must hurt him, I gasped. I could see the blood seeping through his shirt, and I could see the torn skin that looked so worn and abused. But I gasped at the fact that the wound seemed to be… closing.

"Bella!" I whispered. She looked at me and followed my gaze to Edward's shoulder, and immediately pulled away from me. And just like that, I could no longer feel the screaming energy course through me. I was back to feeling… well, the normal amount of energy when I did this. I looked at Bella and saw that she was looking at me in shock.

"Don't let go," I said. She shook her head though. Fuck this. I reached out and grabbed her hand, holding it tightly in mine as I kept my other on Edward's arm. We were a chain. And I could immediately feel the energy fill me again. Looking away from Bella, I looked at Edward again. And just like before, I could see the wound in his shoulder start to close. I didn't understand it. When I felt Patrick touch me, yes I felt the energy. But Edward's wound hadn't closed _at all_. Nothing happened like that. I glanced at Bella again, trying to see her with new eyes. What made her so special? How was she doing this?

"Do you see that?" Bella asked in awe. I nodded quickly. Cars screeched to a halt just feet away from us, and just as I heard someone shout my name Edward opened his eyes. And just like that, I let Bella go. And just like that, the glowing stopped, and the cells in my body calmed.

"Alice!" Jasper yelled. I felt arms surround me, pulling me away from Edward. I knew it was Jasper holding me, but I fought against him.

"Let me go!" I screamed. It was all a slow motion _hell_. All around me it was chaos, but I took it all in like I had control over how fast everyone moved. Edward was starting to sit up, and Bella was fighting against her fathers hands. Two paramedics, and my father, were rushing forward to tend to Edward. Words were being shouted, but half of them were from me. I was telling Jasper to get the fuck off of me. I needed to make sure Edward was okay. Emmett of course was standing next to a couple other police men, staring at the mess that was once a blue Honda Civic. The look on his face might have been something I wanted to catch on film. He looked terrified at first, and then confused, and then impressed.

"Alice, please stay calm. Please." Jasper was whispering in my ear, holding me tight. I somehow got him to walk closer to Edward again, and for that I was relieved. My father was leaning over him, checking for wounds or trauma. But Edward brushed him off, telling him that he was fine. I choked out a sob as he ran his hand through his hair—such an Edward move.

"Let me go to him," I begged. Jasper's hands immediately loosened and I ran to Edward's side. Bella's arms took their place around me, and we hugged each other. I could see it in her eyes. I could see how she was scared and happy at the same time. There was no way we would be able to put this into words what happened tonight. Such unbelievable events, and I don't even think my own mind believed it.

"Are you okay?" I asked Edward. He looked at me and gave me a small smile.

"Physically, yes, I suppose," he said. His voice was raspy as if he had just spent the past hour screaming. I shook my head at myself—in some ways he had been. Dad's hands were still breezing over his skin, making sure he was actually whole. Like he was counting all of his appendages to make sure he really, truly okay. Like a father seeing a newborn.

Like a blur, the paramedics led Edward to an ambulance, taking him away from us. My dad saw a cut on my forehead and bruising already forming on Bella and decided to rat us out to the EMT as well. We were whisked away and I literally stood there as a complete stranger ran his fingers over my skin to make sure I was, too, whole.

It scared me a little, standing next to that ambulance with my arm out as the young EMT took my blood pressure. A strange, eerie calm began to wash over me. I couldn't place it, but I could feel a cold sensation creep its way into my body. I looked at the guy, not much older than me, as he stared at the pressure gauge. He wasn't doing anything. I glanced over to the police cruiser where Charlie Swan stood, talking with Jasper and Emmett. Jasper was staring at me, refusing to tear his gaze away from my face. As if he were afraid I would disappear. I gave him a small smile and kept looking around. The cold sensation was now entering my stomach, and when I looked at Bella I froze. She was staring at me too, the same look of confusion on her face. I raised my eyebrows in a silent question. Did she feel this too?

Bella nodded.

I glanced over to where Edward sat on the edge of the ambulance bed, our dad hovering over him, shouting orders to the other medical personnel. The cold sensation in me throbbed when I saw that Edward was looking between both me and Bella. _He felt it too_. And just like that, we all started laughing.

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

I was in hell. Do you know what it feels like to have to call the father of your girlfriend, of your best friend, and tell him that his son was kidnapped? It feels like your heart is ripped out of your chest. It feels like your world is caving in around you and you have nothing to grasp onto.

The look on Carlisle's face was the end of me. I never wanted this. Carlisle was like my father. He had done so much for me over the past few years, done more than anyone else in the world would have done, and this is how I repay him?

"I'm so sorry," I said to him with tears in my eyes. Instead of yelling at me, and instead of hitting me like I knew someone else might have, he just embraced me and patted my back.

"This isn't your fault." Those words gave me the strength to stay sane and help plan a search party for Edward. Hours of searching the woods, hours of staring at maps. Hours of trying to track down that damn blue Honda Civic. Hours of listening to Carlisle tell Esme that everything would be okay. But those hours could not have prepared me when my cell phone rang and Alice's name lit up on the screen.

"Alice?" I heard the roar of an engine in the background, and I strained to listen.

"_Put it on speaker_," I heard Bella say. Shuffling, and then I could hear everything amplified.

"_Jasper!_" Bella screamed. And then my mind began to unravel. They were chasing after Edward… who was chasing after Patrick. My heart leapt in my chest when I was told Edward was alive. I didn't kill him. I didn't kill my best friend.

And then we were heading west on 101. The rain was coming down, harder in some areas, but lighter in others. But as I remained crammed in the backseat of Chief Swan's cruiser, I slammed my hand impatiently against my knee. I needed to see Alice's face. I needed to see Bella's face. I needed to make sure that three of the most important people in my life were okay.

To me we drove for hours. But only when Emmett's loud shout broke me from my reverie did I snap to attention and look out the window. There was Bella's Mustang, parked sideways in the middle of the road, right next to Alice's Porsche. Two figures were hunched over something, looking so small and minute in the night. Right beyond them was a large… chunk?... of what looked to me metal in the road.

"There they are!" Emmett screamed. I wanted to smack him upside his head but refrained from doing so. Our convoy of medical and police personnel came to a screeching halt as close to them as possible. Charlie reached around and opened the back door to the cruiser, and I flew into the night. Alice and Bella were hunched over Edward, and I saw that Alice had her hand on Edward's arm. I knew then that she was trying to force energy into him, but this time I had to disagree. If there was something wrong with him, she needed to let Carlisle or one of the EMT's work with him.

"Alice!" I screamed. I lurched forward and wrapped my arms around her, pulling her away from Edward's form.

"Let me go!" she screamed, fighting against me.

"Alice, please stay calm. Please," I begged into her ear. I knew she wanted to be close to Edward. I could feel her body tug in his direction. I glanced over and saw that Charlie was trying to lift Bella away as well. But all our girls were fighting us. I walked closer to Edward's side, not wanting to let her go because Carlisle was still looking him over.

"Let me go to him," Alice begged. I had to give in. I let her go. My mind was reeling as I took in the sight of the three. No one knew what happened except for them. I looked at Bella and saw that she had mud covering her from neck to feet. Her shirt was torn around her neck, and was barely hanging onto her torso. I could see her pale skin through the scraps that clung to her. Through those scraps I could also see red marks and bruises staring to form. Looking closely I could see the imprint of fingers on her upper right arm. Someone had grabbed her. And I knew it wasn't Edward.

Alice didn't look as mud-covered as Bella, but I could see a two inch cut on her forehead that was still dripping blood. She looked frightened, shaken, concerned… but strong.

They were all swept away to be looked at for damage or broken bones. Charlie led me to his cruiser so that I wouldn't hover over Alice. He radioed in for a tow truck for the Civic. I was still in shock over the fact that the hunk of metal was actually the remnants of a _car_. And what shocked me most of all was when Charlie told me that Patrick was _inside the car_. No one was in a rush to even try to free him from the wreckage; we all knew he was dead. I would never tell anyone this, but even if there was a _chance_ that he was still alive, I would hope that everyone moved in a snail pace so that the bastard would die slowly and painfully. I was dying to question someone on how the car got that way, because I knew that Edward didn't just pass out for no reason. I knew his abilities got him like that, and I knew he had done something to the car.

I leaned against Charlie's car, watching Alice. I didn't want to move my eyes away from her. If I did, she would disappear, right? Suddenly her eyebrows furrowed in the center of her forehead and she looked up in confusion. She glanced at the guy who was messing with her blood pressure cup but looked away a few seconds later. Her eyes traveled to mine, and I held her gaze steadily, urging myself to read her mind miraculously. But there was nothing, and she just gave me a small smile and continued on. I followed her stare and saw that she looked at Bella, and that Bella was looking at her in the same fashion. What the hell was going on?

"Jasper, did you hear me?" I turned towards Chief Swan, shaking my head.

"I said, do you have any idea what the hell happened here tonight?" I felt bad for the man, I really did. But I didn't know what to tell him. I certainly didn't have any information that he would believe.

"No, I'm sorry. I know as much as you." It was the truth… yet such a lie. I looked back to Alice and Bella and saw that they were both looking at Edward.

"What the hell?" I muttered. Chief Swan looked over to Edward as well and we watched as he looked at Bella and Alice in shock. And then they all started to laugh. It was the type of laughter that got someone committed in an insane asylum. Hysterical and tearful. There were no words spoken between them, but they knew what the other was thinking.

Was it wrong of me to feel jealous that I couldn't read Alice's mind when someone else so obviously could?

Yes, it was wrong. I sighed in defeat and blocked out the laughter.

"Let's get going. We need to get them all to the hospital, and then home," Charlie said. I nodded, glad that we were all excused. I couldn't wait to find out what really happened here that night. Looking again at the debris of tonight's disaster, I memorized every detail. Every piece of metal that lay on the ground, every puddle that had formed from the rain, every bang from a gurney or from a door being slammed shut. I would never forget this night for as long as I lived. It was the night where I almost lost my world.

"Yeah, let's go," I muttered.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

Once the EMT actually let me stand up and walk to Edward, I almost collapsed in relief. He looked so broken and tired, and I wanted to hold him and tell him that everything was going to be okay. Edward sat on the edge of the ambulance bed as Carlisle flashed a penlight in his eyes. Finally after the third time the light shone across his pupils, he slapped his father's hands away.

"Dad, please don't." Edward looked sorry to snap at him, but Carlisle ignored him.

"We're heading to the hospital, taking X-Rays of all of you." I opened my mouth to protest to this, but Carlisle turned to me and I froze. "_All of you_." I didn't dare argue with him. He'd never been this official before, and I just nodded. Carlisle walked away then to speak to my dad, and I turned to Edward.

We stared at each other for a moment, and I didn't know what to say. Edward sat there, completely whole. Just hours ago I thought that wouldn't happen. Just hours ago I thought he was dead.

"You're alive," I whispered. Edward's eyes went from worried to crinkling in the corner with a smile.

"I'm alive." And I said the only thing I could think of.

"How?" I'd thought of how he had been thrown in that shallow grave, and I thought of how Patrick shot him and how Kaiden buried him. I _watched_ it all happen.

"I stopped the bullets," Edward whispered. I looked around to make sure no one was listening, and stepped forward to urge him on. "And when the dirt started falling, I kept shoving energy outwards. Like I was moving metal. Not all of the dirt stopped, but enough of a veil to where I could breathe. And I waited before I… before I dug myself out." There it was. Everyone's worst fear. To be buried alive.

"Oh my God," I whispered. I stepped forward again, feeling my thighs brush against Edward's knees. Feeling his touch, even through jeans, was like fire. I wanted to grab hold of him and steal him away. I actually looked over my shoulder at my car and wondered how long it would take everyone to notice that _I_ kidnapped Edward this time. It wasn't kidnapping if he came willingly, right?

"So you can move more than metal?" I asked quietly. Edward looked at me and shook his head.

"No, no I don't think so." He looked like he was thinking long and hard about this. "I think there was something in the dirt. Because only some of it stopped, ya know?" No, I didn't know. But I nodded, reaching out very slowly and running my fingers along his cheekbone. He felt so cold.

"So you felt that too?" It was vague, but I knew he understood.

"Yeah. Are you okay?" Edward looked so worried about me. I stared at him for a moment, letting my fingers run over his skin. I ignored the question. I was okay now, of course.

"Thank you for not dying," I cried quietly. Edward smiled and stood up carefully, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me close.

"I love you."

* * *

**Yeppers. Well, after this is the Epilogue, and I think that's it! I know, I know. Well, please tell me what you think, because I looooove hearing feedback. Please. Pretty please. And now that I have 'free time' for a while, I'll sadly be making more time for fanfic. Oh well! Love, Ashley**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I will send you Edward loving thoughts. Or Jasper or Emmett. Hell even Rose or Alice love, whichever way you swing, I don't judge!**


	27. Epilogue

**OMG. So this is it! The Epilogue! It's short, I know, but it's basically just tying up the lose ends and with what happened that night. **

**I want to thank everyone for their reviews, it's insane! I now have over 100! Crazy shit. Well, keep reading, and review please. I'm already thinking of a new story now that this one is done (TEAR!!!!) but I still have to work it out.**

**D/C: I do not own Twilight, nor do I own any of the characters portrayed in the book and/or movie. I do, however, own a black cat named Twilight (seriously). She is in my lap right now purring. **

* * *

_The Seattle Times_

_November 22, 2009_

_By: Frank Morales_

_**Washington Can Rest Tonight**_

_In the town of Forks, Washington, the new day can bring peace and rest for the Cullen family. Late last night Patrick Colgan, the man responsible for the last five years of hiding from the Cullen family, is dead. Edward Cullen, 18, was reported missing early yesterday afternoon, after his car broke down just outside of the Forks city limit. After several hours of Edward being missing Colgan infiltrated the Cullen home with partner Kaiden Sale, student from a high school in Phoenix. Being unfortunate bystanders, Edward's sister and girlfriend were then thrown into the mix, as well as Deputy Jacob Black. _

_Details are unknown on the events that occurred within the home, but it has been reported that Kaiden Sale was shot and killed by Colgan. Extensive injuries were inflicted upon the Cullen's and the girlfriend, whose name is unknown. Colgan was then killed in a crash was he tried to get away from the others by car._

_Upon questioning the Forks Police Department, it was said that Mr. Colgan had been terminated from his employment with that same Police Department because of harassment against the Cullen Family. Colgan also withheld information regarding any legal troubles he had in the past when applying with the department. Colgan had allegedly followed them from Chicago, Illinois after they left the town because of aggravation from Colgan. Records show a restraining order against Colgan because of several instances of stalking the son outside of school and from the father inside and outside of work. _

_The harassment issues had arose after the death of Patrick's wife, Jenna Colgan, when she passed away in a crash in Chicago. Reports from that night show that Dr. Cullen and his son Edward had attempted to help the Colgan's from the car and to administer medical help. _

_The hospital and police do not have any comments at this time in regards to the Cullen family. _

* * *

_Forks High Gazette_

_November 24, 2009_

_By: Angela Webber_

_**Local Heroes in our own School!**_

_Who would have thought that we had heroes inside these very own walls? Monday is always filled with the apprehension over the week to follow, but as we all walked onto the schools' property on that rainy morning, we were met with not apprehension, but with admiration at how our fellow students had stood up for themselves… and won. _

_It is unclear, but it was said that Edward and Alice Cullen, as well as newer student Bella Swan, were brought to the hospital with extensive injuries. The people responsible for this are an ex-member of the Forks Police Department and Bella's ex-boyfriend from Phoenix, who are now both dead. The details are sketchy but from what we understand, Patrick Colgan (the cop) had followed Edward and his family from Chicago after his wife died in a car accident. After the Cullen's recognized him from Chicago, he was immediately fired from his post due to a restraining order still in effect that he neglected to let officials know._

_It is sad to report that Edward, Alice, and Bella were injured in the nights' events. Edward suffered severe head trauma, while Alice and Bella both received broken bones in their hands. _

_I want to make it known that they were all brave in the events that happened that night. To go through those events and walk out of it with their heads held high is amazing. I personally want to thank them for being that brave. We need more people like that in this town!_**Bella's POV**

* * *

"Angela's making us sound like freaking war heroes," I muttered to Alice. She laughed and grabbed the Gazette out of my hand. After reading over the article she sighed.

"You know, when we go back to school after Thanksgiving, we're going to be hounded like weirdoes." I shrugged. Sitting up, I looked around Alice's room and winced at the bright walls.

"Weren't we already looked at that way?" I asked rhetorically. I slid off the bed and looked out the window. It was still raining and I wondered when the guys would be back. They were still at the station, going over what happened that night with my father. I wanted to be there, but we had already given our statements.

"Bella, you're making me nervous. Get away from the window." I rolled my eyes at her, wishing that Edward were there instead of her. A horrible thing to think, I know. But I hadn't had more than ten minutes alone with him since that night. Between my father holding me hostage and Edward being fawned over by his own family… it was a circus.

When we got to the hospital that night, I dragged Carlisle to the side and whispered how Edward had been shot. The panic that flew into his eyes was immediate but I calmed him when I told him Alice and I healed him. There was no time to explain how, hell even I didn't _know_ how. But Carlisle was worried that there were aftereffects of that night that the other medical personnel wouldn't understand.

When another doctor looked me over and took X-Rays, they found that I had a broken bone in my right hand. Self defense, they claimed. I didn't even notice the pain. One brace and seventeen sutures later, I was being released. I watched as Alice, too, had a brace placed on her left hand. She winked at me over the shoulder of the nurse, and I knew right away that she was going to laugh about this. Both of us fighting back; Emmett would be proud.

It took hours until we were allowed to see Edward. He didn't have, well _any_, superficial wounds. He had internal bleeding and a broken rib, which Carlisle hugged us for. I knew that he was thanking us for the small amount of damage that his son had. If we hadn't been there, he would have died.

"Hey Bella," Alice tore me from my trance. I looked away from the falling rain and into her golden eyes. "How do you think we did it?" I knew what she meant. I had thought about it for hours. How did we heal him?

"I don't have an answer," I admitted. Alice stood from the bed then, walking over to me and looking… shy?

"Do you want to hear my theory?" she asked. My mouth dropped open.

"You have a theory?" I shouted. Alice winced and nodded. "I've been wracking my brains thinking of _something_, and you have a theory? Please, indulge." Alice rolled her eyes and motioned towards the bed. I sat down and sighed. She placed her hand over mine and pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear. I smiled at the movement; it reminded me so much of Edward.

"Okay, well that night we found out that I could take someone else's energy as well as mine and shove it into someone." I nodded. It had been an odd experience.

"Well, I'd never been able to heal someone before. Ever. Even when Patrick touched me, Edward didn't heal. But with you…" She trailed off, looking at me as if she were waiting for me to understand. And literally like a flash of lightning I did.

"And what, I'm the missing puzzle piece?" I snapped. Shaking my head, I headed towards the window again. But Alice grabbed my arm and turned me around.

"Are you denying that you're special?" Alice asked carefully.

"Um, yeah!" I laughed. Was she joking?

"You mean it's impossible that you're like me and Edward?" I stopped laughing and closed my eyes. Never in my entire life had I thought that people like Alice and Edward existed. Never had I witnessed such extraordinary gifts. Just the possibility of being like this… like _them_. It was an honor.

"Alice, I don't know if this is even possible!" She wouldn't even let me finish. Reaching out, Alice grabbed my arm and glared at me. Suddenly I felt the lava pour through my bones, and looking down I saw that Alice's hand was _glowing_. I gasped, looking up at Alice. Her face was calm, but her eyes clearly said 'I told you so'.

From down stairs I heard the front door slam, and laughter resonate up the stairs. I jumped and tore my arm from her grasp. Immediately the hot sensation disappeared.

"Alice…" I gasped. Was she right? Was I some hidden key to this crazy ass gang?

"Alice? Bella?" Edward's voice traveled up the stairs and I felt my skin blaze in a blush.

"Let's test this the proper way," Alice said with a smile. Turning towards her door, she started to shout, "Edward! In my room, get in here!" Seconds later Edward appeared in the doorway. I grinned despite my shaky demeanor.

"Edward," I breathed. He looked fantastic, despite the bruises that littered his face and the way his arm hung in a sling. He grinned at me and walked forward. Careful to avoid my hand, he wrapped me in a one armed hug and kissed me quickly.

"Hey guys, what are you up to?" he asked. I opened my mouth to ask about how the statement went with my dad, but Alice opened her mouth and offered her two cents.

"I think I figured out how this healing thing works!" she spit out. I turned quickly to glare at her, but was immediately cut off.

"Do tell." I turned to the doorway and saw that Carlisle and Jasper were standing there. I blushed again and turned to chastise Alice for her big mouth. Especially when we hadn't actually proven anything.

"No, she hasn't figured out _anything_," I snapped. Edward smiled and pulled me to the edge of the bed.

"Let her get this out of her system," he whispered into my ear, "it's the only way to shut her up." I snorted and nodded once. I watched as Alice took center stage and Jasper took a seat in a spare chair in the bedroom. Ever since that night, he hadn't let either me or Alice go unprotected. Which in turn meant that he when Edward wasn't nearby, he was. One evening when Edward was still at the hospital, Alice had been hovering over her brother, and in turn Jasper was hovering over me. Charlie didn't question it at all, which I found odd. After all, Jasper not leaving the foot of my bed while I slept would have been odd. But after that night something unspoken had happened. No one questioned us, no one wondered why we were so protective over each other.

"So I think Bella is the key to the healing." Alice said it so bluntly and both Jasper and I chuckled.

"Please, explain," Jasper said. Alice walked over to her nightstand and removed something. Holding the object tight in her hand, she stepped directly in front of where Edward and I sat and put the object behind her back. I could see the others curiously look on. I could tell they were thinking the same thing as me: What was Alice up to?

"Do you guys trust me?" Alice asked. Cryptic much?

"Of course," Edward replied right away. I paused for a second and nodded.

"Yes." I trusted Alice with my life. But with whatever was in her hand… not so much. Alice reached out and grabbed Edward's hand from mine and held it in her own.

"Don't be mad," Alice whispered. In one quick motion she pulled her hand from behind her back and brought out… a pocket knife? _FUCK._ Alice held the knife to Edward's palm and in one quick motion she pressed in. My stomach lurched at the blood that poured on his skin, and I jumped up.

"Alice! What the fuck!" Jasper and Carlisle were rushing forward as well, but Edward didn't seem to react much. Only a hiss of breath escaped his mouth.

"Shut up!" she yelled. I froze, as did everyone else. She threw the pocketknife on the bed and grabbed my arm to pull me closer.

"I've thought about this, and I'm certain that I'm right," she said to me. Her golden eyes bore into me and I felt nervous. Looking over at Edward, I saw that he was staring at me, nodding. He was ignoring the blood that poured from his cut. Glancing over at Jasper and Carlisle I saw that they were also curious.

"Fine," I whispered. Alice let out a small squeal and let me go.

"Okay, so I'm going to try and heal the cut on my own first." I knew the cut wouldn't heal, but I let her go about her theory. Alice winced once as she held both hands to Edward's arm, careful not to strain her hand, and closed her eyes. I could feel Jasper's presence as he stepped closer to us, and I reached out to set my hand on his back. He looked at me and offered me a small smile.

There was only silence as we watched Alice concentrate. Edward watched her carefully, waiting for something to happen. But after a solid minute, there was nothing.

"Alice," I broke the silence. Nothing was happening, and the blood was still seeping out of the cut. Alice opened her eyes and gave a tight smile.

"That's what I thought," she said. "Now, let's do it this way." She reached over and grabbed Jasper's hand, pulling him closer to her side. She put her right hand on Edward's arm and left on Jasper's. Again, she closed her eyes and tried to concentrate. I gazed on in wonder, thinking of how insane it would be if this worked. Again, a minute later and nothing happened. Alice let go of Jasper's arm and gave him a large smile. He just nodded and stepped back, his job done. And then everyone's eyes were on me.

_Guess that's my cue._

I sighed and stepped forward, extending my hand. _Suck it up Bella, she won't let it go until you do it._ Alice seemed pleased that I was offering myself up so easily and placed her hand back on Edward's arm. He was staring at me, smiling his sweet, sweet smile. So much trust in his eyes, so much happiness. Even with the bruise that covered his entire left side of his face, he was handsome.

Alice tentatively reached out and placed her hand on my arm.

The effect was instantaneous.

Hot lava poured over my skin and into my bones. I gasped, my eyes flying wide open. I looked at Edward first and then Alice. They were both staring at me with smiles on their faces.

"Oh my God," Jasper whispered. I glanced at him and followed his gaze to where Alice's skin connected us. We were glowing.

"I told you!" Alice whispered, still trying to concentrate.

"Look," Jasper said. I stared at Edward's hand and smiled as I watched what was happening. The cut on Edward's hand was also glowing, and slowly- very slowly- it looked like it was healing itself.

It took all of thirty seconds for Edward's hand to be healed, but when it was done I pulled back from Alice.

"Well I'll be…" Carlisle said. And just like that everyone was cheering.

"Bella, do you know what you can use your gift for?" Jasper pressed me. I shook my head.

"No, it doesn't work without Alice," I said quickly. She grinned though and pulled me into a tight hug.

"I guess we'll just have to stick together then." Carlisle pulled be into a hug next and then Jasper.

"Ha! She so does not look happy about being stuck with you guys!" Jasper laughed. I smacked him across the shoulder and smiled.

"Don't tell them shit like that," I scolded. Jasper followed Carlisle down the stairs, both of them talking very adamantly about what had just happened. Alice reached over to grab the knife and stuck it in her pocket. When she saw me eyeing it, she laughed.

"Just in case we want to practice," she explained. I shook my head and looked at Edward.

"Are you okay with this?" I asked him. He gave me a crooked smile and pulled me closer to him.

"You mean am I okay with a fucking excuse to keep you with me at all times? Hell yeah I'm okay with this. See, if you don't, then the fate of all mankind will be in jeopardy!" I cracked up and gave him a quick kiss on his non bruised cheek.

"I love you," I whispered. He grinned and pressed his forehead into mine. He looked at me longingly and sighed.

"I love you more."

"We're like the Three Musketeers!" Alice screamed with glee. Tearing out of the room, I heard her bound down the steps and yell for Jasper.

"Let's go downstairs," Edward said, pushing me after Alice. I wrapped my hand around his, raising it to my lips for a kiss.

"What next?" I asked curiously.

"Come on, let's go cut Emmett," he said. Laughing, I followed him down the stairs. Watching Alice jump on Jasper's back and Rose sitting with Emmett, I realized I had finally found where I belonged. Phoenix be damned.

* * *

**Okay. Be nice. Horrible cliff hanger for an end, I know. But hey... maybe JUST MAYBE I might have a sequel shoved somewhere up my ass!**

**I really do want to thank you all for reading Freeway. It was such an adventure to right. And with the comments you all gave me, and reviews, etc, it pushed me to make it the story I wanted it to be. I also want to thank my husband, Patrick (I KNOW lol!!!!!), who listened to me babble on and on about this. He wasn't too pleased that I named the psycho in the story after him but after a while he got over it and now actually smiles about it. **

**I love you all!! And stay tuned for my next story very soon!!!**

**Love, Ashley**


	28. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**Oh I absolutely hate it when people do this, but I had to- SORRY! I am just letting everyone know that I am going through the Freeway story  
****and editing it. No, I won't be changing any of the dialogue or plot etc. etc. But I am going through it and beta-ing myself.  
Checking for errors and what not! This way you don't all think that I'm an incompetent moron HA!**

**Also… I'm soooo throwing a shameless plug in here. I have two other stories going on in Fan Fic world!  
So, for those who are not aware, I am the proud author of 'Silver Bay' and 'Unsuspecting Afternoon'.  
Silver Bay is a Bella/Edward story… and Unsuspecting Afternoon is Bella/Jasper.  
Silver Bay is almost done, but my other little project is brand fucking new! Boo ya!  
I would absolutely love it if you all dipped in and read my other stories. **

**Okay, leave me love- it makes me happy.**

**Love, Ashley/whiterosenova**


End file.
